A vampires dream
by Moehrrytier
Summary: Nach Breaking Dawn. Nach dem Verlust seiner Gefährtin schwört er Rache an Jasper. Seine Macht: die Träume. Wenn Vampire träumen, ist ihre Seele in Gefahr. Werden Alice und Jasper sich finden und verlieben; egal unter welchen Umständen?
1. Familienzwist

**Hi; das ist meine erste Story, also bitte nicht so hart^^**

**Mir gehören die Figuren leider nicht, aber ich danke Stephanie Meyer für alle; besonders meine Lieblinge Jasper und Alice. Der Anfang hat noch wenig mit der Summary zu tun, also bleibt dran.**

**Ganz großen Dank an meine Beta Jana xxx**

**Falls es euch gefällt…..REVIEW!**

Manche träumen von der tiefen Nacht,

Doch Traurigkeit hat hier die Macht,

Das Geheimnis in meinem Herz

erfüllt die Erinnerung mit Schmerz,

Ich fühle den Weg der Angst,

fühle auch die letze Chance,

um zu verzeihen was war,

um zu hoffen es ist nicht wahr!

**Intro**

Fünf Jahre waren vergangen seit den Geschehnissen in Forks. Fünf Jahre ohne dass die Volturi zurückkehrten. Die Cullens zogen nach Crossfield, Canada nur ein Jahr nach Renesmees Geburt.

Charlie zerbrach es das Herz. Doch dieses viel zu schnell alternde Kind konnte nicht in der Öffentlichkeit aufwachsen und die bedrohliche Aura der Cullens verlor an Wirkung seit dem letzten Jahr der Highschool. Ben und Angela hätten mit in die Sache hereingezogen werden können oder die Menschen in La Push, wenn die Volturi von dem Vertrag wüssten. Es gab keinen Ausweg. Die Gefahr der Offenbarung war zu groß. Charlie bekam ein Blankoflugticket von Carlisle und Esme geschenkt und wurde Vielflieger. Er war seiner kleinen Enkelin zu sehr verfallen, um eine dauerhafte Trennung zu überstehen. An den Gedanken, Bella weniger bis gar nicht zu sehen, hatte er sich über die vielen Jahre nach der Scheidung langsam gewöhnen können. Sie war nun verheiratet, aus dem Haus. Dies war der Lauf der Dinge, auch wenn die genauen Umstände besser nicht zu genau geklärt werden sollten. Aber der kleine Rotschopf, der schon bald nicht mehr so klein war, brachte ein neues Gefühl von Glück in Charlies Welt, auf das er nicht mehr verzichten wollte.

Auch Jacob gefiel die Umsiedlung nicht, doch war es für ihn einfacher. Keine zwei Leitwölfe. Ein neues Rudel in Crossfield. Ein Rudel, dass eigentlich nur aus ihm bestand, Seth konnte er zum bleiben überreden. Dieser beendete seine Schule und lebte wie ein Scheidungskind in zwei Rudeln. Im Alltag machte er Sam das Leben schwer, indem er sämtliche Entscheidungen aus Jacobs Sicht analysierte. In den Sommerferien besuchte er Jacob und raubte diesem den letzten Nerv mit seiner Energie und seiner auffälligen Lebensweise als Wolf. Er tobte sich richtig aus. Jacob war regelrecht eifersüchtig, dass Nessie in Seth einen lustigeren Spielgefährten sah, immer wenn er da war. Leah suchte sich Arbeit in Calgary. Wie versprochen hielt sie den Kontakt in Grenzen, auch zu ihrem Wohl. Sie zog es vor ihren Bruder in La Push zu besuchen und ihn zu sich einzuladen, wenn er in den Ferien da war. Um das Anwesen der Cullens machte sie immer noch einen großen Bogen. Kein Bündnis könnte sie über ihre Abscheu gegen Vampire hinwegtrösten.

Crossfield - Eine neue Stadt, eine neue Schule. Ein Tag vor der ‚Einschulung'.

Bella glitt durch alle Räume. Ihr langes braunes Haar wirbelte hinter ihr her. Genauso wie Alice, der sie zu entkommen versuchte. Sie hatte es jedoch nicht schwer Bella zu folgen. Lautlos wie eine Elfe war sie immer genau einen Schritt hinter Bella. Ihre tintenschwarzen stacheligen Haare waren kaum zu sehen, so schnell bewegten sich die beiden durch das Haus.

Sie hatten eine Diskussion.

Zumindest hatte Alice eine mit Bella.

Eigentlich ging es nur um eine Shoppingtour durch Calgary. Die Debatte um diese weitete sich allerdings schon bald zu einem Prinzipienstreit aus.

Lieber ein weiteres Jahr untergetaucht bleiben oder zur Schule gehen und neu starten. Auffällige teure Designersachen kaufen oder in abgetragenen Fetzen möglichst unsichtbar zur Schule gehen.

Bella hatte Angst aufzufallen. Sie mochte es schon als Mensch nicht. Aber nun als Vampir mit übernatürlicher Schönheit war ihr der Fokus der Masse sicher, nur dass sie ihn mit mittlerweile sieben Familienmitgliedern teilen würde. Noch dazu als Mutter, was natürlich niemand erfahren durfte, ihre Angst aber nur verstärkte.

Dieses Thema hatte sie mit Alice schon dutzende Male durchgekaut und eine lange Schonfrist herausgeschlagen.

Diese war nun um.

Das wollte Alice in vollen Zügen genießen. Bella hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl, aber mittlerweile stand sie allein mit der Meinung, weiter zu warten.

Es war viel auffälliger, dass diese große Villa, in der sie sich eingerichtet hatten, bewohnt war. Es kamen nie Besucher oder Schaulustige, aber einige der Bewohner von Crossfield hatten mit dem Bezug des Anwesens zu tun und wunderten sich sicher längst, warum man von den neuen Nachbarn nichts zu sehen bekam.

Die offizielle Antwort würde lauten, dass sie sich zunächst ein Urlaubsanwesen gekauft hätten und Carlisle dann eine lukrative Stelle im hiesigen Klinikum bekommen hätte. Sie waren quasi erst eingezogen. Niemand würde mutig genug sein, sie zu besuchen, um feststellen, dass sie schon perfekt eingerichtet waren.

Aber auch wenn Bella morgen in diese Schule müsste, war das für sie noch längst kein Grund, der kleinen Nervensäge hinter ihr einen Gefallen zu tun.

Alice hatte die neusten Ausgaben der Vogue und Elle unter dem Arm. In wilder Collage hatte sie die schönsten neuen Modelle mit alten Klassikern kombiniert und die Köpfe der weiblichen Familienmitglieder draufgeklebt. Die Outfits waren so viel stilvoller und kreativer als zuvor, zumal Bella, Rosalie, Esme; Alice und Renesmee schöner waren als jedes Model, das diese Zeitschriften zierte.

„Komm schon Bella! Du kannst doch zu deinem ersten Schultag nicht in alten Sachen auftauchen!", beharrte Alice. Sie fuchtelte ihrer neusten Schwester mit den schönsten Kombinationen ihrer Klebearbeit unter der Nase rum, wild entschlossen, Bellas Modebewusstsein doch noch irgendwann zu wecken.

„Kein Mensch kennt mich dort, Alice", erwiderte Bella und schlug Alice Hand beiseite, um an ihr vorbeizukommen und ins nächste Zimmer zu eilen, „und so schwammig meine menschlichen Erinnerungen auch sind, weiß ich noch, dass ich immer dachte, ihr würdet auch in Kartoffelsäcken wie Models aussehen. Also werden meine Jeans ja wohl reichen! Du suchst nur nach einem Grund mich als Anziehpuppe zu missbrauchen."

Alice schmollte und legte die kleinen Papierfiguren zurück in ihre Modemappe. „ Ich sehe, dass du deine Meinung nicht ändern wirst. Bella, wir haben jetzt vier Jahre gewartet. Renesmee passt perfekt in diese Welt. Besser als wir. Sie wächst kaum noch. Den Menschen wäre es schon die letzten 2 ½ Jahre nicht aufgefallen. Es wird langsamer. Ich schätze," sie schnaubte verachtend. Die Zukunft nicht zu sehen, war ihr noch immer ein Dorn im Auge. „ dass sie in einem Jahr ausgewachsen ist, oder zwei… ach, was weiß ich."

Sie drehte sich wütend um und ging in Richtung Garage, weniger elegant als man es von ihr gewohnt war.

„Vier Jahre mussten wir so tun als existierten wir nicht; keine Spritztouren, keine Stadtbummel. Mir reicht's! Ab morgen leben wir wieder! Diese Angst ist vollkommen unberechtigt. Glucke!" Sie wusste genau, dass Bella sie noch hören konnte, obwohl sie kaum mehr als flüsterte. Ihre kleinen Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. Sie musste ihren Willen heute noch durchsetzen, komme, was wolle.

Jasper und Emmet waren gerade wieder in einen ihrer Kämpfe verwickelt. Mit nackten Oberkörpern standen sie sich gegenüber, wild entschlossen, den anderen umzureißen, sobald sich die Gelegenheit bieten würde. Jasper sah viel zarter neben Emmett aus, obwohl auch er gut definierte Muskeln hatte. Seine hohe Statur war aber ausgeglichener proportioniert. Er strahlte Stärke und Überlegenheit aus. Seine wilde Mähne geriet durcheinander, immer wenn sie die Position wechselten und Jasper musste sie jedes Mal zurücklegen. Emmett wirkte regelrecht bullig. Die Muskelberge türmten sich auf seinem Körper auf. Unter normalen Umständen hätte er sicher eine schön gebräunte Haut gehabt. Aber so wie sie sich gegenüberstanden waren sie beide gleich in ihrer Hautfarbe. Strahlend weiß und momentan in allen Facetten des Lichts funkelnd. Unverwechselbar wie Geschwister und doch so verschieden von ihrem Typ. Emmett schnaufte wie ein Stier, er setzte viel Kraft in den nächsten Angriff, mehr als Esme den beiden offiziell erlaubt hatte. Jasper passte einen winzigen Moment nicht auf und fing sich den mächtigen Hieb von Emmet ein, weil er kurz durch Alices ungewohnt negative Gefühle abgelenkt wurde. Er rieb sich das Kinn. Jeder Mensch wäre nach diesem Schlag nie wieder aufgestanden und auch die meisten Vampire hätte eine Zeit zur Erholung gebraucht. Unter anderen Umständen hätte er sofort versucht, in einem Gegenangriff zu beweisen, dass er der Überlegene im Kampf war. Doch die Stimmung seiner Partnerin interessierte ihn sehr, sodass er Emmett einen weniger konzentrationsbedürftigen Wettkampf vorschlug. Diese willigte ein und verbuchte die heutige Partie auf seine Kappe. Er hatte es nötig; Jasper war im Vorteil.

Alice würdigte die beiden keines Blickes und betrat die Garage.

In Rosalie hoffte sie eine Verbündete zu finden. Auch sie wartete sehnsüchtig darauf ihren blutroten Porsche endlich wieder fahren zu können. Sie hatte schon so viele Verbesserungen daran vorgenommen, dass sie sich die letzte Zeit an Airbrush versuchte und immer wieder neue Motive kreierte.

In diesem Moment lehnte Rose über ihrem Wagen und begutachtete den Lack auf Unregelmäßigkeiten bevor sie das Motiv vollenden würde, an dem sie gerade saß. Selbst ein Autoliebhaber hätte seine Schwierigkeiten gehabt, zu entscheiden, welche Kurven ihm mehr zusagten. Sie trug einen enganliegenden Blaumann, dessen Reißverschluss so weit geöffnet war, dass man ihr unglaubliches Dekolleté nur bewundern konnte. Die Farbspritzer auf ihrer Haut und den zusammengebundenen Haaren ließen das Bild nur verführerischer erscheinen. Eine fleischgewordene Männerphantasie. Sie blickte nicht auf als Alice eintrat

„Rose, wir müssen shoppen!", befahl Alice nur kurz. Die Mappe mit den Entwürfen immer noch unter dem Arm. Sie würde Rosalie die schönsten Outfits für ihren Geschmack dann unterwegs zeigen. Langsam ging ihr die Geduld aus, „und wir nehmen dein Auto. Die Stadt soll sich an diesen Anblick ruhig schon mal gewöhnen!" Das galt für das Auto genauso wie für die unbeschreiblich schönen Insassinnen.

„Daraus wird nichts!", sagte Rose ruhig.

Wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Vermutlich härter als der, den ihr Freund gerade abbekommen hatte.

„ Das Bild ist noch nicht fertig! Ich werde die ganze Nacht noch dran sitzen, Sorry!" entschuldigte Rosalie sich nur knapp.

„Was?!" Alice war außer sich. „Ich dachte, auf dich könnte ich zählen! Warum fängst du denn mit einem neuen Motiv an? Das sah doch perfekt aus gestern!" Vielmehr als darüber wunderte sie sich jedoch, warum sie das nicht kommen sah. Die Antwort folgte prompt.

Kichernd und kabbelnd betraten Jacob und Renesmee die Garage. Sie hatten den ganzen Vormittag damit verbracht, sich auf die Schule vorzubereiten. Für Nessie war es der erste Schulbesuch überhaupt und sie würde gleich die ersten sieben Klassen überspringen und in die achte eingeschult werden. Jedoch war es bei ihrer Begabung und der hingebungsvollen Erziehung ihrer Eltern und der gesamten Familie keine Frage, dass sie Klassenbeste werden würde, wenn sie es darauf anlegen würde. Sie hatte mehr Sorgen, richtig reinzupassen. Das erste Mal nur unter Menschen ohne Hilfe von Vampiren. Zu diesem Zwecke hatte Jake sie sich zur Brust genommen und ihr lebenswichtige Weisheiten beigebracht wie ‚Weitspucken, Angst vor Kleinstlebewesen vortäuschen und Limoflaschen so kräftig schütteln bis sich ihr ganzer Inhalt über den Öffner ergießt'. Sie war eine gelehrige Schülerin. Sie hatten viel Spaß. Jacob selbst hatte ein wenig Angst als der Dümmste der ‚Neuen' dazustehen. Es würde auch für ihn der erste Unterricht an einer regulären Schule sein und überhauptwar er noch nie so begeistert von der Institution an sich gewesen. Er hatte widerwillig Nachhilfe bei Carlisle und Esme genommen. Die anderen Mitglieder der Familie weigerten sich dem ‚dummen Hund' was beizubringen. ‚Verschwendete Liebesmühen' hatte Rosalie gesagt. Diesen Morgen hatten sie nun geübt das Alphabet zu rülpsen und quadratische Funktionen zu lösen. Nun hatten sie sich eine Pause verdient und wetteten, wer zuerst auf einem Bein hüpfend in der Garage ankommen würde

„Wow, Rose! Das wird super!", jubelte Nessie und staunte über die ersten Linien auf der Motorhaube.

„ Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass so ein Mond viel subtiler wirkt als das perfekte Selbstportrait, das da gestern noch prangte!", spottete Jacob und fing sich einen Nierenhaken von Renesmee. Spaßhaft brach er zusammen.

„Spielt draußen!", entgegnete Rose scharf. „Wenn nur ein Haar von dir in den nassen Lack fällt, kann ich von vorn anfangen, Köter!"„Naja", sinnierte Rose ruhiger und ohne aufzuschauen, „ wenn ich alle Krater bis morgen korrekt platzieren will, bleibt kaum noch Zeit!"

„Ihr!", Alice deutete wütend auf die beiden einzigen dunklen Flecken in ihren Familienvisionen. Doch sie drehte sich um und lief zum Haus zurück in Edwards Zimmer.

Nachdem sie sein Zimmer besetzt hatte, als sie zu den Cullens gestoßen war und auch in Forks das Vorrecht für die Zimmerwahl gewonnen hatte, war es in Crossfield an Edward sich den schönsten Raum herauszupicken. Er selbst hätte gegen Alice vermutlich wieder verloren, aber da Bella neu war und mit Edward das Bett teilte, ließ Alice sie gewähren. Es war groß und hell, die Farben der Flitterwochen waren immer noch Hauptthema. Ein großes sandfarbenes Bett, zartblaue Möbel und weiße Teppiche; insgesamt viel Platz für Zweisamkeit und Romantik, von denen sie in den letzten Jahren immer mehr hatten. Der Wunsch von Renesmee ihren Eltern ganz nah zu sein nahm im selben Maße ab, wie der, Jacob auf eine andere Weise nah zu sein, zunahm. Edward war momentan allein. Sein Wissensdurst war ungelöscht, auch wenn er die letzten Jahre seine Prioritäten anders setzte. Manchmal, an Tagen wie diesen, nutze er die Chance zu studieren; Altes wie Neues; Bekanntes und Unbekanntes; heute Hamlet.

Hier war ihre Chance auf eine begeisterte Antwort zur Shoppingeinladung schon schlechter und Dank der sich ständig mit seiner Tochter kreuzenden Zukunft auch keine Vision zum Ausgang der Diskussion verfügbar. Sie beruhigte sich und änderte ihre Taktik.

Hüpfend betrat sie sein Zimmer, in dem er auf dem weißen Flokatiteppich liegend ein Buch las. Shakespeere, wie sie deutete.

Er hatte sein schiefes Grinsen auf den Lippen, denn er konnte ihren letzten Versuch, trotz ihrer Bemühungen, in ihren Gedanken sehen. Doch er war Gentleman genug, um sie ihre Bitte formulieren zu lassen.

Sie lächelte strahlend:„Bruderherz? Liebst du mich?"

Er stieg amüsiert darauf ein: „Sehr!"

„Dann möchtest du doch gewiss, dass ich glücklich bin?" süß wippte sie auf und ab und klatschte in die Hände.

„Aber natürlich!", er legte das Buch weg und setzte sich noch in derselben Sekunde in den Schneidersitz und blickte sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Dann bitte, bitte geh mit mir einkaufen!" Ihr Gesicht war mitleidserregend.

Er wäre schon aus Gutmütigkeit fast darauf eingestiegen, wenn ihre Gedanken einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde später nicht einen weiteren Teil der kürzeren Vergangenheit offenbart hätten. Ein Bild von Edward, Bella und Nessie erregte Alices Aufmerksamkeit und sie dachte unweigerlich und mit der gleichen Wut wie zuvor an das gluckenhafte Verhalten Bellas bezüglich Renesmee und deren ersten Schultag.

Edward sah jedes Detail der Erinnerung. „Alice, du bist nicht der einzige Vampir in diesem Haus! Du kannst deinen Kopf nicht immer durchsetzen. Bella sorgt sich um Nessie. Wir wollen unsere Familie doch alle beschützen!" wütend nahm er das Buch wieder in die Hand und begann sie zu ignorieren.

„Ach, bitte Edward. Dann komm du doch wenigstens mit, wenn deine Frau schon zu beschäftigt ist mit Grübeln." Sie schob sein Buch mit Anstrengung aus seinem Gesicht und zerrte an seiner Hand.

„Lass mich, du kleine Nervensäge!", seine Augen verließen die Seiten nicht. Er sagte es halb im Spaß und halb Ernst (so sehr er seine kleine Lieblingsschwester auch mochte, konnte er doch Kritik an Bella nicht einfach so dulden) und schüttelte ihre Hand ab.

Wenn sie auch nicht die Zukunft sah, wusste sie, dass sie verloren hatte.

Kein Shopping. Alte Sachen. Arme Alice.

Sie begab sich nach draußen und setzte sich in der Nähe der improvisierten Arena nieder. Emmet und Jasper duellierten sich gerade im Fingerhakeln und saßen sich gegenüber. „ Na? Alle abgenervt und keiner kommt mit?", juxte Emmet in seiner gewohnt unbeschwerten Art. Auch seine Ohren hatten jedes Gespräch der letzten halben Stunde verfolgt. Sein kurzes lockiges Haar war ganz nass von einer Wasserbombe, die Nessie und Jake auf ihn abgefeuert hatten; er hatte sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen lassen. Der Wettkampf war sein Leben und in dieser Disziplin lag Jasper weit vorn.

Jasper verpasste ihm eine Kopfnuss auf diese lockigen Haare. Wenn Emmet es auch nur spaßig gemeint hatte, spürte Jasper doch sofort den Knick, den dieser eine Satz in Alices Emotionen auslöste.

Alice streckte ihm die Zunge heraus und lief in Richtung Wald. Ihre Augen brannten unangenehm. Als Mensch wäre es ihr möglich gewesen zu weinen; Sie war ein typisches Mädchen; Sie brauchte das, um das Chaos wieder zu ordnen.

Jasper gab sich freiwillig geschlagen und folgte ihr. Emmet würde diesen ungerechtfertigten Sieg nicht akzeptieren und später einen weiteren Kampf einfordern. Aber das war Jasper in diesem Moment egal. Er schnappte sich sein Hemd und schaltete Emmets wütende Stimme aus. Noch bevor er den Waldrand erreicht hatte, hatte er das graue Hemd zugeknöpft und die Ärmel hochgekrempelt.

Es war nicht schwer, Alice zu finden.

Ihren Geruch würde er noch in der menschenverseuchtesten Großstadt wiederfinden. Und die Waldluft war klar, getränkt von ihrer Spur. Er inhalierte den süßesten aller Düfte in der unglaublichen Reinheit, wie er sich hier präsentierte.

Einige Kilometer nördlich des Hauses saß sie an einem Bach; starr wie Stein blickte sie ins Nichts. Das Sonnenlicht, das diffus durch das Blätterdach drang, schimmerte auf ihrer makellosen Haut. Funkelnde kleine Diamanten, glitzernder als das Wasser.

Wie oft hatte er ihre unglaubliche Perfektion bewundert. Die geschwungenen Lippen zur Schnute verzogen. Die kleine Nase in Richtung Himmel; mit nachdenklicher Miene. Ihre makellose Haut nur spärlich bedeckt. Für diese Jahreszeit trug sie ein viel zu dünnes Kleidchen, das ihren eleganten elfenhaften Körper aber umso verführerischer umspielte. Doch für Schwärmerei blieb keine Zeit. Er spürte, dass sie sich verletzt fühlte und hatte das dringliche Bedürfnis sie zu trösten. Es sollte keinen Moment geben, in dem seine persönliche Sonne der Hoffnung und Freude durch Trübsal bedeckt wäre.

Er blieb hinter ihr stehen und legte sanft seine Hand an ihre Wange. Sie schien ihm warm und weich. Könnte sie weinen, das wusste er, würde er ihre Tränen fortwischen.

Sie erkannte die Geste und schmiegte sich tief in seine Hand. „Nerve ich?", fragte sie, drehte sich um und schaute ihm tief in die Augen.

Die Unschuld dieser Frage hätte ihn zum Schmunzeln gebracht, wenn Alice sie nicht so ernst genommen hätte. „Unmöglich!", versicherte er ihr und schenkte ihr ein bezauberndes Lächeln.

Er kniete sich zu ihr. „Deine Gegenwart ist mir die liebste. Die anderen sind nur zu sehr mit sich beschäftigt, um das Geschenk deiner Gesellschaft zu würdigen. Ich wäre mit dir Einkaufen gefahren", sagte er und küsste sie zärtlich auf ihr wildes Haar.

„Obwohl wir jetzt so lange Zeit auf engstem Raum gelebt haben", sprach sie leise, „ habe ich eher das Gefühl, dass wir uns alle voneinander entfernen. Keiner würde mich vermissen, wenn ich eine Zeit lang nicht da wäre."

Noch bevor er ihr widersprechen konnte verbesserte sie: „Naja, nicht so wie damals als wir nach Brasilien aufgebrochen sind und das Damoklesschwert über uns allen hing. Natürlich haben sie uns vermisst. Aber jetzt, ohne echte Gefahr, fühlt es sich an, als würden alle gerne mal Urlaub von mir haben."

„Probieren wir es aus!", erwiderte er schlicht. „Machen wir Urlaub von ihnen! Wir werden nicht einfach verschwinden wie damals, sondern uns ordnungsgerecht abmelden ohne unseren Aufenthaltsort zu verraten. Und wenn wir zurückkommen, wirst du schon sehen, wie sehr alle Cullens auf dich angewiesen sind, mein Liebling. Und sie werden es auch sehen!"

Ihm gefiel die Idee, das neue Schuljahr etwas mehr hinauszuzögern. Einige Tage oder Wochen mehr ohne das unerträgliche Brennen in seiner Kehle, ohne die Scharade eines normalen Teenagers aufrecht zu erhalten. Auch die Vorstellung, viel Zeit mit Alice allein zu verbringen, erzeugte unbändige Freude in ihm.

Sie konnte sehen, welche Emotionen in ihm aufstiegen und fühlte sich das erste Mal an diesem Tag mehr als gewollt.

Zutiefst geliebt und gebraucht.

Es war nicht schwer sich zu entscheiden, obwohl bei ihr auch der kindische Gedanke der Bestrafung ihrer ‚bösen´ Familienmitglieder eine entscheidende Rolle spielte.

„Wohin geht's?", sie strahlte ihn wieder an. Seine Sonne schien wieder, heiß und hell. Die Woge dieser Emotionen traf ihn wie ein warmer Sommerwind, ein Teil seiner Gedanken wirbelte unbeschwert im Strom dieses Glücks. Ein anderer blieb im hier und jetzt, bereit, die Reise zu planen.

„Wohin unsere Beine uns tragen!", antwortete er mit einem sanften Kuss auf ihre Hand.

Er half ihr auf.

Nicht dass sie es nötig gehabt hätte, aber so war er nun einmal erzogen worden und sie daran gewöhnt.

Hand in Hand gingen sie zum Haus zurück. Sie hatten keine Eile. Unterwegs pflückte Jasper Alice eine kleine Wildblume, Unterpfand seiner ewigen Liebe und mehr als passend für sie. Sie steckte sie in ihr Haar und bedankte sich mit einem Gefühl, das nur für Jasper bestimmt war. Sie musste es unterbinden als sie sich dem Haus und damit Edwards Empfangsbereich näherten. Jasper wusste das sehr zu schätzen. Anders als Emmett und Rosalie war ihre Liebe etwas sehr Privates. Nicht öffentlich und auch für Edward nicht komplett einsehbar.

In ihren Köpfen waren jetzt die Reisepläne und die weite Welt.

Die Schule würde morgen ohne sie beginnen. Die anderen sollten sich eine Ausrede für ihre Abwesenheit einfallen lassen. Noch diese Nacht würden sie aufbrechen und ihre Familie zumindest zeitweise hinter sich lassen.

In diesem Moment ein angenehmer Gedanke für beide.


	2. Auszeit

**2. Auszeit**

Sie sagten nichts, als sie das Haus betraten. Alice verschwand in ihrem riesigen Ankleidezimmer und trällerte abwesend eine hypnotische Melodie. Es war ihre Interpretation eines Liedes, das Edward vor kurzer Zeit für sie geschrieben hatte –la Ballerina- es sollte ihn anlocken, in die Nähe ihrer Gedanken bringen. Jasper setzte sich in den großen weißen Korbstuhl in der Nähe des gigantischen Spiegels. Er lehnte sich entspannt zurück und schloss die Augen. Mit seinen Fingern fuhr er das elegante Muster des handgefertigten Möbelstücks nach. Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich kaum merklich, als er die bekannte Stelle erreichte, die falsch geflochten war. Es machte ihm diesen Sessel so sympathisch. Wie er selbst war er weiß und wunderschön; für menschliche Augen makellos, doch entstellt durch die Unebenheiten in der Struktur. Er fand zwar, dass er selbst es schlechter getroffen hatte, aber es war auch nicht sein Ziel mit dem Stuhl zu konkurrieren. In einer Welt voller Luxus, wie der der Cullens, waren es die Makel der Dinge, die sie ihm lieb machten.

Hier hatte er ihr schon oft zugesehen. Bei ihren kleinen Privatmodeschauen oder, wenn sie so wie heute ein einziges Outfit für eine bestimmte Gelegenheit suchte. In seinen Gedanken ging er die schönsten Momente durch; wie sie Pirouetten drehte und alles überstrahlte.

Sie hatte bereits gesehen, was sie tragen würde. Aber für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass diese Zukunft durch eine unbekannte Entscheidung verändert werden sollte, wollte sie sich mehrere Möglichkeiten offen halten.

Außerdem würde es die Zeit verlängern, in der Edward ihre Gedanken aufschnappen und versuchen würde, sie aufzuhalten. Gewiss nicht aus den Gründen, die Alice am liebsten wären –seiner geliebten Schwester lieber jeden Wunsch zu erfüllen, als sie gehen zu lassen; aus innigster Liebe und Hochachtung- Und gerade deshalb würde es auch ein völlig sinnloser Versuch sein, überhaupt nach ihrem Bleiben zu fragen.

Die Angst der Offenbarung der falschen beziehungsweise richtigen Vermutungen würde durch ihre Anwesenheit gerade in den ersten Wochen der Schule gelindert werden; für Edward und Bella. Das würde nicht reichen, dafür war sie zu egoistisch. Aber sie war sich dennoch sicher, dass nichts passieren würde. Keine eigenen Beweggründe könnten sie dazu bringen, ihre Familie absichtlich ernsthaft zu gefährden.

Alice würde sich also nicht umstimmen lassen. Sie hatte gesehen, dass alles glatt gehen würde. Neugierige Blicke und wilde Theorien gab es bisher an jeder Schule. Aber nichts Ernsthaftes würde passieren, auch nicht, wenn sie und Jasper später ankommen würden.

„Was habt ihr vor?" Edward ließ nicht lang auf sich warten. Stille durchzog das Haus. Sieben paar neugierige Ohren bemerkten die panische Spitze in Edwards Phrase. Er wusste, was die beiden planten. Natürlich. Es war mehr eine Aufforderung zur Rechtfertigung. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wie sie es fertig bringen könnten, die Familie im Stich zu lassen.

„Wir verreisen" zwitscherte Alice fröhlich. „Blau oder grün?", sie hielt Jasper zwei entzückende dünne Kleidchen aus Seide hin. Die zarten Stickereien darauf erzählten ganze Geschichten. Es waren Importe aus einer japanischen Weberei. Das grüne handelte von der bevorstehenden Kirschblüte und der Hoffnung des Sommers. Das blaue erzählte von einem Windgeist, der Leben in längst vergessene Täler trägt. Sie waren einmalig.

Jasper überlegt kurz; vermutlich stellte er sie sich in beiden abwechselnd vor; und deutete kaum merklich auf das Grüne. „Sakura, Alice-chan." Er grinste. Als ob er sich nicht für ihre Kleidung interessieren würde; er war fast beleidigt, dass Alice die Frage so einfach gestellt hatte. Sie hatte sich so gefreut, als sie die Seite des Händlers im Internet entdeckt hatte. Er konnte sich genau an diese Freude erinnern; und an die Kleider, die der Trigger dafür waren.

Alice wollte sich gerade wieder ihrem Schrank zuwenden, als Edward sich ihr in den Weg stellte. Er war so viel größer als seine kleine Schwester. Sein bronzefarbenes Haar war wild verwuschelt und seine Augen blickten sie flehend an: „ Wenn du deine kleine Rache haben willst, falle ich gleich hier vor dir auf die Knie. Bitte Alice! Du weißt, wie nervös wir wegen morgen sind, du kannst jetzt nicht abhauen!"

„Sei nicht so dramatisch Edward!", sagte sie und drängelte sich an ihm vorbei in Richtung Schuhregal; sie war so klein, dass es ein leichtes war unter seinem Arm hindurch zu tauchen und ihrem Liebsten im Vorbeigehen einen Handkuss zuzuwerfen (in der berechtigten Hoffnung, er würde ihr die Sache mit den japanischen Kleidern schnell vergeben). Sie erklärte sich:, „ Es ist ja nicht so, als würde ich eure Zukunft ausblenden, wenn ich weg bin. Falls ich etwas Beunruhigendes sehe, melde ich mich natürlich." In Windeseile öffnete sie drei Schubfächer und zog drei unterschiedliche Paar Schuhe hervor. „ Es gibt Handys Edward; wir leben nicht mehr in den 20ern", beendete sie das Gespräch und schob sich wiederum an seiner erstarrten Figur vorbei, um Jasper die Schuhauswahl zu zeigen.

„Highheels, Ballerinas oder Ankle-boots?", fragte sie nüchtern. Es war nicht einfach einen harmonischen Farbton zu dem Grün des Kleides zu finden. Zumal es leider alles keine asiatischen Schuhe waren, sondern amerikanisch und französich, wobei sie für letztere eine gewisse Präferenz hegte.

Noch bevor Jasper sich in ihre Überlegungen einklinkte, stürmte Edward aus dem Zimmer. Man konnte seine Kiefer zusammenschlagen hören. Er hatte gehofft, Jasper als Beruhigungshilfe für Bella zu haben und jetzt gab es nur umso mehr Gründe für sie sich zu ängstigen. Er wusste, dass Alice Recht hatte. Sie hatte ihn auf der anderen Seite der Welt gesehen, in Italien. Jeden seiner Schritte hatte sie vorausgesehen, jeden noch so abwegigen Versuch die Volturi zu provozieren. Immer wieder hatte er seine Meinung geändert; alles war ganz klar für sie. Es würde wahrscheinlich keine Gefahr für die Familie bestehen. Dennoch blieb sein ungutes Gefühl, auch wenn er sich nicht ganz entscheiden konnte, ob der wahre Grund seines Unbehagens vielleicht sogar aus seiner eigenen Familie kommen würde. Er mochte es einfach nicht, wenn Bella unglücklich war. Nach kurzem Überlegen stellte er rational fest, dass es vermutlich sogar unauffälliger wäre, wenn der mittlerweile riesige Cullen-Clan nicht geballt in der Schule eintraf. Nichtsdestotrotz würde es die ganze Nacht dauern Bella zu beruhigen und davon zu überzeugen, den ersten Schultag in Angriff zu nehmen. Er sucht sie gleich auf. Seine Muskeln entspannten sich langsam, er musste überzeugend sein, nur seine Augen konnten ihn verraten und Bella war leider gut darin, sie zu lesen.

Ohne Gepäck, nur mit Handy und Kreditkarte bewaffnet, betraten Alice und Jasper die große Eingangshalle, in der sich die restliche Familie versammelt hatte. Jasper hatte die Hände lässig in den Taschen und lehnte sich entspannt gegen die Wand an der Treppe. Er verfolgte Alice mit den Augen und ließ sie die Verabschiedung leiten, die recht kurz ausfiel. Die meisten Familienmitglieder waren nicht gerade begeistert über die plötzliche Abreise der beiden an einen unbekannten Ort. Alice tänzelte vor „ Bye bye dann, meine Lieben. Ich werde euch vermissen; ein wenig", ihre kleine Zunge reckte sich kurz in Edwards Richtung. Emmett vibrierte vor stillem Lachen. Rosalie stieß ihren Ellenbogen hart aber kurz in seine Magengrube. Es tat ihm nicht im Geringsten weh, dennoch unterdrückte er so gut es ging das Bedürfnis weiterzulachen. Rose könnte sich diesen Abend noch auf ganz andere Weise rächen, die ihm mehr weh tun würde auf eine andere Art.

Die Eltern waren die ersten, die zur Verabschiedung näher traten.

Nur Esme war wirklich traurig, dass die beiden für eine Weile das Haus verlassen würden. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn Familienmitglieder fortgingen. Schmerzliche Erinnerungen der letzten Jahre stiegen in ihr auf. Sie drückte beide herzlich und mit dem flehenden Blick, nicht loszuziehen. Ihr caramelbraunes Haar war zu einem perfekten Knoten hochgesteckt, nur wenige Strähnen umrahmten ihr Gesicht und machten die Züge weich und verletzlich.

Carlisle hatte die Diskussionen der letzten Zeit mitbekommen und hatte vollstes Vertrauen in Alice Visionen und die Sicherheit seiner Familie. Es würde seinem Clan gut tun und er rechnete fest mit der schnellen Wiederkehr seiner beiden Kinder. Er schenkte beiden ein warmes Lächeln und umarmte Alice liebevoll. Jasper drückte er kurz die Schulter, er respektierte sein Unwohlsein bezüglich Nähe ohne sich gekränkt zu fühlen. Er liebte seine Kinder, so wie sie waren. Da war er viel geduldiger als manch anderer der Cullens.

Alice umarmte noch die restlichen Anwesenden, während Jasper mit den Händen hinter dem Rücken bereits Richtung Tür ging und auf sie wartete. Alice schritt elegant auf die Tür zu und ergriff seine Hand. Sie würde sie eine ganze Weile nicht mehr loslassen.

Sie rannten Richtung Süden und erreichten bald die Grenzen Canadas. Sie vermieden es durch bewohnte Gebiete zu laufen und durchquerten im Schatten der Nacht die USA. Hier würden sie nicht Halt machen. Sie verstanden sich ohne Worte. In Texas schließlich verließen sie das Festland und sprangen ins Meer. Es war zwar schade um die Sachen, aber das Wasser war ihr Element. Es war so leicht hindurch zu schwimmen. Alice wirkte filigran wie ein junger Delphin; verspielt wirbelte sie unter Wasser herum und flankierte Jasper abwechselnd von allen Seiten. Jasper selbst ähnelte mehr einem Hai; gefährlich und unberechenbar. Seine Bewegungen waren kräftig, er kam sehr schnell voran. Alice musste mindestens doppelt so häufig mit den Beinen schlagen. Eine Zeitlang ließ sie sich auch von ihm ziehen; es strengte ihn nicht im Geringsten an und sie kamen dennoch schnell vorwärts. Kein Lebewesen wagte es sich ihnen zu nähern. Eine Aura von Tod und Verdammnis umgab sie; nur sie selbst fühlten sich wie im Paradies, frei und glücklich. Zielstrebig steuerten sie eine der kleineren Inseln zwischen Mexiko und Cuba an.

Es war Mittag als sie einen einsamen Strand erreichten. Die Insel war nicht unberührt aber zur Zeit unbewohnt. Sie hatten sie damals auf ihrer Suche nach den anderen Halbvampiren gefunden. Die Knochen des vormaligen Besitzers hatten sie schon da aus der kleinen Hütte getragen. Alice dachte nicht einen Moment daran, sie zu begraben. Alles Menschliche war ihr fern, sie konnte sich an nichts erinnern. Und mit Vampiren gingen sie, wenn es nötig war eher so vor, dass sie sie verbrannten und froh waren, wenn sich der süße Rauch wieder verzog. Und Jasper sah es natürlich mehr aus der praktischen Richtung; wer war dieser Mensch überhaupt, dass es ihn kümmern sollte, wie er geendet war. Vermutlich ein reicher Schnösel, der sich den Luxus einer Privatinsel leisten konnte, aber nicht rechtzeitig einen Arzt erreicht hatte, als er einen Herzinfarkt erlitten hatte. Menschliche Probleme.

Das Anwesen war klein aber prunkvoll. Ganz nach Alices Geschmack. Sie mochte es nicht, wie ein Nomade heimatlos umherzuziehen. Und Schlichtheit war auch nicht ihre Vorliebe. Es war eine Holzhütte mit weißem Anstrich, der nur ein wenig abgeplatzt war durch die Jahre, in denen sich niemand um das Anwesen gekümmert hatte. Sie stand auf Stelzen und hatte eine herrliche Terrasse mit sicheren Dielen. Der Innenbereich war gut erhalten, nur zwei große Räume. Ein Wohnzimmer mit kleiner Küche, die sie ohnehin nicht nutzen würden und ein für die Größe des Hauses gigantisches Schlafzimmer. Alles exquisit eingerichtet. Nur edelste Materialien und Stoffe, sowie Gemälde und Artefakte. Es war ein Wunder, dass sich noch keine Räuber hier eingefunden hatten.

Sie sagten kein Wort, als sie das Wasser verließen.

Das Wasser auf Alice Haut verstärkte den Effekt des Sonnenspiels. Jasper genoss den Moment. So fern von Menschen konnte er den Durst vergessen und die Vergangenheit. Er sah nur sie in ihrer vollen Schönheit und spürte ihre reinen Gefühle: unschuldige Freude über diesen Flecken Erde und das Wohlbefinden aufgrund der gleißenden Sonne, die ihre Kleidung langsam wieder trocknete.

Sie blickte zu ihm auf und ihre Stimmung änderte sich in eine weniger unschuldige Richtung. Das weiße Hemd, das er trug, presste sich durch das Wasser eng an seine marmorne Brust. Auch seine blonden Locken klebten wild in seinem Gesicht. In seinen Augen brannte ein Feuer, als er spürte wie sie für ihn empfand. Das Gefühlsklima schaukelte sich immer weiter auf.

Sie konnte nie verstehen, wie die anderen etwas anderes als einen Engel in ihm sehen konnten. Es war das erste Bild, das sie von ihm im Kopf hatte und das erste, an das sie sich überhaupt erinnern konnte. Angst und Misstrauen lösten seine Narben bei allen aus, die in der Lage waren, sie zu sehen. Es war nicht so, dass Alice sie nicht wahrnahm, im Gegenteil, sie kannte jede Einzelne. Unzählige Male war sie sie mit ihren Fingerkuppen nachgefahren. Sie machten ihn zu etwas Einzigartigem. Jeder Vampir war schön. Die meisten waren makellos. Sie verstand jedes der halbmondförmigen Male als Liebesbeweis. Auch wenn Jasper es damals noch nicht wusste, bedeutete der Kampf um sein Überleben gegen die Neugeborenen gleichzeitig den Kampf für ihre Liebe. Ohne die Gewissheit, ihn in der Zukunft zu treffen, hätte Alice nie die Kraft gehabt, all die Jahre in der Anstalt am Leben zu bleiben und die ersten Jahre auf der Suche nach ihm der Versuchung des menschlichen Blutes nie nachzugehen. Sie sah den großen Schmerz, den jeder weitere Mord für ihn bedeutete und machte es sich zur Aufgabe, dieses Leid nie selbst zu empfinden und seines so sehr zu lindern, wie es nur möglich war; eine Lebensaufgabe, die sie mehr als gerne auf sich nahm. Sie war ihm dankbar für seinen Kampfgeist. Und sie liebte sein Aussehen; war verrückt nach seinem Körper.

Sie strich ihm eine dicke Locke aus dem Gesicht um seine goldenen Augen besser sehen zu können. Diese schlichte Berührung hinterließ ein angenehmes Brennen auf seiner Haut, obwohl ihre Hauttemperatur exakt gleich war und sogar noch unter der Umgebung lag. Die Farbe seiner Augen war schlicht ein Beweis seines Vertrauens und seiner Liebe. Oft genug hatten die Cullens versucht anderen Vampiren ihre Lebensweise nahezubringen. Doch es geht gegen die Natur, als Vegetarier über die Runden zu kommen. Jasper folgte ihr in dieses Leben, das ihm so unwirklich und unmöglich schien, auch wenn jeder, der ihn kannte, bezeugen konnte, wie schwer es ihm fiel konsequent zu bleiben. Sie hatten einen sehr hellen Goldton. Erst wenige Tage zuvor waren sie auf der Jagd gewesen.

Sie war wie hypnotisiert von seinem Blick und ließ ihre Finger sanft auf seiner Wange liegen; vollkommen unbewusst, was dies schon in ihm auslösen könnte.

Ihre Berührung erzeugte ein ungezügeltes Verlangen in ihm. Er würde sich nie auch nur an die geringste Intimität mit ihr gewöhnen. Sie waren anders als Rosalie und Emmet. Intime Berührungen waren selten und kostbar. Den meisten körperlichen Kontakt hatten sie während höflicher Gesten. Wenn er ihren Arm stützte, um sie zu geleiten, seine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte, um ihr Schutz zu vermitteln oder sie sich vorsichtig gegen ihn lehnte, um seine Widerstandskräfte zu stärken und eine Mauer zwischen ihm und dem bedauernswert nahen Menschen zu schaffen. Auch in den Nächten lagen sie häufig einfach nur nebeneinander und genossen die Funken zwischen ihnen; die flimmernde Luft; ohne sich jedesmal der Begierde hinzugeben. Den grundlegendsten Bedürfnissen zu widerstehen war eine nötige Pflicht, um das menschliche Leben zu bewältigen. Es auch unter sich so zu handhaben, war wie ein Spiel. Wie weit könnten sie gehen; wer würde zuerst einbrechen.

Heute wollten sie nicht spielen. Der Moment war zu perfekt; einzigartig.

Er nahm ihre Hand und küsste ihr Handgelenk. Ihr unvergleichlicher Duft war ihm so häufig eine angenehme Ablenkung gewesen. Süß und blumig, Lilien und Kirschblüte, eine Frühlingswiese. Einfach wunderbar. Er schloss seine Augen und berauschte sich an den Gefühlen, die in ihr aufstiegen als er seine Küsse Richtung Ellenbeuge weiter zum Hals wandern ließ. In solchen Momenten fiel es ihr leicht ihre eigene Zukunft auszublenden. Sie wollte nicht das Ende des Buches lesen und sich die Spannung verderben lassen. Sie lebte im Augenblick, die Zukunft ihrer zurückgelassenen Familienmitglieder in einem anderen pflichtbewussteren Teil ihres Gehirns verwahrt.

So dicht beieinander pulsierte die Luft zwischen ihnen regelrecht. Ihre Atmung beschleunigte sich. So nahm sie umso mehr von seinem verführerischen Duft wahr. Es waren so viele Nuancen, die sich mit Worten kaum beschreiben ließen: wilde Orchideen und Freesien, aber auch fruchtige Beeren und Sommerluft nach einem Regenguss. Sie inhalierte tief und ließ sich fallen. Wie Opium versetzte sein Parfum sie in einen Rausch, dem sie sich selten hingeben konnte. Stundenlang standen sie so da und genossen den Moment: die Einsamkeit, die Nähe, die Schwingungen zwischen ihnen. Rose und Emmet wären schon nach wenigen Minuten übereinander hergefallen. Zwischen ihnen war es subtiler. Er betete sie an. Sie vergötterte ihn. Sich nahe zu sein hatte eine religiöse Richtung für beide. Es war weniger die Befriedigung von niederen Bedürfnissen, sondern mehr als betraten sie eine andere Welt, einen Ort, den sie Heimat nennen konnten.

Die Dämmerung tauchte den Strand in ein rötliches Licht. Es brachte die Zeit zurück und erinnerte Jasper daran, warum diese Insel mehr Vorteile hatte als die vielen anderen, an denen sie verbeigekommen waren. Zu den Bequemlichkeiten der besetzten Hütte zählte auch ein großes Himmelbett. Er hob sie sanft hoch und bettete sie in seine Arme. Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Es wäre ihr in diesem Moment nicht möglich gewesen, sich nur wenige Meter von ihm zu entfernen ohne größte seelische Qualen zu leiden. Diese fast ungesunde Abhängigkeit hatte sie schon entwickelt, bevor sie ihn persönlich kennen gelernt hatte. All ihre Unbeschwertheit, ihre fröhliche Art konnte sie nur aufrechterhalten, weil sie von Anfang an gewusst hatte, dass es ihn geben würde; dass es sie geben würde, für die Ewigkeit. So konnte sie normalerweise tagelang aushalten; ohne ihn oder mit gewisser Distanz. Aber, wenn sie sich erlaubten so nah, so losgelöst zu sein, brauchte sie ihn und er sie, wie die Luft zum Atmen beziehungsweise mehr als das für Ihresgleichen. Ihm ging es nicht anders. Auch wenn er sehr lange ohne sie gelebt hatte; Beziehungen zu anderen Vampiren aufbauen konnte -auch eine körperliche zu Maria, seiner Schöpferin- so war er doch in kürzester Zeit absolut süchtig nach ihrem emotionalen Klima geworden. Auch nur ein einziger Tag ohne die Gewissheit ihrer Unversehrtheit würde ihn in den Wahnsinn treiben. Jede Stunde ihrer Abwesenheit zog ihn tiefer in die Depression, die ihn so viele Jahre verfolgt hatte; während der Kriege im Süden und noch Jahre später, bis er sie endlich gefunden hatte. Mit ihr war das Leben erträglich und in Momenten wie diesen mehr als das; lebenswert, süß und unbeschwert. Sie liebten sich innig; so sehr, dass es kaum möglich war, es mit Worten oder Taten auszudrücken. Aber sie würden es versuchen; stunden-, tagelang.

Und so, wie ein frisch vermähltes Paar, überquerten sie die Schwelle des kleinen Hauses, traditionell; sie sicher in seinen starken, entstellten, wunderbaren Armen. Mit einem ganz bestimmten Ziel. Das große weiße Himmelbett.


	3. Mexiko

**So hier das dritte Kapitel. Die Figuren gehören mir immer noch nicht, dafür die wirren Ideen der Story^^**

**Nen Knutsch an meine mittlerweile zwei Betas Jana und Biele.**

Alice hätte nicht sagen können wie viele Tage vergangen waren seit sie die Hütte betreten hatten. Zeit verlor jegliche Bedeutung, wenn es keine menschliche Maskerade gab, die sie aufrecht erhalten mussten. Licht und Wetter waren wie Gespielinnen ihrer Zweisamkeit, losgelöst von zeitlichen Zusammenhängen, einzig zur Untermalung ihres Glücks.

Doch eines Morgens waren es seine Augen, die Alice Anlass gaben das Schweigen, das sie umgab, zu brechen: „Du hast Durst." Sie berührte vorsichtig die tiefen Schatten, die seine schwarzen Augen umgaben. „Wir können jagen gehen, wenn du möchtest. Du musst nicht leiden."

Es war schwer zu leugnen, dass das Brennen trotz Abstand zu jeglichem menschlichen Leben wieder aufloderte. Obwohl es auch schwer war, eine direkte Priorität festzulegen.

„Wie könnte ich leiden, wenn das schönste Wesen des Planeten unbekleidet neben mir liegt?", entgegnete er schließlich. Ein unverschämtes Schmunzeln breitete sich um seinen Mund aus, während er ihren unvergleichlich schönen Körper mit seinen dunklen Augen abtastete.

Sie wusste, dass er seine Schwäche nur widerwillig Preis geben würde. Also änderte sie ihre Taktik: „Na gut. Aber du wirst mich doch wohl begleiten, wenn ich jagen gehe?" Ihr Augenaufschlag war unnötig liebreizend. Jasper könnte ihr nie einen Wunsch abschlagen.

„Wenn es dein innigster Wunsch ist", er presste sie nah an sich, um ihr doch noch ein weitere Option für die Tagesbeschäftigung nahe zu bringen. Er wusste genau, dass es um seinen Durst ging und nicht um ihren. Ihr Gemüt schien, zumindest abseits der Zivilisation, unberührt vom Blutentzug.

„Ja", es fiel ihr sichtlich schwer, sich von ihm loszureißen „wir können ja später zurückkommen."Sie stand auf. Es war unfassbar, wie unangenehm es ihr war, auch nur diese kleine Distanz zwischen ihn und ihr zu bringen. Widerwillig zog sie sich an. Er ließ seine Augen nicht von ihrem Körper weichen.

„Wir sind schon zwei Wochen hier, Liebes." Seine Wahrnehmung der Zeit schien nicht getrübt durch ihre Aktivitäten. „Wenn wir noch ins selbe Semester wie Bella und Edward wollen, sollten wir uns demnächst wieder auf den Heimweg machen." Ob der Grund für ihn wirklich eine Rolle spielte, konnte er nicht entscheiden. Alice war seine Familie, aber sie brauchte die Cullens- und deren Anwesenheit war ihm lieber als die der restlichen Existenzen dieser Welt. Und die Option mit Edward in einem Jahrgang zu sein, erschein ihm doch verlockender als mit Renesmee. Sie war ihm zu wild und unberechenbar.

„Mmh", sie blickte mit leerem Blick in die Ferne, „es ist zwar kein Notfall, aber wenn Bella herausbekommt, mit welchen Problemen sich Edward und Jacob gerade beschäftigen, könnte es um Leben und Tod gehen."Ihr Grinsen verriet ihm, dass es mehr ein Vermittlungsakt war, der zu Hause auf Alice wartete, als eine wirkliche Lebensrettung. Aber ihr Gesichtsausdruck zeugte von tiefer Zufriedenheit. Sie würde als einzige Frieden bringen können. Sie wurde gebraucht. Das war alles, was sie wollte.

Auch er stand nun auf und zog sich an. „Was jagen wir denn?", er suchte vergeblich nach seiner Hose. Warum konnte er sich nicht erinnern, wo er sie ausgezogen hatte. Er musste unweigerlich lachen.

„Suchst du die hier?" sie stieß sich mit den Füßen vom Boden ab und klaubte Jaspers Hose vom Deckenventilator. Sie stieg in sein Lachen ein. Bass und Sopran vereint. Sie versuchte ihn nicht anzuschauen bis er komplett bekleidet war; zu groß war die Gefahr, sich doch wieder umstimmen zu lassen und das war gewiss nicht in Jaspers Interesse; zumindest nicht für den Teil, der unverzüglich Blut brauchte.

Während sie sich weiter anzogen, präzisierte er die Aussage: „ Hier auf der Insel habe ich keine größeren Tiere gesehen. Ich hab nicht gerade Lust mich von Nagetieren zu ernähren!"

„Achso! Wie wärs, wenn wir ans Festland gehen? In Mexiko wird sich bestimmt was Leckeres finden." Sie streckte ihm die Zunge raus -er hatte sich sogar einen Pulli angezogen, die Gefahr war zunächst gebannt-; sie wusste dass ‚lecker' nicht gerade der Ausdruck war der Jasper normalerweise über die Lippen kam, wenn es um vegetarische Beute ging.

Sie erreichten Mexiko in einer knappen Stunde. Sie schlugen sich direkt in den Urwald. Sie wollten kein Risiko eingehen und Jasper in die Nähe von menschenbewohnten Gebieten lassen. Es wären unerträgliche Qualen für ihn, zu widerstehen und unvorstellbar mühsam für Alice, ihn wieder zu beruhigen. Nach kurzer Zeit nahmen sie die Spur einer trächtigen Großkatze auf.

„Du magst doch exotische Katzen, nicht wahr? Viel Spaß dann! Ich hole den kleinen Jazz dann im Vampirspielland ab, wenn ich mit Einkaufen fertig bin"

„Du isst nichts?" Wieder einmal verspürte er das peinliche Gefühl der Schwäche.

„Doch natürlich", versicherte sie schnell, „aber mir reicht ein kleiner Snack. Vielleicht treffe ich auf ein Okapi." Sie legte den Kopf nachdenklich zur Seite und stellte sich diese Form des Mittagessens vor; Gift sammelte sich in ihrem Mund.

„Zu schade, dass solch eine Snackbar noch nicht in den Shoppingmalls zu finden ist, die du so gern besuchst", stieg er auf ihren Witz ein und lächelte sie verschmitzt an.

Sie warf ihm einen Handkuss zu und drehte sich um. Ihr Kleid wirbelte leicht um sie herum; die Farben verschwammen mit dem Urwald und schon war sie nicht mehr zu sehen. Die Zeit der Nähe war vorbei. Um einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren, war es sicherer einen gewissen Mindestabstand zu halten. Sie konnte seinen Duft noch überall an sich selbst wahrnehmen; sie war also nicht vollkommen allein; ein geringer Trost.

Er war sofort in Jagdstimmung. Es war ihm schon immer schwer gefallen, länger als zwei Wochen ohne Blut auszukommen. Er hörte den Jaguar ganz in der Nähe. Wie ein Schatten bewegte er sich durch das Blätterdach des Waldes. Er näherte sich instinktiv dem schweren Puls der Großkatze. Je näher er ihr kam, umso mehr nahm er von ihr wahr. Den erdigen Duft des Fells und den allzu süßen des Blutes; die Angst in der Vorahnung, was gleich geschehen würde; die Wärme, die sich wellenförmig von ihr ausbreitete. Um nichts in der Welt würde er sich dieses Mahl entgehen lassen.

In dieser Sekunde sah Alice sie. Sie würden Jasper in wenigen Minuten erreichen und sein Äußeres würde den Verlauf der Begegnung schnell vorgeben. Sie kehrte um und rannte zurück zu der Stelle, wo sie sich getrennt hatte. Von hier würde sie seine Fährte schnell aufnehmen können. Ihre Anwesenheit könnte den Ausgang friedlich entscheiden; wie so oft.

Jasper erlegte das Tier mit einem Satz; nur kurz konnte es sich aufbäumen und vergeblich kämpfen; um sein eigenes und das ungeborene Leben in ihm. Er fand die Stelle am Hals, an der das Blut am oberflächlichsten fließt, sofort. Ein Biss und ein Schwall des warmen Lebenssaftes rann seine brennende Kehle hinunter. Als die letzten Kräfte aus dem Jaguar wichen, verschwand das Feuer in Jaspers Hals allmählich. Es würde nie gänzlich erlöschen, aber so könnte er doch wieder zwei weitere Wochen überstehen; Wochen, in denen er der Versuchung des menschlichen Blutes definitiv gefährlich nah sein würde. Als eine Art Nachtisch schlitze er dem Muttertier schließlich den Bauch auf, um auch das Jungtier auszusaugen.

Im Blutrausch bemerkte er die Ankömmlinge zu spät, um zu fliehen. Es waren Nomaden, ein Paar. Das Mädchen war klein und blond, mit jungenhaften Zügen, die sich in dem Augenblick, als sie sein Gesicht näher betrachtete, zu einer angsterfüllten Fratze verwandelte. Instinktiv kauerte sie sich zusammen, bereit ihn anzugreifen, wenn es nötig wäre. Der Mann war älter und weiser, hätte man angenommen. Doch auch er konnte sich der reflexartigen Antwort seines Körpers auf Jaspers Anblick nicht widersetzen. Er zischte und begab sich ebenfalls in Angriffsstellung.

Jasper ließ den toten Körper des Jungtiers neben den der Mutter fallen. Neben seinen Kriegsmalen hätte schon dieser Anblick ausgereicht, um einen ‚normalen' Vampir zu verunsichern: Tiere trinkend mit Gelb leuchtenden Augen. Erschrocken und unvorbereitet begab nun auch Jasper sich in seine Kampfposition. Er würde gewinnen, keine Frage. Aber zu welchen Preis? Weitere Schuldgefühle würden ihn belasten. Aber in diesem Moment war es ihm nicht möglich, die Gefühle zu besänftigen; er konnte sie selbst nicht fühlen.

„Stopp, Jazz!" Alice betrat die Bühne des Geschehens im letzten Augenblick. Sie stellte sich auf einen höheren Ast über Jasper. Bewusst strahlte sie Ruhe aus, er sollte sie spüren.

„Ähm….hallo!", verlegen blickte sie die Nomaden an. Ihre zierliche Figur in völlig entspannter Pose ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie friedliche Absichten hatte. Das Mädchen war überwältigt von Alice elfenhafter Gestalt, noch dazu trug sie immer noch das feenhafte grüne Seidenkleidchen. Der Mann ließ sich nicht so leicht besänftigen. Er knurrte auch Alice an.

„Professor, nicht!", flehte das Mädchen in einer fiepsigen engelhaften Stimme. Der Alte sah ihr tief in die Augen und nahm eine entspanntere Position ein. „Du hast recht, Madeleine. Wir hätten vermutlich ohnehin keine Chance.", erwiderte der Professor sarkastisch. Man konnte Jaspers Erfahrenheit im Kampf an jeder Zeichnung seiner Haut sehen. Und sie waren noch nie in ernste Kämpfe verwickelt gewesen.

Alice balancierte auf den Ast, auf dem Jasper noch immer kauerte. Vorsichtig näherte sie sich ihm mit bewusst positiven Gefühlen. Sie hatte bereits gesehen, dass alles gut ausgehen würde. „Keinen Grund zur Feindseligkeit, Liebster.", beschwor sie ihn, „ der Herr Prof. Milton und seine Schülerin Madeleine Ascott waren nur auf der Durchreise und erschreckt einen anderen Vampir zu sehen, nicht wahr?" sie richtete ihren Blick zu den beiden Fremden; mit einer gewissen Drohung; sie würden definitiv den Kürzeren ziehen, die Entscheidung lag ganz bei ihnen. Nicht jedoch ohne eine Hand beruhigend auf Jaspers Schulter zu lassen, der sich langsam aus seiner Versteinerung befreite. Auch er sollte die Situation nicht falsch einschätzen.

„Entschuldigen Sie, meine Dame. Kennen wir uns? Oder haben sie ähnlich interessante Fähigkeiten wie das junge Fräulein neben mir?", erkundigte sich der Alte neugierig.

„Nein, wir kennen uns nicht, Herr Professor", erwiderte Alice: „ Ich sehe Versionen der Zukunft und die Variante dieser ohne mein Beisein hätte mich sehr betrübt. Sie müssen wissen, ich hänge sehr an meinem Partner", sie spürte einen Druck um ihre Hand. „Allerdings weiß ich nicht, ob Sie das so interessant finden, wie die Fähigkeit Menschen zu betäuben und haltbar zu machen, wie es ihre kleine Gefährtin pflegt."

Er bemerkte ihren spitzen Unterton nicht. Er war noch nie zuvor einem Vampir begegnet, der nicht auf ‚traditionelle' Weise lebte. Er war sich keiner Schuld bewusst. Die Fähigkeit war doch unglaublich praktisch; wie ein Kühlschrank.

„Ja doch, höchst interessant!", doch bevor er in ein tieferes Gespräch verfiel, schwenkte sein Blick von Alice' lieblicher Gestalt zu Jasper und sein Fluchttrieb zog ihn unweigerlich in eine weit entfernte Richtung. „Ich empfehle mich! Komm Madeleine!"

„Auf Wiedersehen!", sie knickste höflich und folgte ihrem Mentor in die Tiefen des Waldes; nicht jedoch ohne sich ein weiteres Mal nach Alice umzudrehen; sie erinnerte sie an eine verschwommene Erinnerung von ihr Lieblingspuppe, als sie noch ein Mensch war.

„Ha!", lachte Alice, als sie bereits verschwunden waren, „na hoffentlich nicht allzu bald", belustigt drehte sie sich zu Jasper um, Zustimmung erwartend.

Sein Gesicht verriet alles. Hastig wischte er sich die letzten Reste seiner Mahlzeit vom Mund und ließ sich vom Baum fallen, auf dem er zuvor die Katze erlegt hatte. Er setzte sich an den Stamm und ließ den Kopf zwischen die Beine hängen. Die Vergangenheit hatte ihn eingeholt. Alles war wie immer. Aber ihm war klar gewesen, dass es nur eine kurze Auszeit gewesen sein konnte.

Alice schwebte grazil neben Jasper, kniete sich vor ihn und nahm behutsam seinen Kopf in ihre Hände. „Hey, das waren doch nur dumme instinktgebeutelte Kleinstadtvampire!", wollte sie ihn aufbauen, „ Kein Grund den Kopf hängen zu lassen! Die wären doch bei jedem unbekannten Vampir gleich an die Decke gegangen." meinte sie weiter.

„Ja, außer bei dir!", grummelte er in Richtung Boden.

„Ich wirke ja auch nicht im Geringsten wie eine Bedrohung! Jeder Mensch würde glauben, dass er mit mir ein leichtes Spiel hätte.", sie drehte ihre Füße nach innen, legte den Kopf quer und guckte ihn kuhäugig an. „Weil ich so süß bin!"

Er musste lächeln. „Wer könnte dir schon wiederstehen? Ich würde dich ja auch ausrauben, wenn ich ein einfaches Opfer suchen würde", stieg er auf ihr Spiel ein.

„Siehst du! Und du bist eben mein großer starker Beschützer, der alle in die Flucht schlägt, noch bevor sie in meine Nähe kommen. Die Logik ist zwingend!", schloss sie.

„Wenn auch unvollständig! Groß, stark und gruselig entstellt. Das erklärt die Fluchtgedanken viel treffender.", er nahm sein Gesicht wieder in seine Hände.

Alice ließ nicht zu, dass er sich ihr entzog. Er war stärker, ließ es aber zu, dass sie seine Hände zurückzog. Er wollte sie nicht auch noch verletzen. „Du bist nicht entstellt, du weißt, dass du sowas nicht sagen sollst! Du bist atemberaubend schön, das muss ich dir ja wohl nicht sagen.", er würde sich heute mit dieser einfachen Erklärung nicht beschwichtigen lassen. „Deine Augen lassen mich vergessen wie ich heiße und diese zwei Narben über deiner Augenbraue sind so was von sexy", sie fuhr mit ihren Fingern über besagte Stelle. „Jeder Engel wäre neidisch über diese Locken; ein perfekter Rahmen um dein markantes Gesicht.", sie spielte mit einer Strähne zwischen ihren Fingern bevor sie sie zurück hinters Ohr legte. „Und…" sie zögerte „ … ich kann ich mir niemanden vorstellen, der diese Lippen nicht küssen wollte.", ihre Finger zitterten, als sie über seinen Mund strich. „Keine dieser Narben kann an deiner Perfektion etwas ändern und meine persönliche Vorliebe zu ihnen werde ich dir immer wieder bezeugen, wenn es nötig ist", sie näherte sich seinem Gesicht. Die Nähe machte es beiden schwer einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Sie konnten ihren Atem gegenseitig auf ihrer Haut spüren.

„Ich liebe jede einzelne von ihnen!", und sie begann sie zu küssen. Zunächst die über der Augenbraue, dann die am Kinn. Sie arbeitete sich den Hals herab und liebkoste jede Stelle seiner zerschundenen Arme.

Es fühlte sich an, als würden die kleinen silbrigen Halbmonde, die sonst metallgleich eine Rüstung um ihn aufbauten, glühen; schmelzen. Wehrlos war er ihrer grenzenlosen Liebe ausgesetzt und ließ sich überzeugen.

Ein Wunsch stieg in ihm auf. Fiebrig mit geschlossenen Augen teilte er sich mit: „Dann mach mir eine! Wenn du sie so liebst, wenn du über die vielen Tote hinwegblicken kannst und sie so romantisch betrachtest, gib mir eine Chance, es ähnlich zu sehen." Flehte er. „ Ich will eine Narbe besitzen, die mir aus Liebe zugefügt wurde, nicht aus Hass. Eine, die mich daran erinnert, dass ich all die anderen erhalten musste, um dir, meinem Schicksal zu begegnen."

Nun war es an ihr, ihm wehrlos gegenüber zu stehen. In solchen Momenten hatte er seine Kraft nicht unter Kontrolle; eine Aura der Liebe und Verletzlichkeit umgab ihn und traf sie mitten ins Herz. Sie brauchte etwas Zeit, um sich wieder zu fangen, bis er die Woge seiner Gefühle wieder eng bei sich hatte. „Natürlich, Liebster, werde ich das für dich tun, aber wie?", fragte sie von den Emotionen so überwältigt, dass ihre eigene Zukunft wieder einmal ausgeschaltet war. „ Ich will weder gegen dich kämpfen noch riechst du appetitlich genug, dass mein Mund sich mit Gift füllen würde, um es zu einem dauerhaften Mal zu machen. Es würde verblassen wie ein Kuss, ein sehr schmerzhafter Kuss."

„Hast du schon gegessen bevor du herkamst?", für ihn lag der Weg klar auf der Hand. Für ihn war das Gift ein ständiger Begleiter.

„Nein, die Vision erwischte mich kurz nachdem ich dich verlassen hatte, warum?", die Offensichtlichkeit der Frage blieb ihr verborgen. Unschuldig.

„Wir gehen in die Stadt. Auch du hast zwei Wochen nichts zu dir genommen. Und wenn du schon mich nicht verspeisen willst, bezweifle ich doch, dass du dich dem Geruch der Menschen genauso entziehen kannst." Auch wenn bei ihr keine Gefahr bestehen würde, fügte er für sich selbst hinzu.

Die nächste Stadt war nicht weit. Es begann sintflutartig zu regnen. Der Geruch der Menschen war davon getragen. Sie beschlossen einen kleinen Laden zu betreten. Das Aroma der Verkäuferin durchströmte den gesamten kleinen Raum. Warmes Blut und ein schweres Parfum bildeten eine erdrückende Wand. Es war ein Zeitschriften und Tabakgeschäft und zurzeit waren keine weiteren Besucher anwesend. Die kleine aber kräftige Verkäuferin erkundigte sich auf Spanisch, ob sie helfen könne. In dieser Region gab es sehr selten Besucher und Alice und Jasper gehörten so offensichtlich nicht hier her, dass sie hoffte, ein gutes Geschäft machen zu können. Eilig holte sie noch ein paar verstaubte Touristenartikel aus einem hinteren Regal und hielt sie den beiden direkt vor die Augen.

„Lass uns wieder gehen, ok?", bat Alice. Es fiel ihr sonst nicht schwer unter Menschen zu verweilen. Doch die lange Zeit ohne Zivilisation und der Nahrungsentzug zeigten ihre Wirkung. Sie verzog ihr Gesicht, hörte auf zu atmen und schloss die Augen. Sie drehte sich von der Quelle ihrer Qualen weg und hielt sich zusätzlich noch eine Hand vor Nase und Mund.

Die kleine Frau beobachtete Alice besorgt und wollte sich weiter nach ihrem Befinden erkundigen als Jasper ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zuwarf. Es wäre ihm möglich gewesen, die Situation zu beruhigen, sodass die Verkäuferin Alice' Unbehagen nicht mitbekommen hätte, doch seine Kraft wirkte radiär. Auch Alice wäre beruhigt gewesen und hätte den Mund voll Gift vermutlich schnell wieder runtergeschluckt. Doch er konnte auch nicht zulassen, dass dieses appetitlich riechende Wesen noch näher an Alice herantrat. Sie sollte nicht so leiden wie er es häufig tat. Er legte seinen Arm schützend um Alice und schirmte so die anziehende Hitze der menschlichen Versuchung von ihr ab und geleitete sie zurück zur Tür.

Schnell verließen sie den Laden und traten in den strömenden Regen. Jasper hielt ihren Ellenbogen. Mit einem Satz sprangen sie auf das Dach, Jasper riss sich das Hemd vom Leib und entblößte seine muskulöse Brust. Bis hierher waren die Neugeborenen nie vorgedrungen. Instinktiv stürzten sie sich auf seinen Hals und den Kopf. Beim Abwehren bekamen die Arme das meiste ab und einige wenige Bisse verirrten sich an seine Beine. Am Boden liegende Vampire, die ihre Chance längst vertan hatten. Seine Brust war makellos und umhüllte eisern sein stummes Herz.

„Mein Herz gehört dir und tat es schon immer", seine Stimme bebte. Der starke Regen klebte seine blonden Locken fest an sein Gesicht. Mit ausgebreiteten Armen stellte er sich vor sie. Er würde sich nicht wehren, wider seiner Natur.

Der Hunger machte Alice wild und zog sie weg von ihrem Partner in Richtung Laden zurück. Niemand würde die kleine Verkäuferin schreien hören. Aber sie wusste, dass dieser Biss eine andere Bestimmung hatte und so lief sie auf ihn zu. Ihre zarten Lippen entblößten perfekt weiße Zähne, die sie zielsicher direkt über seinem Herzen in Jaspers glatte Haut versenkte. Er schrie auf, eine Mischung aus Extase und Schmerz durchzuckte ihn.

Sie wollte zurückschrecken. Nichts lag ihr ferner, als ihrem Geliebten Schmerzen zuzufügen. Alles in ihr sträubte sich gegen diese Tat. Aber er hielt sie fest; fest an seiner Brust und ließ das Gift in seinen Körper strömen. Nein, dieser Kuss würde nicht verblassen, er würde bleiben und ihn ewig an ihre Liebe erinnern.

Er ließ sie los und schaute ihr dankbar in ihre tiefschwarzen Augen. Sie kehrte zurück in seine Arme und schmiegte sich eng an ihn. Sie liebte ihn so sehr und verstand genau, was ihm diese Narbe bedeuten würde. Auch in ihr regte sich nun dieser merkwürdige Wunsch. „Mach mir auch eine, ja?", sie blickte ihn strahlend an.

„Nein!", er erwiderte ihren Blick entsetzt und suchte nach einem Zeichen des Scherzes in ihren Augen. Er fand keines. Die Frage war aufrichtig, aber er konnte sich nichts Schlimmeres vorstellen als ihren Körper eigenhändig zu beschädigen. Ihre Makellosigkeit zu schmälern.

„Bitte, Jazz!", sie wurde flehender. Für sie bedeuteten seine Narben seit jeher einen Liebesbeweis und sie wollte ihm in nichts nachstehen. Auch ihre Liebe war grenzenlos. Das musste sie ihm nicht beweisen, aber sie wollte es.

Dieses Verlangen in ihren Gefühlen spürend zögerte er nicht weiter und ergriff ihr Handgelenk. Er hielt es in eisernem Griff. Sie kannte die Schmerzen des Giftes nicht; hatte keine Erinnerung daran. Sich selbst in diese hungrige Stimmung zu bringen wäre ihm auch nicht schwer gefallen, wenn er Emotionen nicht steuern könnte. Es war fast ein Dauerzustand. Noch einmal suchte und fand er Zustimmung in ihrem Blick für seine Handlung.

Alice schrie grell als Jaspers Zähne ihre samtene Haut durchstießen. Doch sie wand sich nicht ab, sein Griff war unnötig. Sie wollte es so, auch wenn sie mit diesem Brennen nicht gerechnet hätte. Nur so lang wie gerade nötig verblieben seine Zähne in ihrem Handgelenk. Schnell zog er sie an sich und überströmte sie mit einem Gefühl der Ruhe und Sicherheit.

Sie war glücklich, auch wenn das Brennen des Giftes längst nicht vorüber war. „ Ich liebe dich Jasper". Sie meinte es mehr als sie mit Worten ausdrücken konnte; ihre Gefühlsaura ließ jedoch keinen Zweifel daran; sie war allgegenwärtig.

Die Stelle über seinem Herzen pulsierte vor Brennen wie ein leidenschaftliches Feuer. „ Ich liebe dich auch Alice!", sprach er und küsste behutsam ihr schmerzendes Mal. Er wollte sie nie wieder loslassen.

Der Regen wurde schwächer.

**Und nun REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW…..kommt schon! Das Kapitel mag ich echt gern. Wer würde sich nich gern von einem halbnackten Jasper beißen lassen? ^^**


	4. Wiedersehen

**So. Gewalt voraus; aber die Story ist nicht umsonst M. Die beiden Süßen gehören mir immernoch noch nicht; nur der kleine Widerling, den ihr hier kennenlernen werdet.**

**Diesmal ein besonders großen Lob an meine Beta Jana…das ging fix^^**

**Viel Spaß und Review nicht vergessen!**

Alice rieb sich den Arm. „Au, das tut weh", quengelte sie wie ein Kind.

Jasper griff ihre Hand, küsste sie und lachte: „Vorhin warst du noch nicht so weinerlich." Dennoch strichen seine geschlossenen Lippen mit der größten Vorsicht über ihr Handgelenk, die Haut kaum berührend.

„Hast du denn keine Schmerzen?", fragte sie ungläubig. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie er das aushalten konnte. Sie beschloss, Schmerzen demnächst aus dem Weg zu gehen.

„Doch natürlich. Aber von der Art, mit der ich sehr gut umgehen kann", antwortete er ehrlich. „Ich kann sie genau lokalisieren, sie schaden nur mir und sind zeitlich begrenzt. Außerdem bin ich sehr stolz darauf!" er fasste sich an die Brust und lächelte sie an.

„Ich wette, du bist einfach nur eine ganze Portion giftiger als ich", konterte sie und streckte ihm die Zunge heraus; nicht aber ohne anschließend träumerisch ihre verschränkten Hände und ihre frische Narbe zu betrachten und ihm ein hinreißendes Lächeln zu schenken. Er malte abwesend mit seinem Daumen Muster auf ihre zarte Haut.

Ihren Rückweg wählten sie über Land. Sie überquerten die Grenze ohne Aufsehen zu erregen. Gegen Mittag waren sie gerade in Texas. Alice war in Gedanken versunken über die kleinen Probleme, die zu Hause auf sie warteten, als Jasper plötzlich anhielt. Diesen Geruch würde er überall wieder erkennen. Er erinnerte ihn an Tod und Qualen.

„Jazz, was ist denn….oh!", sie konnte sie sehen - den Grund für den außerplanmäßigen Halt. „Es tut mir leid, ich hätte besser Acht geben müssen. Wir können ihr nicht mehr ausweichen.", entschuldigend und verwirrt sah sie ihn an. Seine Reaktion war zu stark. Zu viele Emotionen waren in seinem Gesicht zu sehen. Und Sorgen.

Jasper zog Alice' kleinen Körper hinter seine muskulöse Statur, während er auf Maria wartete. Die Umstände ihres Auseinandergehens waren unschön gewesen. Sie hätten fast im Kampf geendet; ein Kampf, den nur einer überlebt hätte.

Seine Abweisung ihrer Avancen hatte den Ausschlag gegeben. Sie sah es als ultimative Belohnung für ihren besten Soldaten an, das Bett mit ihr zu teilen; er ließ es über sich ergehen; er konnte Befehle nicht verweigern, doch es war nicht im Geringsten ein Akt der Freiwilligkeit gewesen. Sie nahm sich, was sie brauchte. Und damals war es sein Körper.

Sie riss ihm die Uniform vom Leib, schlang ihr schlankes olivfarbenes Bein wie eine Fessel um seine Hüfte und krallte sich in seine Haare. Ungestüm bewegten sich ihre Lippen auf seinen und zwangen seinen Mund zum Öffnen. Er erfüllte ihr den Wunsch und ließ ihre Zunge mit der Seinen verschmelzen. Er berührte sie so hart, wie sie es brauchte. Seine Hände gingen unter ihren Rock und zerrissen ihr Höschen. Sie warf ihn auf den trockenen Lehmboden und ihr Stöhnen erfüllte das Zelt.

Er spürte genau, was sie wollte und was ihr gefiel und doch hoffte er mit jeder Sekunde, dass es schnell vorbei sein würde. Diesen Gefallen tat sie ihm nicht. Ihr Verlangen wurde mit jeder Bewegung nur umso größer. Stundenlang ließ sie seine Kraft zügellos durch ihren Körper strömen. Er spürte ihre Lust, doch sie konnte ihn nicht berühren; sein Herz blieb kalt. Sein Körper reagierte auf Befehle, nicht auf Lust oder Liebe. Ihr war das egal; er war besser als jeder Mann zuvor. Sie wollte mehr.

Als sie es wieder versuchte, wies er sie unmissverständlich zurück. Dass er es nicht gewollt hatte, machte er ihr bereits nach dem ersten Mal klar, aber es änderte nichts an ihrer Zuversicht. Er musste sie lieben und vergöttern, er verdankte ihr sein Leben. Außerdem war sie sich ihrer unvergleichlichen Schönheit immer bewusst. Ihre glänzenden schwarzen Locken und ihre vollen sinnlichen Lippen brachten jeden ihrer Soldaten um den Verstand.

Als sie damals aufreizend mit schwarzer Wäsche bekleidet in seinem Zelt auf ihn gewartet und versucht hatte, ihm einen weiteren Kuss zu stehlen, stieß er sie hart aufs Bett zurück, drehte sich um und ging. Wie eine Furie lief sie ihm nach und schrie ihn an. All ihre lateinamerikanische Leidenschaft drückte sie in wüsten Beschimpfungen aus. Die ganze Armee konnte diese Demütigung sehen.

Seit dieser Nacht war er noch betrübter und isolierter als er es zuvor schon gewesen war und er hatte seinen Nutzen für Maria unwiederbringlich verloren. Sie versuchte nie wieder, ihm nah zu kommen, doch in ihrem Inneren baute sich ein Hass auf, ein Rachegelüst. Er konnte es spüren und verließ sie, als Peter zurückkehrte und ihm einen Ausweg anbot. Nur aus Hochachtung ließ er sie am Leben und verließ sie schlicht, bevor sie ihm noch einmal nah kommen konnte; aus welchem Grund auch immer.

Er hatte allen Grund, der Situation misstrauisch gegenüberzutreten. Er würde ihre Absichten gut erfühlen müssen, sie war gerissen - und tief gekränkt.

Die Silhouetten am Horizont waren durch die glühende Hitze verschwommen. Maria kam nicht allein. An ihrer Seite lief ein unscheinbarer kleiner Junge. Offensichtlich ein Vampir, aber ein ungewöhnlicher. Ungewöhnlich uninteressant. Nicht schön oder angsteinflößend. Seine wässrigen Augen blickten ängstlich zu Maria, die schlaksigen Arme baumelten unrhythmisch an seiner Seite und ließen seinen Gang fast tollpatschig wirken. Trotzt seiner Artzugehörigkeit war er mehr Opfer als Jäger.

Marias Schönheit war ungetrübt. Sie war das schönste Mädchen, was Jasper zur damaligen Zeit gesehen hatte. Damals, bevor sie ihn verwandelt hatte. Ewige 19 Jahre alt, langes, fließendes schwarzes Haar bis zur Taille, eine perfekte, nur spärlich bedeckte Haut mit sinnlichen Rundungen. Heute erschien sie ihm nicht mehr schön. Das Offensichtliche ausblendend konnte er über ihre habgierige, egoistische und skrupellose Art nicht hinwegsehen. Ihre innere Hässlichkeit überdeckte alles. Und nicht zuletzt war er wie geblendet durch den Inbegriff von Schönheit, innere und äußere, der hinter seinem Rücken hervorlugte, um besser sehen zu können.

Alice war Maria noch nie begegnet, hatte aber eine unbändige Wut auf sie. Sicher war sie froh über Jaspers und damit auch ihre eigene Identität als Vampir, doch auch der Grund für das ewige Leiden ihres Geliebten war bei dieser Frau zu suchen. Sie funkelte Maria böse an. Deren Begleiter würdigte sie keines Blickes.

„Jasper mein Lieber", begrüßte sie ihn überschwänglich. Ihren Akzent hatte sie über all die Jahre nicht verloren. „Du wolltest doch nicht durch Texas reisen ohne mal Vorbeizuschauen. Wir haben uns so lange nicht mehr gesehen." Ihr Lächeln war überwältigend. Ihr perfekten Zähne offenbarten eine anziehende kleine Zahnlücke.

Jasper konzentrierte sich, um Ruhe auszustrahlen. Maria brachte ihnen keine offene Feindschaft entgegen, aber Alice kochte. Schnell war die Situation wieder entspannt und er blickte seiner Schöpferin gespielt freundlich entgegen. „ Ich hätte gedacht, es sei dir so lieber, wegen damals. Ich wollte dich nicht kränken", er neigte den Kopf zur Begrüßung.

„Unsinn, Unsinn. Alles vergessen. Ich freue mich so, dich zu sehen" sagte sie und schritt ihnen schnell entgegen, um Jasper in ihre Arme zu schließen. Er hielt still.

Alice kannte ihren Gefährten. Er war nie ein Mann der körperlichen Nähe gewesen. Nicht einmal gegenüber Freunden - und Maria würde sich nie zu diesen zählen können. Alice konnte an seinen Worten und an seinem Blick sehen, wie unangenehm ihm diese Situation war. Außerdem war sie es nicht gewohnt ihn teilen zu müssen. Mit niemanden. Eine scharfe Woge der Eifersucht strömte von ihr aus. Jasper hatte zwar die Einzelheiten weggelassen; dass er intimen Kontakt mit Maria gehabt hatte, konnte er jedoch nicht leugnen; war er auch noch so widerwillig gewesen. „Lass ihn l…"

Jasper zog Alice hart zurück. Sie verstummte und war perplex über diese Grobheit. Der logisch denkende Teil in ihr wusste, dass es eine reine Schutzmaßnahme war. Die Gefahr, die von Maria ausginge, hatte Jasper immer wieder betont. Aber in eben diesem Moment - ihr geliebter Jasper in den gierigen Armen dieser viel weiblicheren Frau, noch dazu mit der Vorgeschichte, die die beiden teilten... . Sie fühlte sich betrogen, traurig, wütend.

„Ah und das ist sicherlich deine kleine Freundin. Peter hat mir von eurer kleinen Romanze erzählt. Willkommen in Texas Kleine!" sie wollte auch Alice umarmen. Diese fauchte sie stattdessen wild an. Jasper beruhigte sie sofort. Alice schloss die Augen, um vergeblich zu versuchen, ihre eigenen Gefühle wieder zu erlangen. Ohne Erfolg; das hatte sie schon früher – damals jedoch spaßhaft- versucht.

„Na na, ein kleiner Wildfang, wie? Na da bist du ja bei ihm gut aufgehoben. Er konnte schon immer gut mit respektlosen Neulingen umgehen, unser Offizier Whitlock.", sie schnurrte regelrecht bei seinem alten Namen und der Erinnerung, wie sie ihn diese eine Nacht immer wieder geschrien hatte.

Zorn funkelte in Jaspers Augen angesichts dieser unangebrachten Mischung aus Arroganz und Erregung, doch er blieb höflich und hielt Alice in Schach „ Wenn ich vorstellen darf, Maria, das ist meine Frau Alice Cullen. Alice, meine Schöpferin Maria de la Rosa." Alice blickte unbeeindruckt in Marias blutrote Augen. Sämtlicher Emotionen beraubt.

„Schöpferin? Jasper, ich bitte dich, gute Freundin oder gar mehr", sie schlug ihre Augen kokett auf. Dann wandte sie sich Alice mit einem herablassenden Blick zu „Alice, welch gewöhnlicher amerikanischer Name, wann wurde sie geboren?", sie tat so, als sei Alice gar nicht anwesend und blickte in Jaspers Augen, fasziniert von ihrer ungewöhnlichen Farbe.

„Alice ist ein wunderschöner Name und ich weiß nicht, was das Geburtsdatum aussagen soll?", entgegnete Jasper, jetzt schon etwas feindlicher. Trotz aller Gefahr konnte er dieses Verhalten nicht dulden. Er liebte diesen Namen, seit er ihn das erste Mal aus ihrem Munde gehört hatte und konnte sich keinen schöneren denken.

„1901", antwortete Alice nur knapp. Sie blickte Jasper intensiv an. Sie wollte von ihrer Klammer befreit werden.

Jasper hasste es, sie zu kontrollieren. Es quälte ihn mindestens genauso wie sie. Ihre Gefühle, die Aura, die sie ständig umgab, waren sein einziger Grund, noch auf dieser Erde zu weilen. Sie jetzt nicht zu spüren, war wie von der Luft abgeschnitten zu sein; freiwillig. Wie menschliche Lungen sehnte sich sein Gespür danach. Er wollte sie befreien, aber der Drang, sie zu beschützen, war größer. Entschuldigend drückte er ihre Hand und wand sich wieder an Maria: „ Wir wollen dich auch gar nicht lange belästigen. Wir sind nur auf der Durchreise." Er entfernte sich einen winzigen Schritt von ihr.

„Ach was. So seltener Besuch sollte gefeiert werden!", Maria wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen und näherte sich um diesen Schritt wieder an. Die Abweisung vor so vielen Jahren hatte sie nicht vergessen. Damals hätte sie keine Chance gehabt, ihn dafür gebührend zu bestrafen. Im direkten Kampf wäre er überlegen gewesen und sie brauchte ihre Soldaten für die anstehende Schlacht. Sie wusste nur zu gut, dass Jasper in der Lage gewesen wäre, einen Großteil von ihnen, wenn nicht alle, zu vernichten.

Heute hatte sie noch ein Ass im Ärmel. Zwanzig Meter zurück hinter einem Stein kauernd. Paolos zerzaustes mattschwarzes Haar nahm ihm halb die Sicht auf die Szene, vor der er so viel Angst hatte. Er wusste, dass Marias Stolz ihr zum Verhängnis werden konnte. Noch fiel es ihr nicht schwer, ihre Gefühle im Zaum zu halten. So sehr wollte sie Jasper nicht mehr, oder seinen Gehorsam. Sie blickte dem Kampf ruhig und gelassen entgegen. Noch einmal würden sie nicht auseinander gehen. Es gab mehrere Möglichkeiten, wie diese Prämisse erfüllt werden konnte.

Jasper bemerkte nichts und Alice strengte sich zu sehr an, seiner Macht zu entkommen, ihren Hass freizulassen, um die folgenden Geschehnisse zu sehen.

Marias primäres Ziel war nicht Jasper. Sie hatte Erfahrung mit Leid gemacht und ganz speziell mit seinem Leid. Es wäre eine Erlösung ihn zu zerstören, zu gnädig. Aber er schien verändert, glücklicher, auch wenn in der momentanen Situation nicht viel davon zu sehen war, bemerkte sie den Unterschied dennoch. Und kannte auch die noch aussagekräftigeren Geschichten von Peter. Alice tat ihm gut. Also musste diese kleine Quelle seines Glücks beseitigt werden. Das würde ihm mehr schaden. Es würde ihr als Rache für Peter und Charlotte gelten - und für ihren verlorenen besten Soldaten.

Ob er sich danach an ihr rächen würde, galt es herauszufinden. Ihre Eitelkeit hoffte darauf, noch immer starken Einfluss auf Jasper zu haben, sobald dieses Mädchen aus dem Weg war. Aber für den Fall, dass das nicht so wäre, war sie vorbereitet. Auch ihr Leben bestand vornehmlich aus Krieg. Sie hatte ihm die meisten Kampftechniken beigebracht und im Gegensatz zu ihm auch die letzten 100 Jahre mit Kampf und Intrige verbracht. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass dieser Veteran von einem Vampirkrieger noch ausreichend mächtig war, um ihr auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen.

„Es wäre doch sehr unhöflich, wenn du gleich wieder gehen würdest, mein Lieber. Kommt, ich habe noch ein paar unberührte Menschen unserer letzten Nacht. Mit Freunden teilt man doch gerne", ihre hellrot glühenden Augen zwinkerten Jasper zu.

„Das ist zu freundlich von dir, aber wir müssen ablehnen. Wir, ähm, ernähren uns nicht von Menschen." sagte er und blickte verlegen auf den Boden. Schon die Möglichkeit dieser Mahlzeit machte ihn hungrig. Es war ihm peinlich, nach so vielen Jahren der Enthaltsamkeit immer noch so schwach zu sein; der Versuchung ihres seit jeher eingesetzten Druckmittels, ihrer Belohnung, immer noch nicht problemlos entsagen zu können.

„Qué? Wovon denn dann? Jasper, du warst immer der gierigste meiner Männer!", sagte sie und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Ihr Körper krümmte sich vor Lachen.

Ein kurzer Moment Jaspers Unachtsamkeit reichte Alice, um wieder die Kontrolle über sich zu erlangen. Jasper als Marias Besitz zu sehen und dieses höhnende Lachen brachten das Fass zum Überlaufen. Katzenhaft sprang sie auf Maria zu, die rechtzeitig zurückweichen konnte und einen schnellen Blick auf den großen Stein hinter ihr warf. Die Zeit war gekommen. Der Kampf begann, das Ziel war klar.

„Paolo? Wo?" schrie sie mit schriller Stimme.

Die Antwort kam abgehackt und verängstigt: „Die Bru-brust. Di-dir-direkt über dem Her-Herzen." Zitternd zeigten seine mageren Finger auf Jasper.

Das reichte Maria. Mit einem einzigen Stoße konzentrierte sie all ihre Kraft auf Jaspers Brust. Wie eine hervorschnellende Schlange, eine Viper. Der Schlag traf ihn direkt auf der frischen Narbe und schleuderte ihn meterweit zurück. Er war aus dem Weg. Es würde ihn nicht lange aufhalten können, aber sie sah in Alice auch keine große Herausforderung.

Sie machte einen kaum zu sehenden Satz auf die kleine Statur von Alice zu. Doch als sie Alice hätte treffen müssen war diese längst nicht mehr da. Alice war vielleicht nicht die beste Kämpferin, Maria im direkten Kampf sicher unterlegen, aber wenn Maria keine Chance bekam, ihre Krallen oder Zähne in Alice' Haut zu rammen, würde ihr das nicht viel nützen.

Wieder und wieder näherte sich der frauliche olivfarbene Körper dem Ort, an dem Alice' schmale Figur auszumachen war. Und wieder und wieder gelang es Alice, kleine Stücke aus ihrer Kontrahentin zu reißen, während sie ihr auswich. Ein scharfes Klingen war zu hören, jedes Mal, wenn Alice kleine Hand wieder einen Teil von Marias Haut zu packen bekam.

„Hast du gedacht es würde so einfach werden, MEINE LIEBE?" imitierte Alice Marias Phrase. Selten sah sie gefährlicher aus; wie ein Vampir; jetzt tat sie es; so wild wie ihre Augen funkelten, hätte man meinen können, sie seien von der gleichen blutroten Farbe wie Marias. „Hast du geglaubt, ich sei so unnütz wie dir Charlotte damals erschien? Klein und hilflos?"

Der Todestanz ging weiter und Alice' hohe Sopranstimme nahm eine unheimliche Wende „Ich brauche Jasper nicht zum Schutz." Sie brauchte ihn für so viel mehr, fügte sie für sich hinzu. Sie machte sich ernsthafte Sorgen, wie es ihrem Geliebten ging, ob er Schmerzen hatte. Aber das machte ihre Wut auf diesen widerlichen zerstückelten Vampir vor ihr nur umso größer „Dein Kopf wird rollen! Und dieses Schicksal hast du selbst gewählt, als du beschlossen hast, ihm diesem Leben auszusetzen." Sie drehten sich schneller, nur dass Alice jetzt angriff und Maria Mühe hatte, auszuweichen. Ihr Körper wurde langsam entstellt. Ihre Kleidung hing in Fetzen an den Resten ihrer wunderschönen Gestalt.

„Ha!", höhnte sie dennoch. „Ausgesetzt? Dieses Leben war für ihn bestimmt. Ich habe ihm nur gezeigt, was in seiner Natur lag. Er ist der geborene Killer. Und er hat sich tausendfach bewährt. Keine Reue. Kein Mitleid. Kennst du ihn überhaupt, unseren Offizier? Sein einziger Wert besteht darin, meiner Armee zu dienen, mich zu befriedigen; dafür wurde er geschaffen. Und du Flittchen steckst ihn in ein Menschenkostüm und verleugnest sein wahres Wesen!"

Maria wollte Alice bespucken, doch bevor sie dazu kam, wurde ihr Kopf von ihrem Körper getrennt und rollte auf den heißen staubigen Boden. Jasper stand hinter ihrem kopflosen Körper, als dieser in sich zusammensackte. Der Tanz war beendet. Mit dem Fuß rollte er ihr Gesicht nach oben. Er wusste, dass sie nicht tot war. Noch nicht.

„Du hast Recht, Maria. Ich bin der geborene Killer." sprach er zu dem Kopf zu seinen Füßen „Ich kannte keine Reue und kein Mitleid und auch für dich werde ich keines dieser Gefühle empfinden. Aber mit einem hattest du Unrecht." Intensiv blickte er in die kalten Augen des Schädels. „Mein einziger Wert besteht darin, Alice glücklich zu machen. Ihrer Liebe zu dienen. Ihre Existenz zu ermöglichen. Du warst nur Mittel zum Zweck. Ich bereue es, das Monster zu sein, zu dem du mich gemacht hast, aber ich danke dir für ihr Leben, das du mir dadurch geschenkt hast." Ohne weitere Worte trennte Jasper alle Körperteile vom Rumpf und bereitete in kürzester Zeit ein Feuer, das in der Hitze des Mittags schnell von Marias leblosem Körper Besitz ergriff.

Ein Schluchzen unterbrach die Stille. Der kleine Paolo sah wie seine Meisterin brannte und hatte Angst um sein eigenes Leben. Jasper wand sich ihm schnell zu und wollte ihn angreifen. Er konnte den Hass nicht unterdrücken, der immer noch in ihm kochte. Sein Gesicht war zu einer wütenden Grimasse verzogen.

„Nein, nicht!", schrie Alice. Diese Stimme, die Reinheit darin, die Besorgnis, brachten ihn zur Besinnung. Wie seine eigene Kraft auf sie, so wirkten ihre Gefühle zwingend auf ihn; er ergab sich ihnen. Er hatte sie wieder, ihre Aura, seinen Quell der Liebe und des Glücks. Was waren seine Gefühle da noch von Bedeutung.

Alice kam zu dem Stein, hinter dem der Junge mit verängstigtem Blick saß.

„Es ist ein Risiko, ihn am Leben zu lassen." Jasper war beruhigt, aber sah es von der strategischen Seite. „Er könnte von uns berichten.", er wusste, dass Maria immer fähige Männer um sich scharte und mit ihren ‚besonderen' Qualitäten sicher auch viele in blinde Liebe stürzte.

„Aber sieh ihn dir an! Er hat solche Angst vor uns und noch mehr hatte er sie vor Maria. Er ist sicher froh, dass sie weg ist. Er wurde wie du von ihr ausgenutzt und ist nun frei." Ihre goldenen Augen brachten sein Herz zum Schmelzen.

Nach all dem, was er Alice gerade zugemutet hatte, konnte er ihr den Wunsch nach Gnade nicht abschlagen. „Wirst du schweigen?", fragte er barsch. Nichts als pure als Angst konnte Paolo erwidern. Kein Hass, kein Gefühl der Rache. Der Junge nickte. „Dann lauf und komm mir nie wieder unter die Augen!", Jasper drehte sich um und wandte sich wieder dem Feuer zu. Er konnte Alice jetzt nicht umarmen, wie er es gewollt hätte. Er hatte gemordet; wieder. Er fühlte sich unwürdig.

Paolo stolperte und rannte unbeholfen in Richtung Horizont.

Während er den Flammen zusah, berührte Alice' zarte Hand seine Schulter. Er zuckte weg, doch sie ließ sich davon nicht beirren. Er ergriff ihre Hand und blickte seiner Geliebten in die Augen. Wie konnte sie ihm nach alledem immer noch bedingungslos zur Seite stehen? In ihren Augen fand er Trost, mit dem er nicht gerechnet hätte.

„Du bist kein Monster! Du hast die Ketten abgelegt, die sie dir aufgezwungen hat. Und du bereust jetzt, was du getan hast; alles; auch deine früheren Vergehen. Bereust mehr als jeder andere. Kein Mensch kam mehr durch dich zu schaden. Sie war das Monster, nicht du." Alice wusste, dass ihn das nicht beruhigen würde. Sie versuchte ihm ihre ganze Liebe zu zeigen; sie auszustrahlen.

„Aber ich habe ein Monster in mir. Es giert nach Blut. Es denkt militärisch und hätte diesen Jungen nicht verschont. Das Monster bereut nichts!" sagte er und konnte ihren Blick nicht länger halten. Er fühlte sich wieder in seine alte Welt zurückgezogen, obwohl Maria tot und Alice mit ihrer ganzen Liebe so nah war.

„Ich habe auch ein Monster in mir.", sie hob seinen Kopf an, um seine Augen wiederzufinden. „Es hätte diese widerliche Frau mit eigenen Händen getötet und das Blut der kleinen Verkäuferin bis auf den letzten Tropfen getrunken. Wir sind was wir sind, Jazz. Vampire. Das lässt sich nicht rückgängig machen, ebenso wenig wie unsere Vergangenheit. Aber wir haben uns entschieden, unser Leben anders zu leben. Ohne Menschenblut und Clankämpfe. Unter Menschen, als Familie. Auch wenn es dir schwer fällt, du lebst so und bewahrst damit jeden Tag Leben, menschliche und vampirische. Das Monster ist ein Teil von dir, aber nicht der Teil, der dich ausmacht." Sprach sie ernst. „ Das ist der Teil, mit dem du mir dienst!", sie grinste ihn frech an.

„Deiner Liebe, unserer Liebe", verbesserte er und dachte an seine pathetische Rede zurück, die sie absichtlich zu ihren Gunsten verändert hatte, aber konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Mmh, das muss ich dann wohl falsch verstanden haben", Alice stellte sich dumm und legte ihren Zeigefinger nachdenklich in ihren Mundwinkel.

„Schon klar, du kleines Monster!", er hob sie hoch und wirbelte sie in der Luft herum. Er hatte sie wieder, das war alles, was zählte. Seine Stimmung musste hinten anstehen; sie konnte Alice nicht überdecken; Alice war wichtiger als die Vergangenheit; sie war seine Zukunft.

Als er sie wieder absetzte, blickte sie ihn ernst an: „Du weißt, dass ich sie besiegt hätte, oder?" sie fühlte sich etwas in ihrem Stolz verletzt, dass er ihr mal wieder zu Hilfe gekommen war.

„Ja, aber es war mein Kampf; ich musste mich ihr irgendwann stellen. Außerdem hatte ich furchtbare Angst um dich. Du weißt nicht, wie hinterhältig sie ist." Erklärte er sich und zuckte bei dem Gedanken an Marias Gefühl von Triumpf, als sie ihn aus der Bahn warf, zurück. Wie nah war er daran gewesen, Alice zu verlieren, so hatte er zumindest geglaubt. „Bitte verzeih mir, dass ich dich zurückgehalten hab."

„Ich weiß ja, warum du es getan hast. Ich wollte dich doch auch nur beschützen vor ihr. Nun ja, auch wenn meine Variante davon nicht so höflich wie deine ausgefallen wäre und du hast ja gesehen, dass nette Plauderei bei ihr nichts bewirkt hat. Aber schließlich war es ihr Schicksal, für ihre Verbrechen zu sterben. Ich verzeihe dir, weil ich dich liebe!"

Er konnte sein Glück mit Alice kaum fassen. Und die starke Kraft, die ihn zu ihr zog, stärker noch als die Gier nach Blut. „ Ich liebe dich mehr als mein eigenes Leben, Alice." Ein Leben, dass er ohne ihre Existenz schon vor Jahrzehnten beendet hätte; irgendwie.

Sie ließ sich mit Freuden von ihm umarmen, vollkommen einschließen in seine starken Arme, die ihr jedoch nie weh tun könnten. „Denkst du, mir geht es anders? Unser Leben ist eins. Auf ewig." Sie tippte mit ihrem Zeigefinger wissend auf ihre Schläfe.

„Auf ewig", flüsterte er in ihre Haare. Ein Versprechen, dass er an dieser Zukunft nie etwas ändern würde.

Das Feuer war in stinkenden Rauch übergegangen, es gab nichts mehr, was es hätte verbrennen können. Von Maria war nichts als ein Häufchen Asche übrig geblieben. Und selbst das wurde bereits Stück für Stück vom Wind fortgetrieben. Alles, was blieb, war ein eine wertvolle Halskette, mit einem verrußten großen Diamanten. Sie würden sie liegen lassen. Sollte sie doch ein Reisender finden und sich darüber freuen; sie war mit zu viel Blut bezahlt worden, als dass sie sie hätten mitnehmen wollen.

Am anderen Ende des Staates lief Paolo ohne sich umzudrehen. Es schien ihn anzustrengen; er war so menschlich; fragil und schwach. Aber er wurde erwartet von unerbittlichen, kalten Augen.

**Na? Ist jemand traurig, dass Maria tot ist? Ich kann gut ohne sie. Vielleicht gibt's ja Rache….man munkelt^^**

**Drückt den kleinen Review-Button! Ihr wollt es doch auch ;P**


	5. Dasselbe Ziel

**In diesem Kapitel kann ich fast behaupten, dass die Hälfte der Figuren mir gehören; der Rest geht dann wohl an Stephanie Meyer. **

„Was ist geschehen? Du widerlicher Wurm! Wo ist Maria?", die blutroten Augen durchbohrten Paolo. Voller Abscheu. „Es ist dir nicht erlaubt allein unterwegs zu sein! Hast du einen Auftrag?" es gab klare Anweisungen, wie dieser niedrigste aller Untertanen zu leben hatte, wenn er leben wollte.

„Nein Me-meister. Entschu-schuldigung. Die werte Herrin ist…" er stockte. Er hatte Angst vor den Konsequenzen. Leidenschaft konnte viel bei seinem Meister bewirken. Und der Bote ist immer derjenige, der die Wut abbekommt. „Sie ist t-t-tot!", stammelte er panisch.

„Was?" er schrie ohrenbetäubend laut und raufte sich fassungslos die schwarz glänzenden Locken. Man konnte sein stilles Herz brechen hören „Mi cara Maria! Unmöglich!", er schnappte sich den gebrochenen Jungen und schlug ihn hart auf den Boden. Dieser traute sich nicht einmal seinen Sturz abzufangen oder sich aufzurichten. Er würde jede Strafe über sich ergehen lassen. Er hatte sie verdient, in seinen Augen. Amaros gebleckte Zähne bedrohlich über ihm fragte er den Jungen: „ Was hast du getan? Was hast du nicht getan?"

„Erbarmen, Mei-meister Amaro! I-ich habe ge-geholfen, a-aber sie wa-waren stärker! Er wa-war es. Der ver-verlorene Sch-schüler."

„Jasper Whitlock? Was hat er hier zu suchen. Wie kann es sein, dass er sie besiegt hat, meine Liebste, die Stärkste von allen. Und du warst nutzlos wie immer. Hast sie sterben lassen. Hast überlebt. Dein Leben hätte vor ihrem enden sollen. Sie hat dich leben lassen, damit du nutzt. Du hast versagt. Nun stirb, du kleine Made!" Seine Stimme war verzerrt vor Hass. Er holte aus, um den Schädel Paolos mit einem Schlag zu zertrümmern.

„Wa-wartet, Herr! I-ich kann helfen. Er hat Sch-schw-schwächen!", flehte er.

Amaro ließ ihn gewähren. Sein Hass galt seit jeher Jasper. Er selbst konnte Marias Liebe zwar gewinnen. Doch war er immer nur die zweite Wahl gewesen. Eine Frau, die alles haben kann und sich alles nimmt, begehrt immer das am meisten, was sie nicht bekommen kann. Verzehrt sich nach dem, der sie nicht will. Jasper erzeugte dieses Gefühl in ihr und es blieb, auch Jahrzehnte nach seinem Verschwinden; auch nachdem Amaro selbst mit allen Mitteln versucht hatte, ihn aus ihrem Kopf zu vertreiben.

„So eine sinnlose Fähigkeit. Du bist schwächer als alle, die du je durchschaut hast. Es mag ja sein, dass Maria dank dir einige Siege errungen hat, aber so ein unfähiger Vampir wie du ist es nicht Wert in einer Armee wie der unseren zu dienen. Also sprich, was sind seine Schwächen und wag es ja nicht, mich anzustottern. Sei ein Mann und erfülle deine Pflichten. Keine weiteren Fehler! Es wären deine letzten", warnte er kalt; sein Gesicht immernoch nur wenige Zentimeter von Paolo entfernt; bereit, ihm den Kopf abzureißen, wenn ihm danach wäre.

Paolo strengte sich an, alles ruhig und richtig zu berichten, was er wusste. Er blickte auf den Boden, um seine Aufregung zu unterdrücken. „ Momentan sind beide vergiftet. Das Mädchen am Handgelenk und Jasper auf der Brust." Er zeigte still und ohne aufzuschauen an die Stellen seines eigenen Körpers, als ob er es spüren könnte.

„Das Mädchen?" unterbrach Amaro. „Seine Gefährtin?" ihm war sofort klar, was dies für Maria bedeutet hätte. Sie hatte Konkurrenz schon immer sehr schlecht vertragen. Nur wenige Soldatinnen hatten es in ihre Armee geschafft. Die letzte, wunderschön und mit unglaublichen Kampffähigkeiten, hatte Amaro ein Lächeln zu viel geschenkt. Lucia war eine Augenweide: groß, feminine Gesichtszüge mit langen Zöpfen bis zur Taille… aber Amaro hatte nur oberflächlich mit ihr geflirtet, er hätte Maria nie betrogen. Noch in derselben Nacht ließ Maria sie bei lebendigem Leibe verbrennen. Einer ihrer Untergeben hielt sie in den Flammen und verlor dabei selbst einen Teil seiner Arme unwiederbringlich. Marias Belohnung für diese Tat hatte Amaro damals nicht sehr gefallen; es war gleichsam eine Bestrafung für ihn gewesen; sie war sehr…körperlich. Aber er war noch nicht in der Position, Ansprüche an sie zu stellen; es war mühsam, sie ganz für sich zu gewinnen.

Paolo holte ihn aus seiner Erinnerung zurück: „Ja, Herr! Sie haben eine sehr starke Bindung. Maria hat das bemerkt und selbst Schwäche entwickelt; blinde Eifersucht." Wie sein Herr vermutet hatte.

Amaro durchfuhr ein Stechen. Er wusste, dass Paolo dies spüren würde. Aber was würde es ihm nutzen, selbst zu schwach einen Menschen zu erlegen.

Der Diener fuhr fort: „ Aber das Gift wird bald verblassen und es beeinträchtigt nicht stark genug. Marias härtester Schlag konnte ihn nur für wenige Minuten außer Gefacht setzen. Ihr müsst die Fähigkeiten der beiden umgehen. Wenn ihr an ihnen dran seid, dürfte es mit eurer Kraft ein Leichtes sein sie zu zerstören." Pläne waren sein Metier. Taten überließ er den Stärkeren.

„Welche Macht besitzt das Mädchen? Und wie umgehe ich sein Gespür? Wie weit reicht es?", Jaspers Fähigkeiten kannte er aus Erzählungen.

Paolo beantwortete die Fragen:„ Ihre blinde Liebe füreinander ist der Schlüssel. Sie sieht die Zukunft. Versionen davon. Von sich; ihm; ihrer Familie. Sie schützt den ganzen Clan. Aber, in Momenten höchsten Glücks, inniger Gefühle, konzentriert sie sich nicht darauf, lässt sich ablenken. Nur dann ist es euch möglich, nahe genug heranzukommen, um sie auszuschalten. Jasper ist da weniger das Problem. Seine Kraft reicht kaum weiter als einen Raum. Und sein leidender Charakter wird von ihren Emotionen angezogen wie die Motte vom Licht. Wenn sie abgelenkt ist, dann wegen ihm. Er wird nichts anderes im Kopf haben als ihre Gefühle; darin schwimmen. Dann könnt ihr ihn ertränken." Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer hämischen Fratze. Er passte gut in Marias Armee; rücksichtslos und durchtrieben. Seine Schwäche machte ihn zum Untertan, aber die Königin hatte er selbst gewählt. Er liebte sie innigst; er beobachtete sie, egal, welchem Mann sie sich hingab; mehr würde er nie bekommen; und selbst das war ihm nun verwehrt; er hasste Alice und Jasper ebenso wie sein Herr.

„Hi Bruderherz! Wir landen in einer Stunde und 6 Minuten in Calgary. Hör nicht auf die Anzeige, wir werden uns verspäten. Bring alle mit! Bye!", zwitscherte Alice so schnell in ihr kleines Mobiltelefon, dass weder die aufgeregte Stewardess noch Edward etwas sagen konnten. Sie legte auf, ohne die Antwort abzuwarten. „ Sie werden alle kommen!", sagte sie voller Zuversicht.

„Du willst mir immer noch nicht verraten, was die kleine Familienkrise ist, auf die du dich schon so freust?", fragte Jasper, sich von der Menschenmenge um ihn herum ablenkend.

„Nein!" sie lachte frech „ Aber die Dramatik wird dir gefallen und ich möchte anschließend deine Meinung dazu hören. Wie du reagieren würdest, je nachdem auf welcher Seite du stehst." Sie wusste, dass er nicht weiter fragen würde. Bella hätten diese Andeutungen aus der Reserve gelockt. Sie vermisste ihre jüngste Schwester. Mit Jasper konnte man nicht gut streiten; es war leicht, die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Er ließ es zu.

Jasper konnte warten und konzentrierte sich ganz auf ihre ansteckend gute Laune.

Amaro machte sich auf den Weg. Maria wusste nicht, wo Jasper sich aufielt. Nur halbherzig hatte sie versucht, diese Information von Peter zu erfahren, als sie ihm das letzte Mal begegnet war. Es wäre reine Zeitverschwendung gewesen. Er hatte sich dem größten Clan in Amerika angeschlossen, noch dazu einem mit vielen Verbindungen. Ein Kampf nur aus Eitelkeit hätte zu viele Leben gekostet, vielleicht sogar ihr eigenes. Nun sah die Sache anders aus. Ohne seinen Gefährten ist ein Vampir nahezu unfähig weiterzuleben. Rache ist der einzige Weg, der vor ihm liegt. Rache, dann Agonie, dann der eigene Tod. So viele wie möglich mitreißen. Nur wenige haben die Rache je überlebt; blinde Wut macht nachlässig und wenn die Wellen zu weit schlagen, treten die Volturi auf den Plan. Amaro wusste, wo Peter sich aufhielt. Er würde die gewünschten Informationen bekommen. So oder so.

Nessie hatte ein großes Willkommen-Schild gebastelt. „Halte es nicht so lange hoch, mein Schatz!" musste Esme sie erinnern. Es war unmenschlich, dass ihre Arme nicht schwer wurden. Jacob machte sich darüber lustig: „ Unser Supergirl hier könnte das den ganzen Tag machen." und stupste Nessie an. In dieser Sekunde warf ihm Edward einen bedrohlichen Blick zu. Jacob stellte sich neben Bella und verwickelte sie in ein zwangloses Gespräch. Renesmee blickte ihren Vater mit einem nicht minder bösen Blick an, hob dann aber das Schild wieder hoch, weil die Landung angekündigt wurde. Alice ließ es sich nicht nehmen, vor dem Abflug noch ein Umstyling vorzunehmen. Es war ihr Auftritt. Von den großen hatte sie nur wenige. In der Schule musste sie sich einigermaßen normal anziehen und auch sonst galt es eher weniger als mehr aufzufallen. Aber heute wollte sie die anderen umhauen.

Bella blieb der Mund offen stehen auf. Emmett pfiff seiner kleinen Schwester hinterher, obwohl menschliche Ohren dies bei diesem Abstand noch nicht vernommen hätten. Rose war entzückt. Carlisle und Esme drückten sich fest aneinander. Sie waren einfach nur froh, ihre Familie wieder beisammen zu haben. Vollständig.

Alice trug einen roten Lack-Overall mit schwarzen Applikaturen wie beim Rennsport. Ihre schwarzen Stiefel hatten eine schwindelerregende Höhe und dennoch überragte Jasper sie. Beide trugen dunkle Sonnenbrillen, ein Auftritt wie von Filmstars. Jasper hatte sich seine Locken zu einem Undercut geschnitten und in einem Knoten zusammengefasst. Er trug einen bodenlangen schwarzen Mantel aus Leder. Jeder auf dem Flughafen starrte die Beiden an.

Alice genoss den Auftritt und Jasper genoss sie.

Herzlich wurden sie von der Familie empfangen. Die ersten waren Bella und Nessie, die ihnen entgegen rannten und sie beinahe umwarfen, so groß war die Freude. „ Es ist so schön, dass ihr wieder da seid. Ich hab dich so vermisst, Alice!", jammerte Bella. Nessie flüsterte Alice zu: „ Wir müssen unbedingt reden!" Alice konterte mit einem wissenden Blick.

Dann war es an Carlisle und Esme, ihre beiden Sprösslinge in Empfang zu nehmen.

„Scharfes Outfit, Kleine!", Emmett konnte seine Augen kaum davon lassen und presste sie fest an seine Brust, bevor er Jasper aus dem Hinterhalt angreifen wollte. Dieser trat rechtzeitig zurück und grinste Emmett breit an: „Dir fehlt wohl Training, Großer!" Jasper musste sich eingestehen, dass er Emmetts Gegenwart zu schätzen wusste; die Kämpfe und Wetten; sein leichtes fröhliches Gemüt. Er war zu Hause. Das machte ihn glücklicher, als er erwartet hatte.

„Deine Haare gefallen mir, Jasper. Warum hast du mich sowas nie ausprobieren lassen?", Rosalie freute sich, wieder modebewusste Mitbewohner im Haus zu haben.

Als letztes meldete sich Edward zu Wort: „ Gut, du weißt, dass du gebraucht wirst. Aber könntest du mir vorher erklären, was es damit auf sich hat?" er nahm ihren Arm und drückte das Handgelenk. Alice quiekte. „ Ich dachte, die Ermahnung gegen Körperschmuck muss man nur menschlichen Teenagern mit auf den Weg geben, wenn sie verreisen. Nicht über 100-jährigen Vampiren." Trotz der langen Handschuhe hatte Edward es sofort herausgefunden. Jasper konnte sich davon nicht so gut ablenken wie Alice und verriet dadurch die Tat.

„Ich find's hübsch!" Alice zog ihren Arm zurück und zuckte mit den Schultern. Die neugierigen Blicke der anderen ignorierte sie gekonnt. Sie würden es noch früh genug erfahren und Fragen stellen. Mit einem warnenden Gedanken ließ sie Edward verstummen. Der umarmte sie und holte eine etwas freundlichere Begrüßung nach. Auch er hatte seine Schwester vermisst und drückte sie herzlich an seine Brust. Jasper konnte die Wärme spüren, die von beiden ausging. Er schenkte Edward ein Lächeln.

Peter lag mit dem Gesicht am Boden, fauchend. Amaros Stiefel stand ihm im Genick. „Maria ist zu nachlässig mit dir umgegangen. Es war pure Großzügigkeit, dass sie dich hat ziehen lassen. Nun ist sie nicht mehr da und jetzt weht ein anderer Wind," drohte Amaro. Sein tiefschwarzes Haar fiel ihm aus seinem sorgfältig gebunden Haarknoten in Gesicht, während er sich nach unten beugte. „ Wenn du weiterhin so sorgenfrei mit dieser kleinen Schlampe leben möchtest, sag mir gefälligst, wo dieser Bastard Jasper sich aufhält. Und wage es ja nicht, ihn zu kontaktieren." Er stieg von Peters Kopf und näherte sich der verängstigten Charlotte. Seine Miene wurde butterweich. Er zwirbelte seinen kleinen Schnurrbart, spitzte seine vollen Lippen und küsste sie auf die Hand. Mit samtener Stimme redete er weiter: „ Es tut mir Leid meine Dame, dass sie in diese Situation mit hineingezogen werden." Mit einem Ruck drehte er die kleine Charlotte in seine Arme und hielt ihr die angespitzten Nägel an die Gurgel. „Sprich du Wurm! Wo ist er!", seine schlanke Nase blähte sich vor Aufregung.

Peter war Jasper zu großem Dank verpflichtet und würde ihm in jeder Situation beistehen, doch das Leben seiner Gefährtin wog mehr und so verriet er den Aufenthaltsort schließlich: „Crossfield, Canada." Er blickte mit leerem Blick auf den Boden. Was hatte er getan. Dieser Dämon würde nun auch seinen besten Freund heimsuchen und das Leben seiner Gefährtin fordern. Aber er hatte Hoffnung, dass Jasper und seine Familie stärker sein würden und dass Jasper ihm verzeihen könnte.

Amaro schubste Charlottes starren Körper auf den Boden zu ihrem Partner. „Schwacher Abschaum! Wenn ich mit diesem Mörder fertig bin, werde ich zurückkommen und eure elende Existenz beenden." Er bespuckte die beiden und machte sich auf den Weg. Das Paar unklammerte sich ängstlich; sie würden fliehen müssen; und sich einen Weg überlegen, Jasper dennoch zu warnen.

Amaro lief wie ein einsamer Wolf durch die Staaten. Er nahm keine Rücksicht darauf, welchen Weg er nahm. Ob bewohnt oder menschenleer. Seine Geschwindigkeit machte ihn für menschliche Augen ohnehin unsichtbar. Ausgenommen für die armen Kreaturen, die ihm als Mahlzeit dienten. In Kansas trank er sich satt. Keine niederen Triebe sollten seinen Plan durchkreuzen. Er wusste nun, wie nah Jasper an den Menschen lebte. Er wollte sich ganz auf die Rache konzentrieren.

Es war ein junges Paar in einem Auto. Ginger und Matt fuhren gerade vom Kino nach Hause.

„Du hast Bonnie die ganze Zeit angestarrt!", zeterte Ginger.

„Babe, sie saß vor mir! Ich habe nur über ihren Kopf hinweggeblickt. Ich hab mir den Film angesehen.", verteidigte sich ihr Freund.

„Ja klar! Es war sicher auch nur purer Zufall, dass deine werte Exfreundin, Miss Oh-guckt-nur-wie-groß-meine-Brüste-sind zur selben Veranstaltung im Kino war. Sie will dich wieder Matt! Und du hast nichts Besseres zu tun, als dich direkt hinter sie zu setzen und ‚nett' mit ihr zu plaudern!", sie wandte sich ab und schmollte.

„Ok, entschuldige! Ich wollte einfach nicht unhöflich sein, als sie gewunken hat." Verteidigte er sich. „Mal sehen, wie es dir gefällt, wenn ich dich links liegen lasse, nachdem wir uns endlich getrennt haben", murmelte er zu sich selbst.

„Was war das?", ihre Ohren waren gut, „Ich glaub ja wohl, du spinnst. Dann mach doch gleich Schluss, wenn du es so eilig hast, du elender…."

Ein Schatten lief vor ihr Auto. Matt riss hektisch das Lenkrad herum, doch sie überfuhren, was auch immer den Schatten verursachte hatte. Schnell brachte er das Auto unter den panischen Schreien seiner Freundin zum Stehen.

„Oh mein Gott, was war das? Wir haben jemanden überfahren." Sie begann zu weinen.

„Es war bestimmt nur ein Tier." Er klang unsicher und schnallte sich ab, um nachzusehen. „Geht es dir gut?" fragte er besorgt. Sie war sehr blass. Wahrscheinlich stand sie unter Schock. „Bleib besser hier, ja? Wenn wir ein Tier überfahren haben, ist das sicher kein schöner Anblick. Und wenn es doch ein….ach vergess es, bleib einfach im Wagen!"

Matt entfernte sich einige Schritte vom Auto und lief in die Dunkelheit zurück zu der Stelle, an der ein schwarzer lebloser Körper lag. Schnell lief er zu der scheinbar verletzten Person. „Oh, verdammt. Sir? Können Sie mich hören? Fuck!"

„Aber sicher doch, Matt.", antwortete Amaro wahrheitsgemäß. Seine Hand schnellt an die Kehle des Jungen; er konnte keinen Schrei von sich geben. „Du brauchst dich doch nicht so aufzuregen. Mir ist gar nichts passiert." Er beugte sich über den vergeblich kämpfenden Körper und trank das adrenalindurchströmte Blut. „Mmh, diese leichte Note von Wut macht dein Bouquet sehr vollmundig." Er ließ den bleichen, leblosen Körper fallen und trennte ihm mit seinen Krallen eine Hand ab. „Ich bin gespannt, wie deine Freundin schmeckt. Sie schien mir über die Sache mit Bonnie sehr unglücklich zu sein. Dennoch hätte ich anders reagiert, wenn sie mich so angeschrien hätte. Ich werde die Sache mal in deinem Namen beenden, Kumpel." Er stupste die Leiche freundschaftlich an und näherte sich dem Auto.

„Matt, wo bleibst du? Was ist passiert?", verängstigt drehte sie sich um und versuchte ihren Freund in der Dunkelheit ausfindig zu machen.

Matts Hand traf sie mitten ins Gesicht. Sie hielt sich die Wange und wollte ihn beschimpfen, als sie die abgetrennte Gliedmaße in ihrem Schoß sah. Laut schreiend entgurtete sie sich und sprang aus dem Auto.

„So hätte ich dir geantwortet, Püppchen. Der liebe Matt war zu weich, um dir eine ordentliche Antwort zu geben. Eine männliche."

„Oh mein Gott! Bitte lassen Sie mich gehen. Ich habe doch nichts getan!" wimmerte sie und kroch rückwärts weg vom Auto.

„Shhh, mein Kind!" Schnell war er bei ihr und hob sie hoch. Er ordnete ihre Kleider und wischte ihr das Blut aus dem Gesicht. Ihre blonden Haarsträhnen legte er ordentlich hinter die Ohren und beugte sich langsam zu ihr herunter. Sein schlanker hochgewachsener Körper war in feinste Stoffe gehüllt. Er trug eine elegante dunkle Hose zu Lackschuhen. Außerdem ein hochgekrempeltes weißes Hemd, dessen oberste Knöpfe offen waren. Dadurch konnte man seine blasse olivfarbene Brust mit der starken männlichen Behaarung sehen. Hätten sie ein Date gehabt, wäre dies die perfekte Pose für den Abschiedskuss und wäre sie ihm unter anderen Umständen begegnet hätte sie diesen auch gewollt. Aber es war kein Date und dieser Kuss sollte ihr letzter sein. Seine gierigen Lippen streiften nur sanft ihren vor Schreck geöffneten Mund. „ Ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen, mi cara. Du riechst zu verführerisch."

Seine glänzend weißen Zähne waren das letzte, was Ginger sah. Er trank sie bis auf den letzten Tropfen leer.

Im Volvo blickte Alice misstrauisch in den Rückspiegel. Edwards Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt. Es schüttelte ihn. „Hast du noch Tattoos oder Piercings, von denen ich wissen sollte?" Er lachte sie aus „Du weißt, das kann böse Infektionen geben, wenn du sowas im Ausland machen lässt." Es war gut, dass er sich auf die Straße nicht konzentrieren musste, um nach Hause zu finden. Er vibrierte vor stillem Lachen.

„Wie? Ich versteh nicht ganz?", Bella schaute verwirrt und drehte sich um. „Hat Alice sich was in der Art machen lassen? Ich dachte, sowas geht gar nicht. Wegen der harten Haut." Bella begegnete Erklärungen suchend Alice' Blick.

„Tu nicht so als wäre das so eine doofe Teenagersache! Es bedeutet uns wahnsinnig viel." Entgegnete Alice patzig, Bella völlig ignorierend.

„Könnt ihr euch eure Liebe nicht anders beweisen? Müsst ihr euch denn beißen? Schon mal was von Blumen oder Gedichten gehört? Ich meine gut, für Jasper mag das einen Hintergrund haben, aber du, Schwesterchen? Hat sie rumgejammert? Anschließend?", er wandte sich Jasper zu.

Dessen Mundwinkel zuckte leicht bei dem Gedanken an Alice' Wehleidigkeit nach dem Biss, aber er konnte sich beherrschen. „Ein wenig", war seine einzige Aussage zu diesem Gespräch.

„Was?" fragte Bella empört. „Ihr habt euch gebissen? Warum das denn?" Sie rieb sich automatisch ihren Arm. Bei der Erinnerung an den Schmerz, den James ihr damals zugefügt hatte oder Edwards Gift, als es sich langsam in ihrem Körper verbreitet hatte, zuckte sie unwillkürlich zusammen. Sie konnte sich keinen Grund vorstellen, das aus Spaß oder Liebe zu wiederholen.

„Weißt du was, Edward? Halt einfach deinen Mund! Ich bin mir sicher, die anderen werden es besser verstehen und wenn nicht, ist mir das auch egal. Immerhin geht es euch überhaupt nichts an." Die nächste halbe Stunde war das Auto ruhig. Nach Alice' Ansage wollte Bella die genauen Gründe lieber nicht gleich wissen. Sie würde vermutlich nicht so reagieren, wie Alice das gerne hätte und sie wollte ihre liebste Schwester nicht gleich wieder verärgern. Alles, was Edward über die Reise wissen musste und zum Teil gar nicht wissen wollte, sah er in den Gedanken des Paares hinter ihm im Auto. Sie blickten beide aus dem Fenster. Ihre Hände berührten sich nur mit den kleinen Fingern. Dennoch war es ein intimer Moment für Alice und Jasper. Zu Hause würden sie bis zur Nacht keine Zeit mehr füreinander haben. Sie dachten an die letzten Wochen und verabschiedeten sich von der Zweisamkeit.

Nachdem er vollkommen satt war, machte sich Amaro weiter auf den Weg nach Crossfield. Die Sache mit der Hand hätte seiner Liebsten sicher gefallen. Marie hatte ein Faible für ‚Mit dem Essen spielen'. Wehmütig dachte er an ihre gemeinsame Zeit zurück. Er war seit langem der erste Vampir gewesen, den sie in ihrer Gegenwart geduldet hatte ohne, dass sie ihn selbst erschaffen hätte. Ihre Gabe war es gewesen, das Potential in den Menschen zu spüren, sich zu fähigen Unsterblichen zu entwickeln. Selbst Paolo, den Amaro so verachtete, hatte durchaus Potential, ihre kleine Armee zu bereichern. Nicht als Kämpfer, wohl aber als Stratege. Sein eigenes Leben war mehrere Male durch die Listen dieses Wichts gerettet worden.

Maria hatte anfangs versucht, sich gegen die Liebe zu wehren, Amaro wegzuschicken oder töten zu lassen. Doch er war zu gerissen und ein ausgezeichneter Kämpfer. Nichts hinderte ihn daran ihr näher zu kommen; genau wie sie bekam er immer, was er wollte. Er hatte sie seit dem ersten Augenblick geliebt. Die Leidenschaft, die sie ausgestrahlt hatte gepaart mit der Macht, machten sie unwiderstehlich. Nach langem, ehrlichem Werben hatte er sie mit ihrem ersten Traum seit vielen hundert Jahren erobert. Es sollte nicht ihr letzter sein. Er konnte sich noch genau erinnern wie lieblich sie dagelegen hatte. Still und zufrieden. Er hatte ihre Wangen berührt und zärtlich ihren Hals entlang gestrichen. Als sie aufwachte küsste sie ihn wild und intensiv.

Er berührte seine Lippen. Es war ihm, als ob er ihren süßen Mund spüren würde. Die untergehende Sonne ließ seine Haut funkeln. Er war wie Maria von lateinamerikanischer Abstammung. Exotisch und wunderschön. Sie hatten gut zusammengepasst. Maria hatte daran nie mehr gezweifelt. Sie stritten häufig und heftig, aber die Versöhnungen waren umso schöner. Den letzten Streit hatten sie gehabt, als Maria von einem ihrer Späher eine geheime Nachricht erhalten hatte. Sie hatte ihm nicht sagen wollen, was der Grund für ihre Aufregung war und wohin sie gehen wollte. Sie hatten sich angeschrien, doch schließlich wünschte er sie zur Hölle und kehrte ihr den Rücken zu. Sie hatte sich den kleinen Paolo geschnappt und war verschwunden. Der Junge kam allein zurück. Eine Versöhnung konnte es diesmal nicht geben. Nie mehr. Seine Augen funkelten vor Zorn; er beschleunigte seinen Schritt.

**Ein klein wenig Mitleid für unseren badguy! Und ein kleines REVIEW für mich!**


	6. Beratungsstelle Alice

**So meine Lieben; ab hier ist die Story nicht gebetat (das klingt komisch^^). Aber ich hab schon soooo viel geschrieben, dass ich euch nich so lang warten lassen wollte. Verzeiht also mögliche Fehler und genießt mit Alice das kleine Problem ;P**

**(SM gehört immer noch Twilight; warum bin ich darauf nicht gekommen?)**

Alice eröffnete ihr Büro im Garten, weit genug weg, sodass keine unerwünschten Lauscher die Sorgen ihrer Klienten mithören konnten. Jasper schnappte sich Emmett. Er sollte seine nicht vergessene Revanche bekommen.

Die erste, die kam, war Rosalie.

„Wie konntest du nur gehen ohne ein paar Entwürfe hier zu lassen?", fragte sie vorwurfsvoll und schmiss Alice eine Zeichenmappe hin. „Ich hätte gerne etwas tailliertes, alltagstauglich, in taubenblau mit roten Highlights. Diese Schule ist um einiges modebewusster als unsere letzte. Wir können uns also etwas mehr austoben.", sie lächelte atemberaubend und warf ihre blonde Mähne zurück.

„Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann." Alice blieb professionell, schnappte sich den Block aber augenblicklich und begann zu kritzeln. „Der nächste bitte!"

Carlisle berührte Rose sanft an der Schulter, als er an ihr vorbeilief, ein kleines Zeichen seiner Aufmerksamkeit. Rose schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln.

„Carlisle, mit dir habe ich eigentlich nicht gerechnet. Nun, ich habe gesehen, dass du kommst, aber ein Problem bringt dich nicht zu mir, oder?", mit verschränkten Armen blickte Alice ihren Adoptiv-Vater an.

„Nein, kein Problem. Aber der Wunsch mit dir zu sprechen. Und wenn du dir schon mal ein solch schönes Büro eingerichtet hast." Carlisle schaute sich um und verkniff sich ein Lachen über den edlen Mahagoni-Tisch mitten auf dem Rasen. Es war ein Vergnügen, der kleinen Alice dabei zuzusehen, wie sie dieses kolossale Möbelstück die Treppen hinunter bis zu dieser genau ausgepeilten Stelle hievte. „Ich wollte dir nur unter vier Augen sagen, wie wichtig du mir und der ganzen Familie bist. Bitte sag mir, dass du nicht wirklich enttäuscht von uns warst, sondern nur einen kleinen Liebesurlaub mit Jasper machen wolltest. Du weißt, dass ich euch nie als zweitklassig betrachtet habe." Er schaute ihr aufrichtig und tief in die ockerfarbenen Augen. Alice und Jasper waren nicht die letzten Mitglieder des Clans, doch waren sie die einzigen, die nicht der Giftlinie Carlisles entsprangen. Außer Jacob, der als Werwolf unter Vampiren, geprägt auf einen Halbvampir eh eine Sonderrolle einnahm.

„Ach, Vater!", im Bruchteil einer Sekunde erhob sie sich und stand neben Carlisle, den Arm um seine Hüfte geschwungen, „Dir und Esme könnte ich sowieso nie böse sein und auch enttäuscht habt ihr uns noch nie. Ich fühlte mich seit meiner ´Geburt` hier zugehörig", munterte sie ihn auf, „Naja und wenn ich auf meine Brüder und Schwestern sauer bin, zählen wir das mal zu Geschwisterzoff. Ich liebe sie alle und weiß, dass es ihnen genauso geht. Es war einfach zu schön, diese Hilflosigkeit auf ihrer Seite mal zu provozieren," neckte sie.

„Werde ich je erfahren, worum es eigentlich geht?" Es war ihm schon seit Wochen aufgefallen, wie aufmerksam Edward jeden Schritt Jacobs beobachtete.

„Na, wenn´s nach den Beteiligten geht wohl eher nicht." Sie schmunzelte ihn an und verschloss sinnbildlich ihre Lippen und warf den Schlüssel weg.

„Na gut. Dann regel du das mal." Er küsste sie auf den Kopf und verschwand.

„Muss ich eine Wartenummer ziehen?", Edward lehnte lässig an einem Baum.

Alice begab sich zurück an ihren Schreibtisch. „Nein, du bist der nächste." Sie schnappte sich den Zeichenblock und entwarf ein paar Tops, während Edward seine Sorgen schilderte. Es setzte sich auf die Kante ihres Tisches.

„Wie, ich sehe, bist du einiger Maßen im Bilde.", fing er an. „Also. Das `Problem', mit dem wir schon von Anfang an gerechnet haben, ist eingetreten. Renesme und Jacob werden beziehungsweise wollen intim werden, was ich auf keinen Fall zulassen werde." Vor Wut sprang auf und ballte seine Fäuste zusammen.

Alice lachte schallend. Sie hatte diese Gespräch kommen sehen, aber live war es noch viel amüsanter.

„Sorry, ich weiß, es ist nicht witzig für dich. Erst recht nicht, sobald Bella davon erfährt. Versucht er sie zu verführen?", sie kannte die Antwort und strengte sich an, nicht loszuprusten.

„Ähm, nein. Es sieht mehr so aus, als würde sie ihn verführen.", gestand Edward.

„Ich kenne ihre Gedanken und es ist einfach widerlich, wie sie sich wahrnehmen." Edward verzog das Gesicht. Seine Tochter als Lustobjekt oder diesen Köter als Traummann zu sehen, war ihm mehr als zu wider.

„Jacob strengt sich regelrecht an in meiner Gegenwart neutral zu bleiben, aber diese Prägungssache raubt ihm jegliche Rationalität. Sie muss langsam in sowas, wie die Pubertät kommen; mit fünf." Fassungslos schüttelte er den Kopf. Der Statur nach zu urteilen steckte Nessie im Körper einer 13 bis 15-jährigen. Eindeutig zu jung für ihren ewig 17-jährigen Vater, um ihr eine Beziehung zu einem Jungen zu erlauben. Dass die beiden mit einer nahezu 100%igen Wahrscheinlichkeit ihr Leben lang zusammenbleiben würden, machte ihm die Diskussion mit seiner Tochter nicht leichter. Argumente wie ‚er ist nicht gut genug für dich' oder ‚er wird dir sehr weh tun' zogen nicht. Es würde nie einen besseren Partner für sie geben, das wusste Edward genau. Jake würde sein Leben für sie geben und ihr jeden Wunsch erfüllen.

„Sie ist einfach noch zu jung!", schloss er schließlich.

Alice kannte die Argumente, die durch seinen Kopf schossen. Die blaue Bluse, die sie gerade fertig gezeichnet hatte, würde Rosalie sicher gefallen.

„Tja, ich fürchte, ihr müsst einen Kompromiss finden, der euch alle nicht glücklich machen wird", entgegnete Alice, „Ich habe dich gesehen, wie du dich aufgeregt hast, nachdem du die beiden bei ihrem ersten Kuss erwischt hast hatten. Zumindest glaubst du, dass es dieser war. So romantisch."

„Tzz, ich konnte ihre Schmetterlinge schon vor dem Haus hören. Sie schrien förmlich nach mehr", warf Edward ein.

„Würdest du mich bitte nicht unterbrechen? Danke!", sprach sie patzig zurück.

„Dein Gespräch mit Jake und deine Drohungen ihm gegenüber müssen dich echt beschäftigt haben. Ich habe dich immer wieder wütend die Zeilen durchlesen sehen, Bruderherz", sie warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zurück.

„Der arme Junge konnte sicher tagelang nicht ruhig schlafen, immer in Angst um sein bestes Stück." Sie kicherte.

„Aber was hat es genützt?", verteidigte sich Edward, „Sie versuchen mich auszutricksen. Schwänzen den Unterricht, um rumzuknutschen."

„Teenager!" Alice rollte mit den Augen, „Aber du machst es ihnen als allwissender Vater auch nicht leicht."

„Das habe ich auch nicht vor!" Edward blieb hart.

„Pass auf, Bruder! Du kannst nichts an ihren Gefühlen ändern. Auch andere Mädchen in ihrem Alter haben Freunde. Wir sollten uns eine Taktik wegen Bella überlegen und ansonsten bleibt dir nichts anderes übrig als sie in Ruhe zu lassen."

„Aber…" Alice schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Ich werde mit ihr reden. Ihr sagen, dass sie zu jung ist für das, was dir eigentlich Sorgen macht." Wieder musste sie ein Kichern unterdrücken. „ Sie wird es nicht verstehen, aber sicher darauf eingehen, wenn du versprichst, sie nicht weiter zu unterdrücken. Sie werden sich küssen und bei Jakes Temperament wird es sicher schwer, es dabei zu belassen. Aber mit deinen Drohungen im Kopf wird er sich bestimmt beherrschen können. Auf deine Tochter sollten wir ab und zu einen Blick haben. Und dass du es nicht ewig verhindern kannst, ist dir hoffentlich auch klar. Sie wird sich maximal 1-2 Jahre zurückhalten lassen. Sie hat Bellas Starrsinn. Danach gnade uns Gott" sie lachte so laut los, dass Emmett und Jasper neugierig von ihrer Arena aufblickten und sie verwundert anstarrten.

„Es freut mich, dass du darüber so herzhaft lachen kannst!" grummelte er sie an.

„Spaß beiseite. Die Zukunft ist unsicher. Also, versprichst du, ihre Liebe nicht zu stören oder nicht?"fragte sie ernsthaft. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, nickte sie zustimmend.

„So ist richtig. Jetzt schick mir das kleine Hormonpaket, das sich deine Tochter schimpft. Mal sehen, was ich machen kann. Ich hasse, bei ihr immer im Dunkeln zu tappen." Mit ihrer zarten Hand fuchtelnd, verscheuchte sie ihren Bruder, um ihre nächste Kundin zu begrüßen.

Nessies kupferfarbene Locken schwangen mit jedem Schritt als sie sich der provisorischen Beraterstelle näherte. Sie hatte ein leichtes Sommerkleid mit bunten Blumen darauf an. Die Farben passten perfekt zu ihrer rosigen Haut. Sie setzte sich ins Gras, steckte sich eine Gänseblume ins Haar und schaute Alice unschuldig an.

„Warum schickt Dad mich zu dir? Ich meine, ich wollte eh mit dir sprechen, aber ich hatte gehofft, du würdest dich mit mir verbrüdern und nicht mit ihm unter einer Decke stecken" Sie schmollte und schaute Richtung Wald.

Alice wurde neugierig. „Mit dir verbrüdern? Was hattest du denn vor?" So etwas auch nur fragen zu müssen, machte sie schon sauer. Leere Flecken in der Zukunft. Immer wieder.

„Na gut! Aber wehe, du sagst Dad irgendwas! Versprochen?", Nessie funkelte Alice mit ihren haselnussbrauen Augen an.

„Du weißt schon, dass diese Versprechen nicht so einfach zu halten ist? Es ist ja nicht so als würde Edward leicht zu umgehen sein. Zumal er in letzter Zeit sehr intensiv bemüht ist, jedes Detail deiner Machenschaften herauszukriegen." Bei diesem Wort musste sie wieder schmunzeln. „Aber gut. Es gibt noch ein paar seltene chinesische Dialekte, in die ich die Beatles- Songtexte schon längst mal übersetzen wollte."

Er konnte sie nicht hören, aber seine Fühler waren so auf sie geeicht, dass Jasper am anderen Ende des riesigen Gartens spüren konnte, wie viel Spaß Alice in diesem Moment mit den ‚Problemen' hatte, wie sie es bezeichnete. Es machte ihn doch etwas neugierig. Obwohl es weniger der Hintergrund der Krise war, die er zu wissen verlangte, sondern mehr die Quelle, die diese Gefühle in ihr auslösten. Aber diesmal ließ er sich davon nicht so sehr ablenken, dass Emmett wieder einen Vorteil daraus ziehen könnte, worüber dieser sichtlich enttäuscht war.

„Da musst du schon früher aufstehen, Großer!", ein hämisches Grinsen breitete sich um seinen Mund aus.

„Worum geht's da eigentlich?", wollte Emmett ehrlich wissen „Muss ich da auch noch hin, oder haben die wirklich alle Probleme?"

„Ich hab keine Ahnung", gestand Jasper wahrheitsgemäß.

„Alice wollte mir nicht verraten, was hier eigentlich los ist; aber dass du auch nichts bemerkt hat, wundert mich. Ich dachte hier fliegen die Fetzen? Sie hat versprochen mich später aufzuklären. Frag du doch Rose, vielleicht weiß die etwas", anschließend konzentrierten sie sich wieder vollständig auf ihren Kampf.

Renesmee wurde rot und guckte auf den Boden; dieses Verhalten kannte Alice noch von Bella; jetzt war sie wirklich neugierig „ Spuck schon aus, ich versprochen, nichts zu sagen", mit einer Bewegung setzte sie sich direkt neben Nessie ins Gras und streichelte ihr ermunternd den Rücken.

„Du hast mir doch mal von den Flitterwochen meiner Eltern erzählt?", druckste Nessie.

Alice konnte das Ziel dieser Aussage noch nicht sehen. „Ja, Esmes Insel."

„Und du hast doch damals ihre Koffer gepackt? Mit den…naja…verführerischen Teilen" sie wurde rot wie eine Tomate.

Jasper konnte die unglaubliche Hitze, die peinliche Berührung, die von ihr ausging spüren. Es war so stark, dass er unwillkürlich aufguckte; und sich wieder eine fing.

„Ha, früh genug?" Emmet triumphierte. Sein Siegestanz brachte Jasper zum Lachen und lenkte ihn wieder von der Szenerie am Wald ab.

„Was hast du vor?", Alice war entsetzt. Es würde schwer sein, die beiden Versprechen, die sie gegeben hatte einzuhalten, ohne jemanden zu hintergehen. Diplomatie. Ihre Stärke.

„Muss ich dir das wirklich erklären? Ich dachte Jasper und du wärt über diesen Punkt schon längst hinaus" sie guckte ihre Tante frech an.

„Aber du bist noch so jung, gerade einmal fünf." Sie konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, wie sie die kleine Nessie in ihren Armen geschaukelt hatte. Eben diese Nessie, die jetzt nach französischer Spitzenunterwäsche verlangte.

„Aber Jacob lässt sich anders nicht überzeugen. Ich weiß, dass er mich will und ich ihn. Aber seit ein paar Wochen macht er immer einen Rückzieher, wenn ich ihm näher kommen will. Ich weiß, es hat was mit Dad zu tun. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er mir mit dem Zeug genauso wenig widerstehen könnte, wie Dad damals Mum" sie schauderte ein wenig bei der Vorstellung.

Alice lachte bei der Wahrheit dieser Aussage und wusste auch ganz genau von wem Nessie diese engstirnige Art geerbt hatte. Und das Verlangen nach ihrem Partner. „Aber kannst du nicht erstmal wie deine Schulfreundinnen froh darüber sein, überhaupt einen Freund zu haben und dich mit dem Knutschen zufrieden geben? Das ist doch normal für dein geschätztes Alter" Alice versuchte zu diskutieren, obwohl Normalität im Hause Cullen noch nie ein schlagendes oder passendes Argument war.

„Meine Schulfreundinnen" Nessie konnte sich als einzige der Cullens glücklich schätzen, welche zu haben „stehen auf dumme, arrogante, egoistische Kerle, die sie niemals verdient hätten. Übertolle Sportler, die ihren Freunden nach dem Training erzählen, mit wem sie letztens rumgeknutscht haben. Typen, die niemals Geschenke mitbringen und sich nicht an das erste Date erinnern können oder nach zwei Wochen schon keine Lust mehr auf dasselbe Mädchen haben und sich anderweitig umschauen." Ja, das waren die Argumente ihres Vaters gewesen, wenn sich die Umstände normal verhalten würden.

„Aber Jake ist anders. Er erinnert sich an die kleinsten Sachen und bringt mir ständig kleine Dinge mit; Aufmerksamkeiten. Er gesteht mir seine Liebe, egal wer dabei steht, weil er es ehrlich meint. Er würde alles für mich tun und seine eigenen Wünsche immer zurückstecken. Ich vertraue ihm voll und ganz. Und ich liebe ihn auch. Natürlich will ich da mehr; mehr als meine Freundinnen. Die werden ihr Leben lang nach so einem perfekten Mann suchen und sich definitiv zu früh dem Falschen hingeben. Ich denke nicht, dass man das daher vergleichen kann." Fiebrig glühten ihre Augen. Sie kämpfte für ihre Liebe; sie hatte das Recht darauf.

Alice lächelte verträumt. Was Nessie beschrieb, ließ sie unweigerlich an Jasper denken. Ihren perfekten Mann; ihren Engel. Sie verzehrte sich nach ihm. Die Distanz war zu groß, nach all der Zeit der Nähe; auch wenn er in Sichtweite war.

Jasper fing sich wieder eine; die Liebe und Sehnsucht die von seiner Partnerin ausgingen machten ihn erneut unachtsam. Es war schmerzhaft dies so zu spüren und ihr nicht nah sein zu können. Er schaute auf und ihre Blicke trafen sich; Funken lagen in der Luft; bis zur Nacht hatte sie gesagt, würden sie sich nicht näher kommen können. Zumindest nicht nah genug. Sehnsucht durchströmte ihn plötzlich selbst; er konnte nicht genau sagen, ob es sein eigenes oder ihr Gefühl war. Er wand sich wieder Emmet zu, der ihm aus Höflichkeit diesen kurzen privaten Moment gelassen hatte.

„Mann, das kenn ich. Wenn Rose und ich für `ne Zeit allein waren, fällt es uns auch immer schwer ins normale Familienleben zurückzukehren. Aber weißt du was? Ihr seht gut genährt aus", er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen, „wir hatten eh bald vor wieder Jagen zu gehen. Wie wär's wenn ich was für heute Abend arrangiere und die ganze Bande mitnehme? Dann habt ihr ein bisschen Zeit zum Akklimatisieren." Die Vorstellung, wie Rose und er das letzte Mal akklimatisiert haben ließ ihn lachen

„Aber ihr solltet euch vielleicht von Esmes antiken Stücken fern halten!" dann grölte er los.

Jasper strahlte: „Das wär unglaublich nett von dir! Danke!" den Wink mit den Antiquitäten ließ er unkommentiert, aber er wusste, dass bei ihnen keine große Gefahr bestand. Sie waren sehr sinnlich, aber nicht so wild wie Emmet und Rosalie.

„Hey, hörst du mir eigentlich zu?" fragte Nessie sauer.

Das riss Alice aus ihren Tagträumen „Ja, klar, sorry!"

„Na siehst du. Also denke ich, es ist passender, wenn ich uns mit euch vergleiche. Also sag, wie lang habt ihr gewartet, seit dem Tag, als ihr euch kennengelernt habt?" sie war neugierig.

Alice schmunzelte innerlich, aber ließ sich nichts anmerken. Wenn es nach ihr gegangen wäre, wäre das schon am ersten Tag passiert. Nur Jaspers traditioneller Erziehung war es zu verdanken, dass sie noch eine Woche gewartet hatten; ein spontaner Antrag, den sie nicht vorausgesehen hatte und eine kleine Hochzeit einen Tag später. Dann die Flitterwochen; sie schwelgte ab.

„Das ist nicht der Punkt. Wir waren alle alt genug und wenn ich recht überlege…", ein triumphierendes Lächeln zauberte sich auf ihr Gesicht, „Wir waren alle verheiratet. Ich und Jasper, Rose und Emmet und auch deine Eltern" Sie verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. Was wollte die Kleine dagegen sagen.

„Ihr seid doch alle von vorgestern!" Nessie schmollte, als sie merkte, Alice würde ihr nicht helfen. Alice lachte bei dem Gedanken, wie alt sie nach menschlicher Sicht schon alle waren. Sie hatte sich damals als junger Vampir in einen Ur-Opa verliebt; Einen zuckersüßen.

„Du bleibst dabei? Keine Hilfe? Keine Wäsche?" ein letzter flehender Blick.

Alice guckte sie entschuldigend an: „Tut mir Leid, Liebes. Wenn du ein wenig älter bist bestimmt. Versprochen. Aber im Moment, nein. Ob das mit der Hochzeit dann Voraussetzung sein wird, wirst du wohl mit deinem Vater aushandeln müssen. Aber, wenn du mir versprichst, solange zu warten, verrate ich dir etwas Schönes."

Nessie sah ein, dass es ohne Alice Hilfe unmöglich war, ihren Vater zu umgehen oder Jacob kalt zu erwischen, also willigte sie mit einem kurzen bockigen Nicken ein.

„Edward musste mir auch etwas versprechen. Er wird euch in Ruhe lassen und Jacob nicht mehr länger drohen."

Nessie sprang auf und ballte die Fäuste „Das hat er also getan. Dieser Fiesling!"

„Würdest du mich bitte ausreden lassen? Unglaublich, ganz der Vater! Also er wird euch in Ruhe lassen, wenn er euch vertrauen kann. Und es wäre sicherlich hilfreich, wenn du versuchen würdest in seiner Gegenwart nicht allzu unkeusche Gedanken zu hegen."

„Das ist alles so unfair; was soll ich denn dagegen machen, ich liebe ihn nun mal!"

„Teenager", Alice verdrehte die Augen. „Renesmee!" ihr Ton wurde ernster, obwohl sie nur spielerisch versuchte, Autorität auszustrahlen; es wirkte; das Mädchen guckte sie ängstlich an „Wir müssen uns alle zurückhalten; unsere wahren Gefühle verstecken und schauspielern. Je früher du das lernst, umso eher wirst du als vollwertiges Familienmitglied akzeptiert. Und nicht nur als kleines Mädchen. Sei Verantwortungsvoll, nicht nur, wenn du von Menschen umgeben bist, auch hier im Familienleben; du hast deinen Platz und kannst nicht nur deinen Kopf durchsetzen, du verletzt damit all jene, die dich lieben. Wenn wir dir vertrauen könne, wirst du es leichter haben, Freiheiten zu erlangen; für was auch immer du diese Nutzen möchtest." Ganz am Ende konnte sie sich das Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, aber Nessie war zu sehr in Gedanken, um das zu bemerken. Sie drehte sich um und rannte in den Wald; sie würde einige Zeit nachdenken müssen.

Ihr Büro war geschlossen; das Tageswerk vollbracht. Sie war sehr zufrieden mit sich. Gerade als sie den großen schweren Tisch wieder ins Haus hieven wollte, kam Edward um bot ihr höflich seine Hilfe an; sie akzeptierte dankend. Stolz präsentierte sie ihre Gedanken; das vergangene Gespräch; stark daran bemüht, den Teil mit der Unterwäsche wegzulassen; sie hatte es versprochen.

„Ich bin beeindruckt, Schwesterchen!" mit seiner einen freien Hand verstrubbelte er ihr schwarzes Haar. „Warum kannst du dich an solche Lebensweisheiten nicht erinnern, wenn du mal wieder deinen eigenen Kopf mit aller Gewalt durchsetzen willst?" er lächelte sein schiefes Lächeln und sie streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

„Mir ist es recht, als kleines Mädchen angesehen zu werden" konterte sie und lachte glockenklar.

Edward deutete ihre Größe an: „Du wirst es auch schwer haben, je etwas anderes zu sein!"

Beide lachten auf dem Weg zum Haus. Der Kompromiss war erträglich für Edward. Jasper gesellte sich zu ihnen. Dieses leichte, fröhliche Klima war unwiderstehlich. Er legte sanft seinen Arm um Alice Hüfte. Augenblicklich mischte sich etwas anderes in die Aura aus Fröhlichkeit.

„Ähm, ich lass euch dann mal allein. Wie ich hörte, gehe ich heut noch jagen? Eigentlich hab ich noch gar keinen Hunger, aber nachdem du so hilfreich warst, werde ich mal was gegen meine gute Figur tun" er rieb sich scherzhaft den stahlharten Bauch und verschwand mit dem Tisch in die obere Etage.

„Du hast mich ganz schön abgelenkt", es war gerade niemand da und so zog er sie dicht an sich, „Emmet hat haushoch gewonnen. Kriege ich dafür eine Entschädigung?" er nahm ihr Handgelenk; ‚sein' Handgelenk und küsste es zärtlich.

Alice kicherte „Ist es nicht ein Zufall, dass die Familie heute einen Jagdausflug macht? Da haben wir die ganze Nacht für uns. Vielleicht kann ich dich dann entschädigen."

Spielerisch entwand sie sich seinem Griff. Er ließ sie nicht gehen.

„Werde ich denn noch erfahren, was da vorhin los war? Das war ein ganz schönes Gefühlschaos; ich bin neugierig." Er blickte ihr tief in ihre schönen Augen.

Sie war ziemlich abgelenkt davon und konnte eine Weile nicht antworten, bis sie die Vision eines herannahenden Verwandten ereilte. Ihr leerer Blick machte ihn stutzig, er ließ sie los.

Kurz bevor Bella um die Ecke bog, flüsterte sie Jasper noch zu: „ Ich werde dir alles erzählen, heut Nacht." Dann ließ sie ihn schweren Herzen stehen und tänzelte zu Bella. Wenn sie sie einfach weitergehen lassen würde, würde sie geradewegs in eine Diskussion zwischen Edward und Jacob geraten und Alice' ganzen Bemühungen um Schlichtung zu Grunde richten; keine Zeit also für Romantik.

„Bella!" jauchzte sie überfröhlich „Bella, Bella….wie geht's? Wie kommt´s, dass du nicht bei mir warst?" als ob sie das fragen müsste. „Brauchst du keine neuen Klamotten, wie Rose? Du und dein nicht vorhandenes Modebewusstsein. Wie gefiel dir mein Auftritt? Scharf, oder? Und Jasper Haare? Ich find´s total süß, obwohl ich seine Locken schon etwas vermisse; aber das wächst ja alles wieder nach; wie ein Arm!" sie brach in hysterisches Lachen aus. Bella guckte sie verdutzt an und verstand nicht ganz, warum Alice so überdreht war. Normalerweise konnte sie solche Momente besser überbrücken. Bella wurde aufmerksam.

„Alice? Verschweigst du mir irgendwas?" sie zog misstrauisch ihre Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Ich? Nein? Wieso? Wolltest du nicht was über mein Mitbringsel aus Mexiko erfahren?" der letzte Versuch Bella abzulenken.

Es gelang. Alice atmete innerlich auf. Sie konnte Edwards zufriedenes Gesicht sehen und wusste, dass die Unterhaltung Jake ohne Zwischenfälle vorbei gehen würde.

„Ja, ich wollte im Auto nicht weiter nachhaken, aber zeig mal!" bat Bella.

Alice zeigte ihr stolz ihr Handgelenk. Die Narbe war winzig und zart; schon gut verheilt. Jasper hatte nicht eine Sekunde zu lang zugebissen; sie war geradeso wahrnehmbar, selbst für Vampiraugen.

„Und Jasper hat auch eine, ja? Warum das ganze?" Bella war aufrichtet neugierig. Sie war sehr froh, das James' Narbe ebenso wie die vielen, die Edward ihr zugefügt hatte, durch die Wandlung zur Unsterblichen verschwunden waren.

„Ich wollte Jazz einfach zeigen, dass die Narben für mich, was anderes bedeuten, als für den Rest der Vampirwelt. Ist doch besser als ein Armband, oder? Ich liebe ihn so sehr und zwar genauso wie er ist. Es war seine Idee. Er wollte eine aus Liebe. Tja und ich dann eben auch", sie grinste unschuldig, „außerdem habe ich ihn jetzt markiert; damit niemand mehr auf die Idee kommt ihn mir wegzunehmen, wie diese blöde Maria" sie verzog angewidert das Gesicht. In dem Moment, als sie an Maria dachte und was auf dem Weg nach Hause geschehen war, sah es Edward.

„Ihr habt was?", fragte er entsetzt. Alice drehte sich erschrocken in seine Richtung; er stand augenblicklich neben ihr.

„ Wie konntet ihr vergessen das zu erzählen? Ihr habt Maria getötet?"

Plötzlich waren alle Ohren gespitzt. Die Familie kam zusammen. Jasper stellte sich schützend zu Alice und antwortete: „Sie hat uns angegriffen, versucht Alice zu töten; ich konnte nicht anders reagieren; es war Notwehr!", er versuchte die angespannte Lage mit einer Welle der Ruhe zu beschwichtigen.

„Aber das bedeutet Krieg! War sie allein? Weißt du, ob sie einen Gefährten hatte? Jasper, wie konnte das nur passieren? Hättest du die Lage nicht beruhigen können und das ganze friedlich beenden können?", Edward war außer sich; er konnte den Gedanken an eine weitere Bedrohung, die über seine Familie kam, nicht ertragen; zu frisch waren die Erinnerungen an James, Viktoria und die Volturi.

Alice trat aus Jaspers Schatten hervor und verteidigte ihren Geliebten: „Jazz hat alles getan, um die Situation zu beruhigen; er hat mich sogar emotional kalt gestellt; aber diese widerliche Frau hat sich davon nicht beeindrucken lassen; sie hat angegriffen, wie er bereits gesagt hat. Und nein, sie war nicht allein; sie hatte einen kleinen verängstigten Vampir bei sich, der furchtbar viel Angst vor ihr hatte." Ihre Augen sprühten vor Zorn, bei dem Gedanken an Maria.

„Einen Jungen, den ihr ausgeschaltet habt?" forderte Edward.

„Nein; den wir haben laufen lassen!" Edward schüttelte den Kopf. „Er wurde ausgenutzt wie Jazz; er hatte eine zweite Chance verdient. Und nein, wir hatten keine Ahnung, ob sie einen Gefährten hat; es war auf jeden Fall keiner bei ihr: Es war auch nicht so, dass wir die Zeit gehabt hätten, freundlich nachzufragen; diese Furie wollte Rache und zwar ohne uns über ihre momentanen Lebensumstände aufzuklären." Die beiden standen sich sehr nah gegenüber und funkelten sich böse an.

Carlisle ergriff das Wort: „Beruhigt euch doch erst mal! Wir sollten über die Sache nachdenken; gesittet; vielleicht drinnen?" er winkte die Familie herein und bat Jasper mit einem Blick ihn zu unterstützen. Jasper löste die gereizte Spannung und alle Cullens versammelten sich im Esszimmer, das für solche Besprechungen reserviert war.

„Also", begann Carlisle „Maria ist tot. Das ist ein Fakt. Keiner von uns bezweifelt wohl, dass sie den Tod verdient hat, auch wenn ich Gewalt grundsätzlich ablehne; aber wie Jasper gesagt hat, und ich vertraue ihm da ganz, war es Notwehr. Alice berichtet, dass der Junge Angst hatte und ich bin stolz, dass ihr ihm eine zweite Chance gewährt habt", Carlisle blickte wohlwollend in Alice Richtung, „damit gibt es natürlich, wie Edward richtig bedacht hat, einen Zeugen, der von eurer Tat berichten könnte. Im Angesicht der Brutalität, mit der Maria umgegangen ist, bedeutet das eine Gefahr für unsere Familie. Ihre Armee oder ein eventueller Gefährte könnte sich rächen. Aber wie groß ist die Chance dafür und was haben wir zu befürchten?" Carlisle hatte alle Fakten klar und sachlich geschildert und wies seine Kinder an, ihre Meinungen zu äußern.

Jasper nutze die Chance. Er war nie gern im Mittelpunkt, aber er kannte Maria und die Konsequenzen wohl am besten.

„Von ihrer Armee, droht uns keine Gefahr. Es war schon immer schwierig die Meute an Neugeborenen und etwas älteren Vampiren unter Kontrolle zu halten. Führungslos wie sie nun ist, werden sich alle gegenseitig bekriegen, um das größte Stück von Kuchen abzubekommen. Den Vampiren dort geht es um Menschen, um Territorium, ich bezweifle, dass sie einen Rachefeldzug planen. Außerdem wusste Maria nicht, wo wir uns aufhalten; niemand in ihrer Armee wird es wissen. Und der Junge" er zögerte kurz „ er schien mir vertrauenswürdig."

„Tzz", Edward konnte sich nicht zurückhalten, „Wenn er einer von Marias Leuten war, war er wohl alles andere als das. Und wenn sie einen Gefährten hatte, wird dieser ganz bestimmt nach Rache trachten. Wenn er stark genug ist, übernimmt er vielleicht sogar die Armee."

Nun meldete sich Alice zu Wort: „Das würde ich sehen. Eine Armee die uns angreift. Außerdem glaube ich eher an Jaspers Variante; es ist ihnen egal. Und was sollte ein einziger Vampir uns anhaben können; blind vor Wut; es würde ein kurzer Kampf werden; Ich verstehe deine Sorgen, aber keiner von uns ist mehr menschlich."

Jacob hob die Hand. „ Nicht vollkommen menschlich" verbesserte Alice genervt, „Wir sind in der absoluten Überzahl. Uns kann nichts passieren; ich werde ein Auge drauf haben. Punkt!"

Damit war die Diskussion beendet. Die anderen sahen das ähnlich. Jake hatte etwas Angst um Nessie, die noch am verletzlichsten aus der Runde war, musste aber zugeben, dass die Gefahr sehr gering war; mit Alice als Frühwarnsystem und vermutlich primären Ziel. Emmet fand die Vorstellung von einem Gegner ziemlich langweilig und Esme gefiel die Idee, dass ihrer Familie keine Gefahr drohte auch angenehmer, als Edwards Horror-Visionen.

Carlisle schloss: „ Dann sind wir uns also einig, in der Sache Maria erst einmal nichts zu unternehmen. Wir warten ab, was passiert. Und heute Abend geht der Großteil der Familie jagen, wie geplant. Am Montag gehen Jasper und Alice mit zur Schule und falls sich etwas Ernstes ergibt beraten wir erneut."

Er guckte sich in der Runde um, um von allen ein zustimmendes Nicken zu erhalten. Nur Edward verließ bockig den Tisch und lief aus dem Haus. Bella folgte ihm mit einem entschuldigenden Blick. Carlisle verstand seinen übervorsichtigen Sohn. Er war immerhin auch Ehemann und Vater. Er würde ihm Zeit geben, sich zu beruhigen und ihm nichts nachtragen.

Damit ging die Runde langsam auseinander und die übrigen Familienmitglieder machten sich für den Jagdausflug bereit. Nessie freute sich schon. In so einer großen Runde waren sie lange nicht mehr unterwegs gewesen. Emmet roch den Wettkampf und guckte Jacob herausfordernd an. Rose suchte ein paar wettertaugliche Schuhe, die nicht total hässlich aussahen. Esme stand mit Carlisle Hand in Hand an der Tür. Nachdem auch Edward und Bella zurück waren, verabschiedeten sich alle von Jasper und Alice und die beiden waren allein. Endlich.

**REVIEW? Bitte^^**


	7. Erinnerungen

**Kurz bevors zur Sache geht ^^ …wird's noch mal richtig romantisch.**

**Figuren: SM. Romantik: Möhrrytier**

Die Stille war förmlich greifbar. Einen Moment lang versanken sie in ihr; ihr stetiges Atmen war das einzige Geräusch. Alice hatte diesen Augenblick gesehen; den Frieden, der sich über sie breitete. Sie war hin und hergerissen zwischen zwei Optionen. Entweder sie würde den Moment noch länger genießen und ihm die Chance geben, die Nähe, ihre Emotionen langsam zu spüren. Oder sie würde endlich mit ihm über die vergangen Stunden reden; es war ein tiefer Wunsch ihn nicht im Unklaren zu lassen; anders als Bella.

Jasper bemerkte den Konflikt zwischen Zufriedenheit und Anspannung. Er kannte seine Alice gut genug, um ihr die Entscheidung abzunehmen; es ihr leichter zu machen. Es war selbstlos; er wollte sie glücklich sehen; aufgeregt. Für den Rest hatten sie noch die ganze Nacht vor sich.

Er näherte sich ihr mit einer Bewegung. Liebevoll umschlang er ihre schmale Taille. Sie versank in seinen Armen wie ein kleines Kind. Entspannt lehnte sie sich zurück; noch unwissend, dass diese Entscheidung nicht von ihr abhängen würde. Sein kalter Atmen kitzelte in ihrem Nacken als er sie fragte: „Was hast du gesehen; auf der Insel? Edward, Nessie, ihr alle habt so unterschiedliche Gefühle empfunden. Was ist passiert? Oder wird passieren?" fügte er mit einem kurzen Lachen hinzu.

Nun war sie ganz auf die Geschichte eingestellt. Er musste alles erfahren. Ihre Augen strahlten vor Begeisterung; mehr brauchte er nicht zum Glücklich sein. Sie drehte sich in seinen Armen, sodass sie ihren Geliebten anschauen konnte. Er lehnte sich herunter, um ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze zu geben und wartete auf ihre Antwort.

„Sex!" sie kicherte. Er war sichtlich schockiert, noch konnte er den Tag und diese Aussage nicht in einen Zusammenhang bringen; außerdem war es nicht seine Art, so etwas direkt anzusprechen. Er zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen.

Sie fuhr fort; sichtlich amüsiert von seinem Gesichtsausdruck: „ Also eigentlich hättest du das heute schon bemerken müssen, immerhin kannst du fühlen, was die anderen fühlen!" sie neckte ihn.

„Ich war wohl etwas abgelenkt", gestand er kühl. Seine Gedanken waren den ganzen Tag um Alice gekreist; sie war zu weit weg, um sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren.

„Na gut, es geht um Nessie und Jake!", da war es raus. Mit der Vorinformation und diesem Satz war ihm alles klar. Sein Mund stand offen. Alice lachte und schloss ihn; sie verweilte dabei etwas länger als nötig auf seinem Kiefer; liebkoste ihn.

„Renesme ist fünf? Und sie hat solch intimen Kontakt zu Jacob? Was fällt diesem Köter ein?", er reagierte wie Edward. Sie waren in ähnlichen Zeiten aufgewachsen, zumindest was die Moralvorstellungen anging. Alice lachte herzhaft; genau das hatte sie erwartet. Aber mit dieser einfachen Sichtweise würde sie ihn nicht davonkommen lassen.

„Also erst mal haben die beiden noch nichts getan. Edward hat es bis jetzt zu verhindern gewusst", Jasper nickte zustimmend. Alice ließ sich dadurch nicht ablenken. „Damit ist klar, welche Partei du ergreifst, aber was würdest du tun, wenn du an Jacobs Stelle wärst? Würdest du sie, mich, unberührt lassen?", um ihr Argument zu unterstützen schmiegte sie sich eng an ihn. Sie küsste sein Schlüsselbein und wanderte langsam seinen Hals hinauf bis zu seinem Ohrläppchen, an dem sie zärtlich knabberte: „Könntest du?" sie kicherte.

Den ganzen Tag verzehrte er sich nach ihrer Nähe und nun nutze sie das schamlos für ihre Zwecke aus; sie würde immer bekommen, was sie wollte. Auch wenn es nur eine Antwort war. Er versuchte stark zu bleiben; nicht dass es ihm etwas ausmachte, sie gewinnen zu lassen, aber dieser Punkt war ihm wichtig.

„Ich konnte; erinnerst du dich. Es mag nicht allzu lang gewesen sein, aber zumindest lange genug, um es richtig zu machen; ehrenhaft." Er zog sie zurück in die Vergangenheit. Schon heut Nachmittag war sie dahin abgeschweift und nun durchlebten sie jene ersten Momente noch einmal gemeinsam.

_Es regnete heftig. Jasper überlegte, dass es normaler erscheinen würde, ins Innere zu gehen. Es war sehr kalt für diese Jahreszeit man würde ihn bemerken, wenn er ohne Schutz im Sturm umherlief. Er hasste die Nähe von Menschen; er war hungrig; es würde Gefahr bedeuten. Aber er setzte sich dieser Qual freiwillig aus. Er fand es sei eine gute Art zu büßen; ewige Schmerzen; für die Leben, die er genommen hatte; je näher er den Menschen war, umso mehr litt er; gut. Dann nichts wie rein. _

_Es war eine kleine Kneipe. Obwohl es erst nachmittags war, waren alle Gäste betrunken. Trotz der Prohibition schafften es die Menschen, Alkohol zu besorgen. Er war nicht gut für sie, zog sie runter; wie ihn das Blut. Er versank in den dumpfen Gefühlen der Betrunkenen; es betäubte ihn selbst. Nach einer Weile hörte er, wie sich ein Gast laut aufregte; er hatte zuvor mit zwei anderen Streit angefangen und war sichtlich aufgebracht; aggressiv. Jasper hätte die Situation beruhigen können, aber dieser Mann bedeutet ihm nichts; sollte er doch kämpfen; sterben; er wollte nur nicht dabei sein. Die zerbrochene Flasche in seiner Hand würde zu Blut führen; Blut würde zu Tod führen: Einen Menschen zu töten, würde bedeuten, die ganze Kneipe auszulöschen. Jasper war schon durch den Gedanken daran deprimiert und verließ den Laden. Er würde sich einen anderen Unterschlupf suchen müssen. Keine Betäubung, aber er wollte sich ja quälen, dann auch ohne Ausflüchte._

_Er ging in ein Café. Alice hatte auf ihn gewartet. Seit mehreren Wochen war sie hierhergekommen. Sie war so erleichter ihn endlich zu sehen. Ohne Furcht kam sie auf ihn zu, strahlend. Sie reichte ihm die Hand; er küsste sie._

_In ihm tobte ein Chaos; warum war sie so freundlich? Wer war sie? Und warum fühlte er sich plötzlich weniger depressiv?_

_Doch anstatt seine Verwirrung zu äußern, duckte er seinen Kopf und entschuldigte sich für sein offensichtlich unhöfliches Verhalten, das sie ansprach._

_Sie kicherte; sie hatte dieses Verhalten gesehen, konnte es aber nicht ganz verstehen. Sie nahm seine Hand und zog ihn aus dem Café hinaus; zurück in den Regen._

_Er war verwirrt, zögerte aber keine Sekunde ihr zu folgen; sie strahlte die unglaublichsten Gefühle aus; noch nie zuvor hatte er so etwas gespürt; er wusste, dass er ihr vertrauen kann; vom ersten Augenblick an._

„Irgendwie habe ich dich vom ersten Augenblick an geliebt, nur wusste ich das damals nicht gleich." Er hob sie hoch und trug sie langsam Richtung Schlafzimmer.

„Ich wusste, dass ich es tat, aber ich wollte, dich nicht gleich verschrecken", sie grinste, „ du hattest so schon genügend Fragezeichen in deinem Gesicht. Und ich konnte nicht sehen, wann du mich lieben würdest; nur das es so sein würde." Sie presste ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und war wieder in der Vergangenheit.

_Alice zog ihn immer weiter die Straße entlang. Auf dem Weg erklärte sie ihm hastig, dass sie die Zukunft sehen und könne und ihn gesehen habe; auf der Suche nach ihr, auch wenn er davon nichts wüsste. So merkwürdig das klang, er glaubte ihr sofort. Ehrlichkeit schwang mit jedem Wort, das sie sprach. Sie beschrieb wie das mir den Visionen funktionierte und er hörte gespannt zu._

_Als der Regen immer stärker wurde, entschloss sie sich, sich unter ein Vordach zu stellen. Sie standen eng beieinander. Ihre Haare waren komplett durchnässt. Sie konnte das erste Mal seinen unvergleichlichen Geruch wahrnehmen. Es war ein Manko ihrer Visionen, dass sie nur sah und hörte; nicht riechen oder spüren konnte. Sie atmete tief ein und war durch sein Aroma gänzlich abgelenkt von der stürmischen Außenwelt; er roch so verführerisch._

_Sie sah so bezaubernd aus in ihrem niedlichen Mantel; sie roch wie die schönsten Blumen und ihre Gefühle waren die herrlichsten, die er je wahrgenommen hatte. Ihre Gefühle änderten sich in dem Moment, in dem sie einatmete. Er war nicht in der Lage damit umzugehen._

_In diesem Moment sah sie, was er vorhatte; mit schreckerfüllte Augen sah sie ihn an: „Jasper! Nicht!" Gerade hatte sie gesehen, wie er sie stürmisch küssend an die Wand drücken würde. Sein großer Körper würde ihren vollständig bedecken. Er würde sie hochreißen auf seine Augenhöhe und seinen muskulösen Körper fest an sie drücken. Die Wand hinter ihnen würde Einstürzen; sie im Geschäft dahinter landen._

_Er blickte sie entsetzt an; hatte er das wirklich gerade gedacht. Er schüttelte bestürzt den Kopf. Das erste reine Wesen, das er jemals getroffen hat und er würde es so willkommen heißen. Hatten die Jahre bei Maria wirklich alles Menschliche davon gewaschen? War nichts mehr übrig von seiner Erziehung? War es nicht wenigsten dieser Engel wert, richtig behandelt zu werden?_

_Alice lachte ihn freundlich an und legte eine Hand aufmunternd auf seine Schulter: „Es ist nicht so, dass mir das nicht gefallen würde, es wäre nur etwas auffällig, das Geschäft zu zerstören, findest du nicht?" Sie wollte nicht, dass er leidet. Sie hatte ihn so oft leiden gesehen. Mit ihr sollte er glücklich sein; das war der Plan._

„_Dennoch möchte ich mich inständig entschuldigen, Miss Alice. Es war falsch von mir solche Gedanken zu haben; sie vermutlich sogar auszuführen. Ihr habt etwa besseres als meine Gesellschaft verdient." Er konnte ihr nicht länger in die Augen sehen. Er vertraute sich nicht oder seinen Manieren; seine Instinkte hatten viel zu oft die Oberhand über ihn._

_Alice hob sein Kinn, um seine Augen zu sehen; seine tiefschwarzen Augen. Die Berührung ließ ihn erschaudern; sie war so viel sanfter als alles, was er gewohnt war. Fasziniert starrte er in ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen; noch nie zuvor hatte er eine solche Farbe in den Augen eines Vampires vernommen._

„_Mir liegt aber nichts an der Gesellschaft jemandes anderen. Ich habe auf dich gewartet. Glaub mir!", sie fasste sich mit dem Zeigefinger an die Schläfe, „so ist es vorhergesehen. Und ich muss sagen, bis jetzt finde ich es ganz lustig", ihr charmantes Lächeln war umwerfend. _

_So sehr er auch versuchte, sich zu geißeln, in ihrer Gegenwart war es schwer einen negativen Gedanken zu fassen; er gab also zunächst auf. „Es wird nie wieder passieren. Versprochen, Miss. Ich will eurer würdig sein." Und er gab ihr erneut einen sanften Kuss auf den Handrücken._

_Sie zog ihn wieder in den Regen; eine Abkühlung konnten beide vertragen; sie wollte ihn nicht weiter in Versuchung bringen; sie wusste dass er fühlte, was sie fühlt. Er würde es ihr sagen; in der Zukunft. Sie brachte ihn in ihr Hotel. Sie hatte sich ein schönes großes Zimmer genommen. Er nahm ihr höflich den Mantel ab und hing seinen eigenen an einen Haken. Sein Hemd war ebenfalls komplett durchnässt und sie sah ihn die edlen Möbel beschmutzen. Schnell bewegte sie sich auf ihn zu und nestelte an seinen Knöpfen: „Die Flecken werden nicht mehr rausgehen, wenn du dich auf den Sessel setzt; dir ist doch nicht kalt, oder?" _

_Sprachlos stand er da und gab ihr das Hemd; sie hing es im Bad auf._

_Als sie zurückkam, blickte sie ihn das erste Mal richtig an. Sie hatte seine Narben gesehen in ihren Visionen, aber live war es etwas anderes. Sie kam neugierig näher. Die Vergangenheit war ihr verwehrt und er hatte sich noch nicht entschlossen, ihr davon zu erzählen. Vorsichtig strich sie über die halbmondförmigen Male; fuhr die willkürlichen Muster nach. Sie war fasziniert von diesem Anblick; nicht im geringsten verschreckt: Warum auch; sie hatte sie häufig gesehen und kannte die Geschichte dahinter nicht; ihr fehlten die Instinkte, die andere Vampire bei seinem Anblick hatten._

_Jasper war wie zu Eis erstarrt. Ihre Berührungen machten ihn verrückt; doch waren sie so unschuldig neugierig. Sie wusste nicht, wie sich das für ihn anfühlte. So zärtlich, so heiß, so verführerisch. Er ließ ein leises Stöhnen hören, als sie ihren Kopf an seinen Rücken presste und die Male seines Schulterblatts berührte. Nun bemerkte sie die Intimität dieser Situation und eine mögliche Variante der Zukunft blitzte vor ihren Augen auf. Sie würde ihr gefallen, also legte sie ihre Arme um ihn und ließ ihre Liebe ausstrahlen, etwas ängstlich, wie er darauf reagieren würde. _

_Eine Welle der Erregung durchströmte sie plötzlich; ein intensives Gefühl, das sie noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte; es machte süchtig. Doch so schnell es kam, war es wieder weg. Jasper war in die andere Ecke des Zimmers geflüchtet. Peinlich berührt, seine Gefühle nicht unter Kontrolle zu haben. Es passierte ihm selten, dass er etwas ausstrahlte, was er nicht von sich geben wollte. In Momenten des Kontrollverlusts. Bisher hatte er diese Erfahrung nur mit Wut, Hass und Aggressionen gehabt. Dieses starke Gefühl des Verlangens hatte er selbst noch nie verspürt. Bei anderen bemerkt, aber nie selbst erlebt; es überraschte ihn, überrollte ihn; zu stark, es für sich zu behalten._

_Alice lächelte ihn an und kam näher; sie wollte mehr davon._

„_Nein, bleib stehen, bitte!" er streckte warnend eine Hand nach ihr aus und flehte sie an; seine Augen in Schmerzen._

_Alice fühlte sich zurückgewiesen. Ein ebenso starkes Gefühl, das sie nicht kannte. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war herzzerreißend. _

„_Warum? Was habe ich falsch gemacht?" Sie schob ihre Unterlippe heraus._

_Es war süß; hatte sie nicht bemerkt, dass SIE nichts falsch gemacht hatte; dass es seine Schwäche war? Er wollte sie trösten ohne ihr zu nah zu kommen; er traute sich immer noch nicht. Er schickte ihr eine Welle Zufriedenheit. Sie schloss die Augen und ließ sich daran fallen._

„_Nein, Sie haben nichts falsch gemacht, aber ich habe Euch doch versprochen, nicht so respektlos zu handeln und ich war erneut kurz davor." Wie konnte ihm so etwas nur passieren; noch nie hat er ein solches Verlangen nach jemanden gespürt; nicht einmal als er jemandem noch näher war; noch intimer._

„_Ich glaube nicht, dass mich das stören würde. Ich sehe nicht, dass wir hier viel kaputt machen würden" kokett lächelte sie ihn an und legte sich aufs Bett; ihren Kopf in die Hände gestützt, die Beine in der Luft verschränkt; ihren Blick nie von seinen Augen weichend._

„_Ich möchte es richtig machen", entschuldigte er sich, „es gab so lange keine Gefühle mehr in mir, zumindest keine angenehmen, dass ich nicht alles verschlingen will, was sich mir bietet. Es ist lange her, aber ich war durchaus einmal ein Gentleman und ich habe das Bedürfnis euch nichts anderes als das entgegen zu bringen, Miss Alice." Sie kicherte bei dem Namen. Er war aus einer anderen Zeit, sie war so neugierig._

_Er setzte sich in den Sessel am Fenster, weit genug weg vom Bett, um ihre Nähe nicht direkt zu spüren. Verlegen griff er sich in die Locken und schaute auf den Fußboden. Es war merkwürdig immer noch ohne Hemd zu sein, obwohl es ihm nicht so unangenehm wie sonst war, dass ein anderer Vampir seine Narben sah; so wie Alice auf sie reagiert hatte, schienen sie für sie eine andere Bedeutung zu haben. Jedoch eine, die ihn und sie in ständige Versuchung führen würde. Sein Hemd wäre ihm lieber._

„_Nun gut, wenn du nicht willst, dann lass uns reden! Du bist faszinierend. Erzähl mir deine Geschichte! Wie bist du zu den Narben gekommen?" mit großen Augen blickte sie ihn an, obwohl sie sah, dass sie die Antwort darauf noch nicht bekommen würde._

_Jasper lächelte verlegen. Musste denn ihr erstes richtiges Gespräch um dieses Thema gehen. _Hallo, ich bin ein Kriegsveteran. Ich habe tausende Vampire getötet, Menschen ausgesaugt und, ach ja, mit meiner durchgeknallten Anführerin geschlafen_._

„_Ich passe", entschuldigend schaute er zu ihr auf, „aber ich glaube der Stoff ist zu hart zum Kennenlernen. Was ist mit dir? Deine Geschichte?"_

_Alice steckte sich ihren Finger an den Mundwinkel. Wie konnte sie das nur erklären ohne zu viel zu offenbahren. „Von meiner Zeit als Mensch weiß ich nichts mehr. Ich bin in einem Wald aufgewacht mit diesem brennenden Gefühl in meiner Kehle. Aber noch bevor ich darauf reagieren konnte, hatte ich meine erste Vision", nun blickte sie verlegen auf den Boden und malte die Muster des Teppichs nach._

„_Was hat sie dir gezeigt?" er wollte mehr über sie wissen, selbst wenn nur aus dem Grund ihre liebliche Stimme noch länger zu hören._

„_Dich." Das überraschte ihn; er war geschmeichelt, obwohl er nicht wusste, was seine jämmerliche Existenz mit dieser Elfe zu tun haben sollte. Aber er hörte weiter zu und ließ sich nichts anmerken._

„_Ich sah dein Gesicht; die Schmerzen darin; ich hatte das Gefühl, dass nur ich sie lindern könnte. Du warst auf der Suche; nach mir, wie ich glaube. Und nach einer Lösung für dein Problem; die ich besaß, sobald ich meine zweite Vision hatte"_

„_Ich kann dir nicht ganz folgen. Welches Problem? Ich würde meinen, davon habe ich einige", ein sarkastischen Lachen entfuhr ihm._

„_Du musst dich nicht von Menschen ernähren, um am Leben zu bleiben, es gibt einen anderen Weg. Es gibt eine Familie, die uns aufnehmen wird, wenn du mir folgst; sie können uns alles zeigen, eine Zukunft. Es gibt Hoffnung." Liebevoll sah sie ihn an. Sie wusste wie sehr er unter den Taten litt, die er noch verschwieg._

_In dem Moment als sie die Hoffnung erwähnte, wusste er, dass sie recht hat. Die Hoffnung war in ihrer Aura zu spüren; es gab keinen Grund sich gegen sie zu wehren; er würde ihr überall hin folgen; nur um dieses Gefühl nie wieder zu verlieren. Wie konnte diese kleine Person nur so schnell solche Macht über ihn haben?_

„_Was muss ich tun; wohin soll es gehen?" er wollte ihr zeigen, dass er nicht zögern würde sie zu begleiten. Das machte sie sehr glücklich._

„_Also zunächst einmal sollte ich dir zeigen, wie man auch jagen kann. Deine Augen sehen furchtbar aus", sie grinste ihn kurz an, „ dann fände ich es schön, wenn wir uns noch ein bisschen besser kennenlernen bevor wir uns aufmachen. Wie bei dir, bin ich mir noch nicht ganz sicher wann und wo wir sie treffen werden. Aber ich sehe jetzt, da du dich entschieden hast, deutlich, dass wir sie treffen werden. Ich bin so froh: Ich wäre ungern allein gegangen."_

_Er bezweifelte, dass es eine Chance gegeben hätte, sich gegen ihren Vorschlag zu entscheiden; sie wirkte nicht gerade wie eine Frau, die ein Nein akzeptierte. Aber wo sollte er auch hin wollen, wenn sie nicht da wäre?_

_Sie gingen jagen; widerwillig versuchte Jasper sich an seinem ersten Bären. Er schmeckte scheußlich, aber Alice hatte recht; keine Schuldgefühle, keine Verzweiflung anschließend; das war es wert. Er konnte mehr von seiner Kraft bei dem Tier anwenden, als er es je für einen Menschen gebraucht hätte; das fand er sehr befreiend; obwohl es ihm etwas peinlich war dieses Maß an Aggression in Gegenwart von Alice anzuwenden._

_Sie beobachtete ihn schwärmerisch; diese Kraft wirkte nicht im Geringsten verängstigend auf sie; im Gegenteil; es gab ihr ein Gefühl von Sicherheit. Sie wusste er würde sie vor allem beschützen. Noch war sie ein sehr schlechter Kämpfer. _

_Anschließend kehrten sie in ihr Hotel zurück. Sie begaben sich wieder auf die Plätze, die Jasper am sichersten erschienen: er auf den Sessel, sie auf das Bett._

„_Als du vorher meintest, dass du dich an deine menschlichen Tage nicht erinnern kannst und allein im Wald aufgewacht bist, da habe ich mich gefragt wo dein Schöpfer war. War niemand da, um dir das Leben als Vampir zu erklären?" er machte sich sorgen um sie. Allein; Neugeboren; wie verwirrt sie gewesen sein muss._

„_Mmh, ist das normalerweise so? Nein, da war niemand nur ich und du, wenn du so willst", sie kicherte, „ach ja und die Cullens, die Familie von der ich dir erzählt habe. Ich habe versucht, von euch allen so viel zu lernen wie ich konnte. Erstmal habe ich mich so tief wie nur möglich in den Wäldern versteckt, weil ich sah, was geschehen würde, wenn ich einem Menschen begegnen würde; ich habe dich so oft leiden sehen, wenn du ein neues Opfer gejagt hattest; ich wollte das nicht empfinden. Es hat geklappt bis jetzt", berichtete sie stolz._

„_Bist du nie einem anderen Vampir begegnet? Ich meine außer in deinen Visionen?", es schien ihm so surreal, dass Alice bis jetzt ganz allein war und dennoch so ein hohes Verständnis von falsch und richtig entwickeln konnte._

„_Nein." Sorgenfalten auf ihrer Stirn. „Ich habe versucht, dem zu entgehen. Weißt du, immer wenn ich einen Kontakt mit anderen Vampiren gesehen habe, warst du weg; war das hier weg", sie zeigte um sich, um die Situation zu verdeutlichen. „Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir passiert wäre, einige Vampire schienen sehr nett zu sein, aber dein Gesicht war das erste, das ich sah; ich glaube fast auch schon als Mensch, aber das ist nur eine Vermutung. Ich wollte es nicht aufgeben; egal was für ein Leben auf mich gewartet hätte", es war ihr peinlich das so zu formulieren; sie liebte ihn; konnte er das hören durch diese Worte; spüren durch ihre Gefühle?_

_Er spürte es, konnte es aber nicht einordnen, denn so ein Gefühl wurde ihm gegenüber noch nie entgegen gebracht. Es war angenehm, nichtsdestotrotz. _

_Aber er wollte nicht weiter in ihre Privatsphäre eindringen, es schien ihr unangenehm zu sein. „Danke, dass du mir das erzählt hast. Wenn es also nichts über unsere Vergangenheit zu sagen gibt", sie blickte ihn schmollend an, „zumindest nicht im Moment; ich verspreche, dass ich das noch nachholen werde. Wie sieht´s mit der Zukunft aus?", er war neugierig. Was hatte sie noch gesehen; würden sie zusammenbleiben oder würde sie ihn irgendwann satt haben; er würde es ihr nicht verübeln. Sie sagte, es gäbe Hoffnung. Wie sah sie aus? Schmunzelnd dachte er darüber nach, dass sie vermutlich klein, dunkelhaarig und elfenhaft daherkommen würde._

_Was sollte sie ihm sagen? –Wir werden tierisch verknallt sein, heiraten und die Finger nicht voneinander lassen können- sie konnte sich das ja selbst noch nicht vorstellen; und sie hatte die Visionen. _

„_Wir werden die Cullens finden; sie sind wie eine Familie. Sie werden uns mögen und aufnehmen; wir werden unter Menschen leben, in einem Haus mit vielen Annehmlichkeiten. Du wirst Emmet lieben, ihr werdet viel Spaß zusammen haben."_

_Dieses eine Wort machte ihn stutzig. Liebe. War es das, was von ihr ausging? Das, was er empfand, wenn sie sprach? Konnte sie ihn lieben? War es möglich, dass diese Gefühl in ihm schlummerte so viele Jahre und nun ausbrach, stärker als jeder Hass, jedes Leid, das er fühlte? Liebte er Alice? Bei dem bloßen Gedanken an diese Tatsache, bekam er Schmetterlinge im Bauch; wenn es seinem kalten Herzen möglich gewesen wäre, hätte es so laut geschlagen, dass sie es gehört hätte. _

„_Was siehst du über uns beide?", er war nervös. Hatte er das richtig vernommen? War es Liebe, die von ihr ausging? Konnte er so viel Glück haben, dass sie ihn liebte? _

_Alice guckte auf. Was war gerade geschehen? Die Zukunft hatte sich verändert; sie war positiver. Es fehlte noch ein Schritt; ein Wort, das gesagt werden müsste, dann würde alles klar sein; hing diese Entscheidung von ihr ab; davon was sie sagte?_

„_Du", ihr Blick wurde ganz sanft, „du wirst dich in mich verlieben so wie ich mich dich. Ich weiß nicht wann, aber es wird geschehen."_

„_Nein", sagte Jasper. Alice Welt brach zusammen. Ein Meer von Traurigkeit umhüllte sie schlagartig. Hatte sie sich geirrt? War das das Falsche? Hätte sie nichts sagen dürfen?_

_Doch Jasper kam näher; im Bruchteil einer Sekunde kniete er an ihrem Bett; nahm ihre kleinen Hände in seine. Sein Blick war weich, verletzlich. „Nein, Alice. Es wird nicht in der Zukunft geschehen, weil es schon passiert ist. „Ich liebe dich", als er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, wusste er, dass sie wahr waren; seit der ersten Sekunde, in der er dieses unglaubliche elfenhafte Wesen gesehen hatte, spürte er es. Nun war es ihm möglich, es zu erkennen und sie sollte es auch wissen._

_Das Glück, das sie empfand durchflutete ihre emotionale Aura. Er war noch nie so zufrieden. Sie warf ihre dünnen Arme um seinen Hals und schluchzte tränenlos. „Oh, Jasper. Ich hätte gedacht, ich muss darauf Jahre warten, dass es sich langsam entwickeln würde; nie hätte ich zu träumen gewagt, dass du es so schnell erkennst. Ich liebe dich auch; immer nur dich."_

_Sie war so nah; so weich. Der Moment war so voller Gefühl, dass er ihn nicht verschenken wollte. Vorsichtig nahm er seinen Kopf zurück, um ihr in die Augen zu sehen; er suchte nach der Erlaubnis sie zu küssen und fand sie in ihrem strahlenden Gesicht. Er stütze ihren Kopf mit seiner rechten Hand; sie war so zierlich; mit der linken zog er sie langsam zu sich heran. Durch die Höhe des Bettes waren sie auf gleicher Ebene. Er schloss die Augen und drückte seine Lippen zart auf ihre. In geschmeidigen Bewegungen liebkoste er ihren geschlossenen Mund. Mit seiner Zunge kostete er den Geschmack ihrer Oberlippe. Sie stöhnte sehnsüchtig und öffnete ihren Mund, um behutsam seine Unterlippe zu beißen. Ihre Zungen bewegten sich erforschend; verlangend umeinander. Sie zog ihn zu sich aufs Bett und er kam über ihr zum Liegen ohne nur einen Teil seines Gewichts auf ihr abzulegen. Ihre Hände wühlten sich in seine vollen blonden Locken; er sollte ihr noch näher sein. Ihr Atem ging schnell und blies ihrem jeweiligen Gegenüber einen unvergleichlichen Duft ins Gesicht; einen betäubenden; verführerischen Duft. Er nahm seine Hand unter ihren Rücken und rollte sie in einer einzigen Bewegung über sich. Dabei setzte er sich so an das Kopfende, dass sie auf ihm saß. Der Kuss wurde nur kurz unterbrochen und ging genauso leidenschaftlich weiter wie zuvor. Alice gewann an Selbstvertrauen und forderte immer mehr von seinen Lippen. Währenddessen wanderten seine großen Hände vorsichtig unter ihr seidenes Hemd; er fuhr ihren Rücken empor und berührte mit seinen Daumen nur knapp die Seiten ihrer Brüste; die Berührungen brannten heiß auf ihrer Haut. Ihr Becken bewegte sich rhythmisch auf seinem; instinktiv. Ihre Augen drehten sich nach hinten, als sie ihren Kopf zurücklegte und ein wohliges Stöhnen von sich gab. _

„_Stopp", flüsterte er zärtlich in ihr Ohr und knabberte liebevoll an ihrem Ohrläppchen._

„_Nicht aufhören!", quängelte sie leise und presste ihre Lippen hart auf seine, ihre Finger tief in seinen Locken._

_Er entwand sich ihrem Griff, um Luft zu holen und sprach weiter: „ Ich werde nicht aufhören, wenn du das möchtest; aber ich werde auch nicht weiter gehen." Er zog seine Hände aus ihrem Hemd hervor und legte sie auf ihren Oberschenkeln ab._

„_Wenn du nicht weiter gehst,…" sie schnappte sich den Saum ihres Hemdes und begann es langsam hochzuziehen, als er ihre Hände festhielt und ein kurzes Lachen hören ließ. „…wirst du auch nicht weiter gehen. Bitte Alice!"er guckte sie ernst an._

_Die Lust in ihr war zu groß; ihr Blick war flehend. _

„_Du darfst nicht aufhören; ich habe so lange auf dich gewartet und endlich verstehe ich meine Visionen; ich kann es fühlen." Sie warf ihre Arme um seinen Hals und presste ihren Körper eng an seinen._

„_Shh, meine Alice; beruhige dich", er nahm sie tröstend in die Arme und legte eine Woge von Frieden und Zufriedenheit über sie. Er wippte sie wie ein kleines Kind in seinem Schoß; sie war so klein und so durcheinander. Es war der erste richtige Kontakt, den sie zu einem Lebewesen hatte; und es war so wunderschön; warum konnte sie diesen Moment nicht länger haben?_

„_Es tut mir leid! Ich werde bei dir bleiben und dich immer lieben, aber das kann ich dir noch nicht geben, es nicht von dir nehmen. Versteh doch, das erste Mal in meinem neuen Leben fühle ich mich wieder menschlich und lebendig. Ich habe alles Menschliche so lange verweigert und nun kommt es wieder und mit ihm das Bedürfnis moralisch zu handeln, richtig zu handeln; nicht egoistisch und vorschnell." Er hoffte so sehr, dass sie ihn versteht; ihm verzeiht._

„_Ich begreife das nicht", schluchzte Alice „du willst mich doch, das kann ich in deinen Augen sehen. Und ich will dich; ich brauche dich. Ist das nicht menschlich genug?"_

_Wie konnte er ihr das nur erklären? Da sah er hinter sich am Bett eine Rose geformt aus Metall; sie schmückte das Gestell. Er griff nach ihr und formte einen Ring aus dem Metall. Dann kniete er sich vor sie. „Alice, ich weiß nicht wer du bist, woher du kommst und was in den letzten Stunden mit mir passiert ist. Aber ich weiß, dass ich es nie wieder rückgängig machen möchte: Ich will dir folgen, bis ans Ende der Welt. Ich will dich lieben und verehren bis ans Ende meiner Existenz. Bitte, heirate mich!" seine Augen waren aufrichtig und fiebrig._

_Sie hatte es gesehen, aber war wiederum überrascht diesem Glück so früh zu begegnen. In ihrer frühen Zeit als Neugeborenen fand sie einmal eine Handvoll Modemagazine im Wald. Verloren von einer kultivierten Wanderin vermutlich; mit dem schäbigen Kleidungsstück, das sie von Anfang an bei sich hatte, war sie so neidisch auf die schönen Sachen und ein Bild war ihr seit jeher im Gedächtnis; das Hochzeitskleid; wie oft hatte sie sich in diesem Kleid gesehen. Und nun bat sie Jasper, ihre einzig wahre Liebe, um ihre Hand._

_Wortlos nickend nahm sie seinen Antrag an und ließ sich den selbstgebastelten Ring an den Finger stecken. Sie begutachtete ihn kurz voller Stolz. Dann riss sie Jasper um und landete über ihm auf dem Boden. Sie übersäte ihn mit Küssen und wusste, solange würde sie warten können; bis sie Mrs. Jasper Whitlock sein würde._

Jasper lag mit seiner Alice, seiner angetrauten Frau im Bett. Die metallene Rose schmückte seitdem jedes Bett, das sie besaßen. Alice bekam eine schöne kleine Hochzeit, mit wunderschönen Kleid und einem echten Ring.

„Siehst du, ich konnte warten", langsam kamen beiden aus den Erinnerungen zurück und er grinste sie triumphierend an. „Trotz meiner starken Gefühle und meinem Verlangen" mit diesen Worten zog er sie nah zu sich heran.

Sie schmollte ein wenig; sie hasste es, zu verlieren. „Aber du bist in einer anderen Zeit aufgewachsen, wie Edward. Jake und Nessie leben heute, wo Heirat nicht nötig ist, um sich ehrenhaft zu lieben, wo die meisten Heiraten in Scheidung enden, wo sie nicht ewige Treue bedeuten; anders als ihre Liebe. Außerdem waren wir nach weniger als einer Woche verheiratet und dann gab es keinen Grund mehr für dich sich zurückzuhalten. Die beiden kennen sich schon länger und lieben sich schon länger, als du es je ausgehalten hättest."

Er küsste sanft ihren Nacken und flüsterte kaum hörbar: „Dann tun sie mir wohl leid. Aber ich kann meine Erziehung nicht ändern, wie Edward; ich würde darauf bestehen, dass sie zunächst heiraten; tut mir leid, Liebes." Sein kalter Atem prickelte auf ihrer Haut. Sie merkte plötzlich, dass diese Nacht noch etwas anderes als Gespräche im Angebot hatte.

„Dann tun sie mir wohl auch leid; gut dass ich nicht in ihrer Haut stecke und dich haben kann; wann und wo ich will", ein kleines teuflisches Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Mund aus, als sie sich auf dem Bauch liegend und den Kopf in ihre Hände gestützt ihm zu wandte und ihn herausfordernd anblickte.

**Hach, Jasper ist so ein Gentleman….und so verdammt sexy. Dafür ein REVIEW!**


	8. Die Kraft Amaros

**So *diabolischgrins*….jetzt fängt A: die Story erst richtig an… und B: gibt's das erste Mal wirklich nen Grund den Spaß ab 18 zu machen. Viel Spaß also ;P**

**Auf so was heißes hätte sich Stephenie nie eingelassen (aber Danke für Jasper und Alice)**

Sie wollte spielen? Gern. Jasper mochte Herausforderungen. Mit seinem schiefen Grinsen stand er auf und verließ das Bett in Richtung Tür. Alice stand schon da; mit dem Rücken zur selbigen und guckte ihn entsetzt an: „Nicht gehen?"

Er lachte laut, sein ganzer Körper vibrierte: „Es ist so leicht, dich durcheinander zu bringen, Darlin'!Ich hatte nicht vor zu gehen, aber schon die Vorstellung gefällt dir anscheinend nicht. Bin ich so unwiderstehlich?" triumphierend blickte er sie an.

Nun hatte sie verstanden. Ein Spiel; sie würde gewinnen; das tat sie immer. Unschuldig guckte sie ihn unter ihren langen schwarzen Wimpern hervor an. „Wer hier unwiderstehlich ist, würd sich noch zeigen." Ihr Blick bohrte sich tief in seine Augen, bis hinein in seine Seele.

Ein wohliges Brummen entfuhr seiner Brust; er schloss die Augen. „Was machst du?", flüsterte er. Seine Atmung beschleunigte sich; er legte den Kopf in den Nacken.

Ihr Blick verließ seine nun geschlossenen Augen nicht für eine Sekunde. Dann blickte sie auf ihre perfekt gefeilten Fingernägel und entließ ihn aus seiner Folter. „Ich hab nur grad an unseren Urlaub gedacht; warum? Hat dir das Gefühl etwa gefallen? Wenn du es so schön fandest,…" sie stellte sich mit den Händen auf den Hüften vor ihn; bereit für was auch immer er aus diesem Moment machen wollte.

So schnell gab er jedoch nicht auf. Er überlegte sich, wie er sie anschreien würde; wütend zornig; was ihr einfallen würde, so mit seinem Herzen zu spielen. Dazu legte er ein ernstes Gesicht auf.

Alice zuckte zusammen, als sie die Vision sah; ihre Schultern hängend mit reumütigem Gesicht; die Standpauke erwartend.

Wieder lachte er und nahm sie in die Arme; diese Traurigkeit wollte er nicht lange an ihr sehen. „Shh, meine Alice", er gluckste noch ein wenig. „Ich würde dich nie anschreien. Wo bleibt dein Vertrauen in mich?"

Sie beruhigte sich schnell und kuschelte sich tief in seine Umarmung. „Jazz? Schluss mit spielen?", er nickte in ihre Haare und atmete ihren süßen Duft tief ein. „Ich brauche dich", sie blickte auf und verlor sich in seinen dunklen hungrigen Augen.

Er sank auf seine Knie; seine Wange fest an ihren flachen Bauch gepresst; seine großen Hände ihren schmalen Rücken umfassend. „Du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr ich dich in diesem Moment brauche." Seine Hände fuhren ihren Rücken entlang.

Ein kalter Schauer; ein Prickeln breitete sich bei dieser Berührung in ihrem ganzen Körper aus; sie entfernte das Gummiband aus seinen Haaren; seine Mähne hing ihm nun wild im Gesicht. Dann wühlte sie ihre eine Hand in seine honigblonden Locken und ging mit der anderen unter sein Kinn, um seinen Kopf zu heben und seine wunderschönen Augen wieder zu sehen. Es waren so viele Emotionen in ihnen zu sehen. Allen voran Liebe und Lust.

Seine Augen nicht von ihr abwendet, küsste er sich seinen Weg den Reißverschluss ihres Lackoveralls herauf; vom Bauchnabel bis zwischen ihre Brüste. Das Material klebte an ihr wie eine zweite Haut und ließ sie jeden Kuss intensiv spüren. Dort angekommen nahm er die Metallschlinge zwischen seine Zähne und zog sie langsam herunter; in einer fließenden Bewegung. Seine Hände unterstützten ihn, indem sie Zentimeter für Zentimeter ihre makellose perlweiße Haut entblößten; einen Bh hatte sie unter diesem engen Outfit nicht getragen. Alice pellte sich aus den Ärmeln des Anzugs, um mit ihren Nägeln anschließend seinen Nacken hinauf den rasierten Teil seines Kopfes zu kraulen. Es war ein unglaublich angenehmes Gefühl und er bedankte sich mit einem tiefen Schnurren dafür.

Der Reißverschluss endete noch unter dem Bauchnabel knapp über ihrem Schritt; dort ließ er die Metallschlinge los; nicht ohne vorher sein Kinn fest an sie zu pressen, was ihr ein leichtes Stöhnen entlockte und ihre Augen in den Kopf drehen ließ; ihre Fingernägel bohrten sich kurz in seine Haut. Nun, wo sein Mund frei war und ihre Haut entblößt arbeitete er sich seinen Weg wieder herauf und liebkoste sie mit heißen, feuchten Küssen. Ihre Haut brannte, wo seine vollen Lippen sie berührten.

Leidenschaft ist ein seltsames Phänomen, gerade für Vampire. In einem nahezu unzerstörbaren, steinernen Körper gefangen, ein stilles Herz, unverändert für Jahrtausende. Und doch so sensibel für jede Berührung, jeden Kuss des Geliebten. Kein Blut, das sie erröten lassen würde; Hitze durch liebkoste Körperstellen schießen ließe. Und doch dieses leidenschaftliche Brennen auf der Haut und tiefer. Leidenschaft lässt einen Vampir alles fühlen, was er glaubt verloren zu haben; sein Herz, seine Seele, das Leben selbst.

Jasper ließ seine Küsse auch über ihre Brüste wandern; knetete die jeweils andere mit seiner Hand. Mit seiner Zunge umfuhr er ihre erregte Brustwarze; knabberte sanft mit seinen Zähnen daran.

Alice lehnte sich gegen die Tür; so sicher sie ihre Beine noch für Tage oder Wochen in eben dieser Position gehalten hätten, so sehr fühlte sie in diesem Moment ihre Knie nachgeben; so schwach. Sie stöhnte seinen Namen und wand sich leicht unter seinen Liebkosungen.

Er legte ihre Beine, eines nach dem anderen, um seine Hüfte, während er weiter an ihren Brüsten leckte, saugte und knabberte; seine Hände unterstützte ihren Halt und so platzierte er eine unter ihren noch von rotem Lack bedeckten Po und die andere auf ihren vor Lust gespannten Rücken. Er stand aus seiner knieenden Position auf und schob sie dabei die Tür hoch; ihre Hände in seinem Nacken verschränkt; seinen Kopf fest an sich pressend.

Amaro zückte sein Handy. Er hatte kurz außerhalb von Crossfield die Spur von sechs Vampiren und zwei merkwürdigen Wesen aufgenommen. Laut den Beschreibungen von Peter ließ dies auf den gesamten Clan schließen mit Ausnahme zweier Mitglieder; die Spur war frisch. Den Erzählungen von Paolo nach zu urteilen, hatten Jasper und seine Gefährtin gerade erst getrunken; es bestand eine gute Chance, dass sie allein auf dem Anwesen waren. Mehr als eine Chance würde er nicht brauchen, um ihre Leben zu zerstören. Außerdem gewann diese Vermutung an Glaubwürdigkeit, als er sich an den dezenten Geruch erinnerte, den ein gewisses Kleidungsstück ausstrahlte, das Maria nie von sich geben wollte. Die Uniform eines Mannes; Jaspers wie er vermutete. Sie war seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr getragen und der Geruch schon fast gänzlich verblasst. Aber als er vorschlug sie zu entsorgen, schrie Maria ihn an, zerkratze sein Gesicht und nahm die Uniform, am Herzen tragend, mit sich. Noch verletzt auf dem Boden liegend wusste Amaro, dass er diesen kaum wahrnehmbaren Geruch nie mehr vergessen würde, dass all sein Hass ihm gebührte.

Dieses Versprechen galt heute mehr denn je. Der Geruch war nicht unter den Spuren; Jasper war nicht bei ihnen; das würde er schon bald bereuen.

Damit er sich für seinen Plan etwas mehr Zeit nehmen konnte, seine Kraft verlangte etwas Zeit, sprach er mit einem seiner Kommandanten und verlangte dessen Truppe nach Canada. Er wies ihnen die grobe Richtung, in die die Fährte des fremden Clans führte und gab den Befehl, sich um diesen zu kümmern; mit einer möglichst großen Anzahl an Soldaten. Die Cullens waren gefährlich, das hatte er schon vor seiner kleinen Unterhaltung mit Peter gehört. Wenn seine Soldaten einige von ihnen mit in den Tod nehmen konnten, umso besser. Aber Primär war es als Ablenkungsmanöver geplant; sie würden alle sterben und es war ihm egal: Hauptsache er hätte genügend Zeit sich um Jasper zu kümmern.

Mit nassen Küssen und zärtlichen Bissen erforschte Jasper Alice Hals, vom Schlüsselbein bis hinter das Ohr, wo er begann ihre Haut zu saugen. Ihr Atem ging schnell und tief; immer wieder stöhnte sie leise unter seinen Händen und Küssen. Gegen die Reste ihres Overalls spürte sie ein deutliches Zeichen seines Verlangens; sie schob ihre Hüften begierig dagegen. Das tiefe Stöhnen das seiner Kehle entwich, wurde von ihrer Haut abgedämpft und vibrierte herrlich in ihrem Körper.

Es war Zeit sich des Overalls komplett zu entledigen; mit einer schnellen Bewegung schnappte Jasper sich ihren kleinen Körper und warf sie aufs Bett, sich über ihr mit seinen muskulösen Armen abstützend. Sie lachte kurz durch den plötzlichen Ortswechsel. Er kniete sich zwischen ihre Beine und griff ihren Oberschenkel; langsam strich er an ihm hinunter und hob ihr Bein in die Vertikale. Knapp unter ihrem Knie begann ihr enganliegender schwarzer Lackstiefel, dessen Reißverschluss er in einer fließenden Bewegung öffnete. Er zog ihr den Stiefel aus und knabberte den Lack auf ihrer Wade entlang. Ihre nackten Füße zeigten farblich passende Nägel in rot mit schwarzen Streifen. Er massierte sie; er konnte genau spüren, welche Punkte ihr die größte Entspannung brachten. Gerade als sie sich fallen ließ, in wohlige Schauer, die ihr die Massage brachte, spürte sie ein Prickeln. Seine Zunge liebkoste jeden ihrer delikaten Zehen. Anschließend ließ er das Bein wieder aufs Bett gleiten und zog ihren anderen Stiefel aus. Diesmal küsste er sich seinen Weg von ihrer schlanken Fessel die Wade hinauf, am Innenschenkel entlang bis zu ihrem Schritt. Je höher er kam, umso tiefer grub Alice ihre Finger in die Laken. Jaspers Hände glitten beidseits ihre Schenkel entlang, unter ihren Po und griffen nach dem Übergang von nackter Haut zu Lack. Stück für Stück zog er ihr den Overall über die Beine und ließ sie nur noch mit Höschen bekleidet, breitbeinig auf dem Bett liegen, während er selbst aufstand.

Ihre schweren Augen öffneten sich beim Bemerken seiner Abwesenheit, der Mangel an Berührung tat körperlich weh. Aber ihr Blick traf sein schiefes Grinsen und nicht zu Letzt seine hungrigen Augen. Er riss sich die Kleidung vom Leib, um möglichst schnell wieder bei ihr zu sein; auch seine Hände, seine Lippen fühlten die schmerzende Kälte ohne ihre heiße Haut. Noch bevor sein Hemd den Boden berührte lag er wieder über ihr, zwischen ihren Beinen und fühlte sich zu Hause. Er küsste sie leidenschaftlich; gab ihrem Mund, was er verlangte. Seine Zunge strich sanft über ihre Unterlippe; Einlass fordernd. Sie öffnete ihren Mund und vertiefte den Kuss. Ihre Zungen tanzten umeinander, zwischendurch immer wieder von zärtlichem Knabbern an den Lippen unterbrochen. Seine Hand hielt ihren Kopf und mit seinem Daumen streichelte er zart über ihren Wangenknochen. Seine nackten Lenden bewegten sich über ihr in einem fordernden aber leichten Rhythmus.

Mit einer Bewegung griff er unter ihren Rücken und drehte sie herum; er nun unter ihr auf den Laken liegend. Sie setzte sich auf und kreiste ihre Hüfte ein paar Mal über seinem erregten Glied. Er stöhnte leise; sein Atem ging schwer. Mit seinen Händen strich er ihre Oberschenkel hinauf bis seine Daumen sich berührten; über der Spitze ihrer Unterwäsche.

Durch den dünnen Stoff konnte er spüren, wie nass sie war. Er ließ seinen Daumen leicht über ihre Klitoris kreisen; ihre Schenkel zitterten leicht; und übte kurz darauf einen stärkeren Druck genau auf diesen Punkt aus. Alice entfuhr ein kleiner hoher Schrei. Sie wand sich aus dem Griff seiner Hände und schob sich weiter nach unten, wo seine magischen Hände sie nicht länger erreichen konnten und sie langsam wieder einen klareren Gedanken fassen konnte.

In Höhe seiner Knie angekommen blickte sie auf ihren engelsgleichen Partner; er glühte vor Lust; jede Faser seines starken Körpers brannte vor Verlangen nach ihr. Sie umfasste seinen harten Schaft und glitt mit ihrer Hand die volle Länge bis zur Eichel. Sie genoss den Anblick, wie sein Kopf in den Nacken fiel und seine Muskeln sich anspannten. Sie beugte ihren Kopf direkt über ihn und ließ ihre kleine rosa Zunge über die Spitze kreisen, während sie mit ihrer Hand einen langsamen Rhythmus entwickelte. Jaspers tiefes Stöhnen ließ das Bett vibrieren. Er hauchte Worte der Liebe; kaum hörbar unter den Stößen seines Atems; was blieb, war der deutliche Südstaatenakzent, der seine Lippen nur verließ, wenn er jegliche Kontrolle über Raum und Zeit verlor. Sie nahm ihn nun komplett in den Mund, saugte daran und ließ ihre Zähne vorsichtig über die Adern streichen. Hin und wieder spielte ihre Zunge am Frenulum, wenn sie den Kopf zurückgezogen hatte; ihre Hand unterstütze den Rhythmus, der langsam immer schneller wurde.

Jasper legte eine Hand in ihre Haare und kraulte ihr über den Kopf; nicht um den Rhythmus zu beschleunigen und die Aktion zu vertiefen. Er war dem Höhepunkt so nah, dass er sie berühren wollte; sie überall spüren wollte und der Kopf war das einzige, was er von ihr erreichen konnte. Mit dickem Akzent stöhnte er ein letztes Mal, während den Rand der Exstase überschritt und er zuckend in ihren Mund kam: „Alice, Darlin´. Ich liebe dich!"

Sie leckte den süßen Nektar auf, bevor sie hoch in seine Arme kroch, die sie fest umschlossen. Seine Atmung verlangsamte sich nur wenig; er küsste ihre Haare und ihre Stirn; ihr Kopf lag auf seiner sich schnell hebenden und senkenden Brust. Seine Hände konnte sie nun wieder erreichen und strichen über ihre heiße Haut; den Nacken entlang über den Rücken. Da sie immer noch breitbeinig über ihm lag, konnten seine Finger auch ihren Po und ihre Schenkel liebkosen; ein wohliger Schaudern durchfuhr ihren Körper unter seinen zarten Berührungen. Das leichte Beben ihres Körpers und das leise Stöhnen gegen seine Brust reichten aus, um seine Männlichkeit wieder erhärten zu lassen. Mit einem Reißen war die Spitze ihres Höschens Geschichte und flog aus dem Bett. Er wollte ihr Zeigen, wonach ihm als nächstes war.

Alice richtete sich wieder auf; ihr Körper hatte jetzt so lang danach verlangt; sie konnte nicht länger warten. Sie platzierte sein hartes Glied über ihrem feuchten Eingang und empfing ihn; Stück für Stück. Um seine unglaubliche Größe vollkommen in sich aufnehmen zu können, musste sie immer wieder Pause machen; sich anpassen. Als sie ihn endlich komplett in sich spürte, startete sie ein langsames Rein- und Rausgleiten; ihre Hüften waren im Einklang; ihr Atem auch. Seine großen Hände umfassten ihr Becken so, dass es ihm sowohl möglich war, ihren Po zu greifen und sie immer tiefer auf sich heraufzuschieben, als auch mit seinen Daumen ihre Erregung zu unterstützen. Er massierte ihre Innenschenkel und kreiste über ihre Klitoris.

Der Rhythmus blieb unerträglich langsam; die Spannung baute sich ekstatisch auf. Anders als Emmett und Rose, deren Sexleben wild und zerstörerisch war, war ihres intensiv und leidenschaftlich. Die größte Herausforderung ihrer Existenz pflegten sie auch hier; die Kraft zu widerstehen; maßvoll zu sein. Es war nicht leicht; das gierige Biest schlummerte unter der Oberfläche, verlangte nach mehr; schneller, härter. Es war ihr Spiel gegen das Monster.

Alice schmaler Rücken überstreckte sich mit jeden weiteren Stoß; ihr Kopf im Nacken. Jaspers Hand folgte dieser Bewegung und strich über ihre glitzernde Haut, den Bauch entlang bis hoch zu ihren Brüsten. Ihr zierlicher Körper ermöglichte es ihm, beide gleichzeitig zu massieren; sein Daumen und kleiner Finger jeweils über einem ihrer delikaten Nippel. Er spürte wie sie langsam jegliche Kontrolle verlor und den Halt; ihre Schenkel zitterten. Er richtete sich auf, schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften und stütze ihren Rücken, während sie mit ein paar weiteren Stößen über den Rand ihres Orgasmus schwebte; ihre Hände in seinen Locken vergraben und seinen Namen stöhnend.

Dieses Gefühl war für ihn unbeschreiblich erregend; Seine Alice so nah während ihres eigenen Höhepunkts; fest an ihn gepresst. Die Welle ihrer Ekstase für ihn als Empath, als ob er sie schon selbst empfinden würde; und ihre liebliche Stimme, rau durch Lust, seinen Namen gen Himmel predigend. Als ihre inneren Wände um ihn zusammenkrampften, pulsatil und einengend, trat auch er an die Schwelle seines zweiten Orgasmus. Er überschritt sie, als Alice zärtlich in seinen Hals biss und mit ein paar kreisenden Bewegungen ihres Beckens in sein Ohr flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich so sehr, mein Engel."

Sie klammerten sich fest aneinander und ließen sich überrollen von den Wellen seines Ausbruchs. In manchen Situationen konnte er sich nicht beherrschen und ließ die Flut seiner Gefühle aus sich herausströmen, für alle spürbar in seiner Umgebung.

Amaro griff sich an die Brust; solch Leidenschaft hatte er schon seit langem nicht mehr wahrgenommen; selbst mit Maria spürte er sie so nur selten. Er hatte Angst. Wenn Jasper Gefühle bis hier herausreichen könnten, würde er dann auch im Gegenzug Amaros Hass bis in das Zimmer herein spüren? Es war der perfekte Moment; er hatte die beiden jetzt für einige Minuten beobachtet und ihren gemeinsamen Höhepunkt verfolgt. Alice abgeschnitten von ihren Visionen; Jasper abgelenkt von ihren Gefühlen. Er konzentrierte sich auf das glückliche Paar wenige hundert Meter von ihm entfernt; er saß auf einem Baum und konnte ihr Treiben durch das Fenster im ersten Stock genau beobachten; seine Kraft würde soweit reichen, das war klar; solange er sie sehen konnte.

Ein heller Blitz tanzte vor den Augen von Jasper und Alice und löschte sämtliche Wahrnehmungen aus. Sie fielen schlaff aufs Bett, immer noch umklammert, und fielen in einen Zustand, den sie schon seit hunderten von Jahren nicht mehr eingenommen hatten; einen tiefen Schlaf.

Amaro schloss seine Augen und malte sich ein Szenario aus. Er würde den Traum selbst nicht mehr steuern können, wenn er ihn einmal auf seine Opfer losgelassen hätte. Ein Welt, die ihren eigenen Regeln folgt; Regeln, die er nicht bestimmte. Er würde zusehen müssen, ein stiller Beobachter; immer in der Hoffnung, dass sie versagen würden, wie so viele vor ihnen. Er war ein begnadeter Kämpfer, aber er wusste, dass er gegen Jasper keine Chance gehabt hätte. Auch jetzt würde er ihn nicht angreifen können. Ein Moment der Unachtsamkeit, ohne Konzentration und beide würden gleich wieder aus ihrem Traum erwachen. Wenn sie erwachten und das würden sie irgendwann, sollten sie zerstört sein. Ein Traum konnte niemanden Töten, aber ihm seiner Seele entziehen. Amaro wusste nicht, ob es wirklich die Seele war, welche er seinen Opfern entriss, beziehungsweise, sie sich selbst, aber er wusste, wenn sie erwachten, waren sie leere Hüllen; gebrochen, verzweifelt und nur allzu bereit den Tod mit offenen Armen zu empfangen. Er wusste noch nicht genau, ob er Jasper diese Gnade zukommen lassen würde; eine Existenz in Agonie und Einsamkeit schien ihm eine angemessenere Strafe zu sein.

Nicht viele Vampire haben je den ersten Traum überlebt, wenn er es darauf angelegt hatte; keiner einen weiteren. Aber falls die beiden vor ihm stark genug sein sollten, hatte er mit seinen Soldaten dafür gesorgt, dass er genügend Zeit für Szenarien hatte, die beide zerstören würden. Die Raffinesse seiner Kraft war subtil. Bei Paaren funktionierte sie besonders leicht; die Bande zweier liebenden Vampire waren die offensichtlichste Verbindung zu ihrer Seele. Wenn sie sich im Traum nicht finden würden; nicht eins wären, so wie in der wirklichen Welt, so bliebe die Seele im Traum zurück, wenn sie aufwachten. Wenn es sogar passieren würde, dass sie sich gegenseitig zerstörten im Traum, weil die Umstände sie in entgegengesetzte Richtungen gepflanzt hätten, würde sie dieses Gewissen in der Realität verfolgen. Ihre leeren Hüllen würden schreien, sich winden; wie Verrückte. Wie oft hatte Amaro diesen Zustand schon gesehen; mit seinen Träumen heraufbeschworen. Den ersten Traum wählte er meist gleich; es war das Szenario, bei dem die meisten Vampire versagten; er selbst war sich sicher: er würde es nicht bestehen.

Die einfachste aller Herausforderungen: Würdest du deinen Partner lieben, wenn du ihn als Mensch kennengelernt hättest; appetitlich, zerbrechlich…als deine Beute? Er kannte die Geschichten von Maria; Jaspers unstillbarer Durst nach Blut. Es würde so schnell gehen. Diabolisch grinste er in sich hinein, lehnte sich zurück und wartete bis sich die dunklen Nebel des Unbekannten in ihren Köpfen lichteten.

**Hand hoch, wem heiß ist! ^^ …nein besser, REVIEW, wem heiß ist! ^^**


	9. Richard Knudson

**Willkommen im ersten Traum meine Damen (und Herren?) **

Er hörte die Schreie. Er kannte ihre Stimmen.

Es war Routine und doch würde er sich nie daran gewöhnen können. Die Ärzte sagten, es sei die Schizophrenie; die Medikamente bei manchen.

Aber er konnte sie sehen; die Seele; den Charakter eines jeden Menschen. Es war furchtbar, dass das ureigenste bei den meisten der Insassen Angst war. Das machte sie aus. Dieses einzige Gefühl. Angst.

Einige hatten diesen Stempel schon bevor sie hierher kamen, alle anderen spätestens nach ein paar Sitzungen mit Dr. van Grieg.

Dieser Mensch war das Böse in Person. Richard konnte es sehen, seit er ihm das erste Mal in die Augen gesehen hatte; es war unerträglich in seiner Gegenwart.

Aber es war nur gerecht, dass er litt; dass ihm die schlechten Gefühle widerfuhren. Er war ein Monster; er hasste sich für seine Taten; für seine Begierden; und doch war er nicht stark genug sein Leben zu beenden; ein Leben, dass geendet hatte, als er vor so vielen Jahren gebissen wurde; künstlich am Leben gehalten durch das Blut unschuldiger Menschen; auch wenn er sich bemühte, immer die weniger Unschuldigen auszusuchen oder die, die mit ihrem Leben abgeschlossen hatten.

Das war hier so einfach zu finden; hier im St. Helen Senatorium für Geistesstörungen.

Man sollte meinen, dass den armen Kreaturen hier geholfen wird, doch in Wahrheit war es eine Einrichtung für perverse Versuche; Experimente, die für nicht wenige den Tod bedeuteten: Schlafentzug, Reizdeprivation, Elektroschocks, Reizüberflutung, Trepanation, Verstümmelung. Niemand der hier hineinkam, kam jemals wieder heraus.

Doch es gab einen Grund, warum er hier war; nicht um leichte Beute zu machen, oder sich zu bestrafen. Er war wegen ihr hier; wegen Alice.

Sie erinnerte ihn so sehr an seine Kathrine; seine geliebte tote Tochter. Sie hatte es nicht verdient, hier zu sein und doch war sie es.

Er musste sie beschützen; auch wenn er nie stark genug sein würde sie zu befreien; er war ein Feigling und sah keine Zukunft für sie außerhalb dieser Mauern. Aber wenigstens wollte er für sie da sein; sie nicht alleine lassen.

Er hatte auch Kathrine nicht allein gelassen; er war bei ihr geblieben bis zum Schluss. Hatte sie gehalten; ihre leisen letzten Worte vernommen und ihr das letzte Mal in die unschuldigen Augen gesehen: „Warum Daddy?" Er hatte sie getötet. Er hat es nicht gewollt und doch ist es geschehen. Es ist der Grund, warum er Alice beschützen und sich dieser Qual aussetzen musste.

Er war verwandelt und verwirrt. Er wollte zu seiner Familie. Auf dem Weg dorthin hatte er schon mehrere Menschen getötet; ausgesaugt. Es war ihm egal; er war ein Tier und dürstete nach Blut. Aber was ihm aus seiner Zeit als Mensch geblieben war, waren die warmen Erinnerungen an seine perfekte kleine Familie. Seine geliebte Frau Claire und seine wunderschöne Tochter Kathrine.

Als er nach Hause kam, zwei Wochen nachdem er verschwunden war, empfing ihn seine Frau überglücklich. Die Wärme und Liebe, die ihr ganzes Wesen ausmachte, verblich, als er ihr Blut langsam in sich aufnahm. Er konnte ihr nicht widerstehen; er hasste jede Sekunde, die ihr köstliches Blut durch seine Kehle rann. Und nicht genug; sobald er mit ihr fertig war, wandte er sich seiner einzigen Tochter zu und all die Freude und Hoffnung, die sie versprühte, wandelte sich in tiefste Dunkelheit, als ihr Leben erlosch.

Er hatte nie wieder Freude oder Hoffnung verspürt; nicht selbst und nicht durch Menschen. Die meisten waren von Grund auf schlecht. Es war ironisch wie die gottesfürchtigsten Menschen alle Todsünden in sich vereinigten. Nur wenige waren durchweg gut; sie umging er; ließ sie am Leben. Mit der Zeit konnte er seine Gelüste kontrollieren und doch vergaß er nie den Tag, an dem er seine Familie tötete. Der Schmerz war sein ständiger Begleiter und verhalf ihm zu einer humaneren Lebensweise; er sah die Menschen nicht als Nahrung, sondern als Lebewesen. Er ernährte sich von ihnen, aber es fiel ihm nicht leicht.

Als er Alice das erste Mal sah; blieb sein Herz stehen, wenn das möglich gewesen wäre. Sie sah seiner Tochter nicht sehr ähnlich, aber seine Gabe zeigte ihm dieselben Eigenschaften, wie sie einst seine Tochter ausmachten: Freude und Hoffnung. Er beobachtete sie aus der Ferne; wagte es nicht sich ihn ihre Nähe zu begeben. Er hatte Angst, er würde sie erschrecken und zurückgewiesen werden oder ihr nicht widerstehen, wie damals seiner Kathrine, obwohl seine Kraft menschlichem Blut zu widerstehen sehr stark war; mittlerweile.

Als er mit ansehen musste, wie ihre Zukunft durch die Angst ihrer Eltern, durch die Engstirnigkeit der Gesellschaft zerstört wurde, wusste er, er würde ihr überall hin folgen. Sie hatte Visionen; dank seiner Gabe wusste er nur allzu gut, dass es keine Hirngespinste oder Teufelskräfte waren; es war ihre Gabe; stark genug sich schon in ihrem menschlichen Körper bemerkbar zu machen. Sie konnte sie nicht leugnen und so kam sie nach St. Helen.

Er bewarb sich noch am selben Tag hier. Er schien nicht gerade qualifiziert für den Job, doch als noch während seines Gespräches ein Insasse ausbrechen wollte; ein großer bulliger Mann, der sieben Wärter umriss und schwer verletzte; war er der einzige, der ihn stoppen konnte; festhalten bis die Medikamente ihre Wirkung zeigten. Seiner Vampirstärke hatte dieser Mann nichts entgegen zu setzen. So bekam er den Job und war in ihrer Nähe, auch wenn er das Gefühl hatte, ihrer Gegenwart nicht würdig zu sein.

Sie war so warmherzig, so freundlich; trotz der widrigen Umstände verließ sie nie die Hoffnung; er war bezaubert von ihr. Immer wenn er seine Runde gemacht besuchte er sie und unterhielt sich mit ihr. Sie nahm ihn auf ohne Angst oderVorwürfe; sie sah was er war; aber sie war selbst nicht normal; sie würde nie urteilen.

Er versuchte ihr das Leben so angenehm wie möglich zu machen. Er besorgte ihr Extranahrung und Medikamente, wenn sie eine schmerzhafte Sitzung über sich ergehen lassen musste. Und er besorgte ihr Papier und Stifte. Sie malte ihre Visionen, hielt die schönen fest wie Erinnerungen; immer in der Hoffnung, dass sie bald geschehen mögen.

Das erste Bild, das sie malte, schenkte sie Richard. Es war so detailliert, so präzise. Es zeigte sie und einen Mann in liebevoller Umarmung. Er konnte die Liebe spüren, die von diesem Bild ausging; die Sicherheit. Er hoffte für die kleine Alice, dass es bald wahr würde; dass der „Engel" wie sie ihn nannte bald käme und sie von diesem Ort wegbrächte. Er würde es nicht sein; das Bild bestätigte ihn nur darin. Er war ein Monster; sie hatte besseres verdient. Ihren Engel.

Fünf Jahre waren seither vergangen. Ihr Zustand wurde schlechter; sie sprach nur noch wenig und er hasste es ihr nicht helfen zu können. Aber die Hoffnung verließ sie nie, also würde auch er weiter hoffen und die Arbeit in diesem Höllenhaus ertragen.

Sobald sie nicht mehr wäre, würde auch er diesen Ort verlassen und in Abgeschiedenheit leben, aber solange würde er bei ihr bleiben; es konnte nicht mehr lange sein. Die Maßnahmen wurden härter. Dr. van Grieg bekam den Wahnsinn nicht aus ihr heraus; wurde selbst immer wahnsinniger.

Sie machte genaue Voraussagen über sein Leben; er begann zu glauben, was unmöglich war. Es machte ihn nur noch begieriger sie zu verstehen; mit allen Mitteln die Quelle ihrer Gabe zu ergründen; sie aus ihr herauszubekommen, für sich zu nutzen. Es gelang ihm nicht, was ihn nicht daran hinderte es immer wieder zu versuchen. Alice wurde fast täglich zu seinen „Sitzungen" beordert. Richard war zu schwach, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Es wäre ein leichte gewesen van Grieg zu töten, eine gute Tat.

Aber was dann? Ein neuer Arzt, wahrscheinlich genauso pervers, wenn nicht schlimmer und Fragen. Er hätte den Ort verlassen müssen; natürlich mit Alice, aber was hatte er ihr zu bieten? Nichts außer ein Leben Mit Schmerz und Elend. Er war sich sicher, der Tod war besser als dieses Leben. Also blieb er dabei; er würde bei ihr bleiben bis zum Schluss, aber nichts unternehmen.

Es war an einem Freitag im Jahre 1920. Er hatte gerade gegessen. Ein armer Junge, der nach seiner dritten Elektroschockbehandlung keinen Funken Menschlichkeit mehr in sich hatte; er war eine leere Hülle. Er biss ihn in den Fuß, eine Stelle, die niemand bemerken würde; nicht dass es eine Sektion geben würde; zumindest nicht des ganzen Körpers; die Gehirne wurden untersucht. Es war üblich, Patienten, die schon zu lange keine Ergebnisse gebracht hatten, so lange zu foltern bis ihre Körper nachgeben würden und wenigstens ihre Gehirne noch Antworten geben konnten. Niemand würde sich fragen, warum er morgen tot in seiner Zelle liegen würde; Platz für den Nächsten.

Er konnte ihn riechen noch bevor ein anderer Sinn ihn wahrnahm. Ein Vampir war in der Gegend; er war beunruhigt. War er jung? Würde er sich beherrschen können? War er eine Gefahr für Alice? Er lief mit unmenschlicher Geschwindigkeit zu ihrer Zelle; er vergewisserte sich, dass sie tief und fest schlief. Ihr engelsgleiches Gesicht zeigte ein sanftes Lächeln. Er wusste, sie hatte eine Vision; eine der wenigen die sie zum Lächeln brachten. Er würde morgen früh alles erfragen und Stifte mitbringen, damit sie es zeichnen konnte. Es war lange her, dass sie etwas Schönes gesehen hatte. Aber im Moment musste er sich von ihr trennen und hinaus in den Wald, der das Sanatorium umgab. Irgendwo dort war ein Vampir und er hoffte, dass er diese Begegnung überleben würde und zu ihr zurückkehren könnte. Er erreichte die Lichtung auf der sich der andere Vampir befand in kürzester Zeit.

Da kauerte er; auf ihn wartend; auch er musste ihn schon lange gerochen haben. In dieser Gegend gab es sonst weit und breit keinen anderen Vampir. Nur die Menschen von St. Helen; die Ärzte, Schwestern, Wärter und Insassen. Darum Kilometer Wald; totale Abgeschiedenheit.

Richard konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen durch die blonde Mähne und seine kauernde Haltung. Die Kleidung des Vampirs war zerschlissen; er war barfuß. Ein Nomade. Eine tiefe Traurigkeit umgab ihn, machte ihn aus. Er erkannte sich selbst in diesem Vampir. Er war unzufrieden; vielleicht gab es eine Chance, dass er verstand und St. Helen in Ruhe lassen würde.

Er unterdrückte seine Instinkte und begegnete ihm aufrecht; mit langsamen Schritten näherte er sich ihm und sprach mit fester beruhigender Stimme, die Hände ergebend in die Höhe gestreckt: „Von mir geht keine Gefahr aus, mein junger Freund. Ich bin ein alter Mann und möchte nicht mit dir kämpfen!"

Er beobachtete den anderen Vampir, wie er sich aus seiner Position erhob. In dem Moment, als er sein Gesicht sah, fiel Richard auf die Knie. „Der Engel", es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, was seinen Lippen entfuhr. Seine Augen brannten von den Tränen, die er nie vergießen würde können. Nach all den Jahren war er gekommen, Alice Engel. Er würde sie retten, oder? „Du bist ein Vampir!", Verzweiflung mischte sich in seine frisch gewonnen Hoffnung.

„Ich habe noch nie so einen verwirrten Vampir getroffen. Sagt, alter Mann, wie meintet ihr das mit dem Engel und bitte erklärt mir das Gefühlschaos in euch! Für einen Moment habt ihr so viel Hoffnung empfunden. Sagt, habt ihr mich verwechselt? Warum spüre ich keine Angst von euch ausgehen?" Jasper hatte so viele Fragen. Er kannte die Reaktionen von anderen Vampiren auf sein Äußeres und die Gefühle. Da waren Angst, Hass, Kampfeslust um Besitzansprüche, blinde Wut. Noch nie hatte sich einer ergeben mit Hoffnung in den Augen. Kannte er Jasper? Unwahrscheinlich.

Richard war nicht in der Lage einen Satz zu formulieren, er war zu geschockt von Jaspers Anblick, der Tatsache, dass er endlich hier war, aber ein Vampir war; so war das nicht geplant, das hätte Alice doch sehen müssen; aber auf der anderen Seite hatte sie ihn nie anders behandelt, weil er ein Vampir war; vielleicht hatte sie es gesehen; gewusst. Zögernd zog er ein Papier aus seiner Tasche und hielt es Jasper hin.

Dieser nahm es und entfaltete es vorsichtig. Es schien schon einige Jahre alt zu sein. Als er das Bild sah, war er noch verwirrter. Es zeigte ihn und ein junges Mädchen. Jeder seiner Gesichtszüge war perfekt getroffen, selbst die silbrigen Narben in seinem Gesicht, zu schwach für das menschlichen Augen, waren mit zarten Bleistiftstrichen eingezeichnet. Er fuhr sich über die Stellen, in denen das Bild die Narben zeigte, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie genau an diesen Stellen auch seinen eigenen Körper zeichneten. „Woher hast du das, alter Mann? Wer bist du? Was hat das zu bedeuten?", er brauchte Antworten nichts passte zusammen, nichts war normal.

Richard erhob sich, seine Fassung wiedergewonnen und reichte Jasper seine Hand: „ Mein Name ist Richard Knudson. Dieses Bild habe ich vor fünf Jahren von einem Mädchen, diesem Mädchen", er zeigte auf Alice in dem Bild „bekommen. Sie ist Patientin in dem Sanatorium, auf dessen Grundstück wir uns hier befinden und in dem ich arbeite."

Jasper hatte Schwierigkeiten zu folgen. Hatte dieser Vampir gerade gesagt, dass er für Menschen arbeitet, für seine Nahrung? Aber er unterbrach ihn nicht und ließ ihn fortfahren „Das ist Mary Alice Brandon. Sie hat Visionen, sie sind ihre Gabe. Aber in der menschlichen Welt haben sie dazu geführt, dass sie nun eingesperrt in einer kleinen Zelle sitzt und jeden Tag den kleinen perversen Experimenten der sogenannten Ärzte ausgeliefert ist. Und obwohl sie jetzt schon so lange diesen Strapazen ausgeliefert ist und sie nie Besuch von ihrer Familie bekommt, hat sie nie die Hoffnung verloren; wegen dir", er zeigte auf Jasper und auf das Bild zur Erklärung.

Wieder spürte Jasper die positiven Gefühle von diesem alten Vampir ausgehen. Es war unangenehm eine Situation trotz oder gerade wegen seiner Fähigkeiten nicht zu verstehen. Richard erklärte weiter: „Das bist du, richtig? Es zeigt jedes Detail. Sie hat dich gesehen, immer wieder. Du bist der Engel, der sie retten wird. Zumindest glaubt sie daran. Ich habe es auch geglaubt. Allerdings war ich davon ausgegangen, dass du ein Mensch bist. Entschuldige mir die Frage, aber was ist schief gegangen; wurdest du vor kurzem verwandelt?" Es war ihm unbegreiflich; der Engel ein Vampir?

„Ich verstehe leider noch nicht so ganz wovon ihr da redet, Richard. Schief gegangen ist so einiges in meinem Leben, aber nicht erst vor kurzem. Ich bin seit 57 Jahren ein Vampir. Und ein Engel bin ich definitiv nicht; nach meinen Taten nach zu urteilen eher das Gegenteil, ein Teufel; ein Dämon" er blickte nach unten; Selbsthass überfiel ihn, wie so oft.

Richard erkannte diese Geste sofort, sie erklärte das Leid, das Jasper umgab, seinen Charakter ausmachte. „Ich weiß auch nicht, was es zu bedeuten hat. Ich weiß nur, dass sie bis jetzt mit ihren Visionen immer richtig lag, sobald die Entscheidungen getroffen waren. Mir scheint, dass Ihr eure Entscheidung noch treffen müsst. Bitte verratet mir, wie Ihr heißt und warum es Traurigkeit von allen Gefühlen ist, die euch so prägt. Ich will euch gern Rede und Antwort stehen, aber bitte vergewissert mir, dass ihr den Insassen von St. Helen nichts tun werdet und vor allem nicht ihr. Sie bedeutet mir mein Leben. Das soll keine Aufforderung sein; ich bin mir sicher, dass ich eurer Stärke nichts entgegen zusetzen habe; ich war nie ein sehr starker oder mutiger Vampir. Es ist mehr eine Bitte."

Jasper spürte die Aufrichtigkeit, die von Richard ausging; die Sorge um Alice; der Name gefiel ihm; sein Daumen strich über das Bild; wer war sie? Er musste sie kennenlernen, obwohl er die berechtigte Angst hatte, sie zu verletzen, gar zu töten. Er war nie in der Gegenwart von Menschen gewesen. Nicht, wenn er sie nicht essen oder rekrutieren wollte. War es sicher, sich ihr zu nähern; vermutlich nicht. Aber würde er ihr fern bleiben können, wenn sie seine Zukunft kannte; ein Teil davon war?

„Ich bin Major Jasper Withlock. Mir scheint, ihr besitzt eine ähnliche Fähigkeit wie die meine, wenn ihr die Trauer spüren könnt. Ihr versteht hoffentlich, dass ich darüber nicht gerne sprechen möchte. Ich fühle eure Aufrichtigkeit, Richard, aber belassen wir es dabei, dass ich viel Schmerz und Leid verursacht habe in meiner Vergangenheit; Gefühle, die mich als Empath verfolgen." Richard nickte zustimmend; das Gesicht seiner toten Frau und Tochter kamen ihm in Erinnerung:_ Warum Daddy? _

Jasper fuhr fort, die traurigen Erinnerungen des Mannes nicht erfragend: „Ich bin nur auf der Durchreise. Ich war und bin nur etwas verwirrt, wie es kommt, dass euer Geruch so nah an dieser menschlichen Siedlung ist, anstatt weiter hier draußen in den Wäldern. Ihr sagt ihr arbeitet dort, Richard? Wie soll ich das verstehen? Wie könnt ihr ihnen so nah sein?", er lehnte seinen Kopf fragend zur Seite.

„Für sie!" war seine schlichte und ehrliche Antwort. „Sie ist ganz allein. Ihr müsst wissen, Jasper, sie ähnelt in ihrem Charakter meiner Kathrine. Die Tochter, die ich als Vampir getötet habe. Ich will es wieder gut machen. Also leide ich für sie, um sie zu beschützen. Es ist schwer den Menschen so nah zu sein, aber ich hasse mich und meine Existenz. Es gibt keinen Grund, warum ich nicht leiden sollte. Ihr versteht das, oder?"

Jasper nickte. Er hatte keinen geliebten Menschen getötet; einfach nur zu viele Unschuldige, deren letzte Gefühle ihn für immer verfolgen würden. In Wahrheit hatte er ein so starkes Gefühl, wie Liebe selber noch nie empfunden und auch bei anderen Vampiren nur selten erlebt; bei seinem einzigen Freund, Peter, zum Beispiel. „Ich werde hier nicht jagen; ich will euch keine Probleme bereiten. Aber ich würde sie zu gern kennenlernen."

„Nein!", schrie Richard „Ihr sagtet selbst, dass ihr euch nicht vorstellen könnt, in menschlicher Gegenwart zu verweilen; bitte riskiert ihr kostbares Leben nicht aus Neugier!" er flehte Jasper an. Dieser konnte die Verzweiflung Richards spüren und verstehen, aber es war eine unsichtbare Kraft, die ihn in dieses Sanatorium zog; Schicksal.

„Dieses Bild zeigt mich mit ihr, oder? Also wird es geschehen, wie ihr gesagt habt. Warum wollt ihr mich daran hindern?"

Richard wusste, dass er Recht hatte, aber seine väterlichen Gefühle für Alice wollten kein Risiko eingehen.

„Nun gut Jasper, ich sehe, ihr werdet euch nicht abbringen lassen und ich bin sicher nicht fähig euch aufzuhalten. Aber lasst es uns langsam angehen. Die Patienten haben Freigänge im Garten. Beobachtet sie zunächst aus der Ferne. Schaut, wie ihr mit den Verlockungen des Blutes in St. Helen umgehen könnt. Bitte riskiert nicht ihr Leben. Wenn ihr es unter Kontrolle habt, stelle ich euch einander vor und ihr könnt ihr eure Fragen stellen. Was ist? Werdet ihr auf meinen Vorschlag eingehen?"

Richard streckte Jasper die Hand entgegen, den Vertrag zu besiegeln. Er wusste, dass Alice Leben in der Hand dieses Vampirs stecken würde, aber er hoffte, dass dieser sich richtig entscheiden würde; für ihr Leben und nicht ihr Blut.

Jasper überlegte kurz und blickte auf die Zeichnung, die sich immer noch in seiner Hand befand: Sein Gesichtsausdruck war entspannt, er sah glücklich aus. Ebenso dieses unbekannte Mädchen in seiner liebevollen Umarmung. Ihre kurzen schwarzen Haare standen wild in alle Richtungen und ihr Kopf lag zufrieden an seiner Schulter. Ihre Augen versprachen eine bessere Zukunft und obwohl er durch das Bild nicht fühlen konnte, war die Hoffnung förmlich greifbar.

Ihr Leben schien wertvoll zu sein; nicht nur für den alten Vampir vor ihm, dessen Hand auf den Einschlag wartete, sondern für ihn selbst. Er musste wissen, ob diese Zukunft möglich war. Aber er sah ein, dass er vor allem ein Risiko für sie bedeutete, das man nicht leichtfertig eingehen sollte. Er steckte das Bild in seine Brusttasche, direkt über sein kaltes stilles Herz, sah Richard in die Augen und schlug ein: „Gut, abgemacht. Wann hat sie Ausgang? Wann kann ich sie sehen? Ich verspreche dir, ich werde Abstand halten; mich langsam herantasten, aber ich muss sie sehen."

Richard schüttelte seien Hand dankbar: „Schon morgen. Ich werde sie hinausbegleiten. Sie hatte eine Vision kurz bevor ich hergekommen bin; also werde ich sie in einen abgelegenen Teil des Gartens bringen, damit sie in Ruhe zeichnen kann. Wenn die Ärzte das wüssten, würden sie ihr alles wegnehmen und es analysieren. Aber das ist die einzige Freude, die sie hat; das einzige, was ich für sie tun kann. Und für dich. Ich kann sie dort nicht beaufsichtigen, ich werde im Sanatorium gebraucht. Also liegt ihr Schicksal ab dann in deinen Händen. Bitte passe auf sie auf!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und lief den Weg zurück nach St. Helen; es war Zeit für seinen Rundgang; vermutlich würde es wieder einige Insassen geben, die schreien würden; die beruhigt werden müssten mit Gewalt und Medikamenten. Aber er lief in menschlicher Geschwindigkeit. Er musste darüber nachdenken, was die Zukunft bringen würde. Hatte er Alice Leben gerade gerettet; ihr die Zukunft verschafft, die sie in ihren Visionen gesehen hatte oder hatte er ihr Todesurteil unterschrieben.

Er würde heute Nacht noch bei ihr vorbei sehen. Sie würde nicht schreien; sie schrie nie; selbst wenn sie Schmerzen hatte; sie hatte schon so viel erlebt für ihr junges Alter. Die Bilder in ihrem Kopf hielten die Hoffnung am Leben.

Er hatte das einzige getan, was richtig war. Würde sie ihren Engel nicht treffen würde sie auch sterben; würden die Bilder sie verlassen, würde sie zur der gleichen leeren Hülle werden, wie der arme Junge, den er vor wenigen Stunden leer getrunken hatte.

**Und? Wie gefällt Richard? Realistisch?...REVIEW!**


	10. Schicksal

**Wollen wir die beiden Süßen mal zusammen führen und schauen, was passiert.**

**Die beiden Süßen, die übrigens immer noch Stephenie Meyer gehören.**

Jasper konnte es nicht erwarten. Es war ein ungewohntes Gefühl, das in seinem Magen tobte. Er lachte kurz. Er fühlte sich eindeutig wie ein Teenager vor seinem ersten Date; nicht dass er diese Erfahrung in seiner Jugend selbst gemacht hätte; er war früh zu Militär gegangen. Aber er hatte es oft genug erlebt, wenn er in menschlicher Nähe war. Und nun hatte er selbst Schmetterlinge im Bauch, wegen eines unbekannten menschlichen Mädchens; einer Mahlzeit, wenn er nicht aufpasste.

Er überlegte, wie er sich ihr nähern könnte, auf eine sichere Art und Weise. Ein Teil von ihm hoffte, sie würde es ihm erleichtern, indem sie es vorausgesehen hätte. Eine interessante Gabe; davon hatte er noch nichts gehört. Maria versuchte stets Talente zu finden, aber es gelang ihr nicht häufig und so eine große Gabe fand sie nie. Wie frustrierend musste es sein, seine Zukunft zu sehen, wenn sie nicht als Schmerz bereit hielt. Fünf Jahre hatte Richard gesagt. Er hatte Mitleid mit ihr.

Er näherte sich dem Klinikumsgelände; er wollte es möglichst gut kennen. Orte, an denen er sich aufhalten konnte ohne gesehen zu werden, den Garten, den Richard erwähnt hatte; die kleinen Fenster zu den Zellen. Mit der Zeit würde er sich auch in das Innere des Sanatoriums trauen, dort alles erkunden, aber bisweilen traute er seinen Widerstandskräften nicht ausreichend, um den Menschen dort so nah zu sein. Er hatte gerade erst gegessen, aber sicher ist sicher. Er erinnerte sich an den alten Mann; er hatte ihn regelrecht angefleht ihn zu töten; in einem späten Stadium einer schweren Krankheit; und doch war es unerträglich für einen weiteren Tod verantwortlich zu sein.

Er lehnte sich an die große Eiche; hier hatte er einen perfekten Blick auf den beschriebenen Ort. Er wartete. Die Sterne wurden schwächer als das Tageslicht anbrach; er konnte sie noch sehen, doch für menschliche Augen war die Sonne nun alles überstrahlend, heller als jedes andere Sternenlicht.

Er spürte die Gefühle der Insassen, die sich nach und nach auf den Hof begaben. Es war unerträglich und erinnerte ihn so sehr an die Kämpfe im Süden. All dieser Hass, die Qualen, die Verzweiflung. Am liebsten wäre er sofort gegangen; sein Körper bewegte sich ungewollt in Richtung Wald; er versprach Ruhe und Frieden. Noch bevor er es eigentlich wahrnahm zog es ihn zurück auf den Hof. Da war diese eine Seele, die alle anderen überstrahlte mit all ihren positiven Gefühlen; ganz ähnlich wie zuvor die Sonne all die Sterne verdeckte.

Er sah sie und wusste, dass es Alice war, obwohl sie der Person auf dem Foto nicht sehr ähnlich sah. Statt der kurzen Pixiefrisur hatte sie langes mattes Haar, das den Großteil ihres Gesichts verdeckte. Statt der perfekten strahlenden Haut auf dem Foto, war ihr Teint blass, ihr Körper übersät mit Dreck, Blut und blauen Flecken. Eindeutig ein Zeichen der schlechten Behandlung, die sie hier drin erfuhr.

Und doch waren es die Gefühle, die Aura, die sie umgab, die sie zum schönsten Wesen machten, das Jasper jemals gesehen hatte. Er trat einige Schritte aus dem Schatten des Baumes, um sie besser sehen zu können; die Distanz zwischen ihnen ein wenig zu verkürzen, als der Wind drehte und ihren Geruch zu ihm herüber wehte. Sein Magen krampfte zusammen und in seinem Mund sammelte sich das Gift, in Erwartung seine Zähne jede Sekunde in die zarte Haut über ihrer Kehle zu schlagen.

Er hätte sie in weniger als einer Sekunde erreicht und töten können. Es war ein Fehler ihr so nah zu kommen; sie war ein Mensch; Beute. Er hatte ein Versprechen gegeben und wollte sie nicht verletzen. Mit all seiner Kraft wehrte er sich gegen das Biest in seiner Brust und wollte sich von ihr abwenden, als sie zu ihm aufblickte; ihm direkt in die Augen sah.

Das Grün ihrer Augen war einzigartig; wie ein Smaragd, strahlend, schimmernd, wild und lebendig. Diese Anstalt hatte vieles mit ihrem Körper gemacht, aber sie war nicht gebrochen. Sie hatte Hoffnung. Er griff sich an die Brust, dort wo das Bild in seiner Tasche schlummerte. Er war der Grund für diese Hoffnung.

Sie hatte ihn gesehen und gelächelt. Er konnte sie jetzt nicht allein lassen; er würde es sich nie verzeihen, wenn das Funkeln in ihren Augen verschwinden würde wegen ihm. Er musste stärker als das Monster sein. Er blieb. Er kam ihr nicht näher, aber er blieb. Er beugte seinen Kopf in höflicher Geste, nicht sicher, ob sie ihn aus dieser Distanz überhaupt sehen konnte, oder nur wusste, dass er da war. Dann setzte er sich an den Baum und beobachtete sie, lauschte jedem ihrer Atemzüge.

Alice wusste, dass er da sein würde. Ihr Traum hatte es ihr gezeigt. Heute würde er kommen. Er würde nicht mit ihr sprechen, aber seine bloße Anwesenheit würde sie glücklich machen. Als Richard sie auf den Hof brachte lächelte sie ihn wissend an; er gab ihr ein paar Blätter und Bleistifte, als er sie in die Ecke leitete, in der sie in Ruhe zeichnen konnte und wieder verschwand.

Plötzlich sah sie die Zukunft schwimmen; er würde verschwinden, ihr Engel. Sie blickte zu der Stelle, wo diese Vision spielte, sie kannte den Baum, sie sah seine Gestalt, versuchte seine Augen auszumachen, da sah sie zufrieden, dass die Zukunft wieder in die Richtung driftete, die sie als Schicksal betrachtete; sie lächelte zufrieden.

Ihr war klar, dass ihr Engel kein Engel in diesem Sinne war. Sie hatte viele furchtbare Momente gesehen, er hatte Leute getötet, war selbst gebrochen. Er war ein dunkles Wesen, so wie Richard, aber er war ihre Hoffnung. Mit ihrer Gabe und seiner Anwesenheit würden sie es schaffen, zu überleben, daran glaubte sie.

Sie setzte sich auf die Bank und begann zu zeichnen, ihre Freude in diesem Augenblick größer als je zuvor. Das Bild zeigte Jasper einen Handkuss auf ihre zerschundene Hand legend. Sie mochte die Bilder nicht, die sie in ihrem jetzigen Zustand zeigten, aber sie wusste, dass diese näher waren, als die anderen; also gab sie sich damit zufrieden.

Wenn er seine Meinung nicht wieder ändern würde, würde er ihr bald näher sein. Darauf freute sie sich.

Sie errötete leicht als sie seine Lippen zeichnete. Sie hatte sie schon so oft gezeichnet, aber sie wusste, dass er sie in diesem Moment beobachten würde und es waren seine Lippen, die sie am liebsten mochte; sie konnte ihre Augen nicht von ihnen lassen, wenn sie ihn sah. So verpasste sie Teile ihrer Visionen, aber sie war wie hypnotisiert von ihnen.

Jasper wusste nicht, welches Verlangen gerade stärker in ihm war, als er das Blut in Alice Wangen sah. Er wollte zu ihr stürmen und ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht streichen, um es besser sehen zu können; es war unbeschreiblich sexy. Auf der anderen Seite war es Blut und er war sich sicher, dass ihr Blut köstlicher wäre, als das all der Menschen, die er je getötet hatte.

Er entschied sich einfach sitzen zu bleiben. Er war geschmeichelt über den Grund ihres Errötens; sie zeichnete gerade sein Gesicht in liebevoller Geste, als das Gefühl von Scham und Verlangen sie beherrschte. Er konnte das in ihr auslösen, ohne dass er anwesend war; er lächelte in sich hinein.

Alice überlegte einen Moment und schaute sich um; der Teil des Gartens, in dem sie sich befand war leer. Ihr kam eine Idee; sie war immer fasziniert wie gut Richards Gehör war. Welch leisen Worte er noch verstand egal wie weit er weg war. Sie hoffte ihr Engel würde diese Gabe ebenfalls besitzen, auch wenn sie seine Antwort nicht hören würde können. Insgeheim hoffte sie eine Vision von seiner Stimme zu bekommen, aber so gut funktionierte ihre Gabe nicht; sie wurde zwar mit den Jahren stärker und manifestierte sich jetzt nicht mehr nur in ihren Träumen, aber sie konnte sie nicht erzwingen. Sie strich sich eine lange Strähne hinter das Ohr, damit er ihren Mund sehen konnte, während sie sprach: „Es freut mich dich kennenzulernen. Ich bin Alice. Du weißt gar nicht, wie lange ich auf diesen Tag gewartet habe."

Jasper war perplex. Hatte sie gerade mit ihm gesprochen? Ihre Stimme war so zart und hoch, fast wie die eines Kindes und doch war sie ein wenig rau; sie benutze sie anscheinend nicht häufig. Aber es war weniger der liebliche Klang als mehr die Tatsache, dass sie sprach. Sie wusste, dass er sie hören konnte.

Er fühlte sich unhöflich, dies nicht erwidern zu können. Er hatte sie länger nicht mehr gebraucht, doch seine guten Manieren hatte er nie vergessen. Er streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus, der verzweifelte Wunsch ihr näher zu sein; konnte er es wagen in den Garten zu gehen? Was, wenn ihr verführerischer Duft ihren Tod bedeuten würde.

„Du brauchst keine Angst haben; ich werde es sehen können, wenn etwas passiert, bevor es passiert. Du wirst mir nicht weh tun, Jasper." Sie hatte es gerade gesehen und war froh, dass sie in seiner Gegenwart mehr über die Zukunft sah als sonst; als ob ihre gesamte Existenz davon abhängen würde, welche Entscheidungen in den nächsten Minuten getroffen werden.

Sie liebte seinen Namen. In all den Jahren hatte sie immer nur Bilder gesehen, so wie das an dem sie gerade saß, doch eben war es eine Sequenz, das Bild mit Ton:_ Hallo, Miss Alice. Mein Name ist Jasper Withlock. Ich bin hoch erfreut sie kennenzulernen._

Sie war erregt; sein subtiler Südstaatenakzent und seine göttliche Bassstimme waren das schönste, was sie je gehört hatte; obwohl sie es eigentlich noch nicht gehört hatte. Sie hoffte, dass er ihr genug vertraute, um den Schritt zu wagen; zu ihr zu kommen. Noch mehr hoffte sie, dass sie sich selbst und ihren Fähigkeiten vertrauen konnte; sie verlangte ihnen eine Gewissheit ab, die noch nie nötig gewesen war und sie wusste, dass von Jasper eine größere Gefahr ausging als von Richard, obwohl sie dieselben Wesen waren; Wesen, deren Name sie nie gebrauchte. Die Bilder die sie sah, gaben ihr einen Eindruck davon, was sie waren, aber sie sprach mit Richard nie darüber also blieb das Wort versiegelt.

„Vertraust du mir?", sie streckte ihre Hand in Richtung der alten Eiche aus, unter der sie Jaspers Gestalt ausmachen konnte.

So sehr er auch rational argumentierte, wusste er doch, dass er den Kampf verloren hatte, als sie das erste Wort sprach. Ja, er vertraute ihr; es war nicht logisch zu erklären; es war ein Gefühl und es war da. Er hatte Angst ihr weh zu tun; sich vertraute er weit weniger, aber sie sagte, es wäre ok und das Verlangen ihr nah zu sein, zog ihn in ihre Richtung; ähnlich dem magnetischen Sog, den er schon gestern gespürt hatte.

Er überbrückte den Großteil der Distanz in unmenschlicher Geschwindigkeit bis er den Zaun übersprungen hatte und sich im Garten des Sanatoriums befand. Nun trennten sie nur noch 30 Meter. Er blieb stehen; zu groß war die Angst, ihr Geruch oder ihre Wärme, die Wellen ihres Pulses könnten ihn treffen und alles zerstören.

So nah, wie er jetzt war konnte sie ihn das erste Mal richtig betrachten. Es war, als ob sie schon lange vertraut wären. Sie kannte jeden seiner Züge und doch war es unbeschreiblich ihn real zu sehen; zu wissen es ist kein Hirngespinst, dass er existiert; in einer Schönheit, die weh tat.

Ihre Augen wanderten über seinen Körper. Sie wusste nie, was ihr Engel für sie bedeuten würde, wenn sie ihn einmal getroffen hätte, aber jetzt, wo sie seine Gestalt sah, wusste sie, dass es ihr nicht schwer fallen würde sich in ihn zu verlieben.

Er war groß und schlank; athletische Muskeln zeichneten sich unter seiner Kleidung ab. Einige Blätter hatten sich in seinen honigblonden Locken verfangen; sie sehnte sich danach durch diese Haare zu fahren; sein Blick war angespannt, seine hellroten Augen machten ihr keine Angst. Sie hatte sie schon oft gesehen und wusste von Richard, dass es sicher war, wenn sie so hell waren; obwohl die Sache mit Jasper eine ganz andere war. Seine blasse Haut war makellos, obwohl sie wusste, wenn er näher wäre, würde sie die vielen silbrigen Narben sehen können. Sie war neugierig, wie es dazu kam.

Seinen Mund hob sie sich bis zum Schluss auf, wissend, dass sie sich in ihm verlieren würde; die perfekt geschwungenen Lippen; voll und rosig. Sie fragte sich, ob sie so weich waren, wie sie aussahen, aber bezweifelte es. Richard war hart wie Stein, egal wie sanft er seine Arme um sie legte. Als ihre Augen auf seinem Mund verweilten wandelte sich der harte Strich, zu dem seine Lippen geschlossen waren, in ein schiefes, schüchternes Lächeln.

Jasper war angespannt, er war ihr unglaublich nah. Seine Muskeln waren bereit zum Sprung. Er erlaubte sich nur kurze Atemzüge, immer in Antizipation, das Atmen gänzlich einzustellen, falls dies erforderlich wäre.

Sein Blick war auf ihre Augen geheftet, die langsam über seinen Körper wanderten. Er wusste, welchen Effekt er auf Menschen hatte; primär. Kurz bevor ihre Instinkte ihnen sagten, sich besser fernzuhalten. Als Alice Blick an seinen Lippen hing und er merkte wie steif und unhöflich sein ganzes Auftreten wirken musste, lächelte er verlegen. Die Gefühle, die das in ihr auslösten waren unbezahlbar; Jasper badete in einer Welle Glück, Verlangen und Scham.

Alice konnte nicht länger so weit von ihm entfernt stehen; sie hatte lange gewartet, aber jetzt, wo er so nah war, musste sie ihm noch näher sein. Sollte ihre Gabe sie im Stich lassen, so würde sie doch so glücklich sterben, wie sie es seit Jahren nicht mehr gewesen war.

Mit zögerlichen Schritten durchquerte sie den Garten bis zum Zaun; ihre Knie waren weich, kurz davor nachzugeben. Aber sie hielt nicht an. Einige Meter vor ihm streckte sie ihre Hand erneut aus.

Die Wärme, die von ihrem Körper ausging kam immer näher, wurde immer deutlicher auf seiner eigenen Haut spürbar. Es wäre so leicht gewesen davor zu fliehen, aber er wollte es auch. Sie berühren.

Als sie ihre Hand austreckte überbrückte er die letzten Meter in schnellen Schritten und nahm ihre weiche, warme Hand. Er führte sie zu seinem Mund und küsste sie zärtlich. Das Blut in ihr machte das Monster in ihm wahnsinnig; das Gift sammelte sich nur wenige Millimeter von ihrer Haut entfernt.

Aber er war stärker; der Wunsch sie nicht zu verletzen war stärker. Er schluckte das Gift herunter, ließ ihre Hand los und stellte sich offiziell vor, wie es sich für einen Gentleman aus dem Süden gehörte: „Hallo, Miss Alice. Mein Name ist Jasper Withlock.Ich bin hoch erfreut sie kennenzulernen."

Und wieder wurde sie rot; sie wusste, dass es ihm umso schwerer fallen würde, je mehr das Blut in ihr kochte, aber sie konnte es nicht ändern. Die Stimme hatte live noch einen stärkeren Effekt als in ihrer Vision. Die Bewegungen seiner Lippen, die eben noch so kalt und hart auf ihrem Handrücken lagen, ließen sie zittern.

„Ich freue mich auch, dich endlich kennenzulernen, Jasper. Bitte nenn mich einfach Alice", Antwortete sie mit schwacher Stimme.

„Warum hast du keine Angst vor mir Alice? Du spürst doch, dass ich böse bin, oder?", fragte er zögerlich, seine Augen nie von ihren smaragdfarbenen abwendend.

„Weil ich dir vertraue; dir mehr als jedem anderen. Wenn du mich töten willst, dann sei es so. Dann kann ich dieses Schicksal nicht abwenden; es gibt keine Chance, dass ich mein Leben ohne deine Existenz leben kann; ich weiß nicht wieso, aber du hältst mich am leben, seitdem ich hier drin bin. Wenn du gehst, gibt es keinen Grund mehr für mich weiter zu machen. Also hoffe ich, dass du dich dafür entscheidest, mich am Leben zu lassen. Ansonsten wäre es mir eine Freude, dir mein Blut zu opfern.", sie nahm ihre Augen von seinem Mund und blickte ihm in die Augen, um ihm die Aufrichtigkeit ihrer Aussage klar zu machen.

Jasper wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Es war leichtsinnig, wie sie handelte; ihr eigenes Leben war ihr nicht genug wert, um darauf aufzupassen. Es war in seiner Verantwortung dafür zu sorgen; aber das hätte bedeutet sie zu verlassen und er spürte, dass jeder weitere Zentimeter zwischen ihnen schmerzen würde. Es war eine unbekannte Kraft, die ihn zu ihr zog. Er konnte nicht gehen, selbst wenn er das gewollt hätte. Also musste er kämpfen; gegen sein eigenes Ich; gegen den Vampir in ihm.

Dieses Mädchen, Alice, bedeutete ihm mehr, als je eine andere Existenz; er konnte es nicht in Worte fassen, aber er wusste, dass sie wichtiger als sein eigenes verdammtes Leben war.

„Ich werde dich beschützen Alice; ich kann dich nicht mehr verlassen. Aber bitte sag mir, wenn du etwas siehst; ich WILL dich nicht töten, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich es in jeden Fall verhindern kann. Versprich es mir Alice!" er griff ihre schmalen Schultern und schüttelte sie leicht. Er ließ sie augenblicklich wieder los. Er konnte es sich nicht erlauben, sie weiter zu berühren; ihre Wärme, ihren Puls zu spüren, aber er würde bei ihr bleiben.

Das konnte sie sehen und nickte nur kurz. „Danke Jasper!" Dann drehte sie sich um und ging wieder zu ihrer Bank. Jasper ließ sich am Zaun nieder; er war nah genug, beschloss er. Er schloss seine Augen und legte seinen Kopf zwischen seine Knie. Ihre Aura war alles, was er brauchte. Jetzt noch zufriedener als zu zuvor. Er musste selbst lächeln, als sie kurzzeitig frustriert war, weil sie etwas in ihren Augen nicht richtig gezeichnet hatte, aber keinen Radiergummi zur Hand hatte. Sie vollendete die letzten Striche, als Richard kam, um sie zum Essen abzuholen.

Jasper hob seinen Kopf, als er die Präsenz des anderen Vampirs spürte.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte Richard nervös und gereizt, „War es nicht der Plan, erst einmal Abstand zu halten; es langsam angehen zu lassen?"

„Nicht Richard!", flehte Alice, ihre kleine Hand an seinem Ärmel; beruhigend. „Ich habe ihn gebeten, hier her zu kommen. Ich habe gesehen, dass er da ist. Ich wollte ihn hier haben; bitte sei nicht böse; und wenn, dann auf mich."

„Schon gut Alice, ich bin nicht böse; ich weiß ja, dass ich es nicht verhindern kann. Ich habe ja all deine Bilder gesehen; natürlich musstest du ihm begegnen; es ist nur der väterliche Versuch dich länger selbst zu beschützen. Ich kann dich noch nicht aus den Händen geben; selbst wenn ich weiß, dass er dein Schicksal ist; egal wie es ausgehen wird.", er streichelte ihr zart über den Kopf und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, um ihr herzerweichendes Lächeln zu sehen.

Keine Frage, niemand konnte ihr etwas abschlagen. Er hatte fast Mitleid mit dem armen Vampir am Zaun, der die Gewalt ihres Willens noch nicht kannte und ihm nichts entgegen zu setzen haben würde. „Jasper? Ich nehme an, du willst heut Nacht in ihrer Nähe sein?", Jasper nickte stumm. „Durch die Hallen zu wandern, könnte gefährlich sein, wir haben viele Insassen und Wächter. Aber das Gitter an ihrem Fenster sollte kein Problem für dich darstellen. Sieh nur zu, dass es am nächsten Morgen heil erscheint. Ihre Zelle ist am Ende des Nordganges im zweiten Stock; obwohl ich mir sicher bin, dass du ihren Geruch auch so wiederfindest, oder?", Jasper nickte wieder; die Warnung wohl verstehend. Ihr Blut war süß; seine Kehle brannte, obwohl er gerade erst getrunken hatte.

„Ich bitte euch, sprecht leise! Die Wachen sind nachlässig und scheren sich nicht um die Patienten, aber neben Alice Zelle ist direkt das Büro von Dr. van Grieg. Er ist verrückt nach Alice und ihrer faszinierenden Gabe. Wenn ihr seine Aufmerksamkeit auf euch lenkt, schiebt er noch eine Nachtbehandlung ein und das wäre in Alice' Zustand alles andere als hilfreich."

„Gut, ich werde vorsichtig sein", Jasper versprach damit mehr als eine Sache, „Wann wird sie in ihrer Zelle sein?" die Gewissheit einige Zeit von ihr getrennt zu sein, bereitete ihm nahezu physische Schmerzen.

„Das Essen dauert eine Stunde, danach wird sie im Aufenthaltsraum sein; mit den anderen Insassen; bis sie zu ihrer täglichen Sitzung abgeholt wird", Alice zuckert kaum merklich zusammen. Jasper bemerkte es sofort. Es waren also die `Sitzungen', die sie so zugerichtet hatten. Er wollte lieber nicht genau nachfragen, sonst wäre es ihm unmöglich gewesen sie gehen zu lassen. Wie konnte Richard nur zulassen, dass man sie so zurichtete, wenn er sie doch liebte wie eine Tochter?

„Der Dr. lässt sich mit ihr immer besonders viel Zeit; spätestens gegen 20 Uhr sollte sie in ihrer Zelle sein. Der Dr. wird ein letztes Mal nach ihr sehen, wenn er sich in seine Gemächer zurückzieht. Das wird so gegen 24 Uhr sein. Dann kommt bis zum Morgen keiner mehr; aber Jasper denke daran, sie braucht ihren Schlaf; halte sie nicht zu lange wach!"

Mit diesen Worten wand er sich Alice zu und legte eine Hand auf ihren rücken, sie langsam in Richtung Tor geleitend.

Alice entwand sich aus seiner Berührung und lief Jasper entgegen. Sie wusste, dass es leichtsinnig war, konnte sich aber nicht vorstellen, den furchtbaren Nachmittag ohne diese Geste der Verabschiedung zu überstehen. Sie lief gegen seinen harten Körper, ihre Hände auf seiner Brust, legte sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und vergoss ein paar Tränen.

Jasper war starr vor Angst. Alles in ihm schrie bei dieser Berührung; Alice heißer Körper so dicht an seinen gepresst, ihr Blut so nah; aber auch der Wunsch sie zu umarmen; die Tränen wegzuwischen; es ihr leichter zu machen. Er rührte sich nicht und wartete bis sie von sich aus zurückwich und zu einem erschrockenen Richard zurückkehrte.

„Ich werde dich vermissen, Jasper", dann schenkte sie ihm ein warmes Lächeln und das Gefühl von Sehnsucht, das er mit ihr teilte.

Als sie weg waren, fand Jasper seine Fassung wieder. Es war unglaublich, wie sehr sie ihm vertraute. Wusste sie wirklich wie gefährlich er war? Dann sah er das Bild, das Alice heute gezeichnet hatte und musste unwillkürlich lächeln als er die Worte las, die in ihrer zart geschwungen Handschrift darunter geschrieben waren: „Ich freue mich auch, dich endlich kennenzulernen, Jasper. Bitte nenn mich einfach Alice."

Sie wusste genau, was sie sagen würde; was er sagen würde. Es würde interessant mit ihr werden, das war klar.

Er faltete das Papier zusammen und legte es in dieselbe Brusttasche, in der schon die andere Zeichnung ruhte. Dann holte er ihr wunderschönes Lächeln in seine Erinnerung zurück und hoffte, dass die Zeit bis zu ihrem Wiedersehen schnell vergehen würde und noch mehr, dass sie dann in genau demselben Zustand war, wie noch eben zuvor. Der Gedanke, dass sie hier regelrecht gefoltert wird, machte ihn wütend. Bitte, lasst sie wohlbehalten zurückkommen, dachte er, als er das Gartenareal verließ und sich in die Wälder zurückzog.

**Hihi…Alice kriegt auch immer, was sie will, aber dafür lieben wir sie ja auch. REVIEW?**


	11. Nächtlicher Besuch

**Schauen wir uns doch mal Alice Alltag an! Ich würde nicht mit ihr tauschen wollen.**

**Twilight ist von SM, aber wem sag ich das? ^^**

Sie würde stark sein. Jetzt, wo sie wusste, dass er auf sie warten würde, sollte es doch nicht schwer sein, den Tag zu überstehen. Aber es war als ob sie ein Teil ihres Herzens dort bei ihm zurückgelassen hatte; im Garten.

Nun saß sie im Aufenthaltsraum; nervös. Das Essen und die Stunden hier waren vollkommen an ihr vorbeigezogen, was nicht ungewöhnlich war. Sie hatte die Wahrnehmung ihrer Umwelt nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Zeit dehnte sich oder raste. Ihr Geist wandelte zwischen Realität und Visionen. Dieser Ort hatte sie verrückt gemacht, zweifelslos, aber sie konnte sich jetzt nicht verlieren; er war da. Sie brauchte den letzten Rest ihres Verstandes.

Der Grund, warum sie so nervös war, war die Sitzung. Sie war immer unangenehm, aber heute hatte sie etwas zu verbergen und Dr. van Grieg würde es wissen, sobald sie den Raum betrat. Sie leuchtete. Gewiss, ein schwaches Leuchten unter ihren langen Haaren versteckt; sie mied es ihm in die Augen zu gucken; und doch war er so besessen von ihr, dass er es bemerken würde und in seiner Frustration über ihr Schweigen, würden ihm schreckliche Dinge einfallen.

Sie versuchte also klar zu bleiben und ihre Gedanken zu verstecken; nicht an Jasper zu denken. Aber jetzt, wo sie ihn gesehen hatte, war ihre Gabe wie getriggert; sie sah unzählige Visionen; bewegte Bilder in ihrem Kopf, die es ihr schwer machten, das hier und jetzt zu erkennen.

Eine der jüngeren Schwestern leitete sie in das Behandlungszimmer; ihre Hand fest an Alice Rücken gepresst, sie streng in eine Richtung weisend. Sie hatte eine Schwärmerei für den Dr. und hatte daher einen Funken von Eifersucht für Alice. Natürlich wusste sie, was Dr. van Grieg mit Alice tat und war froh nicht in ihrer Haut zu stecken, aber es machte sie wild, dass seine Augen nur Blicke für Alice übrig hatten, sobald sie in der Nähe war. Sie platzierte Alice auf dem Stuhl und verließ das Zimmer.

„Ms. Brandon, wie geht es ihnen heute? Irgendwelche Visionen gehabt?", er kritzelte ein paar Notizen in seinen Terminplaner als er aufblickte und sie ansah; er bemerkte es sofort.

„Alice, erzähl es mir!" sein Ton wurde manisch; sein Blut schoss ihm in den Kopf. Er sah Alice und ihre Gabe immer als eine Art Metapher; eine Metamorphose. Alice, die kleine graue Raupe mit diesem ungeahnten Talent würde sich in einen wunderschönen Schmetterling verwandeln und er wollte diesen Schmetterling.

Wenn er sich den Gedanken gestattete, wusste er, er wollte sie. Er war Single und hegte auch intime Gefühle für sie, aber als Forscher würde es ihm auch reichen, ihren toten Körper in einen Schaukasten zu pinnen; als Glanzstück seiner Sammlung. Und nun sah er es; die Verwandlung begann, er musste in ihren Kopf dringen können, aber er hatte es schon auf so viele Arten probiert; sie war unglaublich hartnäckig.

Alice blieb stumm. Sie wusste egal, was sie sagen würde, sie hatte verloren; er hatte sich schon verloren. Sie würde hinnehmen, was auch immer er sich ausdachte.

„So, Alice? Du siehst es also mal wieder nicht für nötig mit mir zu sprechen? Zu schade. Du weißt, wie sehr ich es verabscheue, dir Schmerzen zuzufügen. Aber Dr. Tiggins hat mir ein neues Spielzeug mitgebracht und ich würde es zu gern an dir ausprobieren. Kommst du?" er nahm sie liebevoll an den Arm und führte sie durch die andere Tür seines Büros in eine Art Folterkabinett, das er Behandlungsraum nannte.

Er schnallte Alice auf einen Stuhl in der Mitte eines großen Zylinders, dessen Wände abwechselnd weiß und schwarz bemalt waren. Er präparierte Alice Augenlider so, dass sie sie nicht mehr schließen würde können; dann flüsterte er ihr sanft ins Ohr: „Es wird dir helfen, deine Visionen zu triggern. Sobald du eine hast kannst du mir Bescheid sagen und ich beende das Rad und wir reden darüber, ok? Solltest du jedoch vorziehen zu schweigen, bleibst du hier bis zum Ende deiner Sitzung, kleines Fräulein."

Mit diesen Worten zog er die Gurte noch einmal fest und verließ den Zylinder. Er drückte ein paar Knöpfe und er begann sich zu drehen.

Alles, was Alice die nächsten Stunden sah, war die schnelle Abfolge von weiß und schwarz und weiß und schwarz. Es war Ironie. Heute wurden ihre Visionen getriggert aber nicht durch diese Maschine; durch Jaspers Anwesenheit. Und das rettete sie vor dem Wahnsinn, denn nach einer Weile waren es Bilder von ihm, die vor ihren Augen tanzten und die monotonen Reize verschwinden ließen.

Sie sah ihn vor ihren Augen und entspannte sich; sie versuchte zu vergessen, dass die Gurte in ihre Hand- und Fußgelenke schnitten. Dass sie kaum atmen konnte, weil ihre Brust eingeschnürt war und ihre Kehle durch das Leder zugedrückt wurde. Dass ihre Augen brannten, weil sie sie nicht schließen konnte. Sie sah Jasper und wusste, dass sie die Qualen aushalten würde.

Sie lachte kurz, was ihr Schmerzen in der Kehle brachte, als sie das Ende ihrer Sitzung sah; heute funktionierte ihre Gabe wirklich ausgesprochen präzise; sie hoffte, es würde ihr etwas nützen, wenn Jasper bei ihr war; dass er auf sie hören würde, wenn sie ihn warnte. Er könnte sie töten, das wusste sie.

Dr. van Grieg wurde selbst immer verrückter, je länger er in diesem Raum war. Alice sagte kein Wort; sie würde nicht mit ihm sprechen. Wie schaffte sie es nur, bei Verstand zu bleiben. Trotz ihres Einweisungsgrundes war sie eindeutig weniger verrückt, als alle anderen Menschen hier, sich eingeschlossen.

Andere Patienten schrien unter dieser Behandlung; bekamen epileptische Anfälle; nicht sie. Es machte ihn rasend, wie sie all die Qualen ohne Schreie aushalten konnte; er war entschlossen das zu ändern; wenn er sie und ihren Verstand nicht haben konnte, dann auch niemand anders. Bevor ein anderer Arzt sich an ihr versucht, würde er sie zerstören. Entweder körperlich oder seelisch. Sie war sein.

Nach einigen Stunde wurde er müde; er war es Leid in diesem Raum eingesperrt zu sein mit dieser stillen Frau, die so viel mehr Stärke hatte als er: Er fühlte sich persönlich von ihr angegriffen. Er stoppte das Rad und entfesselte sie, bevor er sie hochzerrte, dabei Abdrücke auf ihrer dünnen Haut hinterlassend.

„Du wirst mir erzählen, was in deinem Kopf vorgeht; irgendwann!" drohte er. Sie schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf.

Er holte aus und schlug ihr mit der Rückseite seiner Hand so stark ins Gesicht, dass sie augenblicklich wieder zu Boden fiel und das Blut aus ihrer Nase tropfte. Sie hielt sich das Gesicht. Der Schmerz war stechend, aber es drang immernoch kein Ton aus ihrem Mund; nur schnelles Atmen.

„Bringt sie zurück in ihre Zelle!" Dr. van Grieg drehte sich um und verschwand hinter einer Tür. Richard kam, um Alice abzuholen.

Das Blut, das ihr immer noch aus der Nase rann, hätten ihn wild machen können; aber er lebte mit diesem Brennen schon lange genug; er fand es nur gerecht jetzt die brennenden Schmerzen in seiner Kehle zu leiden, wenn er Alice doch wieder einmal mit diesem Scheusal allein gelassen hatte.

Aber er machte sich Sorgen wegen Jasper; er würde mit dieser Versuchung wohl nicht so gut umgehen; also machte er einen kleinen Umweg zur Krankenstation und ließ Alice versorgen. Die kleine runde Schwester, die dort arbeitet kannte Alice schon von ihren vielen Aufenthalten hier; es war immer dieselbe Uhrzeit; immer nach ihren Sitzungen; sie hatte Mitleid mit dem armen Mädchen und versuchte sie stets so gut wie möglich zu versorgen; gab Richard immer ein paar Medikamente mit, um sie nachts von ihren Schmerzen zu befreien und sie tagsüber behandeln zu können.

Die Wunden waren nicht tief, das Leder hatte sich nur an einigen Stellen in die Haut geschnitten; sie behandelte die Stellen antiseptisch und legte ihr Verbände an Hand und Fußgelenke an. Ihre kehle war nur leicht gerötet, jedoch nicht verletzt; also schmierte sie nur eine kühlende Salbe herauf, um die Schwellung bald wieder abklingen zu lassen. Ebenso verfuhr sie mit Alice Wange; die Haut war nicht verletzt aber geschwollen, drückte ihr Auge leicht zu. Die Salbe würde ihr gut helfen. Die Blutung ihrer Nase hatte schon auf dem Weg hierher gestoppt. Die Schwester säuberte ihr Gesicht und zog ihr ein frisches Hemd an; die Blutspuren waren nun sämtlich verschwunden. So gab sie Alice wieder in Richards Arme.

Sie hatte während der ganzen Prozedur kein Wort gesagt und bedankte sich bei der freundlichen Schwester nur mit einem kurzen Nicken, das von einer liebevollen Umarmung beantwortet wurde. Wie gern hätte sie dem armen Mädchen mehr geholfen, aber sie war verrückt; es gab einen Grund, dass sie hier drin war; zumindest war es das, was die Schwester glaubte.

Richard brachte Alice stumm zu ihrer Zelle; er gab ihr die Schmerzmedikamente und vergewisserte sich das der Geruch von Blut nicht mehr wahrnehmbar war; zumindest nicht mehr als sonst. Dann drückte er Alice einen Kuss auf die Haare und verabschiedete sich: „Viel Spaß heute Abend, meine Kleine. Denkt daran leise zu sein", dann schüttelte er amüsiert den Kopf, „Aber irgendeiner von euch wird es schon sehen oder hören, wenn sich jemand nähert oder aufmerksam wird, also sollte ich mir wohl keine Sorgen machen", er zögerte zu gehen, „ Geht es dir gut? Kann ich noch irgendetwas für dich tun?", er war nervös zu gehen; er hatte in letzter Zeit immer die Angst, sie am nächsten Morgen nicht wieder zu sehen.

„Nein Richard, danke. Du hast so viel für mich getan", dann lächelte sie zaghaft. Ihre Stimme war so schwach; Er hoffte sie würde trotz ihres Besuchs genügend Schlaf bekommen, um sich von den Strapazen des Tages zu erholen. Dann verschwand er und schloss die schwere Eisentür hinter sich.

Keine zehn Minuten später brach Jasper in ihr Zimmer ein, sichtlich nervös, weil die von Richard eingeplante Zeit längst überzogen war und er den schwachen Geruch des Blutes wahrnahm.

„Was ist mit dir geschehen, Alice?", er näherte sich ihr schnell, als er ihren Zustand sah; schreckte aber genauso schnell wieder zurück und stand nun in der anderen Ecke der Zelle; so viel Platz wie möglich zwischen den beiden lassend. Der Raum war klein und durchtränkt von ihrem Geruch und dem Geruch ihres Blutes, sicher hinter den Bandagen versteckt. Jasper wollte kein Risiko eingehen und auch noch ihren Puls spüren. Es forderte schon all seine Kraft, ruhig zu atmen und stärker als das Monster in ihm zu sein.

Alice war verwirrt von seinen schnellen Bewegungen; gerade als sie eine Hand nach ihm ausstreckte, war er weg. Sie fühlte sich gekränkt, obwohl sie wusste, dass es zu ihrem besten war. Sie legte ein schüchternes Lächeln auf, das ihre Augen nicht erreichte.

„Ich hatte eine lange Sitzung mit Dr. van Grieg", sie lachte nervös und guckte ihm nicht in die Augen, „das ist, was passiert, wenn er bemerkt, dass ich Vision habe", sie zeigte auf ihren Körper, „ich ihm aber nicht sage, was ich gesehen habe." Sie setzte sich auf ihr Bett; erschöpft vom Tag.

Jasper blieb in der Raumecke stehen und musterte sie mitleidig. Ihr fragiler menschlicher Körper hatte so gelitten in den letzten Stunden, die er nicht bei ihr war. Es machte ihm Sorge, ob er die Kraft besitzen würde, sie ein weiteres Mal zu verlassen; sie ihrem brutalen Alltag hinzugeben anstatt sie mit sich zu nehmen.

Er lachte bitter bei dem Gedanken, sie wäre hier wahrscheinlich sicherer; und doch konnte er dieses Gefühl nicht verdrängen. „Es tut mir Leid, was der Dr. mit dir anstellt wegen mir. Warum erzählst du ihm nicht, was du gesehen hast; ich dachte, man glaubt, du seist verrückt. Oder warum erzählst du ihm nicht Falsches; Irgendetwas damit er dich in Ruhe lässt?", Jasper war es gewohnt zu lügen, um problemlos durch das Leben zu kommen.

„Als ich hier herkam, habe ich ihm erzählt, was ich sehe. Jede Vision. Zunächst hat er mir nicht geglaubt und mich wie jeden anderen Verrückten therapiert. Bis ich Visionen von ihm hatte. Seinen Liebschaften und wie er sie loswurde. Er ist ein Mörder Jasper. Er hat viele Frauen getötet. Er umwirbt sie, schläft mit ihnen und bringt sie um. Er ist besessen von Macht. Die Insassen hier zu quälen und auch privat über Leben und Tod zu entscheiden, das gibt ihm ein absolutes Hochgefühl. Nach einiger Zeit glaubte ich selbst, dass meine Visionen nur Hirngespinste sein, also habe ich ihm auch alles über diese grauenvollen Bilder erzählt. Seitdem glaubt er mir und ich weiß, dass es wahr ist, das alles wahr ist, was ich sehe."

Unbemerkt kam Jasper immer näher; ihre zarte Stimme, die Schwäche, die von dieser elfenhaften Frau ausging, zogen ihn an; er war wie die Motte im Licht; er würde verbrennen, wenn er näher käme und sei es nur aus Schuldgefühl.

„Jasper?", er guckte sie mit fragendem Blick an „so sehr ich mich in deiner Nähe sicher fühle; richtig. Ich sehe, dass du dich sehr ärgern wirst, wenn du noch näher kommst und verschwindest. Bitte bleib wo du bist und BLEIB!", es waren starke Emotionen, die in ihren Augen funkelten; Angst und Verzweiflung. Die Vorstellung er würde sie jetzt allein lassen, war unerträglich.

Jasper reagierte: Er wich wieder zurück; wirklich mit dem Gedanken spielend, zu gehen. Es wäre so viel sicherer. Aber er spürte die Welle an Panik, die von ihr ausging, als sie das erwähnte. Sie brauchte ihn. Merkwürdig. Er hatte Verantwortung für so viele Existenzen getragen in seinem Leben; als Mensch und Vampir war er Anführer von Soldaten; gab ihnen Führung, Halt und Zustimmung. Aber Alice auf selbe Weise zu unterstützen brachte ihn an seine Grenzen und das machte ihm Angst. Als ob es unmöglich wäre, ihre Emotionen zu bändigen; zu viel für ihn und seine Kraft.

Alice sah in seinen Augen, dass er sich entschieden hatte und fuhr mit ihrer Geschichte fort: „Nachdem er mir glaubte, fühlte ich mich erleichtert. Ich dachte alles würde gut werden, jetzt wo klar war, dass ich nicht verrückt, sondern gesegnet war. Dann sah ich die furchtbaren Bilder: er würde um mich werben; schöne Kleider, Blumen, Pralinen. Ein Kuss; ein Bett; ein Dolch. Ich konnte meine letzte Erinnerung sehen: mich im Spiegel mit aufgeschnittener Kehle, überall Blut. Seitdem spreche ich kein Wort mehr zu ihm; er tut mir schlimme Dinge an, aber ich überlebe. Wenn ich den leichten Weg gewählt hätte, wäre ich jetzt schon vom meinem Schicksal erlöst und tot. Aber Jasper, ich will nicht sterben", bei diesem Satz liefen ihr dicke Tränen über die Wangen; sie zitterte.

Jasper erstarrte. Ihre Trauer war herzzerreißend und so bekannt. So viele seiner Opfer hatten geweint und beteuert nicht sterben zu wollen. Tränen, eine Gabe, die Vampire nicht hatten, lösten immer die stärksten Emotionen in Jasper aus. Er wollte sie wegwischen; sie halten. Stattdessen tat er das einzige, was in seiner Macht stand und nur in seiner. Er legte eine dicke Schicht Ruhe und Wohltun über sie; ihre Tränen versiegten und sie legte sich in ihr Bett; ihr Kopf war schwer vor Müdigkeit.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du stirbst, Alice. Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, dass du das Leben gewählt hast, obwohl es so viel härter ist, als der Tod. Und nun schlaf, Darlin'!"

„Ich hab Angst, dass du weggehst, wenn ich schlafe und nie wieder kommst, wenn ich erwache. Bleibst du hier? Die Nacht? Und wachst über mich, wie der Schutzengel, für den ich dich immer gehalten habe?" sie konnte ihre Lider kaum noch auf halten, aber war entschlossen nicht aufzugeben, bevor sie die Antwort bekam, die sie wollte.

Jasper schmunzelte über ihre Dickköpfigkeit „Ja, Liebes. Ich bleibe hier. Aber nun Schlaf!", das waren die letzten Worte, die Alice hörte bevor sie in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel.

Sie sah zufrieden im Schlaf aus. Ihre Haare fielen ihr über das Gesicht. Jasper war versucht sie wegzustreichen, blieb aber im sicheren Abstand. Erst als sie leicht zu zittern begann, sah er, dass sie über der Decke eingeschlafen war. Langsam und kontrolliert ging er einige Schritte auf sie zu, das Eis testend. Nach einigen Stunden in ihrer Gegenwart war das Brennen in seiner Kehle etwas weniger schlimm. Er wagte es, die Distanz zwischen ihnen vollständig zu überwinden.

Mit einer Bewegung hob er ihren federleichten Körper empor und bettete sie richtig, dann legte er die Decke sanft über sie und vergewisserte sich, dass sie komplett eingehüllt war. Bevor er sich wieder von ihr abwand und in seine Ecke zurückging, strich er mit seinen Fingerspitzen über ihr Gesicht und legte eine dicke schwarze Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr, sodass er wieder volle Sicht auf ihr Gesicht hatte. Sie schmiegte sich in seine Hand als er das tat; vollkommen unbewusst.

Das Gefühl von Sicherheit und Wohlbefinden, dass von ihr ausging war berauschend. Er war zu schwach sich von ihr zu lösen; also ließ er seine Hand auf ihrem Kopfkissen, kniete sich vor ihr Bett und litt stille Qualen; tausende Flammen züngelten in seinem Inneren; verbrannten ihn.

Alice murmelte in ihrem Schlaf inkohärente Sätze ohne jeglichen Zusammenhang; er war fasziniert, wie sich ihre Lippen bewegten. Von ihren gleichmäßigen Atemzügen. Jasper lauschte auch den anderen Ereignissen in St. Helen; seine Ohren vernahmen jedes Schnarchen; Unterhaltungen der Nachtwachen und vereinzelten Schreien. Aber nichts brachte ihn so sehr durcheinander, wie das eine Wort, das kurz vor zwölf ihre Lippen verließ: „Jasper", sie stöhnte.

Wie sie es sagte; wie ihre Aura sich dabei änderte. Es zog seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Es steckte so viel Sehnsucht in diesem Wort. Und ein Gefühl, das er nicht ausmachen konnte; das ihm nicht recht bekannt war. Gerade als er seine Gedanken um den Klang seines Namens aus ihrem Mund kreisen ließ, bemerkte er, wie die Tür aufgeschlossen wurde. Mit einem Satz sprang er zurück in die Ecke und an die Decke. Es war ein leichtes sich dort festzuhalten; die Mauern waren stabil und er hätte sein Gewicht noch zehnfach, hundertfach tragen können. Er beobachtete, wie Alice sich unruhig drehte, seine Gegenwart vermissend, als Dr. van Grieg, wie er vermutete, die Zelle betrat.

Der Arzt, sich Jaspers Nähe vollkommen unbewusst, näherte sich zielstrebig Alice' Bett. Als er seine Hand nach dem zarten Wesen ausstreckte, das Jasper die letzten Stunden bewacht hatte, kostete es diesen all seine Disziplin still an seinem Versteck zu bleiben. Niemand durfte sie berühren und erst recht nicht dieses Scheusal, das ihr so viel Leid zugefügt hatte. Er kämpfte gegen das Knurren in seiner Brust.

Dr. van Grieg streichelte sanft über Alice Gesicht, strich mit seinem Daumen zunächst über die Stelle, die er den Nachmittag geschlagen hatte, bevor er ihn weiter zu ihren vollen Lippen gleiten ließ. Er verspürte den unglaublichen Drang, sie zu küssen. Langsam beugte er sich über sie; sein Geruch ließ sie unbewusst verängstigt schneller atmen.

Jasper musste etwas unternehmen; er konnte ihn nicht angreifen, dass hatte er Richard versprochen; ihm kam eine Idee. Er ließ eine Welle von Angst und Unwohlsein von sich ausstrahlen; stets darauf bedacht, diese Gefühle gerade bis zum Dr. gelangen zu lassen und vor Alice halt zu machen. Noch bevor dieser Alice rosa Lippen erreichen konnte, bekam er dieses furchtbare Gefühl im Bauch. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht; machte ihm Panik. War sie doch eine Hexe? Gerade als er sich nervös zum Gehen aufmachen wollte, drehte sich Alice im Schlaf und wisperte den Namen dessen, den sie vermisste; bei sich haben wollte: „Jasper".

„Wer ist Jasper?" diesmal hatte sie die Aufmerksamkeit beider Männer im Raum. Jasper war hin- und hergerissen. Auf der einen Seite war er geschmeichelt, das sie nach ihm rief in der grausigen Gegenwart des Doktors, auf der anderen Seite, war ihm klar, dass der Doktor nun eine Information zu ihren Visionen hatte. Eine Tatsache, die laut Alice Angaben nur schlechtes bedeuten konnte. Er hatte Angst um sie.

„Du solltest mir lieber sagen, was es damit auf sich hat, mein Kind. Meine Geduld mit dir ist bald am Ende", murmelte van Grieg nur düster, als er den Raum letztlich verließ, abschloss und sich seinen Gemächern zuwandte.

Sobald der Dr. in ausreichender Nähe war, saß Jasper wieder an ihrem Bett; hielt ihre warme, weiche Hand. Sie fühlte sich augenblicklich wohler.

„Darlin', ich hoffe, du hast da gerade nichts gesagt, was dich in Schwierigkeiten bringen könnte, sonst bin ich gezwungen den Bastard umzubringen, um dich aus seinen Händen zu reißen", er schmunzelte bei der Idee. Dieser Mistkerl hätte es auf jeden Fall verdient. Jasper würde nicht lange bereuen, was er tun würde; vielleicht nicht mal eine volle Sekunde.

Alice atmete seinen Geruch, der nun wieder angenehm nah war, tief ein und seufzte. Ihre Lippen waren nun leicht geöffnet. Jasper beobachtete dies und fragte sich, wie es sich anfühlen würde sie zu küssen. Aber er verwarf den Gedanken schnell; sie so nah an seine giftigen Zähne zu bringen wäre unverantwortlich; außerdem wäre er nie so selbstsüchtig wie der Dr. und würde Alice einen Kuss stehlen.

Aber was, wenn sie einen wollte? Könnte er nein sagen? Wollte er sie küssen? Ja. Aber warum? Wie konnte es sein, dass dieses Menschenmädchen seine ganze Gefühlswelt auf den Kopf stellte; im positiven und negativen Sinn.

Es wurde morgen; man konnte die Vögel hören und die Sonne schien durch das vergitterte Fenster. Alice erwachte mit einem Anblick von dem sie geträumt hatte. Wieder seufzte sie. Er war so wunderschön. Seine Haut funkelte wie tausende Diamanten und er blickte sie mit diesem fürsorglichen liebevollen Blick an.

„Morgen, Jasper", sagte sie leise. Sie hatte Angst, jede zu schnell Bewegung, jedes zu laute Wort würden Jasper verschwinden lassen, in die Traumwelt, in die er gehörte. Sie strahlte, als sie blinzelte und er immer noch da war.

Ihre Freude war berauschend, Jasper konnte nicht anders, als sie auch anzulächeln: „Guten Morgen, Liebes. Hast du von mir geträumt?", Alice wurde rot.

Sie hoffte zwar, dass es eine Vision war, die sie gesehen hatte, aber etwas sagte ihr, dass es doch nur ein wunderschöner Traum war, den sie hatte; von sich und Jasper allein in einem Wald; ohne Ängste und Anspannungen; verliebt. Gerade als sie mit sich rang, wie viel sie Jasper davon erzählen sollte, bekam sie eine Vision, von der sie vergeblich hoffte, dass sie nur ein Traum wäre. Noch bevor Jasper sie zu ihrem plötzlichen angsterfüllten Stimmungswechsel befragen konnte, hörten sie Schritte auf dem Flur. Jasper sprang wieder in die obere Ecke des Raumes.

Alice flüsterte ihm zu, ihre Augen auf den Boden geheftet: „Ja ich habe von dir geträumt und es war ein schöner Traum."

Dann öffnete sich die Zellentür und Alice wurde zum Frühstück abgeholt. Sobald die Zelle leer war, verschwand Jasper durch das Fenster; ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in seinem Magen breit. Alice hatte etwas gesehen und war zu verängstigt, um ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass es etwas mit Dr. van Grieg und dem Besuch letzte Nacht zu tun hatte. Er begab sich in den Wald mit gemischten Gefühlen; auf den Abend wartend. Er war stolz auf sich, dass er ihr so nah sein konnte ohne sie zu verletzen; dass sie ihm vertraute und er der einzige zu sein schien, dessen Gegenwart sie zum Strahlen brachte. Aber je mehr er ihre Freude in ihm zuließ umso mehr Angst hatte er die Quelle dieser Freude zu verlieren; sie war nur ein Mensch; es gab so viele Möglichkeiten, wie sie verletzt werden könnte; und der Dr. kannte viele davon.

**Was soll ich sagen…der Doktor kann noch schlimmer. Wartets ab und schreibt ein REVIEW.**


	12. James

**Neben James wird auch ganz schön brutal in diesem Kapitel. Aber die 18 steht nicht nur Lemons.**

**Auch der ‚liebe' James gehört zu SM (na wenn das nicht doppeldeutig ist^^)**

Alice saß am Frühstückstisch; sie hatte gesehen, dass ihre Qualen heute nicht erst nach dem Mittag stattfinden würden, also verschlang sie so viel, wie sie essen konnte; wie eine Henkersmahlzeit. Gerade als sie den letzten Bissen heruntergeschluckt hatte, näherte sich ihr einer der Wächter; sie wunderte sich, wo Richard heute war. Er hatte ziemlich deutlich klar gemacht, dass er derjenige Wächter sei, der Alice überall hin begleiten würde; einer der anderen Wächter hatte immer noch ein Gefühl der Luftnot, wenn er in Richards Nähe war, obwohl die Male längst verschwunden waren. Richard musste also wegen einer wichtigen Sache außer Haus sein; gerade heute, dachte sich Alice, als sie dem bulligen Mann in das Behandlungszimmer folgte.

„Miss Brandon, setzen sie sich doch", Dr. van Grieg begrüßte sie mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln.

„Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich ihren Tagesplan durcheinander gebracht habe, aber ich glaube wir sind kurz davor einen Durchbruch zu landen." Er hatte ein Funkeln in den Augen, das Alice Angst machte; sie blickte auf ihre Füße. Van Grieg kam hinter dem Tisch hervor und setzte sich lässig auf die Kante vor Alice; nur wenige Zentimeter trennten sie jetzt.

„Wer ist Jasper, Miss Brandon?", sein Blick klebte an ihren Augen; er lächelte triumphierend, als sie kaum merklich zusammenzuckte.

Das war es also, was ihre Strafe auslösen würde, dachte Alice. Sie hatte nur die Konsequenzen gesehen; nicht, was dort hinführen würde. Sie blieb stumm.

„Ich frage nur noch ein weiteres Mal", warnte van Grieg, „Wer ist Jasper, Alice? Was hast du letzte Nacht gesehen. Wage es nicht mich anzulügen! Ich war in deiner Zelle; ich war dabei, als du die Vision hattest."

Alice erschauderte bei dem Gedanken, dass dieser widerliche Mörder in ihrer Zelle war; ihr so nah. Aber sie wusste, dass Jasper auch da gewesen sein musste; dass hatte er ihr versprochen also war sie zu keiner Zeit in echter Gefahr; anders als jetzt. Sie schaute dem Dr. in die Augen; mit Entschlossenheit zeigte sie, dass sie nichts über die Vision sagen würde, selbst jetzt, wo sie überführt war.

„Ich frage mich wirklich, wer er ist; ein ungewöhnlicher Name; keiner unserer Insassen oder Angestellten heißt so. Aber wer er auch ist, er wird dich nicht davor retten können, was ich gleich mit dir vorhabe. Du hattest genügend Chancen, dich mir zu öffnen, meine Liebe. Ich hätte dir alles gegeben. Mit deinen Fähigkeiten hätten wir zusammen reich werden können; dann hätte ich dieses Loch hier verlassen können; aber du hast dich entschieden. Verabschiede dich von dem Gedanken, ihn je wieder zu sehen.", er drückte auf den kleinen Knopf auf dem Tisch.

„Nein", Alice hielt sich eine Hand vor dem Mund.

„Ah, sie spricht ja doch", van Grieg lachte. „Nur zu, Kleines. Ich werde einer der letzten Menschen sein, mit denen du die Gelegenheit hast zu sprechen."

In diesem Moment kam der bullige Wächter wieder in den Raum und nahm Alice mit in den Keller. Van Grieg dicht auf ihren Fersen. Alice wurde an einen eine Liege gefesselt; Arme, Beine und Kopf waren unbeweglich. Dann näherte sich der Wächter mit einer Rasierklinge; Alice zuckte zusammen, als sie das glänzende Metall sah; sie hatte es kommen sehen, sagte sie sich; es ist Schicksal; nichts wird es ändern können; es gab keinen Grund, Grieg noch die Freude zu machen, ihre Angst sehen zu können, also blieb sie stark.

„Wartet, Ted! Ich mache das.", van Grieg nahm die Klinge entgegen. „Ihr könnt dann gehen! Ich will die nächsten Stunden nicht gestört werden!", sein Blick war teuflisch; Ted war froh, hier nur Angestellter und nicht Insasse zu sein, als er den Raum verließ.

Der Dr. stellte sich genau hinter Alice Kopf, als er sich zu ihr runter beugte und ihr fast zärtlich ins Ohr flüsterte: „Weißt du, eigentlich würde es reichen deine Schläfen zu rasieren, damit deine Haare nicht Feuer fangen, wenn ich die Elektroden gleich in deinen Kopf steckte, aber diese Haare waren mir schon länger ein Dorn im Auge", er fuhr ihr vorsichtig über den Kopf und kämmte ihre schwarze Mähne mit seinen Fingern durch, „Ich will das du nie wieder die Chance hast, dich hinter ihnen zu verstecken", er schnitt die ersten Strähne grob ab, dann zog er an einer weiteren; der Schmerz war dumpf; er zog an vielen Haarwurzeln „Ich will, dass du begreifst, wie dumm es ist, etwas vor mir zu verstecken", eine weitere Strähne fiel zu Boden, „egal ob dein Gesicht", weitere schwarze Haare, „oder deine Gedanken", von ihren langen Haaren war nichts übrig geblieben; kurz wie ein Jungenhaarschnitt blieb ihr Kopf zurück, als er die Klinge an ihren Schläfen ansetzte und nun endlich die Stellen kahl schor, die für die Elektroden gebraucht wurden.

Dann wechselte er die Werkzeuge; die Elektroden waren spitz und lang; er strich sie ihr am Dekolleté entlang, den Hals herauf; das Metall hinterließ eine Spur auf ihren Wangen, als er es mit etwas mehr Druck über ihre Haut zog; schließlich kam er an ihren Schläfen an; er richtete die Elektroden auf und rammte sie ihr mit Kraft bis zum Anschlag in den Schädel; er war regelrecht erregt bei der Vorstellung, in sie eingedrungen zu sein. Alice holte einmal schlagartig Luft, konnte jedoch einen Schrei unterdrücken.

Das Blut tropfte auf die Liege und in einem Rinnsal auf den Kellerboden; es war nicht das erste. Man konnte eine Lache an getrocknetem Blut ausmachen, es wäre sinnlos gewesen, es jedes Mal zu reinigen, wenn neues herunter tropfte.

Van Grieg drehte sich um und schaltete das Gerät ein; zunächst auf einer niedrigen Stufe. Ein weißer Blitz zuckte vor Alice Augen; der Schmerz war unerträglich. Der Strom nahm ihr jegliche Wahrnehmung außer dem Schmerz. Ihre Lippen waren hart aufeinander gepresst; ihre Atmung war schnell aber kein Ton verließ ihren Mund. Van Griegs Finger zuckten an der Maschine; er konnte sich kaum Zügeln den Regler zu drehen; nur ein kleines Stück, zwang er sich. Das Gefühl von Macht war berauschend, obwohl es ihn reizte, dass Alice nicht schrie.

Als die zweite Welle Alice traf, biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe, ihre Augen rollten in den Kopf zurück und sie wurde bewusstlos; ein Zustand ohne Schmerzen; Gnade. Van Grieg drehte den Regler herunter und stürmte zur Liege. Seine Hand traf Alice hart im Gesicht und hinterließ eine Platzwunde auf derselben Wange, die schon am Vortag etwas abbekommen hatte. Alice erwachte mit einem Stechen im Gesicht und einem unvorstellbaren Kopfschmerz, der sie wahnsinnig machte. Sie wollte betteln, um den Tod, um Erlösung, als sie ihre Augen aufschlug und das widerliche Gesichts van Griegs grinsend direkt über ihr sah.

„Nicht einschlafen, mein Prinzesschen! Sonst verpasst du doch den ganzen Spaß", nein sie würde ihm nicht mehr geben, worüber er triumphieren würde; jeden anderem, aber ihm würde sie keinen Schrei und kein Betteln geben; sie würde langsam sterben. Der Gedanken an Jasper kam ihr vor die Augen; sie hatte sich so gewünscht, mit ihm zu fliehen. Aber er wollte sie anscheinend nicht so wie sich selbst; ganz ähnlich wie schon Richard. War es denn wirklich besser so zu sterben, als ein Monster zu werden? Sie würde es wohl nie erfahren.

Bevor sie den Gedanken zu Ende denken konnte, durchstieß sie ein weiteres Mal der Schmerz, diesmal noch stärker als zuvor; ihr Körper wölbte sich unter dem Strom; ihr Rücken wurde auf unnatürlich Weise durchgedrückt; man konnte den Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch riechen, von den Stellen, in denen die Elektroden in ihrem Kopf steckten. Sie versank ein weiteres Mal in eine tiefe Ohnmacht.

Richard hatte die Tagesschicht. Es war seine Aufgabe, die großen Tore zu überprüfen, bevor er, die Zellen öffnete und einige der Patienten zum Frühstück brachte. Er war verleitet seine Aufgabe in unmenschlicher Geschwindigkeit durchzuführen, um schnell nach Alice zu sehen. Es fiel ihm schwer dem unbekannten Vampir zu trauen, selbst wenn Alice ihr gesamtes Vertrauen in Jasper setzte. Eine kleine Bewegung könnte ausreichen, ihr Leben für immer zu beenden und Jasper musste noch nie über etwas so Verletzliches wachen. Aber er blieb in menschlicher Geschwindigkeit und ging zu den Eisentoren.

Dort angekommen drehte der Wind; er brachte sich augenblicklich in eine defensive Postionen; seine Sinne waren geschärft. Ein weiterer Vampir trieb sich in den Wäldern herum; sehr nahe der Anstalt. Hätte Alice das nicht kommen sehen müssen; eine weitere Gefahr für ihr wertvolles Leben. Warum kamen in letzter Zeit so viele Vampire hier vorbei; die letzten fünf Jahre hatte sich kein einziger hier her verirrt. Dem Geruch folgend begab er sich vorsichtig in die Wälder, dann immer schneller dem unbekannten Geruch folgend.

James war eher zufällig in dieser Richtung unterwegs, als er den Geruch eines weiteren Vampirs aufnahm; Jaspers Spur war noch immer leicht zu vernehmen. James macht sich mehr aus Langeweile daran der Spur zu folgen; sein Gespür zu trainieren. Er war noch ein ziemlich junger Vampir, wenige Jahre alt, aber er wusste von seinem Schöpfer, dass seine Fähigkeiten Menschen oder Vampire aufzuspüren seine Gabe war. Er musste noch daran feilen, deshalb hatte er es zu einem Sport gemacht schwierige Opfer zu jagen; Menschen mit besonderem Blut. Meist verschlang er bei seinen Jagden ein paar Unglückliche zwischendurch; Kollateralschaden, wie er es nannte.

In letzter Zeit hatte er aber niemand interessanten gerochen, also folgte er Jaspers Fährte nur um seine Sinne zu testen. Er hoffte inständig, dass Jasper ein schwächerer Vampir als er war, damit er ihn bedrohen konnte; zur Flucht animieren; nur um ihm anschließend zu folgen und umzubringen. Das gleiche hatte er mit seinem Meister getan, als es nichts mehr von ihm zu lernen gab; der Alte hatte es schnell bereut so ein krankes Wesen wie James geschaffen zu haben.

Als er sich unbewusst St. Helen näherte, witterte er plötzlich eine weitere nicht-menschliche Spur; diesmal ganz frisch; der Geruch kam auf ihn zu; schnell. Er begab sich in Angriffsposition; er wusste, würden beide Vampire zusammen gehören, hätte er keine Chance. Außer…ja außer es war ein Paar. Die Angst umeinander würde das Spiel noch viel interessanter machen; wenn sie füreinander kämpften. Er müsste sich ein paar Tricks einfallen lassen, um sie Einzeln zu erwischen, aber das wäre der Spaß seines Lebens; er hatte es noch nie mit zwei Gegnern aufgenommen.

Als er Richard Gestalt sehen konnte, lachte er still in sich hinein; er wusste zwar, dass man einen Vampir nie unterschätzen sollte, aber Richard sah einfach nicht wie ein typischer Kämpfer aus. Das Spiel konnte beginnen.

Als Richard die Aura des Vampirs zu spüren bekam, war er augenblicklich in Panik; es würde anders als mit Jasper werden; das war gewiss. Dieser Vampir strahlte eine Arroganz und Überheblichkeit aus, die widerlich war, aber viel schlimmer, war das Gefühl, das über allem lag, für alles verantwortlich war. Neid. Er schien nie zufrieden mit etwas zu sein; immer gierig nach mehr. Von oben herabguckend, um seine eigene unbedeutende Existenz zu verstecken.

Ein falsches Wort; ein Anreiz und dieser Vampir könnte sein größter Feind werden. Er durfte Alice nicht erwähnen, oder seine Arbeit. Aber wie konnte er die Menschen schützen? Würde er das Sanatorium erwähnen würde dieser unheimliche Vampir es direkt aufsuchen; er musste ihn weglocken, aber wohin? Kein Mensch oder Vampir hatte es verdient mit diesem Scheusal Bekanntschaft zu machen, aber selber konnte er ihm nichts entgegen setzen; zu schwach für einen Kampf. Da kam ihm eine Idee; er würde es nicht gerne tun, aber vermutlich wäre Jasper in der Lage dieses Scheusal zu beseitigen, für Alice Sicherheit würde er dieses Opfer doch wohl begehen. Auch wenn es offensichtlich war, dass er Töten verabscheute, schien er ein ausgesprochenes Talent dafür zu haben.

Als er in Hörweite war, sprach er mit ruhiger und fester Stimme: „ Hallo, junger Freund. Mein Name ist Richard Knudson. Was führt dich in diese verlassene Landschaft, in der man kaum als Single-Vampir genug Blut bekommt", er lachte trocken, in der Hoffnung James würde den Wink richtig verstehen und nicht als Herausforderung.

James konnte sehen, wie angespannt Richard war; kein Wunder er war eindeutig unterlegen. Aber etwas stimmte an ihm nicht; er hatte nicht nur einfach Angst, um sein eigenes Leben; er versuchte etwas zu verstecken. Warum hatte er sein Singleleben betont, wenn doch eindeutig noch ein weiterer Vampir hier gewesen war. Hatte er ihn erledigt oder war er hier nur zufällig vorbeigezogen? Er blieb auf der Hut; es war sein Spiel, er würde sich nicht in die Karten gucken lassen.

„Hallo, Richard", er beugte den Kopf leicht, „ich bin James", er lachte kurz und gehässig „meinen Nachnamen habe ich schon länger nicht mehr benutzt. Lass mich überlegen…ich glaube es war Foster."

„Schön dich kennenzulernen, James." Entgegnete Richard höflich.

„Ja, schön. Sag Richard; lebst du hier? Du scheinst dich hier auszukennen, wenn du sagst, dass es ringsum kaum Blut für einen Vampir gibt", er legte seinen Kopf neugierig zur Seite.

„Ähm, ja. Ein paar Kilometer in diese Richtung", Richard deutete in die entgegengesetzte Richtung des Sanatoriums, „liegt eine kleine Stadt und da ich der einzige Vampir war, konnte ich es mir leisten in der Nähe zu bleiben und regelmäßig dort zu speisen. Aber ich bleibe nicht allzu gerne dort in der Nähe, also lebe ich hier weiter draußen. Aber es ist halt nur eine kleine Stadt und nach den Opfern, die ich schon verursacht habe, werde ich wohl auch bald weiterziehen müssen, bevor die Volturi auf den Plan treten", er versuchte witzig zu klingen aber wählte die Bedrohung der Hüter bewusst, um James abzulenken.

„Und kommen hier häufiger andere Vampire vorbei, so wie ich, und machen deinen Tag schwer?", James lachte, um die Stimmung aufrecht zu erhalten. Er ließ sich von der Warnung nicht abschrecken; den Volturi war scheißegal, was ein einzelner Vampir so alles anstellte, solange er sich dabei nicht öffentlich filmen ließ; so viel konnte sein Meister ihm noch sagen, bevor er ihn köpfte.

„Nein eigentlich nicht. Du bist der erste, seitdem ich hier bin. Man sucht als Vampir ja doch lieber die dicht besiedelten Landstriche auf, wenn man nicht gerade emotional an einen Ort gebunden ist."

„Das ist ja höchst interessant, weil ich nämlich die Fährte eines weiteren Vampirs aufgenommen habe, die in diese Richtung führt", er zeigte zum Sanatorium, „und wenn du dich hier so gut auskennst, solltest du ihm begegnet sein, oder?", er legte seinen Kopf auf die andere Seite und ließ seine Halswirbel knacken.

Verdammt. Richard war ertappt. Aber wie konnte es sein, dass James Jasper riechen konnte; er selbst konnte nichts davon wahrnehmen und Jasper war nur einmal hier entlang gekommen, hatte nicht einmal gerastet. Er hatte ihn nicht erwähnt, weil er nicht wusste, wie James darauf reagieren würde. Er wusste es immer noch nicht.

Er könnte mit seinem starken Freund drohen, doch würde James ihn wahrscheinlich gleich töten. Wenn er ihn als Freund nur erwähnte, würde die Tatsache James sicher neidisch machen; Freunde waren selten unter Vampiren. Aber jetzt, wo James ihn riechen konnte, würde ihn das direkt in Richtung Alice treiben; er musste das verhindern.

„Achso, ja. Das war ein Unfall. Wenn man mit dem Essen spielt. Haha. Das muss der Neugeborene sein, den ich vor kurzem ungewollt verwandelt habe. Ich versuche ihn unter Kontrolle zu bringen, aber behalte ihn lieber weit weg von der Stadt. Er ist unberechenbar. Du würdest nicht gern in seiner Nähe sein. Ich bin noch nicht gewohnt, ihn in meiner Gegenwart zu haben, deswegen habe ich ihn vorher noch nicht erwähnt. Wenn er bei Verstand ist, werde ich ihn wegschicken. Es war wirklich nur zufällig, dass ich ihn nicht getötet habe; als ich ihn wiedergefunden habe, dachte ich, es wäre besser ihn zumindest in unsere Regeln einzuführen", er hofft, dass die Mischung aus Bedrohung durch einen starken unkontrollierbaren Vampir und zwangloser Bindung zu diesem James weder provozieren noch neidisch machen würde.

„Ja, wenn man mit dem Essen spielt", stieg James auf Richards Witz ein. Er war unentschlossen. Auf einen Kampf mit einem Neugeborenen hatte er keine Lust. Tatsache ist, dass er gegen seinen Schöpfer nur eine Chance hatte, weil die letzten Reste seines eigenen Blutes noch in seiner Zirkulation schwirrten.

Aber er war nicht der Typ aufzugeben. Er musste sich die Sache zumindest selbst nochmal ansehen, bevor er dieses Spiel aufgab; vielleicht log ihn dieser alte Mann ihn ja an, um sich zu schützen. Gegen ihn hätte er definitiv leicht gewonnen. Aber ein einfacher Kampf war ihm zu langweilig. Er brauchte den Kick der Jagd. Vielleicht war ja noch nicht alles verloren. Erstmal ließ er den Alten in falscher Sicherheit zurück. Er würde ihm in einem gebührenden Abstand zu seinen ‚Neugeborenen' folgen und dann weiter entscheiden.

„Tja, Richard, dann hat es mich gefreut deine Bekanntschaft zu machen. Aber auf einen jungen Wilden habe ich nun wirklich keine Lust. Und es liegt mir natürlich fern in deinen Jagdgründen zu wildern. Ich bin mir sicher in der nächsten Stadt findet sich schon was für mich; ich habe auch erst vor kurzem gegessen, sodass ich es bis dahin noch aushalten werde. Einen schönen Tag noch", er verschwand.

Richard wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Es lag einfach nicht in der Natur dieses Vampires so zu reagieren; freundlich, höflich. Aber er gab ihm auch keinen Grund, weiter nachzuhaken. Es war doch die beste Möglichkeit, oder? Keiner war in Gefahr? Das ungute Gefühl blieb in seinem Bauch. Er überlegte noch einige Minuten, was er tun solle, als er sich auf den Rückweg machte.

Seine Abwesenheit würde schon längst bemerkt worden sein. Was würde Alice wohl denken, wenn er sie nicht zum Frühstück abholen würde. Da war er wieder; der dringende Gedanke schnell bei ihr zu sein und sich zu vergewissern dass es ihr gut ging. Er hastete zurück zu den Mauern von St. Helen. Dort angekommen bemühte er sich menschliche Geschwindigkeit aufrecht zu halten, anstatt seinen Trieben folgend so schnell zu laufen, dass kein menschliches Auge ihn wahrnehmen würde. Er grüßte die Torwache hastig im Vorbeigehen und murmelte etwas davon, dass er die ständigen Schreie nicht aushalten konnte und die Ruhe der Wälder brauchte. Im Sanatorium begab er sich direkt zum Frühstücksaal. Alice war nicht da. Merkwürdig. Es wäre doch gewiss ein anderer Wärter da gewesen sie abzuholen. Er ging in ihre Zelle, überrascht Jasper, und nur Jasper dort anzutreffen.

„Was machst du noch hier und wo ist Alice?", sagte er panisch.

„Wie meinst du das: Wo ist Alice? Solltest du das nicht wissen; du läufst doch dort draußen rum und hast sie ständig im Auge. Ich bin nur hier, weil ich gehofft habe, sie bald wieder zu sehen. Ich kann nicht länger in den Wäldern bleiben. Sie braucht mich; das hat sie gestern Abend deutlich gemacht", der Gedanke, dass der Richard anscheinend nicht wusste, wo Alice ist, verstärkte nur die Angst, die er die Nacht schon hatte. Irgendwas hatte sein Name bei dem Dr. ausgelöst und es war nichts Gutes.

„Ich hab keine Lust mich mit dir zu streiten. Ich habe in den Wäldern einen weiteren Vampir getroffen, deswegen war ich eine Weile weg und konnte nicht für Alice da sein. Der Typ ist gefährlich und aggressiv. Ich hoffe, er ist weg, wie er meinte. Aber irgendetwas sagt mir, dass dieser Typ Ärger machen wird. Jasper, ich kann nichts gegen ihn machen. Das musst du übernehmen. Sei wachsam. Ich muss Alice suchen. Es sollte ja nicht so schwer sein ihren Geruch hier zu finden. Bis später!", er drehte sich schon um, als Jasper ihn zurückhielt.

„Der Dr. muss irgendetwas mit ihr angestellt haben; er war gestern Nacht hier, als sie im Schlaf meinen Namen geflüstert hat. Er hat darauf ziemlich merkwürdig reagiert. Bitte, Richard, lass mich mit dir kommen. Ich kann nicht draußen nach einem Vampir suchen, wenn ich nicht weiß, was mit ihr ist.", sein Ausdruck wurde flehend; er machte sich wirklich Sorgen um Alice.

„Das geht nicht, Jasper und das weißt du auch. Du kannst hier nicht mit mir rumlaufen. Das ist nicht gerade ein Ort, wo Gäste willkommen oder häufig sind, selbst wenn du deinen Durst vergessen kannst", Jasper Gesicht zeigte Entschlossenheit; er würde nicht gehen bevor er nicht wusste, wie es Alice ging, „also gut, warte hier. Ich werde sie suchen. Wenn ich sie gefunden habe, komme ich wieder, erzähle dir von ihrem Zustand, dann gehst du und suchst die Umgebung nach diesem James ab. Wenn er weg ist, umso besser, dann kommst du wieder her und kannst heute Nacht wieder bei Alice bleiben. Wenn er aber noch da ist, musst du dich um ihn kümmern. Er ist eine viel zu große Gefahr für die Menschen hier, ganz besonders für Alice. "

„Du verlangst von mir, dass ich einen fremden Vampir töte, nur weil er hier in der Nähe ist und ich im Gegensatz zu dir in der Lage bin, ihn zu killen? Wärst du mit mir auch so vorgegangen, wenn du die Chance gehabt hättest?", Jasper sträubte sich dagegen schon wieder als Mordinstrument, als Soldat für einen schwächeren Vampir zu dienen, nur weil dieser ihm eine verdrehte Logik andrehen wollte. Auch Maria hatte ihre Reden geschwungen, um ihm von der Notwendigkeit des Todes zu überzeugen. Er hatte sich nach vielen Jahren Unterwerfung dagegen entschieden, warum sollte er jetzt in dieses Schema zurückfallen?

„Bitte Jasper, ich weiß, dass du nicht töten willst und ja, vielleicht reagiere ich etwas über. Aber es bestehen zwei Fakten: Erstens, es geht um Alice. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es dir geht, aber ich würde mein Leben für sie lassen und seines erst recht. Nein ich hätte dich nicht getötet, selbst wenn ich es gekonnt hätte, weil du ihr Engel bist; unter anderen Umständen vielleicht. Zweitens, ich habe die Aura dieses Vampires gespürt. Er ist nicht wie wir. Er ist von Neid zerfressen. Wenn er sieht, welche Gefühle wir für Alice haben, wird er sie zerstören; nur aus Spaß. Ich will ihn erst gar nicht in ihre Nähe kommen lassen. Also muss er schon vor den Mauern von St. Helen vernichtet werden, wenn er noch da ist. Ich geh jetzt Jasper; kann ich mich auf dich verlassen? Ich komme wieder und berichte, dann gehst du los?"

Jasper nickte nur und setzte sich auf Alice Bett, als Richard verschwand. Er verstand Richard. Trotz seiner Abneigung gegen Gewalt fühlte er den Drang Alice beschützen zu müssen; wenn nötig auch so. Würde er sein Leben für sie geben? Ja, definitiv; sein Leben war nichts wert. Sie schaffte es trotz ihrer körperlichen Schwäche und der Tatsache, dass sie hier eingesperrt war, zwei hoffnungslose Vampire zu verwandeln; ihre Herzen zu berühren, mit einem einzigen Blick aus diesen faszinierenden Smaragd-Augen. Diese Hoffnung durfte nicht sterben; sie durfte nicht sterben.

**Na? Wer ist schlimmer? Der Doktor, der Alice als Fall betrachtet oder James, der nur den Snack in ihr sieht? REVIEW!**


	13. Flammen

**Auf ins große Traumfinale! Epische Schlachten ^^ und epische Liebe.**

**Tja und die Figuren gehören immer noch Stephenie Meyer.**

James war Richard gefolgt; er wunderte sich über den Weg, den dieser einschlug. Er hatte mehr so etwas wie eine Höhle erwartet, oder eine kleine Hütte; aber es waren die eisernen Tore von St. Helen, auf die Richard zusteuerte. James blieb auf Abstand, immer darauf bedacht, gegen den Wind zu stehen, damit Richard ihn nicht bemerkte. Er lief einmal um den Zaun des Sanatoriums herum, sich einen Gesamteindruck von dieser Einrichtung verschaffend, als er Jaspers Fährte wieder aufnahm. Er war neugierig, also näherte er sich dem Geruch vorsichtig. Von einiger Ferne konnte er Jasper sehen; durch das kleine vergitterte Fenster. Er fragte sich, warum dieser sich in der Zelle aufhielt. Immerhin wäre es ihm ohne weiteres möglich gewesen aus dieser auszubrechen. Ihm waren auch nicht die vielen menschlichen Gerüche entgangen. St. Helen war bewohnt. Warum sollte ein neugeborener Vampir in einer Zelle ausharren, anstatt die gesamte Belegschaft zu verschlingen? Was James außerdem stutzig machte, war die Tatsache, dass Jasper übersät war mit Kriegsnarben; instinktiv hatte er Respekt vor ihm; ein Kampf würde definitiv nicht so einfach werden, wie mit Richard. Aber es war ungewöhnlich. Wie konnte es sein, dass ein frischer Vampir schon so viele Kampfesmale hatte. Entweder hatte Richard gelogen oder an diesem Ort gingen schreckliche Dinge vor. Er dachte kurz an die Bemerkung von Richard über die Volturi und fragte sich, ob es sich hierbei vielleicht um eine Art Experiment handeln könnte, aber auf der anderen Seite waren es doch nur Richard und dieser unheimliche Vampir in dieser Zelle; die Volturi würden mehr schicken oder das gleich in Italien machen. Er musste mehr über diesen Ort und die beiden Vampire herauskriegen; schon weil er nicht in der Lage war, sein Spielchen aufzugeben. Also machte er sich auf, Richards Geruch wieder zu finden.

Je näher er dem Aufenthaltsort Richards kam, desto mehr war es ein anderer Geruch der ihn fesselte. Als er durch das Fenster der Krankenstation sehen konnte, hatte Richard sie in den Armen, die Quelle des göttlichen Geruchs; ein kleines Mädchen mit kurzen dunklen Haaren; offensichtlich bewusstlos. Ihr Aroma war einzigartig; noch nie hatte er seine Zähne so sehr in etwas rammen wollen wie in ihre Haut. Das Gift sammelte sich in seinem Mund und seine Instinkte setzen ein; er wollte sie; ihr Blut; ihr köstliches Blut.

Aber es waren seine Instinkte, die ihn zurückhielten. Sie hatten das Zimmer gerade verlassen und er hatte noch nicht herausbekommen, was es mit diesem „Neugeborenen" auf sich hatte. Was würde in diesem Gebäude geschehen? Gab es Fallen? Für kein Blut der Welt würde er seine Freiheit aufgeben. Vielleicht züchteten sie hier Menschen mit diesem Geruch, um Vampire anzulocken und einzusperren.

Er würde vorsichtig bleiben, aber eins war klar. Er brauchte dieses Blut; irgendwie würde er es bekommen. Je schwieriger es war, umso spannender, umso größer die Herausforderung. Er grinste teuflisch, als er sich auf den Weg machte zurück zu der Zelle, in der der andere Vampir saß.

Richard fühlte sich, als ob man ihm das Herz aus der Brust gerissen hätte, als er Alice in der Krankenstation erblickte. Was hatte er getan? Wie konnte er sie nur allein zurücklassen? Alice war in einem schlechten Zustand: sie war leichenblass, ihre Lippen waren trocken und farblos; ihre Augen waren matt aber offen; sie starrten an die Decke; unfixiert. An ihren Schläfen hatte die Krankenschwester dicke Kompressen angebracht, die blutdurchtränkt waren; man konnte etwas verbrannte Haut darunter ausmachen; ihre Haare waren abgeschnitten, willkürlich durcheinander.

Richard kannte diesen Anblick; sie hatte eine Elektroschocktherapie bekommen; sie war eine Hülle geworden; seelenlos. Er fiel auf seine Knie. Hätte er Tränen vergießen können, hätte er geweint bis nichts mehr in ihm gewesen wär. Er fühlte sich genauso leer wie sie.

Er bemerkte nicht, dass die Schwester zu ihm geeilt war, auf ihn einredete und Alice Zustand beschrieb. Er stand auf und ging auf sie zu. Seine Bewegungen waren mechanisch. Er nahm Alice in seine Arme und verließ die Krankenstation. Die Schwester gab ihm noch eine Infusion mit, damit Alice genügend Flüssigkeit bekam, dann war er auf dem Flur.

Er beeilte sich nicht in ihr Zimmer zurückzukommen, aber er wusste, dass es jemanden gab, der sie sehen musste. Würde er sie nicht zu ihm bringen, würde Jasper ganz St. Helen auseinander nehmen, um zu ihr zu kommen. Richard wäre es in diesem Moment egal gewesen, was mit all den Menschen hier drin geschieht. Alice war alles, was wichtig war und Alice war nicht mehr da.

Als die Zellentür sich öffnete, machte Jasper sich nicht die Mühe sich zu verstecken, er konnte Richard und Alice riechen; er war so froh, dass sie da war. Er rannte auf die Tür zu, sie empfangend, als er einen Blick auf Alice werfen konnte.

Sein Gesicht versteinerte. Es war nicht Alice Allgemeinzustand, der ihn zum Verzweifeln brachte. Es waren ihre Augen; ihre offenen aber leeren Augen, die jeglichen Glanz und jegliche Hoffnung verloren hatten; mit ihnen war auch seine Hoffnung verschwunden.

Richard ging an Jasper vorbei und legte Alice auf das Bett; er brachte die Infusion an und wollte ihr über die Wange streicheln, als seine Hand von Jasper zurückgehalten wurde.

„Wage es nicht sie so anzufassen!", drohte er „Es ist deine Schuld, dass sie in diesem Zustand ist. Wie konntest du sie in die Hände dieses Arztes legen; dieser Mann ist ein schlimmeres Monster als wir es sind. Du hättest mit ihr fliehen müssen, schon lange bevor ich hier aufgetaucht bin. Auch als Vampir hättest du ihr ein besseres Leben bieten können, als diese Qualen, die sie hier erfahren hat", Jasper war außer sich; er hasste nicht nur Dr. van Grieg oder Richard; nein, er hasste sich genauso sehr dafür, dass er zu schwach war, sie mitzunehmen, hier heraus in die Freiheit zu bringen, dass er sich selbst nicht genügend vertrauen konnte. Jetzt hatte der Dr. die Aufgabe für ihn übernommen und ihr Leben zu Nichte gemacht.

Richard verstand Jasper und auch wenn es ihm gerade am liebsten gewesen wäre, ihn so weit zu reizen, dass er Richards unwürdiges Leben beendete, so braucht Alice ihn doch noch für die wenigen Tage oder Wochen, die ihr Leben noch wehrte.

Also schritt er zurück und übergab Jasper die Verantwortung über sie. „Es tut mir so Leid; ich hasse mich so sehr dafür. Ich bin da, falls du etwas für sie brauchst. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass ihr hier drinnen nicht gestört werdet. Sobald, sie ihren letzten Atemzug ausgehaucht hat, versprich mir Jasper, wirst du auch mein Leben beenden, ja?", er blickte verzweifelt.

Jasper konnte seinen Blick nicht von Alice abwenden und nickte nur zu dem, was Richard sagte. Dann verließ dieser das Zimmer und er war allein mit Alice. Das Brennen in seiner Kehle war unerträglich, aber nicht genug.

Er wollte noch viel mehr Leiden, dafür dass auch er sie nicht retten konnte. Er hatte sich noch nie so sehr unter Kontrolle, wie in diesem Moment. Er hielt ihre Hand und blickte in ihre matten flachen Augen, die keinen Einblick in ihre Seele mehr zuließen. Aber er wusste wenn noch etwas in ihr war, würde er ihr zeigen müssen, dass er für sie da sein würde, bis zum Schluss.

James beobachtete die Szene und wusste, es würde unglaublich schwer werden an ihr Blut zu kommen. Warum auch immer, gab es zwei Vampire, die diese Menschenmädchen mit ihrem Leben verteidigen würden.

Auch war klar, dass dieser zweite Vampir kein Neugeborener sein konnte. Selbst, wenn sie für ihn nicht so köstlich roch, wie für James, war es doch unmöglich, ihrem Blut so nah zu sein; solche Widerstandskraft als Neugeborener zu besitzen.

Aber das machte den vernarbten Vampir nicht ungefährlicher. Im Gegenteil; der Alte hatte großen Respekt vor ihm. Wenn er kampferfahren war, musste James es in jeden Fall umgehen, ihm in einem Duell gegenüber zu stehen. Er würde warten müssen auf seine Chance. Er hoffte nur, dass dieses zerbrechliche, appetitliche Wesen noch lange genug leben würde, damit er seine Chance bekam.

Richard machte sein Versprechen war; er machte allen Angestellten, ob Arzt, Schwester oder Wärter klar, dass er der Einzige wäre, der Alice Zimmer betreten würde, um ihr Nahrung, medizinische Versorgung oder sonst etwas zu bringen. Selbst Dr. van Grieg stellte sich nicht dagegen. Er hoffte nur, dass Richards Besessenheit aufhören würde, sobald ihr Herz aufhörte zu schlagen, damit er ihr Hirn sezieren konnte.

Noch am selben Abend ging van Grieg in sein Büro, um mit einem befreundeten Arzt zu telefonieren, der das Interesse für Alice Gabe teilte. Am Telefon gestand er seine Tat, machte Witze darüber. Erklärte, dass er sich trotzdem ärgerte, weil sie nicht schrie.

Alles hatte ihn so scharf gemacht, dass er danach erst einmal mit einer der Schwestern in seinem Büro verschwunden war. Er lachte heiter und auch der Arzt am anderen Ende schien keine Bedenken zu haben, dass Alice jetzt nur noch Gummi im Gehirn hatte.

Jasper konnte jedes einzelne Wort in Alice Zelle hören und war angewidert, wurde immer wütender. Er blickte zu Alice herab, die nun friedlich schlief und beugte sich zu ihr herunter: „Ich werde es für dich tun, Liebes. Bin gleich wieder da. Keine Angst. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir irgendwer noch einmal wehtut. Erst recht nicht dieser Perverse", er strich ihr sanft über ihre Lippen und verschwand aus dem Raum. Zu James Pech war dieser gerade auf der Jagd, um sich für seine Warteperiode zu wappnen. So entging ihm diese Chance, Alice süßes Blut zu kosten.

Van Grieg sah, dass seine Bürotür geöffnet wurde. „Ah Charles, ich ruf dich Morgen noch mal an; ich muss noch arbeiten. Grüß Liz und die Kinder!" Dann stand er auf und ging zur Tür, um zu sehen, ob jemand davor stand oder ob sie von allein aufgegangen war. Es war niemand zu sehen; er schaute in den ganzen Flur, aber niemand war da: „Hallo?"

„Hallo Dr. van Grieg!", Jaspers Stimme war eiskalt. Er saß am Schreibtisch, seine nackten Füße auf den Unterlagen des Dr.. Mit seinem Blick durchbohrte er ihn.

„Wissen sie, wer ich bin?" Van Grieg ging sofort davon aus, dass Jasper ein entlaufener Insasse war, den er nicht kannte, der aber definitiv als gefährlich einzustufen war. Langsam bewegte er sich auf den Notknopf zu. Die Wachen würden nicht lange brauchen, um ihn aus dieser Situation zu befreien. Das nächste, was er merkte, war, dass er hart gegen sein Bücherregal gepresst wurde; Füße über dem Boden, um Luft röchelnd.

„Na na, Doktor. Sie wollen unser kleines Gespräch doch nicht schon beenden. Wir haben doch noch gar nicht richtig angefangen. Also noch mal. Wissen sie, wer ich bin?", sein Griff um van Griegs Kehle lockerte sich etwas, damit er antworten konnte.

„Nein, bitte lassen sie mich los. Ich…" Jasper wollte das Flehen nicht hören; seine Hand umschloss die Kehle wieder fester. Er war angewidert, wie schnell dieser Widerling von skrupellos zu hilflos gewechselt war. Selbst zu seinen menschlichen Zeiten wäre er kein würdiger Gegner gewesen.

„Mein Name ist Jasper Whitlock", er ließ diesen Brocken Information sacken. Als Grieg begriff, wie er Jasper einordnen musste, weiteten sich seine Augen in Schock.

„Ich sehe, sie können sich erinnern." Er ließ den Doktor zu Boden gleiten. Dieser atmete laut und schwer; er fasste sich an die Kehle, die Schmerzen etwas lindernd. Der Griff dieses Mannes war unmenschlich hart gewesen. Ohne jede Anstrengung hatte er ihn in der Luft gehalten. Grieg sah, dass er keine Chance gegen diesen Mann hatte. Und dass ihm keine Gnade zukommen würde. In diesem Moment schaltete sein Gehirn um. Anstatt rational um sein Leben zu betteln, wollte er Jasper herausfordern, wissend dass sein Tod unvermeidlich war.

„Jasper? Sie hatte also mal wieder recht? Kein Hirngespinst; ein lebendiger…", er blickte Jasper misstrauisch an, „…was auch immer. Aber ich hatte dennoch Recht, als ich ihr sagte, dass sie niemand mehr retten könne. Nicht einmal du", er grinste zufrieden in sich hinein.

Wäre Jasper auch viel stärker als er, so war Grieg es doch, der Alice Leben letztlich in der Hand hatte; zu Grunde gerichtet hatte. Er fühlte sich unglaublich mächtig. Bis zu dem Punkt, als Jasper ihm beide Beine brach. Das Knacken war grausam. Er brauchte nur eine Hand dafür. Mit der anderen steckte er van Grieg ein Buch in den Mund, um den anschließenden Schrei abzudämpfen. Er kam und währte lange.

Van Grieg war der Ohnmacht nah, doch das würde Jasper nicht zulassen. Er schüttete ihm das alte Wasser einer nahe stehenden Blumenvase ins Gesicht. Nach einigen Minuten hatte Grieg sich gefangen; der Schmerz ließ etwas nach; er konnte wieder klar denken; zumindest soweit sein krankes Hirn das zuließ.

„Du wirst ihr nie wieder wehtun", Jaspers Augen funkelten. Das rot in ihnen war gruselig. „Du wirst diesen Raum hier nicht lebend verlassen", seine Hand legte sich um den Hals des Doktors: „Irgendwelche letzten Worte?"

Grieg grinste: „Nennen wir es einen Botengang", seine Stimmer war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, „ich wollte dir noch die letzten Worte von Alice ausrichten, kurz nachdem sie der letzte Stromstoß durchfahren hatte. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, war es: ‚_Ich liebe dich, Jasper!' _Haha", er verstummte, als Jasper ihm das Genick brach. Er war darauf bedacht kein Blut zu vergießen. Er hatte schon zu lange nichts mehr zu sich genommen, um solch einer Versuchung zu widerstehen. Aber auf gar keinen Fall, wollte er das Blut dieses Kerls in sich haben.

Griegs lebloser Körper lag neben ihm. Jasper hatte seinen Kopf in seine Hände gestützt. Wie so oft nach einem Mord fühlte er sich furchtbar. Doch diesmal nicht, weil die Gefühle des Opfers ihn überwältigten.

Es waren Alice Gefühle, die ihm diesen Stoß versetzten. Sie liebte ihn? Wie konnte sie das sagen; sie kannte ihn doch kaum. Eine Stimme in seinem Kopf argumentierte, dass sie mit der Zukunft vielleicht mehr über ihn wusste, als er selbst. Aber das würde eine Zukunft sein, die er nie erfahren würde. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich wieder bei ihr sein, also ließ er Griegs Leiche liegen und stahl sich wieder in ihre Zelle. An ihrem Zustand hatte sich nichts verändert.

Er schaute sie an und versuchte sich die Emotionen, die von ihr ausgingen wieder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen; hatte sie ihn geliebt? Von Anfang an? Oder hatte sie dies erst in ihren letzten Sekunden bemerkt? Er hatte noch nie geliebt oder Liebe wiederfahren. Erneut versank er in tiefe Depression über den Verlust des einzigen Wesen, das ihm solch positiven Gefühle entgegen gebracht hatte.

Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten bis Richard in der Zelle auftauchte. „Jasper! Was hast du getan? Ich rieche Tod aus dem Büro des Doktors. Bitte sag mir, dass du ihn nicht ausgesaugt hast!", er war hin- und hergerissen. Er wünschte dem Doktor den Tod. Aber er wusste, dass Ermittlungen sein Leben hier erschweren würden. Konnte sein Leben noch schwerer werden? Außerdem war die Lage zwischen ihm und Jasper immer noch angespannt. Er hatte kein Recht, ihm irgendwelche Vorwürfe zu machen.

Jasper Stimme war leise und gequält; er war nicht bereit aus seiner Agonie aufzutauchen und sich um die weltlichen Sorgen zu kümmern.

„Ich habe keinen Tropfen von seinem Blut an mir oder in mir; das ändert jedoch nichts an seinem Zustand. Er ist tot", sein Kopf lehnte neben Alice; die immer stärker werdenden Schmerzen in seiner Kehle waren das einzige Zeichen, dass er noch hier war; körperlich.

Richard sparte sich jeden weiteren Kommentar und handelte schnell. Er wusste, es würde nicht lange dauern bis man den Doktor finden würde. Er musste die Umstände zu seinen Gunsten verändern. Er ging in van Griegs Büro, um sich die Umgebung der Tat anzusehen.

Er erblickte ein Skalpell auf dem Schreibtisch; das steckte er ein. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg in den Zellentrakt der potentiell gewalttätigen Insassen. Er wusste genau, wer einen Hass auf den Doktor hatte und wer nicht mehr ganz klar im Kopf war.

Er suchte sich einen besonders hoffnungslosen Fall heraus. Jimmy war nächste Woche für die Elektroschocks eingetragen; die Box für sein Gehirn stand bereit. Jimmy hasste Grieg und war gewalttätig. Vielleicht würden seine letzten Minuten ihm sogar Spaß bereiten.

Richard schnappte sich den zwei Meter Mann und zerrte ihn in unmenschlicher Geschwindigkeit zurück in van Griegs Büro. Noch bevor Jimmy so richtig verstanden hatte, was passiert war, saß er neben der Leiche des Doktors mit einem Skalpell in der Hand. Die letzten funktionierenden Zellen seines Gehirns gaben ihm eindeutige Befehle. Immer wieder stach er auf den leblosen Körper ein, schlitzte ihm den Bauch auf, kramte seine Eingeweide hervor. Ein einziges Mal in seinem Leben hatte er Macht über etwas. Das war kurz bevor er von drei Wachen weggezogen wurde. Er sah noch den entschuldigenden Blick in Richards Augen als er bewusstlos zusammenbrach.

Richard hatte sich die zwei diensthabenden Wächter als Unterstützung geholt. Er sagte, er habe merkwürdige Geräusche aus dem Büro des Doktors geholt. Als sie die Szene sahen, fackelten sie nicht lange. Einer der Schläge des Gummiknüppels traf den blutverschmierten Jungen so, dass ein lautes Knacken zu hören war. Richard hoffte, dass Jimmy nicht allzu viele Schmerzen erleiden musste bis sein Genick brach.

Es würde eine Untersuchung geben, aber die Chancen standen gut, dass der große, kräftige Jimmy für alles verantwortlich gemacht werden konnte, Richard hatte seine Zelle so präpariert, als wäre er mit bloßer Gewalt ausgebrochen. Vermutlich würde die Ärzte selbst für die schlechte Einstellung seiner Medikamente belangt werden.

Eine ganze Woche war vergangen. Richard konnte zusehen, wie Jasper in der kleinen Zelle immer wahnsinniger wurde. Von dem rot seiner Augen war nichts mehr zu sehen; sie waren tief schwarz; die Ringe unter ihnen waren sehr dominant in seinem Gesicht; er sah ungesund aus. Und dennoch blieb er an Alice Seite.

Die meisten ihrer Verletzungen waren geheilt, aber sie hatte ihr Bewusstsein nicht wiedererlangt. Richard kam täglich vorbei, um Alice Medikamente und Infusionen zu bringen. Einmal am Tag wurde Alice von einer Schwester abgeholt. Sie brachte sie ins große Bad und wechselte ihre Verbände. Das war der einzige Moment, an dem Jasper nicht an ihrer Seite war. Richard nutzte den Moment, um eine Bitte an ihn zu richten.

„Jasper, mein Freund. Du siehst furchtbar aus. Geh jagen! Du brauchst Blut. Du wirst jeden Tag zu einer größeren Bedrohung für sie."

„Ich würde ihr nie etwas antun", seine Stimme war gequält und rau.

„Jasper, bitte! Du musst doch stark für sie sein; ihr gut zu reden, damit sie wieder aufwacht. Wenn sie dich hören kann, willst du, dass sie dich leiden hört?"

Jasper wusste, dass er nicht mehr lange ohne Blut aushalten würde. Jeden Tag konnte es passieren, dass er sich über die Schwester oder einen vorbeikommenden Wärter hermachte. „Sie ist nicht sicher, wenn ich nicht bei ihr bin", der Schlag ging direkt an Richard, aber er verstand Jaspers Misstrauen.

„Ich werde sie mit meinem Leben beschützen; ich werde niemanden an sie heran lassen. Bitte, Jasper, vertraue mir!", er würde auf Knien betteln, wenn es etwas bringen würde.

„Kein Haar darf ihr gekrümmt werden und wenn sie sich selbst aufgibt, weil ich nicht bei ihr war, werde ich dich persönlich dafür verantwortlich machen, Richard. Sie muss leben!", er drückte den alten Vampir an die Zellenwand; der Stein bröckelte unter der Kraft.

„Ich werde jede Strafe dankend hinnehmen, wenn ihr etwas zustoßen sollte, aber jetzt geh!"

James hatte die Geschehnisse mit großem Interesse verfolgt. Es war regelrecht amüsant, wie sich die beiden Vampire verhielten. Offensichtlich hatte sich der Kämpfer an einem Menschen dafür gerächt, dass dieser das gutriechende Menschenmädchen in ein Stück Holzkohle verwandelt hatte.

Das war lustig. Der Vampir hatte Gefühle für diesen Snack. Er hatte von Incubi gehört, aber auch da ging es mehr, um den sexuellen Akt, der mit einem Blutbad endete. Er war froh, dass dieser Vampir die Kleine nicht aussaugte; jeder Tropfen ihres Blutes sollte durch seine eigene Kehle rinnen, aber er konnte sich die Umstände, die dazu führten einfach nicht logisch vorstellen.

Er war genervt von der Tatsache, dass er nie von ihrer Seite wich. Die kurzen Momente, in denen sie zum Baden abgeholt wurde, würden nicht ausreichen, um sie an sich zu reißen; der andere Vampir würde es sofort bemerken. Musste er denn nie trinken? Es war offensichtlich, dass er es nötig hatte, aber dennoch blieb er. James Augen leuchteten auf, als er hörte, welchen Vorschlag Richard Jasper heute unterbreitete. Eine Jagd; der Schwächling als Schutz für das Mädchen; Endlich. Die Chance würde er sich nicht entgehen lassen.

Jasper war erst kurz verschwunden. Er hatte sein Versprechen nicht gebrochen; er würde nicht auf dem Gelände von St. Helen jagen. Richard saß neben Alice. Er hielt ihre Hand, wie Jasper es sonst tat und redete ihr zu: „Ich weiß, meine Gegenwart ist dir nicht angenehm, ich bin schuld an deinem Zustand und Jasper ist es, dem dein Herz gehört. Wer kann schon mit einem Engel mithalten. Aber Alice, du warst immer wie eine Tochter für mich und ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass…", er hörte die schrillen Schreie der Schwestern. Auch wenn es in ST. Helen nie leise war, das war anders.

Er konnte das Blut riechen und den Vampir. James hatte sich für den großen Auftritt entschieden. Er wollte ja jagen, also musste seine Beute auch laufen und nicht einfach auf dem Präsentierteller sitzen.

Richard reagierte sofort; er schnappte sich Alice kleinen Körper und manövrierte sich und sie durch das kleine Fenster. Gerade als sie draußen waren, stürmte James in das Zimmer.

„Lauf nur, alter Mann, aber sie gehört mir", er rollte sein Kopf; der Geruch in diesem Zimmer war betäubend; wie konnte die anderen beiden Vampire nur täglich hier drinnen sein ohne ihr an die Kehle zu springen, „ich will ihr Blut!"

Mit Freuden sah er zu, wie Richard in die falsche Richtung stürmte; sein Plan ging auf. Er würde seine Jagd bekommen, ohne dass Jasper ihm in die Quere kam. Der war nämlich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung jagen gegangen. Er ließ Richard einen Vorsprung. Er wollte dem Geruch folgen, nicht dem Anblick.

Richard rannte in unmenschlicher Geschwindigkeit in den Wald; Alice Körper wirkte mehr denn je leblos; wie der einer Puppe. Er musste sie beschützen, er hatte es versprochen. ‚_sie muss leben', _hatte Jasper gesagt.

Da kam ihm die Idee. Sie hatte nicht verdient zu sterben. Leben, in welcher Form auch immer. Sie würde das Beste aus dem Dasein eines Vampirs machen, auch wenn er nicht dasein würde, um es zu sehen. Sie war so viel besser als er und Jasper; sie würde auch als Verdammte kein Monster sein.

Er lehnte sie an einen Baum und fügte ihr die vielen Wunden zu, mit denen er damals verwandelt wurde. Als er ihr süßes Blut auf der Zunge spürte, wusste er es schwer werden würde, aufzuhören. Es war köstlich; so viel besser, als alles, was er je probiert hatte. Aber sie musste leben; SIE MUSS LEBEN.

Er riss sich von ihr; das Monster in ihm knurrte wütend; es wollte mehr. Er musste alles Menschliche in ihm zusammennehmen, um sich diesmal zurückzuhalten. Alice Körper zuckte; sie wand sich und ihr Rücken bog sich unnatürlich, aber er konnte sich nicht um sie kümmern. Er hörte James näher kommen. Er musste sich ihm stellen und er hoffte, dass Alice Blut ihm etwas Kraft geben würde. Aber dass er sie in ihrer vollen Schönheit, im unsterblichen Körper, sehen würde, würde nie geschehen.

James fauchte, als er das verdorbene Blut roch. Dieser Schwächling hatte es gewagt sie zu verwandeln; sie so unbrauchbar zu machen. Er kochte vor Wut. Noch nie hatte er eine Jagd verloren; dafür würde dieser alte Vampir büßen.

Richard spürte, dass James Aufmerksamkeit nun ihm selbst galt und nicht mehr Alice, also verließ er ihren zuckenden, stillen Körper und rannte tiefer in die Wälder. Er konnte James auf seinen Fersen hören. Er war schneller und würde ihn bald erreicht haben. Auf einer Lichtung drehte er sich um, stellte sich in eine Angriffsposition und wartete bis er kam.

„Gar nicht so dumm, Richard. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich erfreut bin, aber die Idee ist schon nicht schlecht. Erst willst du mir diesen Veteran als Neugeborenen verkaufen und dann verwandelst du diesen Leckerbissen. Köpfchen hast du wohl, aber wie sieht´s mit deinen Reflexen aus?", James stürmte auf Richard, seine Krallen voraus.

Noch bevor Richard eine Chance hatte zu begreifen, was passiert, hatte er die Distanz überbrückt. Er versuchte noch sich abzuwenden, aber James riss einen Teil seiner Seite weg. Die Brutalität, mit der James vorging, zeigte, wie sehr er sich über den Verlust Alice' Blutes ärgerte. Er brauchte nur wenige Ansätze, um Richard vollkommen auseinander zu nehmen. Die einzelnen Teile zuckten und steuerten wieder aufeinander zu.

Er hatte dies schon so oft gesehen. Gelangweilt bereitete er langsam ein Feuer. Um diese Jahreszeit war es einfach totes Holz zu finden. Er holte sein Zippo heraus und steckte sich eine Zigarette an, bevor er die Teile von Richards Körper ins Feuer warf. Der süße Geruch von brennendem Vampir am Morgen war kaum zu übertreffen. Er grinste auf seinen Triumph. Es war fast schon zu einfach gewesen; euphorisiert von dem Kampf überlegte, wie gut seine Chancen wohl gegen Jasper standen. Im Moment hatte er das überragende Gefühl, jeden zu besiegen.

Jasper brauchte St. Helen gar nicht erst zu betreten, um zu wissen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er konnte das Blut riechen und nahm schnell die Fährte von Alice und Richard auf. Sie hatten das Sanatorium verlassen. Dafür musste es einen guten Grund geben.

Dann nahm er einen weiteren Geruch auf und alle seine Muskeln spannten sich an; ein weiterer Vampir. Der, vor dem Richard gewarnt hatte. Jasper hatte sich nie auf die Suche nach ihm gemacht, nachdem er Alice gesehen hatte und ihren furchtbaren Zustand.

Nachdem er sich dem Wald näherte konnte er in der Ferne den Rauch sehen, bald auch riechen. Ein Vampir war zu Tode gekommen und irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass Richard nicht die Oberhand gewonnen hatte.

Aber was war mit Alice. War sie noch am Leben. Die Vorstellung sie an einen Blutsauger verloren zu haben; dass sie nur für ihr Blut sterben sollte, machte ihn wütend. Als er schon auf halber Strecke zu dem Feuer war, roch er plötzlich etwas, das seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkte. Es war Alice und doch war sie es nicht; es war der Geruch von verdorbenen Blut; ein sich verwandelnder Vampir.

Hatte Richard seine letzten Worte gehört und sie am Leben erhalten? Auf diese Weise. Schnell stürmte er zu dem Ort, an dem ihr Körper immer noch windend lag. Sie hatte Schmerzen; offensichtlich. Aber die vielen Jahre der Folter zeigten ihre Spuren. Kein Schrei entwich ihrem Mund, Jasper stand fassungslos da. Er hatte so viele Verwandlungen gesehen, als er unter Maria diente. Nie gab es jemanden der dies ohne Geräusche überstand. Welche Schmerzen hatte dieser Kerl ihr zugefügt, dass sie nicht einmal unter dem Vampirgift schrie. Als er sich ihr gerade nähern wollte, hörte er Schritte hinter sich. James.

„Na, die Kleine hat's euch ja ganz schön angetan", er lachte gehässig, „der ganze Stress für einen Menschen. Aber ich werde mich um sie kümmern, wenn du aus dem Weg bist. Mir scheint, sie wird ganz hübsch. Mal schauen, ob sie gut im Bett ist", er konnte dem Stamm gerade so ausweichen, den Jasper nach ihm geworfen hatte. Alles funktionierte nach Plan. Er würde nur gewinnen können, wenn er Jasper so richtig wütend machte; wenn er weniger taktisch und mehr instinktiv handelte. Auf dieser Ebene hatte James eine Chance.

Jasper war nicht dumm. In den vielen Jahren des Kämpfend hatte er viele solche Versuche erlebt und bei Maria war es auch ziemlich leicht für den Feind, sie in Rage zu versetzen. Aber er war immer da gewesen; keiner hatte eine Chance ihr nah zu kommen.

So würde es jetzt auch bei Alice sein. Langsam bewegten sie sich von ihr weg; James bemerkte es gar nicht. Er war in dem Glauben, Jasper handele völlig instinktgetrieben; wild. Er wich allem aus, was Jasper nach ihm warf; taumelte immer tiefer in Wald hinein bis er den beißenden Geruch des Feuers wahrnahm. Sie waren wieder auf der Lichtung, auf der auch der erste Kampf stattgefunden hatte; war das Zufall?

Gerade als er überlegte, ob Jasper wirklich so wild war, wie er dachte, änderte dieser seine Taktik. Er kam nun selbst schnell von allen Seiten; immer wieder näherte er sich James, verletzte ihn und zog sich wieder zurück bevor dieser kontern konnte.

James erkannte zu spät, dass er in der Falle saß. Hinter ihm das Feuer, die Flammen züngelten an seinem Körper. Immer, wenn er versuchte, sich ihnen weiter zu entziehen, kam Jasper mit einem weiteren Angriff. Immer aus einer anderen Richtung. Er war so unglaublich schnell, dass es selbst für James Augen schwer war, ihn auszumachen. Wie konnte er sich nur so schnell bewegen.

„Es war sicher leicht für dich, den Alten zu überwältigen, aber hast du gedacht, du würdest so leicht an mir vorbei kommen? Hast du die Narben nicht gesehen? Hast du die falschen Schlüsse gezogen?" Das metallische Klirren war ununterbrochen zu hören. Stück für Stück wurde James auseinander gerissen. Die Teile verschwanden stets im Feuer, schürten die Flammen; rauchten auf und verdunsteten unter widerlich süßen Gestank. James war entstellt; er schrie unaufhörlich, jetzt hatten ihn die Instinkte gepackt; er versuchte sich mit letzter Kraft zu verteidigen; seine Klauen in Jasper zu treiben, dem Feuer zu entkommen.

Das machte es Jasper nur umso leichter gegen ihn zu gewinnen; James landete nicht einen Treffer. Jasper war froh, dass Alice das nicht mit ansehen musste; er war im Kampfmodus; er war tödlich und eiskalt. Er war sich sicher, dass hätte Alice verschreckt. Seine Augen glühten rot; vom Blut seines letzten Opfers und von den Reflexionen der Flammen. Er starrte in sie bis nichts mehr von James übrig war. Er wollte nicht riskieren, dass er als rachsüchtiger Krüppel zurückkommt. Er würde nie mehr zurückkommen.

Sobald der Kampf vorüber und das Feuer erlischt war, begab er sich zurück zu Alice. Ihr Körper lag immer noch zuckend am Boden. Mit langen Schritten eilte er zu ihr, um ihr Schutz zu bieten. Er umarmte sie fest, damit die Kraft, die sich in ihrem Körper aufbaute, sie nicht zerriss.

Es war schmerzhaft auch für ihn. Sie roch nicht mehr ganz so verführerisch, aber war immer noch ein Mensch. Das Blut in ihrem Körper, unter seiner Umarmung kochte und machte sich noch mehr bemerkbar als sonst. Die Hitze die von ihrem Körper ausging, schien ihn regelrecht zu verbrennen, doch er ließ sie nicht los. Er würde bei ihr bleiben bis das vorüber war; und länger, wenn sie ihn noch bei sich haben wollte. Er hatte mit seiner Abwesenheit dafür gesorgt, dass sie verwandelt wurde; in ein Monster wie er selbst, das er so sehr hasste. Wie konnte einem so reinen unschuldigen Wesen, wie Alice es war, so etwas nur angetan werden?

„Es tut mir so leid, Liebes!", kein Wort kam über ihre Lippen und kein Zeichen des Schmerzes. Jeder Muskel war angespannt, aber er hinderte ihren Rücken daran, sich zu verbiegen. Er konnte sich nur zu gut daran erinnern, wie schmerzhaft es gewesen war, grausamer als alles andere, was er je erlebt hat. Und die Reaktion seines Körpers hatte den Schmerz nur verschlimmert. Wenigstens davor wollte er sie bewahren.

So, in qualvoller Umarmung saßen sie da und warteten, dass die Flammen nachließen. Ihr Körper wurde zunehmend stärker, doch sie blieb bewusstlos. Selbst ihre Haare wuchsen unter der Tortur; nicht jedoch zu der alten Länge. Ihr Körper wurde kühler; ihr Blut war fast vollständig gewandelt. Mit ihren Schmerzen, ließen auch die seinen nach.

Als ihr Herz zu schlagen aufhörte, erlangte sie ihr Bewusstsein wieder. Noch ehe sie die Augen öffnete, wusste sie, dass es Jasper war, der sie hielt; der die ganze Zeit bei ihr gewesen war. Bevor sie die vielen Informationen, Gefühle und Gedanken verarbeiten wollte, musste sie eins los werden; sie ließ die Augen geschlossen, kuschelte sich tief in seine Brust und inhalierte seinen gottgleichen Geruch: „Jasper, ich liebe dich!"

Jasper war geschockt; nach alle dem; sie war neugeboren; es gab so viel, was auf sie einstürmte und das war es, was sie zuerst tat; sie gestand ihm ihre Liebe. Er drückte sie noch fester an sich; jetzt, wo er sie nicht mehr verletzen konnte.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Alice.", er schmunzelte erleichtert, „zumindest glaube ich das. Ich habe keine Erfahrungen auf dem Gebiet."

„Ich weiß, dass du es tust. Ich kann es sehen", ihre Augen waren immer noch geschlossen, aber er wusste, was sie meinte. Sie sah die Zukunft; ihre gemeinsame.

Alles wurde schwarz und nebelig.

**Hach…Fluff am Ende, aber das haben wir auch gebraucht nach dem ganzen Terror, oder? REVIEW!**


	14. Intermezzo I

**Aufgabe 1 erfüllt; was denkt sich Amaro wohl als nächstes aus? Seht selbst!**

**Twilight-SM**

„Das ist ja widerlich", Amaros Faust schlug in den Baum, der augenblicklich zusammenbrach unter der unglaublichen Kraft des Vampires. Gut, er würde sich einen anderen Sitzplatz suchen müssen. Es gab viele Bäume rund um das Cullen Anwesen. Er konnte sich sogar erlauben etwas näher zu kommen, solange er die Konzentration aufrecht erhielt und die beiden in tiefem Schlaf ließ.

Wütend führte er Selbstgespräche, denn Alice und Jasper bekamen nichts von der Außenwelt mit; sie drehten sich friedlich im Schlaf; eng aneinander gekuschelt.

„Ok, ihr steht also über den meisten Vampiren. Irgendwie habe ich mir das schon gedacht. Wer wohnt und lebt schon unter Menschen? Gut das wenigstens dieser Richard-Typ draufgegangen ist. Das wär ja nicht auszuhalten, wenn es noch mehr von euch Öko-Blutsaugern geben würde."

Es ärgerte ihn maßlos, dass sie nicht nur den ersten Traum überlebt hatten, sondern auch die Tatsache, dass er dazu nicht in der Lage gewesen wäre.

„Ihr seid Freaks; ihr braucht gar nicht so zufrieden zu grinsen. Am liebsten würde ich euch dieses grinsen aus den Gesichtern reißen", er erinnerte sich selbst daran, dass weiterer Verlust von Selbstbeherrschung, die beiden aus ihren Träumen erwecken würde. Und er hatte gerade mit eigenen Augen gesehen, dass Jasper niemand ist, mit dem er sich gerne anlegen würde. Er hatte Geschichten gehört, seine Narben gesehen, aber ihn in Aktion zu sehen…; ein kalter Schauer jagte über seinen Rücken.

Bis zu dem Moment als er mit James gekämpft hatte, war Amaro sich sicher, mindestens genauso gut wie Jasper zu kämpfen. Aber die berechnende Weise, wie er James fertig machte, die Geschwindigkeit seiner Attacken, die gezielt eingesetzte Kraft; er konnte plötzlich Marias Begehren verstehen.

Ein weiterer Baum musste dran glauben; allein die Vorstellung nur Marias zweite Wahl zu sein, und zwar berechtigter Weise, ließ seine Faust ausholen. Wie gesagt, es gab viele Bäume um das Cullen Anwesen.

„Stopp", Edward breitete seine Arme schützend um seine Familie aus, „es machte keinen Sinn; sie folgen uns definitiv; das kein Zufall. Lasst sie näher kommen, damit ich ihre Gedanken hören kann."

Jacob trat vor. Sein ganzer Körper schüttelte sich, in Erwartung auf die folgende Verwandlung, aber er hielt sich zusammen.

„Edward, ich hab echt ein ungutes Gefühl, Nessi in die Nähe von anderen Vampiren zu lassen. Sie ist leichter verwundbar als ihr. Lass mich mit ihr weglaufen, ok Mann?" Jake war sichtlich nervös. Die Vorstellung Renesmee könnte auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt werden, ließ seinen Körper beben.

Noch bevor Edward mit einer weniger freundlichen Antwort herausrücken konnte, schritt Carlisle ein: „Wir bleiben zusammen; als Familie", er legte sowohl Jake als auch Edward eine Hand auf die Schulter. Keiner von ihnen würde mit dem ruhigen Anführer diskutieren, „Wir wissen nicht, was sie wollen. Es ist zu gefährlich, sich zu trennen. Nach der letzten Begegnung mit einer größeren Gruppe von Vampiren müssen wir in Betracht ziehen, dass es gerade Nessi ist, die sie suchen. Du allein hast dann keine Chance, sie zu beschützen."

Jacob wusste, dass Carlisle recht hatte. Aber hier auf die Gefahr zu warten, eine potentielle Bedrohung für seine Geliebte, war furchtbar. Er verwandelte sich, den Druck nicht mehr aushaltend. In dieser Form fühlte er sich stärker; nützlicher. Rose schnaubte verächtlich über das Temperament des ‚Hundes', aber auch sie hatte Angst um Nessi, die all ihre mütterlichen Gefühle hervorrief.

Renesme selbst hatte Angst; sobald Jake verwandelt war, klammerte sie sich an seine Seite, tief in seinen Pelz. Trotzdem sie noch so jung war, hatte sie keinen Moment der Begegnung mit den Volturi vergessen. Wie viele Freunde damals für sie bereit waren ihr Leben zu opfern und mit welcher Brutalität Irina zerstört wurde. Sie wollte ihre Familie nicht schon wieder in Gefahr wissen.

„Ich kann sie hören", Edward wies seine Familie an ruhig zu sein; nicht dass das seine Konzentration beeinträchtigte, aber alle wollten wissen, wo sie standen, „Schlechte Nachrichten", augenblicklich waren alle in Kampfposition. Emmett und Jake flankierten Edward, während Carlisle, Bella, Esme und Rose sich um Nessi scharrten.

„Es sind Soldaten. Sie sollen uns ausschalten. Merkwürdig. Sie scheinen nichts über uns zu wissen. Welcher Anführer würde sie auf uns loshetzen ohne ihnen über unsere Fähigkeiten etwas zu verraten? Das ist ein Selbstmordkommando."

„Umso besser, oder?", Emmett war gut drauf wie immer, „so kriegen wir einen schönen Kampf ohne dass Rose sich einen Fingernagel abbricht oder wir uns ernsthafte Sorgen um Nessi machen müssen."

Edward blieb angespannt: „Das wäre doch zu einfach. Vielleicht wissen sie doch etwas und ihre Gedanken sind Schauspiel. Auf jeden Fall sind es zwölf; ziemliche große Anzahl."

„Maria", es war das erste Mal, dass Bella etwas gesagt hatte; keiner hatte ihre Abwesenheit bemerkt; komplett in Gedanken versunken. Sie dachte über ihr Gespräch mit Alice nach.

„Es muss etwas mit Marias Tod zu tun haben. Entweder sollen sie uns wegen ihr ausschalten, oder aber…"

„Ablenken", sagte Edward schnell; ihre Gedanken waren im Einklang „Sie haben wirklich keine Ahnung von unseren Fähigkeiten. Sie werden nur geopfert, um Zeit zu schinden. Nach Jaspers Erzählungen passt das perfekt zu Maria und sicher auch jedem, der ihr nah stand. Wir müssen uns schnell um sie kümmern. Alice und Jasper könnten in großen Schwierigkeiten sein."

„Aber hätte Alice, dass nicht sehen müssen?", fragte Bella. Sie verließ sich sehr auf die Fähigkeiten ihrer Schwester. Es war lange her, dass jemand geschafft hatte, sie auszutricksen und damals hatte Bella fast mit dem Leben dafür bezahlt.

„Das muss spontan gewesen sein, weil wir uns entschieden haben jagen zu gehen", Edward sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Emmett zusammenzuckte und hörte seien Gedanken; er beschuldigte sich selbst.

„Emmett, du hast es gut gemeint. Du wolltest ihnen ein bisschen Zeit zu zweit schenken. Lass den Kopf nicht hängen. Wir machen das hier und die beiden werden sicher auch so lange aushalten bis wir wieder da sind", er konnte es nicht ertragen, wenn sein großer, stets gut gelaunter Bruder solche Gedanken hegte.

Sie machten sich bereit für den bevor stehenden Kampf; Edward wusste, dass die Soldaten keine Chance haben würde; er beschloss Emmett zur Entschädigung ein paar mehr zu überlassen; dass würde ihn aufheitern.

„Ok, Mädels. Ihr bleibt hinten und beschützt meine Tochter. Jungs…ähm…viel Spaß. Da hinten kommen sie."

Amaro hatte es sich auf einem Ast bequem gemacht und überlegte sich ein Szenario. Offensichtlich waren sie als Vampire dazu bestimmt zusammen zu sein und nichts konnte sie trennen. Dann sollten sie das Leben ohne Unveränderlichkeit kennenlernen; nicht als Vampire, die, einmal verliebt, auf ewig bei ihrem Partner blieben, sondern als Menschen; schlimmer noch: als Teenager.

Maria hatte ein gewisses Faible für diese Kinder. Sie liebte es ihren kleinen Streits zuzuhören bevor sie sie verschlang. Sie umwarben sich, hatten sich, betrogen sich, verloren sich; in der High-School schien es keine echte Liebe zu geben. Er wusste, was das für ihre Seelen bedeuten würde; wenn sie sich nicht finden würden, würden sie vergehen.

Er fand es nur zu ironisch, dass sie untergehen würden, wenn sie das wären, als was sie sich immer ausgaben. Sicher würden sie sich begegnen; ihre Leben; alle, auch die der Familie, waren miteinander versponnen, aber Menschen lernten ständig neue Gesichter kennen, warum sollten sie aneinander hängen bleiben.

Jasper zog Alice instinktiv an sich heran; er wollte sich bei sich wissen, selbst in seinem unbewussten Zustand; ihr Kopf ruhte auf seiner Schulter; ihre Hand auf seiner Brust. Sie war eingehüllt von seinem wunderbaren Geruch und völlig friedlich als der zweite Traum auf sie traf. Nebel umhüllten ihre Gedanken und kündigten die neue Welt an.

**Kurz…aber wir sind ja auch auf den nächsten Traum gespannt, oder? REVIEW…**


	15. Die neue Schule

**So es wird fluffy…es ist vlt nicht die kreativste Traumwelt, aber ich hatte Bock sie zu schreiben^^**

**Charaktere zunächst alle von SM.**

Forks. Alice wusste nicht einmal, dass sie hier Verwandtschaft hatte. Und nun hatten sie ein Haus geerbt. Mitten im Nirgendwo. Nicht, dass ihr der Umzug etwas ausmachen würde; sie liebte es neue Leute kennenzulernen und das schlechte Wetter in Washington war Ausrede genug, um für die ganze Familie eine neue Garderobe zu kaufen; sie liebte Shoppen.

Außerdem würden sie jetzt mehr Geld zur Verfügung haben, wenn sie keine Miete mehr zahlen mussten. Charlies Job war einfach zu unbeständig für regelmäßige Zahlungen. Er war Privatdetektiv. Und ziemlich gut.

Nachdem er den Tod seiner Frau nicht verkraftet hatte und anfing zu trinken, wurde er bei der Polizei gekündigt. Er hatte sich als Kaufhauscop versucht, aber seine Kinder hatten ihn damals ermutigt seine Fähigkeiten besser einzusetzen. Also wagte er den Schritt in die Selbstständigkeit. Es tat ihm gut. Die neue Verantwortung half ihm, das Trinken wieder zu lassen. Jetzt war er mit seinem Job verheiratet. Manchmal schwammen sie im Geld, was Alice die Möglichkeit gab, sich auch Designerkleider zu leisten. Aber manchmal hatten sie monatelang gar kein Einkommen. Kriminalität war zwar allgegenwärtig, aber die Aufträge unbeständig.

Die Männer des Hauses waren auch nicht in der Lage, das Geld zurückzuhalten. Charlie, Alice' Vater, hatte sich ein protziges Auto gekauft. Er hatte gesagt, dass es so repräsentativer wäre. Und Emmett liebte es teure Sportausrüstung zu kaufen; er war für jeden Spaß zu haben: Wildwasserrafting, Bowling, Football, Motorcross. Er war der Meinung, dass man nur mit eigenem Equipment richtig dabei war.

Einzig Alice' Schwester Bella war vernünftig. Obwohl sie die Jüngste der Swans war, war es Bella, die Rolle der Mutter übernommen hatte, nachdem ihre eigene vor fünf Jahren verstorben war. Sie war es auch, die die Initiative übernommen hatte und sich für den Umzug eingesetzt hatte, anstatt das Anwesen zu verkaufen und das Geld wieder zu verpulvern.

Organisiert hatte Alice jedoch. Das war eines ihrer vielen Talente. Nachdem der Entschluss feststand, hatte sie in Windeseile Möbel zusammengesucht und das Haus eingerichtet, Farben ausgesucht, alle in der Schule angemeldet, Charlie ein schönes Büro in Seattle gesucht und eingerichtet wie in einem alten Film. Sie fand das Ambiente auch in einer Detektei überzeugen musste.

Die Fahrt nach Seattle würde Charlie belasten, aber die Kriminalitätsrate in Forks und Umgebung war einfach zu tief, um ausreichend Kunden anzulocken. Wenn ihm die drei Stunden Fahrt zu schaffen machen würden, müsste er sich noch ein kleines Apartment in der Stadt suchen. Die Vorstellung allein mit ihren Geschwistern zu leben, ließ Alice förmlich vibrieren. Das Gefühl von Freiheit; schon vor dem College.

Sie hatten Emmett zur Schule fahren lassen; er liebte seinen Jeep; er war bullig und laut, ganz wie Emmett. Jeder von ihnen hatte ein eigenes Auto, aber es war billiger zusammenzufahren. Außerdem genossen sie ihre Gegenwart. Nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter und den Problemen mit Charlie in dieser Zeit waren sie eng zusammen gewachsen.

Alice wippte aufgeregt auf dem Beifahrersitz, sie konnte es nicht erwarten all die neuen Gesichter zu sehen, Selbstzweifel, keine Spur. Sie würde schon dafür sorgen, dass man sie liebte. Das fiel ihr meistens auch nicht schwer.

Ebenso Emmett. Sein Coach in Phoenix war zutiefst betrübt, dass sein bester Spieler die Mannschaft verließ. Emmett hoffte, er würde nicht allzu lange brauchen, um wieder Captain zu werden; es war nicht seine Art, zweite Geige zu spielen oder sich jemandem unterzuordnen.

Außer vielleicht seinen Schwestern. Sie konnten ziemlich dominant sein und er hatte vor Jahren aufgegeben sich dagegen zu wehren. Von seinem Vater hatte er gelernt, dass man ein wesentlich ruhigeres Leben im Hause Swan führte, wenn man die Damen einfach machen ließ.

Einzig Bella saß zusammengekauert auf dem Rücksitz und hasste jeden Zentimeter, den sie der Schule näher kamen. Sie wusste aus Erfahrung, dass man sie kaum bemerken würde, wenn sie mit ihren auffälligen Geschwistern unterwegs war, aber sie war nicht gerne unter Menschen. Und sie hasste Aufmerksamkeit. Es hatte sie heute Morgen viel Kraft gekostet, Alice davon abzuhalten, sie in irgendwelchen Designerkram zu stecken. Wenn dieser Tag schon kommen musste, dass wollte sie ihn wenigstens in ihren Lieblingsjeans überstehen.

Alice sprang förmlich aus dem Auto. Ihr Blick scannte sofort über den Parkplatz. Die Autos waren alle ziemlich alt; die Kleidung der Schüler ziemlich durchschnittlich. Sie würde sich keine Sorgen machen müssen, wie in Phoenix, einmal zu häufig in denselben Sachen zur Schule zu kommen.

Emmett war sofort losgesprintet, um für ihn und seine Schwestern die Stundenpläne abzuholen, während Alice Bella gut zuredete und sie aus dem Auto zerrte. Bereits auf dem kurzen Weg zum Büro checkte er seine neuen Mitschüler ab. Die Kerle würden ihm wohl kaum zur Konkurrenz werden. Er war eindeutig der Größte und Kräftigste hier. Er hoffte so sehr, in weniger als einem Monat Captain des Footballteams zu sein.

Zu seiner Unzufriedenheit musste er jedoch feststellen, dass auch die Mädels hier nicht mit den Granaten aus Arizona mithalten konnten. Die meisten versteckten sich unter dicken Mänteln, klobigen Schuhen, waren blass und unattraktiv. Aber er würde wahrscheinlich eh nicht viel Zeit für Mädchen haben, wenn er sich voll in den Sport stürzen wollte; er hoffte auf ein Sportstipendium und es war sein letztes Jahr.

Gerade als er in seinen Gedanken versunken war, welches College er und seine Schwestern wohl ansteuern würden, öffnete sich die Tür zum Bürogebäude und er rannte jemanden um. „Oh, sorry. Ich hab nicht hingesehen", als er erblickte, was oder wen er da umgehauen hatte, fingen seine Augen an zu leuchten. Sie würde all das Grau hier wieder wett machen.

Schwarze Highheels, die definitiv einer Marke angehörten, das wusste er von Alice; Unendlich lange Beine, die zu seiner vollen Zufriedenheit nur in eine dünne Schicht eingepackt waren, eine schwarze Leggins, die jede Kurve umspielte; darüber ein Jeansrock, der durch den Sturz etwas hochgerutscht war. Er fing an zu grinsen.

„Bist du fertig mit Glotzen? Riesen-Idiot! Das ist ja widerlich. Hast du das etwa mit Absicht gemacht? Ist das so üblich, wo du herkommst?", Rosalie rappelte sich auf und schlug Emmetts Hände weg, als er versuchen wollte ihr dabei zu helfen.

Sie hatte eh schon schlechte Laune gehabt, weil sie sich mit ihrem sturen Bruder gestritten hatte und nun lag sie auf dem Boden, am ersten Schultag; und ein Neandertaler glotze ihr unter den Rock. Ein ziemlich gutgebauter Neandertaler, aber das änderte nichts an ihrer Wut.

„Ich, ähm. Nein.", Emmett war kurz verwirrt durch ihre Anschuldigungen, fing sich aber schnell wieder und lächelte sie spitzbübisch an: „Feuer; das gefällt mir. Hi, ich bin Emmett Swan. Tut mir Leid, nochmals. Auch wenn ich sagen muss, dass es eine nette Begrüßung hier in Forks war."

Rose war bestürzt über so viel Dreistigkeit. Hatte er sie gerade herausgefordert?

„Wenn ich mir dabei nicht einen Fingernagel abbrechen würde, würde ich dir gleich noch die passende Verabschiedung aus Forks geben, Emmett.", sie richtete ihren Rock und drehte sich um.

Als sie gerade davon stolzieren wollte, immer noch kochend, rief Emmett ihr hinterher: „Hey, du hast vergessen, mir deinen Namen zu verraten, Schönheit!", wie konnte er es wagen sie ein weiteres Mal anzusprechen.

„Nein, das habe ich nicht, denn das würde ja implizieren, dass ich es je vorhatte.", sie warf ihm einen letzten bösen Blick zu und verschwand aus seiner Sicht. Sein Jagdtrieb war erweckt; nicht nur würde er herausfinden, wer sie war, nein, er würde sie auch davon überzeugen, dass er eindeutig die beste Wahl hier war.

„Mir gefällt es hier jetzt schon!", prustete er los, als er zurück zu seinen Damen kam, „Bist du bei Bella schon ein Stück weiter? Hier, eure Stundenpläne." Er warf ihnen die Zettel zu.

„Ja, schau! Bella steht immerhin schon außerhalb des Wagens", sie lachte und Emmett stimmte ein. Er griff sich seine kleine Schwester und zog sie mit sich in Richtung der Unterrichtsgebäude.

Alice sah Emmetts Ausdruck: „Na, Bruderherz, schon was Interessantes gefunden auf deiner kurzen Streiftour?", sie legte ihren Kopf kokett zur Seite.

„Mmhmmh", Emmett nickte eifrig, „Etwas Feuer in kalten Forks. Aber ich glaube, ich werde mich ganz schön anstrengen müssen; ich habe nicht gerade den besten ersten Eindruck hinterlassen", er lachte los, als er sich an ihren Gesichtsausdruck erinnerte.

„So, liebe Bella", Alice wandte sich ihrer Schwester zu, „Und wenn du nicht möchtest, dass ich einen der netten Jungen hier frage, ob er dich zu deinem Unterricht begleiten möchte, dann lauf selber und hör auf dich zu wehren! Ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir hier jede Menge Spaß haben werden; wir alle", fügte sie hinzu, als sie Bellas ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck sah und lachte schallend.

Zusammen liefen sie über den Campus; Alice hüpfte regelrecht, Emmett wirkte imposant durch seine Größe und Muskeln und Bella verzog sich hinter ein paar Bücher und verkroch sich in den Schatten ihres großen Bruders. Alle Blicke waren auf die drei gerichtet.

Jasper stand an seinem Auto; er hatte gerade die ganze Fahrt lang mit Rosalie, seiner Schwester, gestritten und brauchte definitiv eine Zigarette. Er hoffte, dass er nicht erwischt würde; einen weiteren Verweis konnte er sich nicht erlauben, sonst würden sie den kostenlosen Probenraum verlieren und müsste sich einen mieten. Nicht, dass sie sich das nicht leisten könnten, aber er mochte den Raum er wollte keine Veränderung. Außerdem würde Seth es sich nie das Geld aufbringen können ein eigenes Schlagzeug zu kaufen und er würde auch nicht zustimmen, wenn Jasper oder Edward die Kosten dafür übernehmen würden.

Seth kam aus dem Reservat und war der beste Schlagzeuger weit und breit; er hatte kaum Geld, aber Talent und Hoffnung und Elan; er rockte einfach.

Edward, sein bester Freund, kam wie er selbst aus einem wohlhabenderen Haus. Seine Mutter Esme hatte ihn allein aufgezogen, als sie so jung schwanger war, und es trotzdem geschafft, ihr Architekturstudium zu beenden und erfolgreich ein eigenes Unternehmen aufzubauen. Heute arbeitet sie viel zu Hause und war ihm die beste Mutter, die sie sein konnte.

Wenn Jasper ehrlich war, war sie auch ihm die beste Mutter, nachdem seine eigene, die Familie verlassen hatte. Er hatte die Scheidung seiner Eltern nicht gut verkraftet. Seine Mutter war vorher schon fremd gegangen und eines Tages mit einem ihrer Lover durchgebrannt; Carlisle hatte die Scheidungspapiere auf dem Tisch gefunden.

Er war ein guter Vater, aber auch ein vielbeschäftigter; also war Jasper häufig bei Edward. Das war auch der Grund, warum er mal wieder mit Rose gestritten hatte.

Sie hasste es allein zu Hause zu sein. Ihren Vater konnte sie deswegen schlecht beschuldigen; er hatte Dienst, aber wenigstens Jasper könnte versuchen, ein wenig häufiger im Haus zu sein. Er wusste, dass seine Schwester es nur gut meinte; sie hatte im Gegensatz zu seiner echten Mutter, eine mütterliche Art, auch wenn die meisten Leute dass nicht glauben würden, wenn sie sie das erste Mal sahen; oder auch später. Sie brauchte etwas Zeit zum Auftauen.

Als er seine Kippe gerade beendet hatte, liefen sie an ihm vorbei; die Neuen. Er hatte natürlich schon von ihnen gehört. Die ganze Schule sprach seit einer Woche über nichts anderes mehr. Swan war ihr Name.

Zuerst nahm er den bulligen Typen war. Er war riesig und muskulös, ein Sportler, keine Frage. Hinter ihm war ein Mädchen, das er kaum wahrnahm, weil sein Blick sofort zu der kleinen Elfe neben ihm glitt.

Er hatte das Gefühl, sein Herz würde stehen bleiben. Sie war perfekt. Und ging an ihm vorbei ohne ihn auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Wie deprimierend.

Er hatte sich jedes Detail ihres perfekten kleinen Gesichtes eingeprägt. Die strahlenden dunkelgrünen Augen, der perfekte blasse Teint, die süße Stupsnase und sie sinnlichen roten Lippen. Er war sich sogar sicher, dass Rose in der Lage gewesen wäre ihr komplettes Outfit einem entsprechenden Designer zuzuordnen; es sah unglaublich gut an ihrem Körper aus. Von den niedlichen Ballerinas, die für diese Jahreszeit viel zu dünn waren, über das kleine graue Kleid, bis zum dicken Wollmantel. Schlicht aber elegant. Ihre Bewegungen verzauberten ihn. Er dachte unwillkürlich an Feen und Märchen.

„Jasper, du sabberst", Edwards Stimme riss ihn aus seinem Tagtraum. Er lachte ihn aus und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter; ein Stück seiner Wut war zurück, aber diese kleine Elfe hatte ihn doch etwas besänftigt mit ihrer bloßen Anwesenheit. Er wischte sich über den Mund, nur um festzustellen, dass er nicht sabberte. Diese Bewegung brachte Edward nur noch heftiger zum Lachen.

„Die hat's dir ganz schön angetan, oder? Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Zu dumm nur, dass sich dich gar nicht angeguckt hat", er musste sich den Bauch halten vor Lachen.

„Du bist so ein Arsch, Edward!", er trat seine Kippe aus und machte sich auf zum Unterricht, nur zufällig genau den Weg, den die süße Dunkelhaarige soeben eingeschlagen hatte.

„Ach, komm schon", Edward war dicht auf seinen Fersen; sie würden das gleiche Fach haben; also auch den gleichen Weg, „Du musst schon zugeben, dass es ein ungewöhnliches Bild war: Jasper, Leadsänger der Schulband, stets umringt von schönen Frauen…"

„…denen ich im Gegensatz zu dir meistens einen Korb gebe", warf Jasper ein.

„…ähm ja. So, also du stehst da und starrst die Neue an. Und wenn ich sage starrst, meine ich dieses Comic-hafte Starren mit heraus gerollter Zunge und Augen, die wie Teleskope aus deinem Schädel fahren. Und by-the-way es ist ja nicht so, dass ich gleich mit jeder ins Bett springe. Es ist gut für die Band, wenn wie nicht jedem weiblichen Wesen vor den Kopf stoßen. Daten tut nicht weh, weißt du?"

„Ja genau, für die Band", er schnaubte, „ich bleib dann lieber in der Rolle des Unnahbaren; das klappt bis jetzt auch ganz gut; für die Band."

„Die Ladys fliegen drauf. Alle, bis auf diese dort", Alice verschwand gerade in ihren Klassenraum, „So ein Zufall, dass sie mit uns Unterricht hat. Jetzt kannst du sie die ganze Zeit anstarren", Jasper wollte etwas Cleveres entgegnen, aber die Vorstellung jetzt mit ihr Unterricht zu haben, beflügelte ihn. Wie dumm. Er hoffte insgeheim, dass sie genauso flach und dumm die meisten der Forks-Mädels war. Die kleine Besessenheit, die sich innerhalb der letzten Minuten aufgebaut hatte, gefiel ihm nicht; passte nicht zu ihm.

Alice sprühte förmlich vor Begeisterung. Sie hatte sich schon jedem vorgestellt, der ihr über den Weg gelaufen war und viele Komplimente bekommen. Die Leute hier schienen auf jeden Fall nett zu sein. Sie war gerade in ihrem Klassenraum angekommen, da wurde sie von einem Jungen regelrecht überfallen: „Hi, meine Name ist Mike. Du musst Alice sein. Sowas spricht sich hier schnell rum.", er lächelte etwas verlegen.

„Na toll", Jasper stieß Edward an, „Der Newton-Spinner hat sich sofort an sie geheftet. Na wenn sie auf den steht, ist sie bei mir eh unten durch", er rollte mit den Augen. Es war so offensichtlich, Mike versuchte bei ihr zu landen. Wie bei jeder Neuen.

„Wow, bleib locker Jasper. Vielleicht ist sie einfach nur nett und blockt nicht gleich jedes Gespräch ab, so wie ein gewisser Texaner hier." Edward konnte sich über Jaspers Stimmung nur amüsieren. Er hatte ihn noch nie so brummelig und aufgeregt auf einmal erlebt. Er hatte auch noch nie gesehen, dass er sich für ein bestimmtes Mädchen richtig interessierte.

Wie gesagt, er war eher der Unnahbare, der sich erobern ließ und die meisten Mädchen bissen sich an ihm ihre Zähne aus. Newton nahm sie völlig ein, sodass sie wieder nicht bemerkte, dass sie an ihr vorbei gingen und sich auf die hinteren Plätze setzten.

Kurz vor dem Klingeln ermahnte Ms. Powel die beiden und wies Alice einen Platz zu. direkt vor Jasper. Kurz bevor sie sich hinsetzte erblickte sie ihn und erkannte, dass sie sich ihm noch nicht vorgestellt hatte: „Hi, ich bin Alice", sie lachte; er war sofort hypnotisiert „aber das weißt du sicher schon. Mir scheint unsere Ankunft hier wurde schon sehnsüchtig erwartet. Freut mich dich kennenzulernen", sie streckte ihre Hand aus, doch bevor Jasper sie ergreifen konnte, räusperte sich die Lehrerin es hatte bereits geklingelt und sie wollte anfangen; mit voller Aufmerksamkeit aller Schüler. Alice drehte sich schnell um.

Jasper war frustriert. Innerlich beschimpfte er Ms. Powel für ihr unpassendes Timing. Er hatte nicht einmal Zeit gehabt sich selbst vorzustellen. Wie unhöflich. Sein Vater hatte ihm definitiv bessere Manieren beigebracht.

Ihre Stimme war engelsgleich und ja, sie schien höflich zu sein. Wahrscheinlich sogar höflich genug, um einem Gespräch mit Newton nicht sofort aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er konnte ihren blumigen Geruch wahrnehmen; es war angenehm; nicht so schwer und billig wie die Parfüme, die einige Mädchen hier benutzten. Eher so wie die teuren seiner Schwester.

Er hörte Edward kichern und drehte sich zu ihm. Edward zeigte auf Jaspers Position. Er war unbemerkt nach vorne geneigt; ziemlich weit sogar, um den Duft besser ausmachen zu können. Schnell lehnte er sich weiter zurück in seinen Stuhl; sein Kopf wurde hochrot. Gut, dass er ganz hinten saß und Ms. Powel gerade alle zur Aufmerksamkeit gerufen hatte. Aber er beschloss zumindest die Unhöflichkeit aus der Welt zu räumen und riss ein Stück von seiner Seite ab.

Alice war kurz erschrocken, als der Zettel auf ihren Tisch flog. Sie entfaltet ihn und las: „_Ich bin Jasper Cullen und höchst erfreut Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Miss"_

Ok, vielleicht etwas übertrieben, dachte Jasper. Aber bisher hatte sich noch Jede darüber gefreut, wenn er seinen vergrabenen Südstaaten-Charme hervorkramte. Er wartete nervös auf eine Reaktion von ihr. Er sah, wie sie den Zettel wieder ordentlich zusammenfaltete und ihre Federtasche verschwinden ließ. Er war schon entmutigt, weil sie nichts zurückschrieb, da drehte sie sich um und schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln, das ihn aus seinen Stiefeln geholt hätte, wenn er nicht sicher in seinem Stuhl gesessen hätte.

So, es war offiziell, er wollte sie kennenlernen.

„Wenn ich jetzt Ihre Aufmerksamkeit habe, möchte ich eine Mitteilung machen. Wie Sie ja sicher alle wissen, bin ich auch verantwortlich für unsere Theatergruppe und das große Theaterstück des Jahres. Nachdem ich letztes Jahr einiges an Kritik geerntet habe für meine Version von McBeth, möchte ich Ihnen dieses Jahr das Zepter in die Hand geben. Ich werde Ihnen die Räumlichkeiten und etwas Budget zur Verfügung stellen und natürlich mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen, aber dieses Jahr sollen Sie, die Schüler, das Stück planen und ausführen. Ich bitte Sie daher bei Interesse eine kurze Bewerbung bei mir einzureichen für den Posten des Regisseurs, alle weiteren Dinge können Sie dann unter sich klären", verkündete Ms. Powell.

Alice wippte in ihrem Stuhl vor Begeisterung und Jasper genoss hinter ihr den Anblick. Natürlich würde sie sich bewerben; sie war in Phoenix sowohl in der Theatergruppe als auch in verschiedenen Komitees. Nur kurz kam ihr der Gedanke, dass die Theatergruppe ihr nicht gerade Glück gebracht hatte, aber sie war jetzt in Forks; weit weg von _ihm. _

Sie hoffte nur, sie würde eine Chance haben; immerhin war sie neu. Würden die Lehrer sie mit solcher Verantwortung betreuen?

Die Stunde selbst war recht langweilig. Alice konnte sich gut vorstellen, warum Ms. Powell keinen Erfolg mit ihrem Stück hatte. Denn sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass irgendetwas Kreatives oder Interessantes von dieser Frau kommen könnte.

Auf ihren Block machte sie mehr Notizen darüber, was sie in ihre Bewerbung schreiben würde, als zum eigentlichen Unterrichtsstoff. Als die Stunde endlich vorbei war, sprang sie regelrecht aus ihrem Stuhl und stürmte nach draußen; sie musste ihre Geschwister finden und ihnen davon berichten.

Als sie an der Tür angekommen war, drehte sie sich jedoch noch einmal um, um Jasper ein weiteres Mal nett anzulächeln. Er hatte ihr mit seiner Notiz den bis jetzt schönsten Empfang bereitet. Er schaute sie auch an und seine hellgrünen Augen funkelten, als ihre Blicke sich trafen.

Er war süß; irgendwie. Seine wilden blonden Locken gaben ihm einen verwegenen Eindruck und sein Lächeln war umwerfend, aber sie hatte anderes im Kopf als Jungs. Dann war sie weg.

„Wow, das war mal ein heißes Lächeln", sofort blickte Jasper Edward böse an; der hob sofort seine Hände, „jetzt sag mir nicht, dass du das anders siehst."

„Nein, es war ein heißes Lächeln; ich bin nur irritiert, dass du es so nennst. Edward lass deine…"

„Ganz ruhig Jasper! Ich hatte nicht vor, meine Finger an sie zu legen. Glaub mir, ich hab schon auf dem Parkplatz gecheckt, dass sie tabu ist. Und wenn sie auch echt süß ist, ist sie irgendwie nicht mein Typ; ehrlich."

Jasper atmete aus. Er hatte überreagiert. Edward hatte sich noch nie an ein Mädchen gemacht, auf das Jasper stand. Er war sein bester Freund. „Sorry, Mann. Ich steh irgendwie neben mir. Hab ich was Wichtiges verpasst in der Stunde?"

Edward lachte wieder los: „Hast du echt gar nichts mitbekommen? Das Mädel wird dein Tod dieses Jahr. Aber nein, eigentlich gab es keinen Inhalt. Wie immer in der ersten Stunde", er klopfte im tröstend auf die Schulter.

„Ja, mein Tod", sagte Jasper abwesend, in die Richtung starrend, in die Alice verschwunden war, „aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass mir das Jahr gefallen wird", er grinste Edward an und sie gingen beide zu ihrer nächsten Stunde.

**Na? Wie gefällt euch die Welt bisher? REVIEW…**


	16. Das Stück

**Next Scene…viel Spaß^^**

Der Tag ging schnell vorüber. Beim Abendessen waren alle wieder zusammen. Bella hatte gekocht, wie so oft.

„Na wie war euer erster Tag?", fragte Charlie.

Alice ergriff das Wort: „Fabelhaft! Die Leute sind so nett in Forks. Und rate mal, Daddy. Es wird ein großes Theaterstück geplant und ich habe mich als Regisseur beworben. Das wird so toll."

„Warte mal, Schwesterherz! Hast du beim Lunch nicht gesagt, du willst dich bewerben? Wie meinst du das, du hast dich beworben?"

„Na, ich dachte, ich zeig mal etwas Initiative. Ich habe die Bewerbung quasi übersprungen und bin gleich zum Vorstellungsgespräch. Mich kennt doch dort keiner. Also bin ich zwischen meinen Stunden nochmals zu Ms. Powell, um mich vorzustellen. Und wo ich gerade da war, habe ich dann gleich all meine Vorzüge aufgezählt und meine früheren Projekte. Ich glaube, sie war ziemlich beeindruckt. Ehrlich, ich glaube diese Frau hat selbst nicht viel Erfolg im Leben gehabt. Sie hat mir natürlich noch keine Zusage gegeben, aber ich glaube, das ist reine Formalität." Sie strahlte vor Zuversicht.

„Das war so Alice von dir", Emmett lachte über seinen Witz, „aber wahrscheinlich hast du recht. Wenn sie merkt, wie engagiert du bist, kann sie gar nicht anders als dir den Job zu geben. Was hast du denn vor aufzuführen, Frau Regisseur?", er wuschelte ihr über den Kopf; sie hasste es, wenn er ihre Frisur zerstörte.

„Nein, so nicht. Ich werde doch nicht alles allein entscheiden. Das ist genau der Grund, warum Ms. Powell keine Zustimmung gefunden hat. Ich werde einen Aushang machen. Jeder kann sich mit einem Drehbuch bewerben. Dann werde ich die ganzen Rollen öffentlich suchen; die Schüler sollen sich selbst aussuchen, wen sie als Hauptdarsteller haben wollen. Und ich werde versuchen im Hintergrund auch ein paar von denen zu integrieren, die sonst nix mit Theater und so zu tun haben. Das, meine liebe Bella bringt mich zu dem Punkt: Was würdest du gerne machen?"

„Ich…nein. Bitte, Alice. Ich will nichts machen!", ihr Protest wurde überhört.

„Du solltest dich freuen, dass ich dich vorher frage anstatt die einfach was zuzuteilen. Also? Beleuchtung, Make-Up, Kostüm, Bühnenbau? Komm schon. Das wird lustig. Außerdem werde ich viel mit dem Projekt beschäftigt sein; willst hier allein zu Hause rumhocken?"

„Ich habe doch Emmett", ihr Blick wandte sich hoffnungsvoll ihrem großen Bruder zu.

„Vergiss es, Kleine. Ich werde ständig beim Training sein. Ich muss versuchen, den Coach so schnell wie möglich zu überzeugen. Also ich meine im Team bin ich natürlich schon." Er strahlte ebenso zufrieden wie Alice zuvor.

„Oh, Emmett", Alice sprang ich förmlich auf den Schoß, „Glückwunsch! Ich wusste, du schaffst das. Ich habe auch nicht gerade viele sportliche Typen gesehen, also niemanden im Vergleich zu dir", sie wies auf seine unglaubliche Statur und setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz, als sie von Charlie einen mehr als amüsierten Blick erntete.

„Danke, Shorty. Auf jeden Fall muss ich es jetzt schnell zum Captain schaffen. A: habe ich keinen Bock unter irgendeinem Leichthemd zu ackern und B: werde ich nur entdeckt, wenn ich auch auf einer guten Position spiele. Ich will das Sportstipendium ", er ballte seine Faust.

„So", Charlie meldete sich wieder zu Wort. Es war nicht typisch für ihn sich in ihre hitzigen Gespräche einzumischen; meist würden sie das ausfragen gegenseitig übernehmen und er musste nur zu hören. Emmett und Alice kamen eindeutig nach ihrer Mutter; anders als Bella. „Und wie ist es dir heut so ergangen, Spatz? War es so schlimm, wie du gedacht hattest?"

Bella zuckte förmlich zusammen, als sie bemerkte, dass sie jetzt wieder im Mittelpunkt stand.

„Ja, war ok. Dank der beiden hier", sie deutet abwechselnd auf ihre Geschwister, „wurde ich ehrlich gesagt gar nicht richtig wahrgenommen. Danke also", es klang ironisch, aber alle wussten, dass sie es ernst meinte. „Genaugenommen wurde ich mehrfach auf euch angesprochen. Einige Mädchen wollten sogar Emmetts Telefonnummer haben", sie kicherte bei dem Gedanken an diese dumme Situation.

„Hey, solange da nicht diese unglaubliche Blondine dabei war, behalte die lieber für dich!"

„Was für eine Blondine, Emmett?" Alice Interesse war sofort geweckt.

„Na die, in die ich heute Morgen rein gerannt bin. Die mit dem Feuer. Sie ist übrigens Cheerleaderin bei uns. Ich sage dir, mit diesen engen Outfits wird es ganz schön schwierig mich auf das Feld zu konzentrieren", er wedelte sich sinnbildlich Luft zu.

„Nana, mein Großer. Habe ich dir nicht beigebracht, Frauen mit Respekt zu behandeln. Du tust ja so, als wäre sie ein Objekt." Beide Mädchen kuschelten sich an ihren Vater. Er hatte sie und ihre Mutter immer ausgesprochen gut behandelt und war stets nur zu Emmett streng. Dieser machte auch sofort einen entschuldigenden Gesichtsausdruck.

„Warum weißt du denn immer noch nicht wie sie heißt, wenn sie Cheerleaderin ist und du heute Training hattest? Du hättest doch einen der anderen Spieler fragen können", Alice machte einen fragenden Gesichtsausdruck; ihr Bruder war nicht gerade für Zurückhaltung oder Schüchternheit bekannt; er hieß ja nicht Bella; sie kicherte über ihren eigenen Witz.

„Na weil ich davon ausgegangen, dass so ein scharfes Gerät", der scharfe Blick von Charlie sagte alles „ähm, ich meine, dass so eine tolle Frau bestimmt schon einen Freund hat; und als Cheerleader ganz gewiss unter den Spielern. Ich wollt mich nicht gleich auf Kriegsfuß mit den Jungs stellen. Aber ich werde das schon noch rausbekommen. Und wenn sie keinen Freund hat, dann werde ich mich ins Zeug legen und ihre Welt rocken, also ich meine, ihr zeigen, wie respektvoll ich sie behandeln werde und wie glücklich ich sie machen kann."

Alle lachten; auch Charlie, als er sah, wie sehr Emmett sich bemühte, die passenden Worte zu finden.

„Wie war dein Tag, Dad? Gefällt dir das Büro? Ich liebe diese alte grüne Schreibtischlampe. Wenn du willst besorge ich dir, noch einen schicken Trenchcoat und eine Sonnenbrille, damit du in dein Büro passt", sie konnte sich ihren Vater in solchen Sachen so gar nicht vorstellen und kicherte bei dem Versuch.

„Nein, Schatz, Danke. Ich mag meine Jeans und Flanellhemden eigentlich ganz gerne. Aber du kannst am Wochenende mal nach einem Apartment schauen. Ich kann jetzt schon sehen, dass ich diesen drei-Stunden-Ritt nicht täglich aushalten werde", Emmett stellte sich vor, dass er mit der hübschen Blonden gerne einen täglichen drei-Stunden-Ritt hätte und wurde rot, was nur Bella bemerkte, die ihn damit niemals aufziehen würde.

Alice war komplett abgelenkt mit der neuen Nachricht: „Oh, super. Ich werde dir ein ganz tolles, kleines, preiswertes Apartment direkt in der Nähe suchen; dann musst du quasi nur aus dem Haus stolpern und kannst ausschlafen. Da kannst du auch mal `ne Frau mit hinnehmen ohne ihr gleich die erschreckende Nachricht von drei Kindern beizubringen", sie redete wie ein Wasserfall.

„Warum habe ich nur das Gefühl, dass dich das ein wenig zu sehr freut?", Charlie ahnte, dass er es bereuen würde drei Teenager allein zu Hause zu lassen die Woche über, „Du weißt schon, dass das eine kleine Stadt ist? Ich werde mich schnell mit den Nachbarn anfreunden; die werden mir schon berichten, wenn hier ständig irgendwelche Partys starten", er zog schon seine Augenbrauen drohend nach unten.

„Ach, was denkst du denn von mir; oder uns, besser gesagt. Ich will einfach nur, dass es dir gut geht. Bella wird schon dafür sorgen, dass wir hier nicht allzu viel Spaß haben und immer schön fleißig unsere Hausaufgaben machen", sie tätschelte Bella liebevoll die Schulter, diese stieß die Hand weg.

„Du tust ja gerade so als wäre ich total langweilig und streberhaft", Bella wurde sichtlich wütend; so sehr sie es auch liebte sich um ihre Geschwister zu kümmern, hasste sie es doch, solche Attribute von ihnen zu bekommen.

„Bella, Liebes?", flüsterte ihr Charlie ins Ohr, sodass alle es noch hören konnten, „Ich glaube, das war der Moment gewesen, in dem deine Schwester gehofft hätte, du unterstützt sie, damit ich mir keine Sorgen mache und aus dem Haus ziehe; zumindest innerhalb der Woche". Charlie grinste Alice an.

„Achso", Bella wurde rot, weil sie diesen Wink nicht verstanden hatte. Emmett prustete los.

„Siehst du, er checkt es. Bella, ich glaube Dad hätte einen besseren Teenager abgegeben als du!", Alice rollte mit den Augen und Emmett lachte nur noch lauter. Selbst Charlie fing an zu kichern, als er daran dachte, mit welchen Mitteln er versuchte, seine Eltern an der Nase herumzuführen.

„So Bella. Du siehst, es wird niemand zu Hause sein. Also welchen Job hättest du gern? Ich kenn da die Regisseurin und kann was für dich klar machen", sie zwinkerte ihrer Schwester zu.

„Warten wir erst mal ab, ob du den Job bekommst, dann kann ich mich immer noch entscheiden." Bella stand auf und räumte den Tisch ab. Sie wusste Alice meinte es nur gut und sie würde auch lieber in ihrer Nähe sein, als stundenlang allein zu Hause, aber der Gedanke an den Kontakt mit den vielen Leuten beim Theater, ließ ihr einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken fahren.

„Nana, Schwesterchen. Wo bleibt dein Vertrauen in mich. Ich kriege den Job. Sagen wir, ich habe da so eine Intuition. Also überleg dir schon mal was. Wenn alle guten Jobs weg sind, bleibt nur sowas wie lebende Bühnendeko. Wärst du gerne ein Baum oder eine Wand, wie im Sommernachtstraum?", das schallende Gelächter der Familie ertönte im Raum; selbst Bella lachte bei der Erinnerung an die Szene, wo ein Mann die Wand aus Pyramus und Thysbe gespielt hatte und die Liebesschwüre des jeweils anderen weitergetragen hatte. Und ihre Küsse. Ja sie würde sich etwas überlegen, bevor Alice schon aus Schadenfreude an einen solchen Job dachte.

Jasper saß auf der Veranda und spielte auf seiner Gitarre. „Eh, Mann. Komm rein; das Essen ist fertig.", Edward stürmte raus. Esme hatte ihm aufgetragen Jasper zu holen und er hatte schon das ganze Haus nach ihm abgesucht bis er auf die Idee kam, draußen nachzusehen. „Hey! Ein neuer Song?", er setzte sich zu Jasper auf die Dielen.

„Mmh, ich habe da so eine Melodie im Kopf; nur noch keinen Text", er spielte Edward vor, was er bis jetzt hatte. „Gefällt's dir?"

„Klar, das ist super. Du hast schon ewig keine neuen Songs mehr geschrieben; ich habe schon daran gedacht, dich als Leadsänger abzulösen, weil ich meine Songs viel besser singen kann. Lass mich raten! Dich hat die Muse geküsst; oder besser angestrahlt?", Edward lächelte wissend sein schiefes Grinsen.

„Vielleicht", Jasper wusste er war ertappt. Er stand auf und ging in Richtung Tür, „Aber hattest du nicht etwas von Essen gesagt? Ich nehme Esme Groll ganz bestimmt nicht auf mich, weil du hier gefühlsduselig wirst", spielrisch boxte er Edward in die Rippen.

„Als ob das je passieren würde; also Esmes Groll! Das du nur noch Augen für Alice hast und ich dir als Muse nicht mehr reiche, ist schon etwas worüber wir sprechen sollten", er versuchte sich an seiner besten Interpretation eines Schwulen und scheiterte kläglich.

Beide brachen lachend in den Essensraum. Esmes Herz schwoll an mit Glück, als sie ihre beiden Jungs sah, sie zählte Jasper definitiv dazu, nachdem sie die Mutterrolle für ihn schon so viele Jahre übernommen hatte.

„So, ihr Scherzvögel, jetzt wird gegessen. Wie lange wollt ihr mich hier eigentlich noch warten lassen?", in gespielter Wut hatte sie ihre Hände auf die Hüfte gelegt und schaute beide funkelnd an.

„Sorry Mum, kommt nicht wieder vor", sagte Edward und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die linke Wange.

Gleichzeitig schoss Jasper vor und küsste sie auf die rechte Wange. „Tut mir Leid, Esme. Aber es war Edwards Schuld." Hinter ihrem Rücken boxte er seinen Freund. Dann setzten sich alle zu Tisch.

„Du weißt doch, dass du mich Mum nennen sollst, Jasper Schatz", sie war den Tränen nah, immer wenn ‚ihre' Jungs solche Sachen machten.

„Nicht bevor du meinen Dad geheiratet hast, Darlin' ", scherzte Jasper.

Esme hustete kurz. Dieser Kommentar brachte sie etwas aus der Fassung. Was keiner der beiden wusste, war die Tatsache, dass sie und Carlisle schon eine Zeit lang dateten und sich ausgezeichnet verstanden. Sie hatten den Kindern jedoch nichts gesagt, weil sie ihnen nicht noch eine Enttäuschung bereiten wollten, falls es mit ihnen doch nichts würde; was beide zu diesem Zeitpunkt stark bezweifelten.

„Und wie war euer erster Schultag, Jungs?", fragte sie, als sie begann ihr Fleisch zu schneiden.

„Eigentlich ist nicht viel passiert. Am ersten Tag wird ja nie Stoff vermittelt und wir haben so ziemlich dieselben Fächer wie letztes Jahr; fast alle zusammen", fing Edward an nüchtern zusammen zufassen, dann wechselte er jedoch in den Kindergartenmodus: „ Und…Jasper hat sich verliebt!" er zeigte mit dem Finger auf ihn und trällerte eine nervige Melodie.

„So ein Quatsch", verteidigte sich Jasper schnell, was von Esmes Ohren ungehört blieb.

„Oh, das ist ja wunderbar, mein Schatz. Wer ist es. Eine von den Neuen, den…ähm…Swans, richtig?", Esme schlug vor Begeisterung ihre Hände zusammen und sprach eine Oktave höher als sonst.

„Richtig.", antwortete Jasper und bereute seine Wortwahl sofort, „Also, richtig…die Swans. Nicht richtig: Ich habe mich verliebt. Ich habe lediglich festgestellt, dass die Tochter der Swans, Alice, die in unserem Englischkurs saß, ein sehr nettes Lächeln hatte und äußerst höflich war." Argumentieren hoffnungslos. Esme war aus dem Häuschen.

„Ich dachte schon, du würdest nie die Richtige finden. Ich hatte schon überlegt, ob wir einen hübschen Jungen für dich suchen müssten, nachdem mein Edward ganz offensichtlich mehr an Mädchen interessiert war." Edward lachte laut los bei dem Kommentar seiner Mutter. Es passte so unglaublich gut zu dem Witz, den er noch eben auf der Veranda gemacht hatte.

„Mum, du hättest ihn sehen sollen; ihm sind fast die Augen herausgefallen, als er sie gesehen hat. Im Unterricht hat er sich vorgelehnt, um sie besser riechen zu können", Edward hatte es eilig, jedes kleine Detail der heutigen Peinlichkeiten vor seiner Mutter auszubreiten. Jasper wurde hochrot.

„Edward, sei nicht so gemein zu deinem besten Freund.", ermahnte Esme ihren Sohn, nachdem sie spüren konnte, wie unwohl Jasper bei diesem Gespräch war. Sie drückte Jasper nur kurz die Schulter und schenkte ihm ein warmes mütterliches Lächeln, dann beendete sie das Thema und fragte nach einzelnen Mitschülern, Lehrern und den Fächern, die sie dieses Jahr belegt hatten. Jasper war ihr dankbar für den Themenwechsel.

Als er sich zum gehen aufmachte und sich von ihr verabschiedete, flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr: „Wenn du sie erst mal richtig kennst, wäre ich sehr froh, wenn du sie mir vorstellen würdest", dann küsste sie ihn zärtlich auf seine Locken.

Jasper lachte etwas über dieses Kommentar und antwortete frech: „Erst, wenn du meinen Daddy geheiratet hast, Mum", beide lachten. Jasper gab einem etwas verdutzt dreinblickenden Edward eine kurze Umarmung und machte sich auf nach Hause.

Schon bevor er das Haus betreten hatte, konnte er seine Schwester fluchen hören; keine konkreten Worte, aber er überlegte, ob er nicht doch besser wieder zu Edwards Spott zurückkehren sollte anstatt zu dieser Furie. Da sah er das Auto seines Vaters in der Auffahrt und dachte sich, dass dieser seine Unterstützung wohl gut gebrauchen könnte. Also öffnete er das Schloss.

Rose lief im Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Als Carlisle seinen Sohn erblickte hatte er einen flehenden Blick auf Erlösung. Jasper konnte sich nur vorstellen, wie lange er hier schon gesessen und Roses Hasstiraden zugehört hatte. Er hoffte nicht selbst die Ursache für ihre übermäßig schlechte Laune zu sein.

„Rosalie, was ist denn los. Kann man dir irgendwie helfen oder versuchst du dir nur Luft zu machen?", er sprach mit ruhiger Stimme und erhobenen Händen als ob er sich einer Irren nähern wollte.

Da ging es los: „Dieser Trampel von Swan. Erst ruiniert er meine Manolos , indem er mich auf den Scheiß-Boden schmeißt", unter anderen Umständen hätte Carlisle sie abgemahnt, aber er hatte nicht den Mut sie jetzt anzusprechen.

„Dann starrt er mir schamlos unter den Rock. Dann stellt sich heraus, dass er der unglaublichste Footballer ist, den Forks je gesehen hat und wird sofort ins Team geholt, was natürlich heißt, dass ich ihn an jetzt fast jedes Wochenende anfeuern darf. Ich seh's schon vor mir: GO-PERVERS. Und natürlich sind alle begeistert von ihm: der scheiß Coach, die ganze verblödete Mannschaft und alle Cheerleader. Ich sage dir, diese Tussen kriegen alle ganz nasse Höschen, wenn sie seine Muskeln sehen. Ich hör auf zu cheerleaden, wenn der Typ auch noch Captain wird und unsere Figuren mit abstimmen darf", es war schwer ihr zu folgen, was Carlisle schon vor einer Weile aufgegeben hatte. Auch geschuldet dessen, dass er die Obszönitäten, die Rose verwendete, in diesem Haus nicht gern gesehen waren. Was Jasper jedoch nicht entging war der Elan, mit der Rose ihre Rede schwang.

Jasper fing an zu lachen; ähnlich wie Edward zuvor, als er begriff, was los war. Das brachte Rose aus der Fassung; sie stoppte ihren Gang und starrte ihren Bruder fassungslos an.

„Rose, die Tatsache, dass du dich immer noch so darüber aufregst, lässt nur einen Schluss zu. DU bist verknallt!", das schaffte er gerade noch so herauszubringen bevor er weiter lachte.

„Nein, bin ich nicht. Erst recht nicht in diesen Widerling!", sie wehrte sich wütend.

„Dann beantworte mir ein paar Fragen und sei ehrlich, ok?", Rose nickte nur als Antwort. „Welche Augenfarbe hat er?"

„Blau"

„Wie groß ist er?"

„1.85"

„Welche Jeansmarke hat er getragen?"

„Diesel; so was soll der Spaß jetzt?"

„Süße, du hast ihn mindestens genauso ausgecheckt wie er dich", argumentierte er.

„Nein, habe ich nicht. Ich habe ihm ja wohl kaum unter den Rock geguckt", konterte sie.

„Dafür auf den Arsch, oder wo hast du das ‚Diesel' gelesen?"

Rosalie fühlte sich kurz ertappt. Ok, sie hatte seinen Po begutachtet. Und für gut befunden, genauso wie den Rest seines athletischen Körpers. „Das ist ja wohl nicht das Gleiche. Er ist ein Perversling, Jasper!"

„Achso, also hat er dich absichtlich geschupst, um dir unter den Rock zu gucken?"

„Nein"

„Und er hat natürlich auch nicht versucht, dir wieder hochzuhelfen?"

„Doch, aber…"

„Und er hat sich auch nicht entschuldigt oder sich vorgestellt?"

„Doch, aber…"

„Was aber Rose?", das Spiel war zu amüsant, „Mir scheint, dass du nach unserem kleinen Streit im Auto, etwas überreagiert hast. Ich meine, komm, ein Typ mit so einem Körper wie Swan strotzt doch nur so vor Hormonen. Da machst du es ihm zum Vorwurf, wenn er dem Anblick deiner lächerlich knappen Outfits mal ´nen Blick riskiert? Ich dachte, genau dafür zwängst du dich in solche Klamotten? Und er ist dir ja anscheinend gut im Gedächtnis geblieben, wenn du dich jetzt noch so schön über ihn aufregen kannst. Gib ihm `ne Chance. Abfeuern kannst du ihn ja immer noch, wenn er ein Arsch ist", er blickte entschuldigend zu seinem Vater; der ignorierte die ganze Szene. Er wollte gar nicht so genau wissen, warum Rose sich so anzog oder wem sie auf den Hintern geschaut hatte.

„Außerdem Schwesterherz jammerst du mir seit Jahren vor, dass Forks `nen guten Spieler braucht, damit du den Tussis von den anderen Schulen mal eins auswischen kannst mit eurer Performance."

Jaspers Logik war zwingend. Nicht, dass Rose irgendetwas davon zugeben würde, aber er hatte recht. Sie konnte ein gewisses, verschwindend geringes Interesse für Emmett nicht leugnen. Und die Tatsache, dass sie ein klitzekleines bisschen übertrieben hatte und sich auch nur ganz wenig darüber freute einen super Spieler in der Mannschaft zu haben. Anstatt irgendetwas davon zu äußern, drehte sie sich auf der Stelle um und stampfte in Richtung Zimmer; allerdings schon deutlich weniger aufgeregt als zuvor.

Carlisle fiel seinem Sohn dankend um den Hals: „Wo warst du, Jasper? Ich dachte schon sie hört gar nicht mehr auf. Einen kurzen Augenblick habe ich überlegt, sie wie ein Tier im Zoo mit einem Betäubungspfeil zu beschießen; innerlich bin ich die Medikamente durchgegangen, die ich hier zu Hause habe und die nicht allzu große Nebenwirkungen parat haben würden.", Jasper kicherte bei dem Bekenntnis seines Vaters. Er musste Rose eindeutig nicht häufig genug ertragen. Er liebte seine Schwester, aber sie war anstrengend. Man musste sie zu nehmen wissen.

Der Rest der Woche verlief ruhiger. Rose wurde warm mit Emmett. Er legte sich ins Zeug, um den Coach zu beeindrucken; und Rose. Sie hatten nicht viel Zeit zusammen, aber sie beschloss, dass er nicht der komplette Idiot war, für den sie ihn zunächst gehalten hatte.

Jasper hatte auch nicht wirklich eine Chance mit Alice zu reden; sie hing definitiv mit den falschen Leuten ab, wenn sie nicht gerade bei ihrer Familie saß. All die lauten, aufdringlichen Persönlichkeiten, die Forks so zu bieten hatte, scharrten sich förmlich um ihren kleinen Körper; Jasper hatte das dringende Bedürfnis sie vor diesen Wölfen zu beschützen. Aber wollte sie beschützt werden? Vor ihnen? Von ihm?

Er war sichtlich frustriert, auch wenn Alice ihn jedes Mal überaus nett begrüßte und jeden Tag eine Augenweide war. Er konnte sich nicht durchringen und sie ansprechen; worüber sollten sie schon reden; er wusste gar nichts über sie und war nicht gerade für seine sozialen Fähigkeiten bekannt; Klartext: er war ein absoluter Looser, wenn es um Smalltalk ging. Also blieb er auf Abstand und ärgerte sich jeden Tag ein Stück mehr. Den einzigen Vorteil, den diese Situation brachte, er fabrizierte einige durchaus gelungene Stücke, wie er fand. Neid und Wut sind zwei ausgezeichnete Emotionen für Rocksongs.

Der nächste Montag kam und damit die Entscheidung von Ms. Powell, wer den Job des Regisseurs bekam. Die Entscheidung fiel ihr absolut nicht schwer. Sie war beeindruckt von Alice' Initiative, sich richtig vorzustellen; außerdem hatte sie die mit Abstand besten Qualifikationen. Nur Jessica Stanley hatte zuvor irgendetwas geplant oder organisiert von den wenigen Interessenten.

Außerdem schien Alice ein Bündel an Energie zu sein; diese Energie würde sie brauchen. Ms. Powell bekam schon Kopfschmerzen bei dem Gedanken an die Dramen, die sich jedes Jahr bei den Proben abspielten: Wer bekommt welche Rolle? Wann wird geprobt? _„Nein, da habe ich die AG oder den Sportkurs!"_, _„Igitt keine Kuss-Szenen"_ oder _„die soll meinen Freund küssen?"_. Sie hoffte dieses Jahr ohne Migräne wegen des Stückes zu überstehen. Als sie vor die Klasse trat warteten schon alle auf ihre Ankündigung.

„So meine Damen und Herren, nach ausführlichem Studieren der Bewerbungen ist meine Entscheidung gefallen und ich freue mich ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass jemand aus diesem Kurs das Rennen gemacht hat. Unsere neue Schülerin, Alice Swan. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Miss Swan. Wenn sie nach der Stunde noch kurz hier bleiben, erkläre ich ihnen kurz die Grundlagen", dann fuhr sie mit ihrem stets langweiligen Unterricht fort. Von allen Seiten bekam Alice Glückwünsche zugeflüstert, als ein Zettel auf ihren Tisch flog.

‚_Ich freu' mich für dich, Alice. Falls du Hilfe brauchst, sag Bescheid!',_ darunter stand seine Nummer. Das war so süß von ihm, dachte sich Alice und legte den Zettel zu ihrem anderen in die Federtasche. Sie würde auf jeden Fall Hilfe brauchen und wie sie ihrem Vater gesagt hatte, würde versuchen auch Außenstehende einzubauen. Jasper war ganz offensichtlich, ebenso wie Bella, kein Mensch, der gern im Mittelpunkt stand und trotzdem bot er seine Hilfe an. Sie drehte sich kurz um und flüsterte ihm ein süßes Dankeschön zu.

Noch in der nächsten Pause heftete Alice ihre Flyer an die Wände, in denen sie aufrief, Manuskripte für das Stück einzusenden oder zumindest ein paar gute Ideen. Sie hoffte, dass sie noch innerhalb dieser Woche, mit der Planung anfangen konnte.

Als Edward neugierig an den gepflasterten Wänden vorbei ging, schnappte er sich einen der Zettel und grinste zufrieden; seine Chance dem Schicksal etwas auf die Sprünge zu helfen; so sehr er die momentane frustgesteuerte Kreativität seines besten Freundes zu schätzen wusste, Jasper hatte es verdient, glücklich zu sein; und wenn er einen kleinen Schubs brauchte, um dieses Glück zu finden, würde Edward nur allzu gern aushelfen.

Noch am selben Abend sagte er Jasper für die Probe ab: „Du wirst mich lieben; küssen, wenn das hier klappt", jubelte er.

„Edward nach der Sache von deiner Mutter, möchte ich nochmals klar stellen, dass ich nicht schwul bin", er versuchte seine Enttäuschung über die verlorene Zeit mit seiner Musik in Witz umzuwandeln.

Am nächsten Morgen kam Edward halbtot zur Schule. Augenringe bis zum Kinn; blutrote Augen, vollkommen ungebändigte Haare und unrasiert.

„Was ist denn mit dir passiert? Du siehst ja furchtbar aus", Jasper war erschrocken von diesem Anblick.

„Gib dem Liter Kaffee noch ein paar Minuten, dann bin ich wieder bei dir", Edward gähnte ausgiebigst.

„Wie lange hast du geschlafen? Und was hast du in der Zeit gemacht, in der dies hätte geschehen sollen?", Jasper schüttelte Edward an den Schultern, damit er wach blieb.

„Mmh, lass mich überlegen. Gar nicht. Das hier hat mich doch etwas länger gekostet, als erwartet; is' doch etwas ganz anderes als `nen kleinen Songtext vor dem Schlafengehen zu schreiben." Edward grinste dumm und verschlafen, als er Jasper das Manuskript übergab. Er hatte es in nur einer Nacht fertig geschrieben und war stolz auf sich. Er hatte alle Texte für die Band geschrieben gehabt und ausgezeichnete Noten in Englisch und Literatur, aber noch nie hatte er sich an so ein Mammut-Projekt gesetzt.

„Was ist das", fragte Jasper, immer noch nicht begreifend.

„Das, mein lieber Freund", er nahm es sich zurück und hielt es Jasper unter die Nase, „ist deine Chance sie so richtig zu beeindrucken und täglich Zeit mir ihr zu verbringen", Jasper Ausdruck ließ immer noch nichts als Fragen erkennen, „ich bin zu müde für den Scheiß; also Klartext: das hier ist das Stück, das Alice aufführen wird; hoffe ich zumindest; sie hat ein Ausschreiben dafür gemacht und wie ich die Pfeifen hier in Forks kenne, wird keiner besser als ich sein; außerdem wollte sie es schnell haben."

„Ich freue mich, dass du unter die Schriftsteller gegangen bist, Eddi. Aber was hat das mit mir zu tun?", er schlug das Manuskript von seiner Nase weg.

„Du, Schatzi, spielst die Hauptrolle", ein teuflisches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Ich mache was? Ich werde gar nichts spielen!", Panik breitete sich in Jasper aus. Das konnte Edward nicht ernst meinen.

„Ich hab `ne ganze Nacht Schlaf geopfert; hör dir wenigstens an, worum es geht: Also es geht um eine Band", er zeigte abwechselnd auf Jasper und sich selbst, „und `ne kleine Lovestory", er wurde etwas Kleinlaut, aber bevor Jasper protestieren konnte, fügte er hinzu: „aber du wirst sie jeden Tag sehen und ein gemeinsames Thema haben; sie hat vor alle aktiv zu beteiligen. Und wenn sie erst mal sieht, wie gut du an der Gitarre bist und deine Stimme hört, wird sie wie all die anderen Weiber auch schwach werden. Na? Klingt das gut, oder was?"

„Aber Edward? Bedeutet das nicht auch, dass ich mit irgend so einer dummen Schauspielerin rumknutschen muss? Die haben nicht gerade den besten an Ruf an der Schule", versuchte er zu argumentieren.

„Na erstens ist das nur gespielt; du sollst ihr also nicht gleich die Zunge in den Hals schieben. Zweitens habe ich für dich nur zwei Küsse reingeschrieben, also keine Panik. Und drittens macht sie das vielleicht eifersüchtig? Sie scheint ja noch nicht so richtig gemerkt zu haben, dass du auf sie stehst. Ich glaube, dass sie an so viel Aufmerksamkeit durchaus gewöhnt ist", Edward wusste, er hatte gewonnen.

Jasper war sowohl gut als Sänger als auch als Schauspieler. Er hatte damals nur aufgehört, weil ihm die aufdringliche Art der eben genannten Schauspielerinnen auf die Nerven ging und er sich mehr auf die Musik konzentrieren wollte. Noch bevor Jasper sich weiter wehren konnte, stürmte Edward davon und suchte Alice auf.

„Hey, Alice! Ich weiß gar nicht, ob wir uns schon richtig vorgestellt haben. Ich bin Edward Masen, ein Kumpel von Jasper", Alice Gesicht leuchtete bei dem Namen sofort auf, „ich habe ein Stück geschrieben für dich", er überreichte ihr sein Werk.

Alice guckte verdutzt und las: _Ballet meets Rock`n' Roll. _„Hattest du das noch irgendwo rumzuliegen? Ich meine du kannst so viele Seiten doch nicht gerade erst geschrieben haben?", fragte Alice interessiert.

„Doch! Ich sehe normalerweise nicht so fertig und ungesund aus", er zeigte auf sein furchtbares Äußeres, „ich habe die ganze Nacht dran gesessen. Falls du es schaffst, es in der Mittagspause schon mal anzulesen, ich hätte heute Nachmittag Zeit, dann können wir ein paar Einzelheiten besprechen. Falls du Fragen hast, habe ich meine Nummer oben in die Ecke geschrieben. Also dann; viel Spaß beim Lesen!", sagte er und verschwand in seine erste Stunde.

Alice war begeistert. Sie mochte Menschen, die Initiative zeigten, so wie sie selbst. Außerdem löste das ihr Zeitproblem. Wenn das Stück gut war, würde sie es nehmen. Dann könnten sie gleich mit der Suche nach den Rollen beginnen. Alles lief perfekt.

**Ich wette, Edward sieht auch schlaflos noch heiß aus…aber es geht nix über einen Jasper…sorry Ed^^**


End file.
